DIAMANTE EN BRUTO
by Lauraa Malfoy
Summary: SINOPSIS: Han transcurrido cinco años desde la culminación de la Guerra Mágica, todo mundo busca reencontrarse con sus respectivos familiares, amigos, compañeros y comenzar a rehacer sus vidas; todo aparentemente marcha bien para Hermione Granger, ha decidido casarse con Ron Weasley, para ello, busca a sus padres, con el propósito de formalizar su compromiso, ella sabe que los dej
1. Sinopsis

**Diamante en Bruto**

COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

¡HOLA! Bueno, este es mi primer FanFic, y espero que sea de su agrado, ¡Lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño!

¡Gracias por leer!

SINOPSIS:

Han transcurrido cinco años desde la culminación de la Guerra Mágica, todo mundo busca reencontrarse con sus respectivos familiares, amigos, compañeros y comenzar a rehacer sus vidas; todo aparentemente marcha bien para Hermione Granger, ha decidido casarse con Ron Weasley, para ello, busca a sus padres, con el propósito de formalizar su compromiso, ella sabe que los dejó sanos y salvos en Australia, pero al llegar no los encuentra… y el precio por recuperarlos es demasiado caro, si pensaba que para ella habría un final feliz, estaba muy equivocada… Y será Draco Malfoy quien le haga permanente el recuerdo de su error.


	2. Capítulo 1 La batalla es entre ella y Yo

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Junio de 1998 (1 mes después de la Guerra Mágica)

Voldemort ha sido derrotado, un nuevo orden ha iniciado su instauración en el Mundo Mágico, cientos de mortífagos han sido capturados y otros han huído, sin embargo, una minoría se ha declarado rebelde ante las nuevas disposiciones del Ministro Kingsley, y querían continuar con los ideales de Lord Voldemort.

Aunque, como siempre, los más inteligentes estaban dispuestos a recuperar el respeto que se les tenía antes de la Guerra Mágica, como es el caso de los Malfoy, los Zabinni, los Nott, los Parkinson, que estuvieron dispuestos a comparecer y declarar en juicio, a cambio de no pisar Askaban.

-Lucius Malfoy, ¿Está seguro de querer declarar en este juicio?- Cuestionó el Ministro.

-Sí señor- Respondió altivamente Malfoy.

-Bien, ¿Jura que lo que va a responder es verdad?- Preguntó el Ministro.

-Sí señor- Dijo sinceramente Malfoy, tal vez lo primero sincero que decía en su vida.

-Bien.- El juicio dio inicio al cuestionario, donde Lucius confesó todos los crímenes cometidos por él, y por todos los mortífagos, fueron las dos últimas preguntas las que lo hicieron ablandarse.

-Su unigénito, Draco Malfoy Black, ¿Estuvo enterado de todos los crímenes?-

-No, no de todos, él fue obligado por mí para integrarse a los mortífagos, un poco yo y un poco las circunstancias que rodeaban a la familia, es decir, Narcissa Black y él corrían peligro gracias a mi negligencia y ambición, ambos, fueron víctimas de las circunstancias- El jurado discernió acaloradamente, mientras Lucius se mantenía altivo e inmóvil en el centro de la sala.

-Lucius Malfoy, por los delitos cometidos contra muggles, mestizos, e incluso magos sangrepura… Es usted declarado ¡Culpable!- Todos los presentes estallaron en murmullos, Narcissa Black, y Draco Malfoy, que estaban también presentes en el juicio simplemente cerraron los ojos. –Sin embargo, ha sido usted de gran ayuda para el Ministerio en el proceso de captura y enjuiciamiento de otros tantos mortífagos, así que, la pena será de tan solo un año, luego de eso deberá ceder parte de su fortuna a gastos de recuperación de nuestro mundo… Y, ante todo, someterse al programa de reintegración que ha puesto en marcha el Ministerio, mismas disposiciones de las que serán informados a su debido tiempo. ¡Se cierra la audiencia!- El Ministro se retiró dejando a todos murmurando, al tiempo que Lucius era llevado a Azkaban.

Agosto de 2000 (Dos años después de la Guerra Mágica)

El calabozo se encontraba oscuro, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, al fondo del tétrico lugar, en el que apenas y se filtraba un poco de luz, yacía una pareja de prisioneros: Jane y Robert Granger, un matrimonio de aproximadamente 40 años de edad, ella quizá un poco más joven, tenían ya cerca de una semana sin comer, lo que se daba a notar a simple vista, el abandono que ambos sufrían denotaba la crueldad de sus captores, estaban ataviados con lo que parecía ropa de gala, misma que no llegaron a lucir.

-Robert, ¿Estás despierto?- Susurró Jane, en esos días, para olvidar aquella precaria situación, la pareja dormía, dormía lo más posible, ya no distinguían entre el día y la noche.

-Sí- Contestó débilmente Robert. Jane comenzó a palmear con sus manos, buscando algo, lo que fuera, pero solamente encontró las cadenas que ambos tenían en el tobillo. –Auch, ese es mi tobillo- dijo de una manera ligeramente quejosa Robert, tratando de parecer bien humorado, obvio no funcionó. La pareja se tomó de la mano, luego de buscarse torpemente.

-Nunca saldremos de aquí, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Jane.

-No lo sé- Contestó Robert. –Lo cierto cielo, es que nada tiene sentido, ¿Qué pudimos haber hecho? ¿Qué pecado estamos pagando?- Se cuestionó el hombre.

Y sí, el ahora matrimonio Freeman *Hermione les modificó la memoria* fue capturado un año atrás, sin conocer por lo menos los motivos de su captura, sin reconocer a sus captores, sin saber siquiera, lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

***Escena retrospectiva***

Agosto de 1999 (Un año después de la Guerra Mágica)

Eleanor y Patrick Freeman se encontraban en su sala bebiendo té, no tenían hijos y disfrutaban mucho de las tardes semi-templadas de Australia, en una pequeña casita al norte de una concurrida ciudad, en un modesto vecindario, pues se habían tomado un año sabático, y no tardarían mucho en mudarse de casa.

-Según el agente inmobiliario todo está listo, el consultorio dental queda a tan solo unas cuadras del nuevo departamento- Dijo entusiasmada Eleanor, al tiempo que se servía un poco de té en la pequeña mesa de centro. –Me parece un sueño Patrick, esto es una excelente manera de celebrar 25 años de casados ¡Los 25 mejores años de mi vida!- Dijo dulcemente la mujer.

-Nuestra vida, Eleanor, tú también me haces inmensamente feliz- Contestó el hombre al tiempo que abrazaba dulcemente a su esposa. –Cielo, necesito que te cambies, ponte hermosa. Si es que eso es posible- Ordenó dulcemente el castaño de ojos miel.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó sorprendida la mujer.

-¿Recuerdas el restaurant de comida italiana que tanto te atrae? Ese que está sobre la avenida principal de la ciudad… -Dijo de manera maliciosa Patrick.

-¿Ese carísimo?- Dijo la mujer con un dejo de asombro por toda la cara.

-Sí ese- Contestó Patrick, que, a pesar de tener 25 años a lado de Eleanor, no dejaba de ser todo un misterio para su esposa. –Tenemos una reservación para hoy a las 20:45 pm- Informó a su esposa con una dejadez y seguridad que hizo que Eleanor casi muriera del asombro.

-¡OH Patrick!- Dijo la mujer casi muriendo de ternura y lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo, ese hombre la mataba de amor cada día, cada hora, cada momento.

-Vamos pequeña, vístete, arréglate… Yo haré lo mismo.- Dijo Patrick abrazando a su esposa. –Son cerca de las 18.00pm, tenemos que llegar puntuales.- La mujer depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su esposo y subió a la recámara.

Una vez vestidos y arreglados, el matrimonio se disponía a salir con destino al restaurant, sin embargo los planes se vieron obstruidos por una, inesperada y desafortunada visita.

Tocaron la puerta y fue Patrick quien salió a abrir.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- Dijo Patrick contrariado por el peculiar atavío del visitante.

-Puede ayudarnos en mucho señor…- Contestó el sujeto al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Freeman, Patrick Freeman- Contestó. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-.

-¿Freeman? ¡No pretenda tomarme el pelo?- Gritó el rubio ojiazul. -¡Ustedes son el matrimonio Granger!- Sentenció mientras levantaba al hombre por el cuello.

-¡No señor, no sé de lo que habla, no conozco a ningún Granger!- Aseguraba Patrick, muriendo de miedo.

-¡Patrick! ¿Qué pasa?- Cuestionó una aterrada mujer de cabello castaño, facciones serenas y ojos color marrón.

-¡Vete Eleanor! ¡Vete!- Gritó Patrick con desesperación. Pero fue demasiado tarde, todo ocurrió muy rápido, un rayo azul cayó en el pecho de la mujer dejándola inconsciente, Patrick azotó en el piso al ser liberado de las manos de Lucius Malfoy; y también fue alcanzado por un rayo, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Jugson, llévatelos – Ordenó al torpe hombre que se acercó a la sala, donde estaban tirados los Freeman – Y asegúrate de que estén vivos para cuando lleguemos a Malfoy Manor.

-Señor, estos señores han negado conocer a los Granger- Refutó temerosamente el interpelado.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ve a la mujer- Señaló casi con asco Malfoy- Es el vivo retrato de la sangresucia Granger, ha sido muy inteligente, he de reconocer, pues el hechizo con el que modificó la memoria de estos muggles ha sido impecable pero… La sangre, es la sangre, y el parecido entre esta mujer y ella es obvio, eso no lo verificó. –Aseguró maliciosamente Lucius.

-¿Para qué los quiere señor? Son simples muggles.- Preguntó Jugs.

-Para que la sangresucia sepa quién manda, la guerra ahora es entre ella y yo.

***Fin del FlashBack***

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Fuera!- Gritó alguien en la entrada del calabozo –El Jefe quiere hablar con ustedes.

-¿Nosotros?- Dijo Patrick, pues desde su captura, no habían visto a su captor.

Comenzaron a caminar por largos corredores, las paredes en un tono azul grisáceo le terminaban de dar un aspecto lúgrube al elegante pero frío lugar.

Al fin llegaron a un enorme salón con piso color negro y enormes ventanales decorados con cortinas color negro, al centro se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio platinado, tenía las facciones desorbitadas y el rostro demacrado. Nada que ver con la elegante túnica color turquesa oscuro que portaba, a su lado se encontraba una elegante mujer con el cabello café oscuo y las puntas decoloradas, con facciones aristocráticas; su semblante era de total indiferencia.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que la pareja Granger- Suspiró tranquilamente Lucius Malfoy.

-Nosotros no somos Granger… Señor- Dijo temerosamente Eleanor, ese hombre la intimidaba demasiado.

-¡Cállense!- Ordenó Jugson. –Aquí solamente habla el Jefe.-

-Ustedes son el matrimonio Granger- Aseguró Lucius – Solamente que su hija, la sabelotodo Granger se encargó de modificar su memoria, la estúpída pensaba que eso iba a bastar para que no se les encontrara, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos acariciando la punta de su varita. –Pero, da la casualidad de que… -Comenzó a reír, los Freeman se encontraban temblando de miedo. –Olvidó por completo que yo ya los conocía,y bastó con urgar un poquito en su memoria para dar con ustedes. – Apuntó a ambos con la varita –Recognodalié- Dijo maliciosamente, y todo lo demás pasó en cuestión de segundos. Por la mente de los Granger pasaron muchas imágenes, y enla mayor parte de ellas… Hermione.


	3. Capítulo 2 Quiero que estén bien

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 2. Necesito saber que están a salvo.**

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada en la cama de su dormitorio en Hogwarts, tenía casi una semana en clases, pero había algo que no la dejaba dormir.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba y cubría su pecho con una almohada.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien?- Alicia Spinnet, una de las compañeras.

-Sí Alicia, gracias.- Contestó Hermione entrecortadamente. _Algo no anda bien_ pensó para sus adentros.

El día comenzó muy raro para Hermione, hasta que se encontró con sus amigos en la Sala Común… donde pasó de la confusión, a la total nostalgia.

-Hey Hermione ¿Qué harás hoy?- Preguntó Ron, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón más allegado a la chimenea.

-Nada Ron, ¿Por? Bueno, tengo que atender unas materias, pero… Fuera de eso, nada.- Ron vaciló un momento.

-Es que Ron y yo queremos hablar contigo… pero es un tema un poco delicado.- Dijo suavemente Harry, que parecía ir llegando a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Oh, pues, está bien, ¿Ahorita?- Quiso saber la castaña.

-Pues si es posible sí.- Solicitó Harry.

El Trío de Oro salió de la sala común con rumbo al Lago Negro, tenían unas cuantas horas libres antes de comenzar las clases, una vez a la orilla del lago, los chicos se sentaron en el césped, Hermione en medio de ambos chicos.

-Hermione, mira, sabemos que va a ser muy complicada para ti la pregunta pero… Queremos saber…- El pelinegro volteó a ver a Ron con inseguridad, como buscando éste le diera apoyo, pero al no encontrarlo terminó. –Queremos saber si piensas buscar a tus padres en Diciembre.-

-¿Tantos rodeos para esto?- Preguntó confundida Hermione.

-No lo tomes a mal Hermione, pero Molly y yo queremos saberlo, verás, sabes que ahorita todo está un poco confuso aún en torno a los mortífagos y…- Hermione no lo dejó terminar.

-Harry, no pienso buscar a mis padres hasta que todo está bien, necesito saber que están seguros, que nada les va a pasar.- Explicó Hermione, a decir verdad, le complacía infinitamente saber que su mejor amigo ahora se preocupaba de tal manera por ella.

-Hermione, creo que no pasará nada.- Dijo Ron, ciertamente, los chicos sabían lo mucho que la castaña extrañaba a sus padres, Alicia y las hermanas Patil los habían puesto al tanto de que la chica lloraba mucho en las noches, aún estando dormida.

-No Harry, nada es seguro.- Concluyó Hermione –Ron, sabemos perfectamente que todavía hay muchos mortífagos prófugos, no quiero que mis padres peligren, soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos, y si eso implica mantenerme alejada de ellos, estará bien.- Decretó la castaña con un nudo en la garganta, Harry y Ron la abrazaron a la par.

A kilómetros de Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy atormentaba a la pareja Granger.

-Bien Robert… Jane…- Dijo burlonamente. –Así que su hija se… sacrificó con tal de protegerlos…- Comenzó a reírse como loco. La pareja se encontraba sentada en una esquina del calabozo, aterrados, Robert había recibido un par de cruciatus y Jane trataba de calmar los quejidos del pobre hombre.

-Se… Señor.- Dijo Jugson –Su hijo le ha enviado una carta.

Lucius tomó la carta, mientras Jugson, vestido como mayordomo, esperaba unas "gracias" o, algo más real, como nuevas órdenes.

Malfoy leyó la carta con cierta satisfacción:

 _Padre:_

 _Espero que estés bien, al parecer sí podré tomar clases con el resto de mis compañeros, todo va de maravilla._

 _Te quiere: Draco Malfoy_

-¿Aún sigues aquí?- Dijo molesto a Jugson. -¡Vete!- Jugson se fue dando tumbos y chocando con todo en dirección a cualquier otro lugar lejos de la ira de Lucius.

-En cuanto a ustedes dos- Sentenció a los padres de Hermione. –Necesito mantenerlos vivos, que para ustedes, hay otros planes.-

Lucius pasó un año en Azkaban, los Malfoy habían perdido el respeto de antes, pero estar preso, le sirvió para confirmar lo que era, un ser lleno de rencor a todo y todos aquellos que no pensaran como él.

Lucius se marchó del calabozo con un aire de suficiencia (como todos los Malfoy), parecía tener muy bien pensado lo que haría a continuación. Mientras tanto, en su sala común, un chico de 17 casi 18 años, un chico rubio platinado y profundos (hermosos) ojos grises leía la noticia principal de "El profeta":

 **LUCIUS MALFOY ES PUESTO EN LIBERTAD TOTAL**

 **Luego de un año de haber culminado su sentencia en Azkaban, y otro año de estar bajo vigilancia, el conocido seguidor de lord Voldemort ha concluido la totalidad de la sentencia puesta por el Ministerio de Magia.**

" **Una nueva era ha dado comienzo, no solamente para mí, sino para mi familia" declaró pacíficamente el ahora renovado Sr. Malfoy.**

-Así, es padre, es el comienzo de una nueva era.- Dijo satisfecho el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Aparentemente las aguas comenzaban a calmarse, mes con mes y de manera paulatina se acercó la culminación de la preparación mágica de los alumnos de Hogwarts, y con ello, así como para muchos las despedidas de sus compañeros, para otros, la transición que tanto habían deseado…

Julio de 2001 (3 años después de la Guerra Mágica)

-Y bien Draco, ¿Qué será de tu vida?- Dijo dramáticamente Blaise Zabinni al ojigris.

-Colegio de sanadores.- Anunció Malfoy a su amigo. –Quiero irme cuanto antes de Inglaterra, llevo E (Extraordinario) en todos los EXTASIS, así que me iré sin mayor problema al Colegio de Sanadores de Cuba.- Explicó pacientemente a Blaise, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de centro de la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco estaba recostado en el sillón más próximo a la entrada, dando la espalda a los escalones de la puerta principal de la Sala.

-Pensé que pasarías una temporada con tus padres, digo, con ambos, apenas y supimos de ti al terminar la Guerra, pero, tu padre…- Cuestionó Theodore, que iba llegando pero había alcanzado escuchar buena parte de lo dicho por el Príncipe de Slytherin, Blaise le hizo un ademán de "Cállate idiota" con los ojos a Nott.

-Está bien Blaise, no hay por qué molestarse.- Draco había notado la expresión de su amigo.- Mi padre está bien Theo, solamente que quiero dedicarme a Sanador, quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos, obvio, pero regresaré en máximo dos años, que es lo que dura la carrera, llevo mucho adelantado.- Y sí, Draco Malfoy era Premio Anual de su Casa, así que podría adelantar materias y concluir pronto su carrera.

-¿Ustedes?- Preguntó Malfoy a sus amigos.- ¿Qué será de ustedes?

-Yo me dedicaré a administrar el negocio de mi padre.- Dijo Zabinni. (Blaise).

-Dragones.- Dijo emocionado Nott.

-Estaremos en contacto, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó anhelante Malfoy.

-¡Claro! ¡Faltaba más!- Exclamaron los otros dos.

El Trío de Plata parecía tener planes de quedarse unido mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Al otro lado del colegio, en el que fue el Despacho de Albus Dumbledore, la Directora McGonagall platicaba maternalmente con el Trío de Oro:

-Y bien Harry, Ron… No creo que quieran desperdiciar esta oferta, ¿O sí?- Preguntó a los chicos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Vamos! La carrera de auror con todo pagado, ¡Deberíamos estar locos si la rechazamos!- Exclamó Harry, Ron estaba en estado de shock.

-Hermione, ¿También tomas la oferta? Carrera de Leyes, en un año y medio- McGonagall extendió el sobre con la oferta a la castaña.

-¡Por supuesto que lo tomo!- Aceptó emocionada.

Los tres chicos abrieron los sobres con las ofertas de carreras, los cursos comenzaban en 3 semanas, apenas tendrían tiempo para descansar, pero estaban conscientes de que ese tipo de ofertas no llegaban dos veces en la vida.

-¿Academia de Aurores? ¿Suecia?- Dijo Harry, no creía que fuera tanta su suerte, estaba extasiado.

-Así es, hay una plaza para cada uno.- Explicó la profesora McGonagall. –Estoy orgullosa… de los tres.

-Facultad Mágica de Leyes ¿En Roma?- Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Efectivamente, les recomiendo tomen las ofertas.- Aconsejó McGonagall. –Pueden retirarse.- Anunció levantando sus anteojos para secarse una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo derecho, había visto crecer a los tres chicos que tenía enfrente, los vio en los mejores y peores momentos, ahora, veía como marchaban de Hogwarts para iniciar "su vida adulta".

Los tres chicos se retiraron del despacho emocionados.

-¡Lo logramos! En una semana nos vamos de Hogwarts, y ahora…- Ron interrumpió la frase, y volteó a ver con nostalgia a sus amigos.

-No Ron no nos separaremos- Hermione tomó la mano de ambos chicos –En las buenas, las malas y las mortales, nos veremos en vacaciones.- Planeó inmediatamente.

-Así es Hermione- Dijo Harry que también estaba conmovido por lo que dijo Hermione, al igual que Ron.

Los tres jóvenes se abrazaron, este trío, tampoco tenía planes de separarse.

Dicen que no hay momento que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla, y eso fue lo que pasó en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos se graduaron, algunos mejor y otros peor que otros, y, muy particularmente, a unos días de concluido el curso, un rubio platinado, un chico de anteojos, una castaña, y un pelirrojo, abordaron los trenes para continuar sus vidas, pero… dejaron mucho en Londres, algo, alguien, lo que fuera que les esperara, les haría regresar.


	4. Capítulo 3 Regreso a casa

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 3. Regreso a casa**

Diciembre de 2002 (Cuatro años después de la Guerra Mágica)

Los años pasaron, y todos fueron testigos de ello, el trío dorado cumplió casi la totalidad de sus metas, Harry y Ron terminaron sus carreras como aurores, y Hermione hizo lo mismo con la suya, y… lo dicho anteriormente, algo los haría regresar.

-¡Lo logramos chicos!- Dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron al tiempo que bajaban el tren en la estación King's Cross.

-Lo sé Hermione, no creí que eso fuera posible- Contestó un sulfurado Harry al tiempo que sostenía la maleta que llevaba Hermione en la mano. –Todo pasó muy rápido.

Ron se quedó atrás mientras observaba a la reluciente Hermione, dos años no habían pasado porque sí, aun cuando los amigos trataban de frecuentar a su amiga, para Ron el cambio de la chica fue radical, se convirtió en un adulto de 21 años con un cuerpo torneado: piernas largas y definidas, cintura angosta, busto bien formado, delicada de figura, que se remarcaba con el traje sastre color café que llevaba puesto, y el cabello recogido en un elegante chongo alto, al pelirrojo le gustaba lo que veía en su ahora novia.

Ron salió de sus pensamientos por la dulce voz de su amigo ojiverde. -¡Idiota! ¿A caso quieres quedarte atrás?- Ron los alcanzó. –Lo siento- Contestó vagamente.

-¿Pasa algo Ron?- Preguntó angustiada la Castaña, desde que se encontraron una semana atrás para llegar juntos a Londres, Ron estaba ausente, nervioso, como si algo lo mantuviera ocupado.

-Nada amor, simplemente estoy pensando en lo hermosa que te ves hoy.- Anunció dulcemente, la castaña se sonrojó.

-Si siguen así tendré que pedir una bolsa para vomitar mariposas.- Anunció burlonamente Harry, aunque no le extrañaba el comportamiento de ambos "tórtolos a tan sólo 8 meses de noviazgo.

-¡Basta Harry!- Peleó juguetonamente Hermione, los había extrañado.

Al fin, luego de bromas, risas, riñas y miles de paradas para comprar cuanta cosa se encontraban, Hermione, Ron y Harry llegaron a la madriguera, donde fueron recibidos por toda una manada de pelirrojos que les esperaban con muchos abrazos, felicitaciones y mucho mucho mucho amor.

Así, que al asomarse a unos metros de la madriguera no les sorprendió encontrar en la entrada principal una enorme lona que contenía una foto de los tres chicos del día de su graduación, donde estaban abrazados y en la parte de debajo de la fotografía una leyenda que decía: "Bienvenidos a su hogar", lo que provocó las lágrimas alegres de Hermione, y un leve puchero de Harry que abrazó calurosamente a su amiga, muy contrario a Ron, que hizo un miniberrinche, pues se veía fatal en esa foto.

-¡Llegaron, al fin llegaron!- Gritó emocionada Ginny saliendo al alcance del Trío de Oro, y lanzándose a los brazos de Harry, que la rodeó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso.

El resto de los Weasley no tardaron en salir al alcance, donde luego de instalarlos en sus habitaciones hicieron una pequeña reunión para celebrar la graduación de los chicos.

-Hermione… ahora eres tú quien está en excedente pensativa.- Dijo Harry a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en el cobertizo trasero de la Madriguera, viendo cómo los gnomos iban regresando al patio de los Weasley.

-Nada Harry.- Dijo mientras respiraba hondo. El pelinegro la escrutó con la mirada, esa mujer no sabía mentir. –Esperaba compartir todo esto con mis padres. Siguen en Australia, y no sé cómo llegar a ellos, ¿Qué les voy a decir? Harry, hace cuatro años que no saben ni siquiera que tienen una hija, cuando les regrese la memoria me van a odiar, ¿Con qué cara les digo que los abandoné? ¿Que les arrebaté sus derechos como padres… que ni siquiera…

-Lo hiciste por su bien.- Interrumpió Harry. –Ningún hijo renuncia a sus padres si no es por amor, tú no tenías elección, pero, ahora ya todo está bajo control, puedes traerlos de vuelta a Londres, recuperar el tiempo perdido, que tu padre odie a Ron, tu novio, que me adopten a mi como nuevo hijo- Guiñó el ojo. –no te adelantes a lo que no sabes si va a pasar, te van a entender.- Hermione abrazó a Harry, ese tipo siempre sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 **NUEVOS FUNCIONARIOS EN EL MINISTERIO**

 **En esta semana, el ya famoso Trío Dorado tomó su protesta en sus nuevos cargos en el Ministerio de Magia:**

 **-Harry Potter nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Aurores.**

 **-Ron Weasley Jefe del Departamento de Misterios.**

 **-Hermione Granger Jefe de Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.**

" **La verdad estamos felices, esperamos de todo corazón nuestra labor sea satisfactoria para todos, creo que estamos en una etapa en la que la justicia debe ser prioridad" Declaró Harry Potter en la rueda de prensa ofrecida por el Ministro Kingsley.**

 **Más detalles Pág. 05**

Draco Malfoy dejó el periódico a un lado y se asomó a la ventanilla del carruaje.

-Harry Potter, efectivamente estás en el Ministerio, ¿Qué es lo que planea mi padre?- Tomó sus guantes, se los puso y se dispuso a salir.

-Hemos llegado señor.- Dijo el chofer al tiempo que le abría la puerta.

-Gracias Amos.- Sí, Malfoy había cambiado mucho, ya no era ningún adolescente que buscaba el cumplimiento de sus más absurdos caprichos, se había convertido en un hombre, un atractivo hombre, sus ojos eran penetrantes, grises, su cabello estaba acomodado de tal manera que parecía no moverse nunca de su lugar, y su cuerpo era de un adonis, en fin, era un hombre que arrancaba suspiros.

Recorrió con la mirada todo el exterior de la mansión, Malfoy Manor no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía igual de lúgubre y gótica a como quedó cuando marchó, a diferencia del Trío de Oro, a Draco solamente le recibiría su madre (o eso esperaba), sin embargo, no dejaba de alegrarle el estar de nuevo en casa.

-¡Ah pero sí el Sanador Presidente de San Mungo ha llegado!- Gritó Blaise Zabinni que salía por la puerta principal de la mansión, detrás de él Theodore Nott intentaba reprimir los gritos de felicidad que se salían de la garganta.

Los tres chicos entraron en la mansión donde Pansy Parkinson y sus padres esperaban ansiosos al platinado.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Draco!- Dijo su madre al tiempo que abrazaba a Malfoy, éste besó ambas manos de Narcissa con un gesto aristocrático.

-Yo estoy encantado de volver madre.- Contestó Draco.

-Hijo, un placer que regreses a tu casa, hay mucho que contar.- Dijo sombrío su padre, pero reflejando la felicidad que su padre sentía al ver su hijo otra vez.

Todos se turnaron para abrazar y dar la bienvenida a Draco y posteriormente pasaron al comedor principal, donde luego de una elegante cena se fueron despidiendo los invitados y posterior a ello se fueron a dormir.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando Draco llegó a su cuarto para dormir, se bañó, puso su pijama, cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron interrumpir sus intenciones de dormir.

-Draco, hijo, ¿Puedo robarte unos minutos?- Era Lucius, eso extrañó sobre manera a Draco.

-Claro padre, adelante.- Puso de pie a lado de la entrada a la pequeña sala que estaba en una de las esquinas de la inmensa habitación e hizo ademán a su padre para que tomara asiento, éste con la mano derecha levantada rechazó la invitación.

-Hijo, necesito que me acompañes a las mazmorras.- Anunció firmemente Lucius.

-¿Los calabozos?- Padre, no es prudente ir allá, están abandona…- La mirada de Lucius hizo que un frío recorriera la totalidad de su espalda… ¿Qué tramaba su padre?


	5. Capítulo 4 Una dolorosa verdad

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 4. Dolorosos descubrimientos**

-¡Esto es inconcebible padre! No pudiste haber hecho esto, es decir, ¡Es absurdo!- Draco había perdido la compostura. Su padre no había cambiado, estaba lleno de rencor.

-No hijo, velos, basta con un avada kedavra y dejarlos en la puerta de la sangresucia, sólo eso, al fin, fue ella quien dio testimonio de mis nexos con El Señor Tenebroso.- Lucius insistía sosteniendo los hombros de Draco al tiempo que lo obligaba a darle frente a Robert y Jane Granger, que se encontraban temblando en una esquina del frío calabozo.

-¿Seguro de que son sus padres?- Preguntó Draco, que estaba seguro era un error, aunque, quizá las precarias condiciones en que se encontraban habían acabado con cualquier posible parecido entre esos muggles, y Hermione Granger.

-Sí, Draco, son ellos.- Dijo lívidamente Lucius lanzando una mirada que era una combinación entre asco y odio.

-¿Qué piensa Madre de esto? ¿Está de acuerdo? Porque, de estarlo, puedo matarlos ahora mismo, pero si esto va en contra de lo que dice madre…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Sentenció Lucius. -¿Vas a denunciarme ante el Ministerio? ¿De qué serviría Draco? ¿Vas a renunciar a tu nuevo cargo en San Mungo? Porque tomas protesta en tan sólo 4 días, o mejor aún ¿Le darás motivos a toda la sociedad mágica para que termine de hundir a TU FAMILIA en el fango? Porque ten presente esto Draco, no hay tal Ley de Inclusión a Ex Mortífagos ni programas de reintegración, todo es una farsa creada para hacer quedar a los desertores del Ejército Tenebroso como idiotas.- La moral de Draco se fue al fango, lo dicho por su padre era verdad, aun con todas las intenciones del Ministerio para que el mundo mágico olvidara el pasad0, las cosas seguían igual, los Malfoy aún eran cruelmente señalados.

-Veremos mañana padre, aún hay mucho por pensar, tenemos que hablar con Madre, ella es la más afectada en todo esto.- Padre e hijo salieron del Calabozo dejando a los padres de Hermione temblando, ¿Qué horrible pecado estaban pagando? ¿Algún día saldrían de ese horrible lugar?

La noche se le fue a Draco de entre los dedos, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, sus ganas de saborear un sueño reparador se le fueron de las manos cuando su padre lo hizo bajar al calabozo para ver a los padres de Hermione, y sobre todo de revelarle sus sucias intenciones, el lado inhumano de Lucius Malfoy no fue retirado del alma de ese hombre en Azkaban, por el contrario, Draco estaba seguro de que su padre guardaba más rencor que nunca.

El príncipe de Slyhterin bajó las escaleras centrales de la mansión con prisa, sin dejar de lado la elegancia que tanto lo caracterizaba, se dirigió al comedor y se sentó en la silla colocada a la diestra de su padre, que, por su expresión, ya le estaba esperando.

-Hijo, qué bueno que llegas, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo, ella baja en unos minutos.- La expresión de su padre causó en Draco miles de emociones, dolor, angustia, preocupación, ira…Sobre todo ira.

-Bien.- Draco trató de mantenerse impasible.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que la aristocrática mujer, Narcissa Black, llegó al comedor, ataviada de un vestido rojo y capa negra que la hacían ver elegante, su rostro era de total indiferencia.

-Dijo Poky, la elfina, que querías hablar conmigo y con Draco.- Ambos caballeros se levantaron de la mesa, y Lucius fue al encuentro de su esposa, al llegar donde estaba ella se acercó, le hizo una elegante reverencia y besó su mano… pero la mujer mantuvo su porte indiferente.

-Así es querida,- dijo aun sosteniendo la mano de Narcissa contra su pecho. –Draco y yo tenemos algo que contarte.

Cuando al fin, Lucius le dio los por menores de su plan, Narcissa escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras.

-¡No voy a ser partícipe de esto!- Dijo al fin Draco que ya no se pudo contener la rabia que tenía en su interior. -¡Padre! Estás arriesgando todo este tiempo en el que Madre y yo hemos tratado de reinsertarnos en la sociedad, es inaudito que en serio pretendas tirar todo por la borda. ¡No cuando al fin siento…

-¿Sientes qué…Draco? ¿Te sientes parte de la sociedad? Dime…- Lucius golpeó la mesa con ambos puños y se levantó de la silla de un solo movimiento. Draco hizo lo mismo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. –Platícame… ¿Cuántas personas asistieron a darte la bienvenida ahora que regresaste de Cuba? O… ¿Quiénes te dirigían la palabra en el último año en Hogwarts? No Draco, no pretendas engañarte, intenta salir a la calle y verás cómo la vida de los Malfoy está hecha añicos, todo a causa de una sociedad que nos señala y nos hace sentir que somos escoria, porque no supieron perdonar nuestros errores, ni tú ni yo, ni ninguno de los nuestros está perdonado Draco… Dale un vistazo a nuestras amistades, nos miran con recelo, todo el tiempo secretean, sospechan de nosotros, nos escupen a las espaldas… ¿No es verdad Narcissa?- Lucius intentó buscar apoyo en Narcissa, que se mantenía elegantemente sentada y no parecía inmutarse por nada de lo que había visto o escuchado de su esposo.

-Es cierto Draco, la familia Malfoy ya no es respetada, pero creo, Lucius, que estás desviando las cosas. Es cierto que la sangresucia no ayudó en mucho al momento de tu condena, o la propia de Draco, mas sin embargo no es la manera de hacerla escarmentar, yo la odio, la odio por haber testificado en nuestra contra, la odio por no representar un apoyo para Draco cuando le solicitaron su declaración, pero soy consciente de los errores que ustedes cometieron.-

-¡Calla!- Lucius se abalanzó sobre la silla de Narcissa, y acercó su rostro al de la mujer. –Te prohíbo que hables. Draco no cabía de la impresión, su padre nunca había actuado de esa manera.

Toda la tensión generada fue interrumpida por Poky, que traía consigo un sobre con el sello del Ministerio, inscrito " _Draco Lucius Malfoy"_ en su reverso. El ojigris tomó el sobre y se dirigió a sus padres.

-Disculpen.- Luego de una reverencia, Draco salió del comedor.

Ya en su cuarto, Draco abrió la carta, para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Presente.

A través de la presente me dirijo a usted para comunicarle que la reunión de Consejo para su toma de protesta como nuevo Director de San Mungo ha sido adelantada, dadas circunstancias ajenas a mi jurisdicción, espero contar con su presencia hoy a las 14:00 hrs en el Salón Central del Ministerio para tratar asuntos relacionados con sus próximas labores.

Atte.:

Ministro Kingsley

Al llegar al Ministerio, a las 13:45 hrs. Draco estaba casi eufórico, independientemente de su impenetrable máscara, sabía que en el pasado había cometido errores, pero ahora era el momento –por lo menos para él- para empezar de cero. Era el destino lo que no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Al fin llegó al Salón Central, un salón amplio donde por lo regular se reunían todos los integrantes del Ministerio para debatir asuntos importantes con relación a temas de interés, respecto a los funcionarios principales, políticas, leyes eventos o contingencias.

Draco entró al salón, estaba casi lleno y todos estaban sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa rectangular encabezada por el Ministro Kingsley, rodeado del resto de los funcionarios del ministerio, incluido el Trío Dorado.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó cortésmente el ojigris.

-Buenas tardes.- Contestaron al unísono todos los funcionarios, excepto

Ron y Harry, Ron hizo un sonido de fastidio, Harry muy prudentemente prefirió no contestar. Hermione agachó la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el platinado.

-¡Draco! Tome asiento por favor, aquí a mi izquierda por favor.- Apremió el Ministro señalando la silla vacía.

-Gracias.- Contestó el rubio.

-Bien Draco, la situación es esta…- Se removió incómodo el Ministro Kingsley, no sabía cómo abordar el tema con el chico, de verdad lo lamentaba. –Draco, sabes que se te consideró sobre-calificado cuando solicitaste el puesto en San Mungo…

-Así es… De hecho usted me ofreció el Puesto, se contactó con el Doctor Valle en Cuba para conseguir un nuevo Director.- Explicó pacientemente Draco, la realidad es que no entendía.

-Lo que ocurre Draco, es que consideramos que alguien que fue un asesino en potencia no es capaz de cuidar la vida de alguien…- Dijo de manera tajante el Ministro.

Draco quedó en shock, no sabía qué refutar.

-Señor Ministro, siento que no es prudente que prejuzgue así a alguien que aún no entra en ejercicio de sus funciones. Es más, le doy mi palabra…

-Tu palabra no vale nada Malfoy.- Interrumpió tajantemente Ron. Iba a disfrutar infinitamente de que se le negara a Draco el nombramiento.

-Simplemente es contradictorio, un asesino salvando vidas es lo mismo de imposible que un muggle haciendo magia ¿Entiendes?- Dijo uno auror que se encontraba al fondo del salón, el resto de los concurrentes asintieron.

-¿Quién le metió eso en la cabeza? Es decir, usted no pensaba eso cuando me nombró para el cargo.- A Draco le hervía la sangre, era imposible que todo lo que estaba diciendo Kingsley fuera cierto.

-Es una iniciativa, un reglamento interno del Ministerio en el que mortífagos y ex mortífagos no podrán participar en cargos importantes. En específico aquellos que se enfoquen en el desarrollo de la comunidad mágica.- Explicó el Ministro.

-Ministro, solicito una audiencia privada con usted.- Dicho eso, un grupo de aurores se pusieron de pie y envainaron sus varitas, como una advertencia. Al ver esa acción, el ministro se levantó de su lugar y trató de calmar los ánimos, que de un momento a otro se tensaron.

-Vamos hijo.- Concedió el Ministro.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del Ministro Draco estaba hecho una fiera, se encontraba furioso, se suponía que los ex mortífagos iban a ser reinsertados a la sociedad sin mayor problema, se suponía que todo iba a estar bien, el señor oscuro estaba muerto.

-Hijo, entiendo que estés molesto, pero el departamento de…-

-O sea que no confían en el cambio de mi familia, o sea que todo lo que me dijo cuando me ofreció el puesto era un juego, quizá la manera de hacerme venir desde Cuba para tenerme bajo la vigilancia de los aurores y asegurarse de que sea honorable, o sea que por ser un Malfoy no tengo honor.- Al ojigris se le trababan las palabras en la boca.

-No es eso Malfoy, es que simplemente sentimos que el tener un cargo así de importante debe encomendarse a magos honorables, hay departamentos que se oponen rotundamente a tu cargo.- El Ministro verdaderamente se esforzaba en explicarle las cosas a Malfoy.

-Mire, olvídelo, por lo que veo sus políticas pesan más que sus promesas o sus…- Hizo un gesto de desprecio.- intenciones de reintegrar a los mortífagos reformados a la sociedad, pero está bien… Quédese con su…

-Ministro, le piden regrese a la Reunión de Consejo, van a hacer los preparativos para las próximas elecciones…- Draco fue interrumpido por ese aviso de parte de la asistente del Ministro.

-Gracias Scarlet.- Kingsley salió a la entrada de su despacho para dar un par de indicaciones a su asistente.

Draco para intentar controlarse concentró su atención en lo que fuera, paseó la vista por todo el pulcro despacho, solamente vio dos estanterías llenas de libros, una estatua de la Diosa de la Justicia Claro, Justicia pensó Draco para sus adentros hasta que vio algo que hizo que perdiera su objetividad, algo así como un golpe maestro.

 **INICIATIVA DE LEY**

 **PROHIBICIÓN DE MORTÍFAGOS EN PUESTOS PÚBLICOS**

 **PROMOVENTE: Hermione Jane Granger**

El encabezado del pequeño encuadernado color café cegó por completo a Draco, esa sangre sucia fue la autora de la arbitrariedad cometida en su contra. _Ella_ no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que acababa de provocar.

-Bien hijo, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó temeroso Kingsley, sacando de sus cavilaciones al rubio platinado. La realidad es que Kingsley estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Draco, sabía que el chico era bueno, hasta que vio sus ojos.

-No quiero el puesto Ministro, ni me interesa nada que tenga que ver con el Ministerio.- No dejó que el ministro contestara, salió del Despacho dispuesto a todo, a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Llegó a su casa, entró en el vestíbulo principal .

-Poky.- Ordenó firmemente.

La pequeña elfina apareció en un ¡plop!

-Dígame joven Malfoy- Solicitó con una voz tierna, cayendo en lo chillón.

-Dile a mi padre que venga, que lo espero en el Ala de las Mazmorras.- Ordenó Malfoy con una calma que hizo que la pequeña criaturilla se encogiera.

-Sí señor.- Contestó la elfina en medio de reverencias.

El platinado caminó al sitio con un torbellino de emociones en su pecho y en su cabeza, no sabía cómo ni qué hacer, pero sí sabía lo que quería lograr, el veneno destilado por los funcionarios del Ministerio ya le había llegado al corazón.

Llegó y esperó a su padre en la entrada de las Mazmorras, en la entrada del pasillo que llegaba a los calabozos.

Lucius iba caminando elegantemente por el pasillo hasta que divisó a su hijo, al verlo lo supo, su unigénito había regresado, Draco Malfoy ya no era el recto hombre que saludó cuando llegó de Cuba, era el Draco Malfoy que formó desde los 11 años.

-Me mandaste llamar hijo… ¿Para qué?- Preguntó expectante a su hijo.

-No discutamos aquí, vayamos a ver a nuestros… invitados.- Dijo Malfoy con un deje de maldad en los ojos.

La guerra había comenzado.


	6. Capítulo 5 El dolor apenas comienza

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, antes que nada déjenme les cuento que me encuentro súper emocionada por los reviews que he recibido ¡Mil gracias! y bueno, por otra parte disculparme por no actualizar a la brevedad, sin embargo hoy a modo de disculpa les ofrezco capítulo doble, en un ratito subo el capítulo 6.

* * *

 **Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 5. El dolor apenas comienza**

Los padres de Hermione se replegaron temerosamente a una de los pilares del calabozo en cuanto observaron la puerta abrirse, las cadenas apenas les permitían ponerse de pie, pero podían arrastrarse por el piso de uno de los extremos del calabozo a un pilar que no se encontraba a menos de 3 metros desde donde se fijaban sus ataduras.

-Homenum revelio. - conjuró Draco en cuanto estuvieron en el interior del calabozo. Los padres de Hermione salieron proyectados hacia el centro del lugar, justo enfrente del ojigris.

-Ni siquiera se atrevan a mirarle. - Ordenó Lucius, Draco acababa de ponerlo al tanto de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio, y eso bastaba para él, para matarlos lenta, y dolorosamente.

-Señor, no nos haga nada. - Suplicó Jane.

\- ¿Quién habló de hacerles algo? Lo van a hacer ustedes mismos, dijo Draco apuntando con su varita a Robert. - _Imperio. -_ Acto seguido Robert sostuvo a Jane del cuello y comenzó a apretar a su alrededor, casi asfixiándola.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Detente! - La voz de Narcissa resonó en todo el interior del calabozo, Draco bajó la varita ante el llamado de su madre, lo que hizo que Robert soltara a Jane, ante un frustrado quejido de Lucius. - ¿Crees que matando a estos… seres vas a lograr la aceptación de la comunidad mágica? Son los padres de Granger y lo único que vas a lograr es que la sociedad mágica te hunda en la más profunda escoria.

\- ¿Qué sugieres madre? – Cuestionó casi sarcásticamente Draco, de verdad creía que Narcissa no entendía nada de lo que sentía él en ese momento.

\- No sé, quien debe saber qué requiere para empezar de nuevo eres tú, no yo. – Sentenció Narcissa, entendía a su hijo, pero no lograba descifrar lo que había llevado a su hijo a actuar de esa manera.

\- Hay una nueva ley. – Comenzó a explicar Draco, ya menos molesto. – No van a permitir a ningún ex mortífago postularse para un cargo público o político, y es precisamente la hija de esos – señalando a los padres de Hermione, que estaban temblando de miedo. – quien promovió esa Ley, incluso la vi, estaba sentada muy tranquila mientras mi futuro y mis aspiraciones eran pisoteadas ante todos los funcionarios del Ministerio. – Draco dijo esto último con todo el rencor aflorando por cada poro de su piel.

\- Tienes que ser más inteligente que eso Draco, piensa, ¿Qué puedes hacer para lograr reinsertarte a la sociedad? – Narcissa tomó el hombro de Draco de manera consoladora, esperando que su hijo pensara y llegara a una resolución inteligente.

-Yo no voy a esperar tanto. – Sentenció Lucius con su varita empuñada. - ¡Avada Kedavra! – Un cuerpo sin vida calló al piso, al momento de que un grito desgarrador inundaba las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor.

Agosto de 2003 (Cinco años después de la Guerra Mágica)

Hermione observaba embobada la sortija que lucía en el dedo anular izquierdo, un modesto anillo de plata con un pequeño brillante color rosa pálido que por sí sola representaba un sueño vuelto realidad, Ron Weasley le había propuesto matrimonio y ella obviamente había aceptado, en tan solo 2 meses contraería matrimonio con el hombre que había soñado toda la vida, al fin, luego de sus 25 minutos diarios de suspiros, la castaña se decidió a salir de su apartamento ubicado a unos minutos del Callejón Diagón para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Comprometida con el hombre que amaba

Un trabajo que le permitía sostenerse dignamente

Paz en Mundo Mágico

Nada podía turbar la felicidad de Hermione Granger.

-Hermione, ¿A dónde tan aprisa? – Una voz amorosa la detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Ginny! Dijiste que no pasarías por mí hoy, así que decidí ir sola al trabajo.

-De verdad lo siento, pero creí no terminar pronto mis pendientes, pero... – La pelirroja no pudo continuar con su frase, un rubio platinado pasó por la acera frente a la que iban a cruzar las amigas con un traje negro, camisa azul, corbata a juego y lucía impecable, aparentemente no las había visto siquiera. – Hermione, Malfoy está para comérselo. – La castaña pellizcó a su horny amiga al tiempo que la obligaba a mantenerse en el planeta Tierra.

-Te recuerdo querida, que es un ex mortífago, de esos que no ofrecen nada bueno a NADIE. – Ginny iba a decir algo, pero Hermione dio el tema por terminado, ya lo discutirían después, estaban justo enfrente de la entrada principal al Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione se despidió de su amiga y entró a su trabajo, una vez en su oficina, vio un trozo de pergamino en su escritorio, que por el sello, era directamente de Kingsley.

Señorita Granger:

Se ha solicitado la presencia de todos los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia en el Salón Central con el objetivo de tratar asuntos de índole político, se requiere su presencia en tanto lea el presente memorándum.

Atte.:

Ministro Kingsley

La castaña salió inmediatamente al Salón Central, donde ya se encontraban reunidos la mayor parte de los funcionarios, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban reunidos todos, fue entonces cuando el Ministro Kingsley comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, como todos deben de saberlo, estoy por llegar a la culminación de mi mandato, lo que según la Ley Mágica me obliga a saber el nombre quiénes son, de los aquí presentes, los tres posibles elegibles. Saben de sobra que deben ser funcionarios honorables de aquí del Ministerio y que ustedes mismos pueden postularse, o bien postular a quienes ustedes consideren aptos para tomar el cargo. – Se hizo un silencio un poco tenso.

-En mi facultad de nominador, postulo a Tomás Salander. – Uno de los funcionarios habló. El interpelado se puso de pie, con cierta suficiencia reflejada en el rostro.

-En mi facultad de poderme postular, pido se me tome como candidato. – Acababa de hablar Alison Adkins.

-Bien – Dijo muy conforme Kingsley. -En mi facultad de nominador, me atrevo a sugerir a la señorita Hermione Granger. – Toda la sala se hizo de exclamaciones, casi todas a favor.

Hermione se puso de pie totalmente conmocionada, Harry y Ron, que se encontraban presentes se pusieron de pie y fueron a felicitar a su amiga. Con una señal de la mano, Kingsley pidió silencio y continuó. – Como saben y de acuerdo con la Ley Mágica, se han postulado a dos señoritas, que si mal no recuerdo, ambas son solteras, así que estoy en la total responsabilidad de informarles que, mientras no se casen durante el periodo electoral serán ustedes quienes asuman el cargo en caso de resultar electas, sin embargo, si alguna de ustedes contrae nupcias durante este periodo, serán sus esposos quienes asuman el cargo. – Nadie mostró mayor inconformidad, todos conocían la Ley.

-Simplemente se me hace discriminatorio, ¿Cuándo inician las elecciones? – Hermione había comenzado a dudar de los lineamientos electorales mágicos.

-En noviembre y concluyen en la segunda semana de diciembre, Kingsley entrega el cargo en la segunda semana de enero del año siguiente. - Harry estaba explicándole todo a Hermione en el despacho del niño que vivió al tiempo que Hermione ojeaba un libro sobre política londinense.

-Harry, no creo poder con esto, voy a declinar del cargo. – A la castaña comenzaban a comerle los nervios.

-Nada de eso Hermione, si ganas serás una excelente Ministro. - Harry se había acercado a la silla de Hermione y se encontraba de cuclillas frente a ella. – Claro, tendrás que hacer unos cuantos ajustes en cuanto a Ron, pero fuera de eso, serán un gran equipo.

\- ¡Oh Harry! ¡No sé qué haría sin ti! – La castaña abrazó a Harry.

-Por cierto… - Harry estaba por pisar un tema complicado para su amigo, pero lo hacía por la felicidad de ella. - ¿Ya hablaste con tus padres respecto a la boda? –

Hermione sonrió conmovida. – Sí, bueno, iré primero sola y después llevaré a Ron, ya sabes, para poder modificar su memoria y explicarles todo, va a ser un poco difícil, tengo que hacerlo. – Harry le mostró su total apoyo a su amiga y ella salió del despacho al poco rato para terminar unos pendientes, aunque no lo demostró frente a Harry, la simple mención de sus padres provocó en la chica una sensación bastante extraña, entre nostalgia y una total preocupación, pero pronto los vería… ¿No?

Alejando posibles malos pensamientos, la chica tomó asiento en su oficina y comenzó a escribir un pergamino para Ron, sin percatarse de cierta ausencia en su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes Granger. – Una voz masculina la hizo salir de sus ocupaciones.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar Malfoy? – Desde la parte de atrás de la puerta de su oficina fue saliendo Draco, que se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

-Así que, pronto buscarás a tus padres. – Un frío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Algo no andaba bien.


	7. Capítulo 6 La sentencia

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 6. La sentencia**

Draco rio cruelmente ante una perpleja Hermione, de verdad le divertía ver cómo la chica poco a poco palidecía.

-Granger, Granger, Granger… siempre has sabido las respuestas de todo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que un simple ex mortífago como yo podría despejar una de tus dudas? - Draco comenzaba a acercarse ferozmente a Hermione, que se encontraba atrincherada atrás de su escritorio al tiempo que se sostenía en la orilla del mismo, intentando procesar cada palabra que salía de la boca del príncipe de Slytherin.

\- ¿De qué hablas Malfoy? ¿Qué sabes de mis padres? - Preguntó Hermione.

-Quizá, preguntar solamente por tu madre sea lo más adecuado… Su nombre es Jane… ¿O me equivoco? - Hermione dejó que cada poro de su cuerpo se inundara de desesperación, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba golpeando con los puños el pecho del platinado - ¿Qué has hecho Malfoy? ¿Cómo los encontraste? ¿Qué mierda te he hecho? – Los gritos de desesperación rasgaban la garganta de la princesa de Gryffindor.

-Shh Shh Shh- El Slytherin sostuvo las muñecas de Hermione en alto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para inmovilizarla, la castaña lanzaba exhalaciones sumamente fuertes, con las lágrimas bordeando ambas mejillas al tiempo que intentaba controlarse, pero sobre todo convencerse de que Malfoy estaba mintiendo, que no había ocurrido nada, que sus padres seguían siendo Eleanor y Patrick Freeman y estaban viviendo en Australia, tal y como los había dejado antes de la Segunda Guerra, es más, en cuanto llegara a la casa en la que vivían los vería, y seguramente se carcajearía frente a Draco por gastarle tan tremenda y estúpida broma.

-No Granger, no es así. - Aclaró fríamente Draco al tiempo que lanzaba a Hermione a uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la oficina de Hermione. Había escuchado los pensamientos de Hermione, era prodigioso en legeremancia. – Tus padres están… hospedados conmigo. Si quieres podemos corroborarlo.

Ante tal comentario, Hermione intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue impedido por el cuerpo de Malfoy, que se abalanzó sobre la castaña, recargando los brazos en cada una de las coderas del sillón, impidiendo los movimientos de la Gryffindor. – Mi juego, mis reglas ¡Vámonos! – Malfoy tomó a Hermione de uno de los brazos y la arrastró hacia afuera de la oficina. Una vez afuera soltó un poco el agarre simulando una totalmente nula cordialidad entre los dos, saliendo ante las miradas curiosas de todos los que se encontraban presentes en el Ministerio.

Al fin llegaron a Malfoy Manor, donde fueron recibidos casi de manera cordial por Lucius Malfoy en cuanto los jóvenes atravesaron la puerta principal.

\- ¡Miren quién ha venido a visitarnos! ¡Nada más y nada menos que la Sangre Sucia Granger! ¡Qué maravilla! – Exclamó el patriarca de los Malfoy extendiendo ambos brazos de manera burlonamente ceremonial.

\- ¿Dónde están mis padres? – Exigió saber Hermione recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón del recibidor.

\- ¿Preguntas por padre "s"? – Exclamó falsamente sorprendido Lucius. -Draco, hijo ¿A caso no le has dado las nuevas noticias? ¡Que pésimo anfitrión eres! –

-Lo sabe padre, pero se niega a aceptarlo, mírala – Pronunció Draco mientras lanzaba a Hermione a los pies de Lucius. - ¿No es patética? – Hermione intentaba ponerse de pie mientras los Malfoy la observaban de manera divertida, con burla, con asco, con aquellos sentimientos que Draco ya no conocía, pero la decepción, el dolor, la discriminación, lo obligaron a revivir.

Hermione se dio por vencida en su intento por ponerse de pie, pero el simple pensamiento de probablemente haber perdido a su padre la hizo sucumbir, la hizo desplomarse en el piso del tétrico salón llorando, gritando maldiciendo, suplicando que todo fuera producto de una horrible y retorcida pesadilla.

-Tranquila Granger. – Se apresuró a levantarla por uno de los brazos el menor de los Malfoy. – Mira, vamos a hacer algo, te llevaremos a consolar a tu viuda madre, y te la puedes llevar ¿Vale? Soy un hombre misericordioso. – Hermione pudo ver la maldad asomándose descaradamente por los ojos de Malfoy, no era el mismo hombre neutral que Hermione vio en el Ministerio, aparentemente pacífico, aparentemente… bueno.

\- ¿Por qué Malfoy? - Suplicó Hermione una vez que consiguió verle de frente. - ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te hice? – Ya no pudo soportarlo más cada lágrima redamada la mataba poco a poco, lentamente, la quemaba por dentro.

\- ¿Es en serio tu pregunta? – Preguntó Draco lleno de ira, al tiempo que forzosamente la conducía a las mazmorras, seguido a considerable distancia por Lucius. – Cuando terminó la Guerra me consagré a terminar mi último año de Hogwarts, ya sabes, para aspirar a entrar a estudiar una carrera. – Comenzó a explicar el platinado. – Luego de ver cómo tu padre es condenado a Azkaban creo que lo que esperas es romper con ese… ese prejuicio de mi padre, una vez que terminé decidí estudiar para Sanador, creo que ninguno de los que me conocen lo hubieran esperado, y me fui a Cuba y entré al Colegio de sanadores, y salí con excelentes notas – Hermione lo observó perpleja ¿Malfoy… Sanador? - Sí, Granger, soy Sanador de profesión… - El tono de la voz de Draco era casi condescendiente – muy contrario a lo que se esperaba de mí, yo quería ser un hombre de provecho, alguien que ofreciera a la comunidad mágica algo bueno, quería ser bueno. – Draco dijo esto último con un nudo casi imperceptible en la garganta, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione. - ¡Pero no! Cuando quise demostrar mi cambio a la sociedad ¿Qué pasó Granger? Una estúpida funcionario del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica me cerró las posibilidades en las narices, me negó el ¡Derecho! De reinsertarme a la sociedad para llevar a cabo mis funciones como Presidente de San Mungo, ¿Cómo lo hizo la prodigiosa mujer? ¡Promoviendo esa estúpida Ley! A sabiendas de que contabas con el total apoyo del resto de los funcionarios. – Malfoy tomó a Hermione de ambos hombros y la estampó en una de las paredes del rocoso pasillo que daba vuelta para entrar a las Mazmorras, una de las piedras de la pared se incrustó en homoplato de Hermione provocando una hemorragia. – No fue justo Granger, no me dieron ni siquiera el privilegio de la duda, no hubo justicia para Draco Malfoy… - Se acercó al oído de Hermione, que lloraba a rienda suelta ante las palabras de Malfoy. – No habrá justicia para ¡Nadie! – Gritó el platinado arrojando a la Gryffindor al piso. – Avanza Granger, avisaré a tu madre de la inesperada visita de su hija. – Ordenó Malfoy con sarcasmo.

Harry y Hermione intentaban localizar a Hermione en su oficina, en su departamento, pero no daban con ella.

-Harry… - Dijo Ron. – Dice Berenice, la asistente de Hermione que salió de su oficina acompañada de un chico, que no dijo a dónde iba, pero que se fue hace aproximadamente hora y media. – El tono de voz del pelirrojo era un tanto preocupado, rayando en lo celoso.

\- ¿Un chico? ¿Qué chico? – Preguntó confundido el moreno. – Herms nunca me comentó nada de que fuera a salir con alguien… No Ron, no creo que sea algo de lo que piensas. – Aclaró molesto Harry mientras observaba el gesto de su amigo Ron. – Mejor esperemos a que llegue, igual y a la salida se comunica con nosotros. -

-Harry, ¿Crees que haga yo un buen trabajo como Ministro?, ya sabes, por eso de la Ley. – Ron se encontraba pensativo.

-Ron, idiota… Tu prometida desaparece de un momento a otro… y me preguntas sí creo que serás buen Ministro, amigo, eres tú ahora quien debe ordenar sus prioridades. - Harry dio el tema por terminado y se dirigió a su oficina, molesto con su amigo, preocupado por su amiga, dejando a un ensoñado Ron, que comenzaba a planear su discurso en cuanto ganara las elecciones.

\- ¡Mamá! - Hermione se hincó abrazando a su madre. - ¡Perdóname por favor! ¡No debí dejarlos solos! – La chica lloraba mientras su madre acunaba su cabeza con las manos.

\- ¡Soberbio espectáculo! - Exclamó aplaudiendo teatralmente Lucius. -Esos reencuentros familiares son ¡Tan conmovedores! De verdad, creo que he derramado unas cuantas lágrimas.

Draco observaba la escena desde la entrada del calabozo con aire ausente, pensativo.

\- ¿Dónde está mi padre? – Preguntó Hermione entre lágrimas, librándose de los brazos de su madre.

-Oh, Robert… ¿Verdad? Buen tipo, lástima que no se encuentre ya con nosotros. – Comentó crudamente Lucius. – Los planes para él fueron diferentes. – Sonrió maliciosamente.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste infeliz?! ¿Qué le hiciste? – Rogó Hermione. Jane lloraba aún tirada en el piso con ambas manos en el rostro.

Hermione se puso de pie, todo su orgullo de leona se fue abajo, no supo cuándo ni cómo, para el momento en que reaccionó, se encontraba arrodillada a los pies de Draco, que, no esperando ello, bajó la mirada a la destrozada chica que yacía hincada.

-Por favor, Draco ¡Por favor! Si lo mataron, déjame ver a mi padre, decirle adiós, pedirle que me perdone, abrazarlo… - La Gryffindor no pudo continuar y rompió a llorar poniendo su rostro en los pies del chico, derramando incontrolables lágrimas.

\- ¡Tráiganlo! - Ordenó el platinado no dejando ver ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Los guardias que se encontraban en la entrada del calabozo fueron inmediatamente a una de las puertas cercanas al calabozo, un poco más al frente del pasillo por el que habían entrado. Unos minutos después regresaron cargando una camilla con un hombre cubierto por una manta hasta la barbilla, los ojos cerrados casi de manera pacífica, sin ninguna mueca en el rostro. Una vez adentro del calabozo, los guardias dejaron la camilla a los pies de Hermione.

-¡Papá!- Gritó dolorosamente Hermione mientras se hincaba a abrazarle. -¡Papá perdóname por favor! ¡Nunca quise esto! – Jane se acercó a ellos y abrazó a ambos. Ambas mujeres lloraban desconsoladamente ante las frías miradas de los dos Malfoy.


	8. Capìtulo 7 Ajustemos cuentas Granger

¡Hola queridos lectores! Bien, aquí dejo el capìtulo 7 de la historia, la verdad es que estoy emocionada porque veo que poco a poco se está dando a conocer esta que es mi primera historia como ya muchos deben de saber, por favor si tienen alguna crítica constructiva sería muy feliz si me la dan a conocer.

Ya sé que está llena de fallas y probablemente más adelante reedite uno que otro detalle, ya que por ahí tengo errores de fuente y de alineación.

Como se van a dar cuenta más adelante la historia está llena de giros inesperados, pero bueno, eso lo iremos comentando más adelante. Sin más aquí los dejo.

Espero sus reviews y ¡Gracias por leer! cada comentario para mi es una enorme motivación, espero les guste.

* * *

 **Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 7. Saldemos cuentas, Granger**

Una mano adolorida comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Hermione al tiempo que unos ojos igual de castaños a los de ella comenzaron a adaptarse a la que veìa.

-¿Hi Hija?- Preguntó Robert intentando levantar su cabeza, intentó mover la otra mano para tocar a Jane, pero su brazo izquierdo no respondía.

-¡Robert!- Exclamó la madre de Hermione extasiada, ella juraba que el señor Granger ya estaba muerto y lo abrazó nuevamente, cubriendo de besos el rostro de su esposo.

-¡Papá! ¡Estás vivo! - La castaña no podía creerlo, volteó a ver a los Malfoy intentando una respuesta, pero Draco desvió la mirada, fue Lucius quien respondió a la pregunta tácita de la conmocionada chica.

-Lo que ocurre cariño- comenzó a explicar sarcásticamente –es que tuve un **error** – el patriarca dijo esta última palabra volteando a ver iracundamente a su hijo, a lo que esta contestó el gesto con un levantamiento desafiante del mentón – al momento de conjurar ese hechizo y por punteria no di a mi objetivo.

La castaña agradeció a Merlín y a su Dios cristiano por ello, se sintió muy aliviada, lo que dio a notar al abrazar a su padre, dando mil gracias a su Dios.

-No te emociones Granger.- Anunció Draco. – Desafortunadamente la intensidad del hechizo fue tanta que tuvo un rebote y paralizó parcialmente a tu padre, todo su hemisferio izquierdo no funciona, ninguna de sus extremidades responde.

Hermione tomó esto último como una burla.

Es que solamente saben hacer daño ¿Verdad? – Nuevas lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero al tratar de reincorporarse algo la regresó al piso.

-¡Hija! ¡Estás sangrando! – Anunció Jane alarmada mientras rozaba la espalda de Hermione, fue entonces cuando recordó el empujón que Draco le dio al entrar a los calabozos, todas las palabras del príncipe de Slytherin regresaron a la cabeza de la castaña.

-Draco… por favor, reconsidera las cosas…- comenzó a decir Hermione mientras se separaba de sus padres que observaban confundidos la escena, ¿A caso su hija conocía a esos sujetos?

-¿Reconsiderar Granger?- Interrumpió el platinado. – Yo ya había reconsiderado todo. Pero me doy cuenta de que no importa cuántas veces intente demostrar lo que actualmente soy, va a ser el pasado lo que me defina, tú misma lo dijiste en tu ley "Ninguna persona que asesina puede salvar la vida de nadie".- Los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en los ojos café dorado de Hermione, imperturbables, fríos…

-Demuéstrame que no eres malo, que hay algo bueno en ti, que me equivoqué… - La castaña comenzó a caminar hacia el ojigris pausadamente, conforme las condiciones de su hombro se lo permitían. –Deja que me lleve a mis padres, están mal, sus condiciones son…-

-¡Qué bueno que hablas de condiciones querida! – Exclamó extasiado Lucius. –Es precisamente eso a lo que mi hijo y yo queríamos llegar… - Draco avanzó hasta quedar junto a su padre, cruzó sus brazos con indiferencia.

-Granger, Granger, Granger… Te vas a poder llevar a tus padres, tú lo has dicho, están en pésimas condiciones, y no sólo eso, van a tener atenciones médicas adecuadas y mi plena protección para que no corran ningún peligro dada su condición de muggles.- Anunció seriamente el platinado.

-Gracias.- Dijo aliviada Hermione, ahora se llevaría a sus padres y todo quedaría como una pesadilla. Justo iba a tomar a sus padres para llevárselo de aquel lugar cuando un bastón le impidió el paso.

-Momento, niña ¿No piensas agradecer nuestra benevolencia? – Dijo Lucius teatralmente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Verás Granger.- Comenzó a explicar Draco mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de los padres de Hermione. –Bien sabes que todo en esta vida tiene un costo.

-¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó la castaña aterrada.

-Es muy sencillo Granger, en realidad más sencillo de lo que parece.- Dijo simplemente Lucius.

-¿Ubicas este objeto Granger?- Preguntó astutamente Draco mostrando a Hermione un sobre con el sello del Ministerio ya violentado. –La vida está llena de sorpresas, resulta que estás postulada para próxima Ministro de Magia, como lo dice este sobre, bueno, eso dice aquí, que te felicitan por tu nombramiento, y que en esta semana tomas protesta para que inicien las elecciones. – La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué renuncie al cargo? ¡Lo hago! Pero suelta a mis padres, no me interesa nada del cargo, simplemente quiero a mis padres de vuelta… -Hermione estaba rompiéndose por dentro.

-Mira Granger, no es tan simple, sabes que cometiste un error, que ahora lo que quiera que hagas no tiene caso, pues… el daño por lo menos a mí, ya está hecho, pero… hay muchas maneras de compensarme… Debes saber a dónde quiero llegar, mira conozco la Ley Mágica y… dicen que si contraes nupcias antes o durante tu cargo de Ministro, automáticamente queda el esposo en tu cargo, ya sabes es algo tradicional… ¿Me sigues? –Draco tomó un brillo casi maldito en sus ojos.

Hermione quedó perpleja lo que pudieron ser horas, la petición de Draco era asquerosa. –Quieres llegar a Ministro de Magia… no puede ser, si la Ley está….

-La ley queda anulada, porque no entro en función por mis medios, no me voy a postular, es una tradición…

La castaña estaba helada. –Así que el precio por llevarme a mis padres es…

-Convertirte en mi esposa, así es.- Anunció Draco como si estuviera hablando de cualquier simple comentario.

-Hermione no aceptes.- Suplicó el padre de la castaña.

-Si aceptas vas a ser infeliz el resto de tu vida hija.- Advirtió Jane.

-¡No Malfoy! ¡No voy a ser partícipe de la destrucción que provocarías si llegas a Ministro! ¿Sabes la cantidad de personas a las que dañarías? Solamente vas a perseguir a quienes les hicieron daño y abusarías de tu poder… ¡No!

-Muy bien, si esa es tu última palabra. –Sentenció Lucius.- ¡Avada Ke…-

-¡No!- Hermione interrumpió el hechizo de Lucius llorando. –Dame tiempo para pensar las cosas, tengo muchas cosas que asimilar.

-Te doy veinticuatro horas Granger, no más, tus padres se quedan aquí, como garantía de que efectivamente vas a considerar las cosas. – Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lucius.

La castaña salió de Malfoy Manor con el corazón estrujado, llena de cientos de dudas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por un lado no quería que nada le pasara a sus padres, era su todo, pero por otro si aceptaba la propuesta de Malfoy la sociedad entera la señalaría como una traidora, Ron y Harry no le perdonarían nunca y pondría a la sociedad mágica en manos de Draco Malfoy, una de las personas más vengativas que conocía, las cosas no estaban nada sencillas para la Gryffindor.


	9. Capítulo 8 La decisión

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 8. Escuchemos el corazón de Draco.**

Esa noche Draco no podía dormir, en la soledad de su habitación daba vueltas una y otra vez intentando conciliar el sueño, conforme iban pasando las horas peor se sentía, las preguntas que el mismo se hacía lo tenían atormentado. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al pretender llegar a Ministro de Magia? Por un lado sabía que, aunque obtenida de forma cruel, esa oportunidad iba a emplearla para demostrar lo mucho que podía aportar a la comunidad mágica, pero por otra parte estaba echando a perder la vida de Granger, sin embargo, ¿No era acaso Granger quien le había orillado a buscar esa oportunidad?

En la habitación del matrimonio Malfoy las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en uno de los sillones pensando en el poder que obtendrían los Malfoy si Draco se convertía en Ministro de Magia, la sangresucia les iba a ser muy útil si la tenían bajo su control.

Hermione también era víctima del insomnio, ¿A quién podría acudir? ¿Quién podría ayudarle? Si decía a las autoridades los Malfoy matarían a sus padres, si aceptaba exponía a muchos inocentes, estaba aterrada.

La mañana llegó y Hermione se dirigió a su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, más por simple inercia que por querer hacerlo, tenía hasta la tarde para enviar una lechuza a Draco Malfoy para darle a conocer su decisión que, luego de pensarlo y pensarlo, tenía que ser favorable para Draco, no tenía otra alternativa. Fue una visita lo que la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Qué bonita manera de faltarme al respeto Hermione! Por lo que veo no sabes respetar a tu futuro esposo, no fuiste capaz de reportarte ayer en todo el día.- Un pelirrojo irrumpió en su oficina con los ojos ardiendo en furia.

-¡Ron!- Exclamó Hermione esperanzada, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla; quizá si le platicaba a Ron lo ocurrido él podría ayudarle a resolver tan complicada situación.

-¡Ron nada! ¡Hermione eres una inconsciente! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me encontraba? ¿A caso no piensas en el ridículo que hice preguntando por ti como idiota?- Las esperanzas de la castaña se vinieron abajo con esa pregunta, ¿Qué le preocupaba a Ron? ¿Su seguridad, o la fama que se veía manchada por su ausencia?

-Ron, si me dejaras explicarte… - comenzó a explicar Hermione consternada.

-No, Hermione, no voy a permitir que me expliques nada ¿Es que no te importa lo que pasa con nosotros?- Ron señalaba a la castaña con el dedo. –Simplemente vine a cerciorarme de que hoy te viniera en gana presentarte a trabajar. – Con esto último el pelirrojo salió de la oficina de la castaña, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Hermione estaba consternada ¿Qué le pasaba a Ron? ¿Por qué se comportaba de una forma tan egoísta?

-Herms ¿Estás bien?- Harry entró a la oficina de la chica hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¿También me vas a decir que hiciste el ridículo?- La chica regresaba a su escritorio, no tenía planes de hablar con nadie.

-No… De hecho venía a saber qué te había ocurrido, de verdad estaba preocupado, pero veo que no tienes las menores intenciones de hablar, y como veo que estás bien, mejor me retiro. – El ojiverde caminaba hacia la entrada cuando fue detenido por la delicada mano de la castaña en su hombro.

-Harry no lo tomes así, de verdad que no es otra cosa, nada malo pero… - El ojiverde volteó a verla bastante confundido.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? – Preguntó.

-Ron vino hace unos minutos, estaba bastante enojado. Me dijo cosas bastante hirientes y… - Hermione comenzó a llorar, tenía demasiada presión en sus hombros como para tolerar los desplantes de Weasley.

-Tranquila Hermione, quizá solamente es su manera de desahogar el hecho de que estaba bastante preocupado… por ti.- Harry trató de sonar convencido, mientras abrazaba a Hermione, pero realmente tenía ciertas dudas en cuanto a las prioridades de su amigo. La castaña tardó un buen rato en recomponerse. Ya sentados en su escritorio comenzaron a platicar sobre diferentes temas que sirvieron para distraer a la chica.

-Hermy, ¿Qué pasó contigo ayer? Estaba bastante preocupado…- Preguntó finalmente el niño que vivió.

-Harry, tengo algo que platicarte, pero por favor quiero que te mantengas tranquilo, no quiero que reacciones mal.- Comenzó a explicar la castaña.

-¿No me va a gustar verdad? –Intuyó Harry.

-No Harry, ni siquiera a mí me gusta. – Contestó la Gryffindor.

-Señorita Granger.- Interrumpió la asistente de Hermione. –Disculpe, pero tiene una visita.

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó la Gryffindor. -¿Quién?

La asistente apenas iba a contestar cuando se adelantó un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos marrones, dotado de un atlético cuerpo.

-¡Viktor!- Saludó la castaña mientras se paraba de su escritorio para abrazar al chico, tenía mucho tiempo de verlo y verdaderamente le daba gusto.

-¡Hermione!- Dijo Viktor mientras alcanzaba a la castaña para estrecharla.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó Hermione mientras se liberaba de los brazos de Krum.

-Vine a hablar con el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, y el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios, me dijeron que iba a colaborar con ellos en una misión al Norte de América, así que vine a afinar los detalles. – Contestó Krum bastante firme.

-¿Eres el nuevo Jefe de Departamento de Aurores de Bulgaria?- Preguntó Harry aún sentado, había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Sí, soy yo, el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional me contactó para participar en esta misión.- Explicó seriamente Krum.

-Ya veo, pues yo soy el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores aquí.- Dijo resueltamente Harry. –De hecho te estábamos esperando, vamos a tener una junta. – Consultó su reloj de muñeca. –en 15 minutos, si gustan los dejo para que se pongan al corriente. – Dicho esto último el ojiverde se levantó de su asiento para salir, antes de eso abrazó a Hermione. –Terminamos esta conversación en cuanto regrese, no creo tardar ¿Dale?-

-Ok.- contestó la castaña.

-Bien Hermione, me vas a platicar qué has hecho de tu vida todos estos años. – Pidió el búlgaro una vez que salió Harry.

-Claro, toma asiento por favor.- Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Los jóvenes estuvieron platicando unos cuantos minutos hasta que Viktor se fue a la junta con Harry, regresándola estrepitosamente a su realidad.

Una elegante lechuza negra con ojos azules llegó a la ventana de la oficina, sacándola otra vez de sus tristes pensamientos.

 _Señorita Granger:_

 _Me permito recordarle que se requiere su presencia para concluir las negociaciones que ayer comenzamos. Y solicitamos su máxima discreción, ya que, de salirse de control la presente situación puede estar segura de un resultado muy poco favorable._

 _Saludos. LM_

Ahora para Hermione no quedaba absolutamente nada que pensar, estaba segura de que Lucius era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya, y tenía la certeza de que Draco no era diferente. Pasaron las horas, eran casi la hora de comida cuando Harry entró nuevamente a la oficina de la castaña.

-Hermy, tenemos una plática pendiente.- Dijo sonriente Harry mientras se sentaba otra vez frente al escritorio de su amiga.

-¡Sí Harry, acabo de tomar una decisión, mira, la cuestión es esta… - Comenzó la castaña, tenía que decirle a fondo todo para que Harry le diera una opinión al respecto.

-Beba, la plática tendrá que esperar, te venía a avisar que me iré a Norteamérica con Krum, regresamos en un mes y medio, ya me despedí de Ron. – Explicó el ojiverde sosteniendo las manos de su amiga.

-Pero Harry…-Intentó protestar Hermione, se sentía abandonada por parte de su amigo, en estos momentos requería de él.

-De verdad lo siento, pero debo irme inmediatamente, las cosas no están nada fáciles, hay unas cuantas rebeliones y debemos controlarlas antes de que Londres de vea amenazado. – Concluyó Harry, sentía que Hermione se estaba comportando un poco inmaduramente.

-Bien- Aceptó de mala gana la Gryffindor.

-Dale, entonces nos vemos cuando regrese. – Dijo resueltamente el ojiverde.

Hermione se despidió de su amigo con un fuerte abrazo, de verdad iba a extrañarlo, y estaba consciente de que no podría hablar con él durante la misión, ya que a los aurores no se les permitía contactarse con nadie que no fuera el Ministro o el Departamento de Misterios.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de la comida, Ron seguía sin hacer acto de presencia frente a Hermione, así que la chica se dirigió a Malfoy Manor con el objeto de resolver el enorme problema en el que se encontraba enredada.

-¿Sí diga?- Preguntó uno de los empleados de la Mansión en cuanto llegó a la reja principal de la enorme mansión.

-Vengo a hablar con los señores Malfoy, de parte de Hermione Granger.- Contestó seriamente Hermione.

-Bien, acompáñeme por favor. – Dijo respetuosamente el empleado al tiempo que abría la reja.

La chica siguió al sujeto por el enorme pasillo central del jardín de la mansión, a cada paso que daba sentía que la vida comenzaba a caer en pedazos, sentía que el frío la envolvía a medida que se acercaba a la puerta del recibidor, para cuando llegó al enorme salón ya nada le importaba.

-Anunciaron que ya estabas aquí, ¿Y bien?- Preguntó a sus espaldas Lucius.

Hermione volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco que llegaba por otra de las puertas del salón, viéndola seriamente.

Un denso silencio inundó el recibidor de Malfoy Manor, Draco y Hermione se voltearon a ver fijamente a los ojos, ambos llenos de odio, resentimiento, ira, impotencia y tristeza.

-Estamos esperando tu respuesta cariño.- Preguntó Lucius impacientemente, que se encontraba parado entre los dos jóvenes.

Hermione no despegó los ojos de Draco, esa era una batalla de miradas entre la Gryffindor y el Slytherin. La castaña dejó que todos los sentimientos que la embargaban le nublaban la vista, fue entonces que dos lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, su decisión estaba marcando el resto de su vida, el silencio solamente lograba aumentar el dolor que comenzaba a apretar el corazón de la leona, respiró profundo para permitirse hablar. –Draco Malfoy, me voy a casar contigo.-


	10. Capítulo 9 Ojos color infierno

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer profundamente a los nuevos seguidores, me alegra ver que hay a quienes la historia los ha atrapado.

Ojalá continúen dejando sus reviews, y bueno, por ahí tengo una deuda con una chica que me dijo que soy cruel porque dejé el capítulo anterior abierto jejeje nena no te enojes, ahorita te dejo un capítulo de más con mucho cariño, deja termino de editar el capítulo 10.

Bueno, aquí los dejo para que lean.

* * *

 **DIAMANTE EN BRUTO**

 **Capítulo 9. Ojos color infierno.**

 _Draco Malfoy, me voy a casar contigo._

A Draco se le nubló la mente, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, su vida quedaría unida a la primera persona que le señaló como escoria desde su llegada a Londres.

-Bien.- Contestó Draco, acto seguido salió del recibidor.

Hermione quedó estupefacta ante la reacción del príncipe de las serpientes, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Un "bien" iba a ser toda su reacción?

-Discúlpalo querida, es la emoción prenupcial. – Señaló sarcásticamente Lucius. Se acercó a la castaña y la tomó bruscamente por los hombros, obligándola a verlo de frente.

-Ahora, quiero que por favor tengas palabra, mucho cuidado con decirle al Ministerio lo que está pasando.- Escupió el patriarca de los Malfoy, inyectando de odio cada palabra.

-Suelte a mis padres, es usted quien ¡nunca! Ha tenido palabra.- contestó firmemente la Gryffindor.

-Claro que los voy a soltar.- Dijo irónicamente Malfoy. -¡Jugson!- Gritó el platinado soltando a la castaña bruscamente.

Un tipo torpe salió corriendo de una de las puertas del recibidor. –Dígame señor.- Cuestionó con cierto temor en la voz.

-Trae a los muggles.- Ordenó con desprecio Lucius.

Hermione estaba asqueada con ella misma, con su falta de cautela para resolver los problemas, sin embargo sabía que los Malfoy no le estaban dejando mucha opción, estaban amenazando a lo que más ella quería. Después de un par de minutos Jugson llegó con los Granger a rastras, Jane caminaba difícilmente y a Robert tuvieron que ingresarlo levitando, estaba casi completamente imposibilitado para caminar; al ver eso Hermione quedó convencida de que su decisión había sido correcta, no podía permitir que nada ni nadie dañara a sus padres, ella los protegería aún en contra de sí misma, tuviera que dejar de lado su libertad, su felicidad o su propia vida, ella se encargaría de que ellos estuvieran bien.

-Yo cumplo con mi palabra Granger.- Exclamó Draco cuando entraba otra vez al recibidor. –Padre, tengo que hablar con ella… a solas.- El tono del ojigris era frío, cargado de indiferencia.

-Claro hijo, tienen que planear dónde será la boda y si se servirá champagne o ron.- proclamó a los cuatro vientos Lucius. –Jugson.-

-A sus órdenes señor.- Dijo el torpe hombre casi postrándose a los pies del ex mortífago.

-Vámonos.- Ordenó Lucius.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas Draco caminó alrededor de la Gryffindor, analizando cada uno rincón del cuerpo de la joven, pero no la analizaba a ella completamente, dentro de sí mismo, el principe de Slytherin intentaba adivinar todo de ella, ¿Por qué su comportamiento? ¿Por qué tantos juicios a la ligera? ¿Por qué no dejarlo demostrar lo que realmente era?

-¿Por qué Granger?- Preguntó Draco parándose frente a Hermione.

Como respuesta recibió una sonora bofetada por parte de la chica. -¡Eres un asco Malfoy! ¡Eres la peor de las basuras que han pisado esta tierra! ¡Has echado a perder mi vida, mis sueños, mi carrera! ¡TODO!- Levantó la mano izquierda mostrando el anillo que Ron le había dado como promesa de matrimonio. -¿Ves esto? Esto es el símbolo de mi amor por Ron… ahora has echado todo a perder.- La castaña no pudo másse tiró de bruces y lloró, lloró por ella, por Ron, por sus padres, por la vida que le estaba siendo arrebatada.

-Vaya.- Contestó Draco con una voz de indiferencia. –Va a ser una lástima, Weasley quedará con el corazón hecho pedazos.-

-¡Cállate!- Gritó Hermione desde el piso. –No se te ocurra mencionar su nombre, eres un asco.- Esta vez la voz apenas se escuchaba, la chica estaba ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas.

-¿Ya podremos hablar sobre lo que pasará en los próximos meses?- Preguntó Draco ignorando completamente los lamentos de la Gryffindor.

La castaña asintió intentando tranquilizarse, el platinado le dio un par de minutos para estabilizarse, caminando elegantemente hacia la ventana, permitiendo que el reflejo del ocaso iluminara sus facciones, mismas que estaban cubiertas de total indiferencia.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?- Preguntó la castaña una vez que estuvo recompuesta.

-Poky.- Dijo Draco aún sin moverse de su sitio original.

La elfina apareció vestida con un atuendo de niña pequeña color rosa a juego con un mantel y un delantal blancos. –Llamó el amo Draco.- Dijo ceremoniosamente la pequeña criatura.

-Sí, llévate a los muggles de allá a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, ponlos cómodos, te quedas a sus órdenes hasta que yo te de nuevas indicaciones.- Ordenó simplemente el príncipe de Slytherin.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- Gritó ya en un estado de histeria Hermione.

-Tranquila Grager.- Contrarió el platinado con serenidad. –Simplemente irán a una habitación. Los Malfoy somos hombres de palabra.

-¿Conoces el significado de "palabra"?- Preguntó irónicamente la castaña. –Toda tu familia **siempre** ha sido una familia de cobardes. Mira, tan solo tuviste que recurrir a la amenaza y la crueldad para llegar a ese cargo que tanto anhelas.- Soltó Hermione con resentimiento inyectado en cada una de las palabras.

-Si me hubieras dado tan sólo un voto de confianza no habría tenido que recurrir a esto… no creas que a mí me complace tener que casarme contigo, pero si con ello podré demostrar…- El ojigris cortó ahí la oración, no iba a abrirle todos sus pensamientos a una mujer que claramente no pensaba brindarle por lo menos el privilegio de la duda.

Al notar el gesto del más joven de los Malfoy, Hermione escudriñó el rostro de atractivo joven, y casi pudo ver cómo se materializaban las fuertes barreras que el chico levantaba en su mirada, no dejando a la vista ni una pizca de emociones o de sentimientos. Simplemente impenetrable.

-Ok.- Dijo simplemente la chica. –Que los lleve.- Por alguna extraña razón, quería confiar en él, por lo menor por única vez.

-Igual no estaba pidiendo tu autorización Granger… Poky, haz lo que te pido por favor.- Pronunció Draco volteando a ver a la pequeña elfina que no había perdido un solo detalle de la "conversación" de su amo con la castaña.

\- ¿Dijiste… "por favor"?- Preguntó la chica sin detenerse a analizar lo que estaba diciendo, al tiempo que la elfina desaparecía con los padres de la Gryffindor.

-No he dicho que puedes hablar.- Cortó de tajo el joven, de verdad le resultaba molesto que la chica estuviera ahí, el simple hecho de pensar en lo que se avecinaba para ellos le purgaba. –Nos vemos aquí la próxima semana, pon en orden tus asuntos.- Dijo casi mecánicamente al tiempo que se aproximaba a la castaña para tomar su mano izquierda y darle una mirada de desdén al anillo que ésta llevaba en su dedo anular. –Deshaz ese compromiso, ya sabrás cómo…- Ordenó el joven.

-¿Qué?- Interrumpió la Gryffindor.

-Tienes que deshacer ese compromiso Granger, ¿No pensarás que te vas a casar con los dos verdad? Escucha bien… -Comenzó a explicar violentamente el platinado.

-Amo Draco.- Apareció de pronto Poky. –Carina llegó a Poky para entregarle esto.- Anunció la pequeña elfina extendiendo una manita para entregarle al Slytherin un sobre con un sello cubano, en cuanto lo tomó en sus manos, la castaña pudo percibir un cambio en el semblante del chico, pero no supo distinguir qué. –Disculpa.- Dijo el platinado volteando nuevamente a la castaña. –Tengo que atender esto, nos vemos la próxima semana… arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y yo haré lo propio.- Dicho esto el joven se retiró del salón, no sin antes dirigirle una aristocrática reverencia a la contrariada joven.

Una vez en su cuarto, Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones, permitiéndose al fin dar un resoplido de exasperación, ahora sentía un enorme peso en los hombros, y el sobre que sostenía ceremonialmente en su mano derecha no le aminoraba la carga. Dejó el sobre en la mesa y se levantó para pasearse frente a la pequeña mesa varias veces, en cada ida y venida volteaba a ver la carta, como esperando a que se leyera sola o bien hablara y le diera por lo menos un adelanto del contenido, al no notar nada extraordinario abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

 _Draco:_

 _No tienes idea de la nostalgia al leer la carta que me enviaste, cuando me informaste que irías a Londres a hablar con tus padres pensé que era una broma, pero mi corazón se llena de regocijo al saber que no era así. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo tomaron la noticia? Espero en el alma que la respuesta sea a bien._

 _Amor, sé que quizá no es la forma de hacerte saber la noticia, puesto que quizá tus planes sean otros y desees que te de más tiempo, pero hay un tema un poco delicado que tenemos que tocar y que forzosamente tiene que ser tratado por los dos, así que, te informo que me estoy organizando para arribar en Londres en por lo mucho tres semanas._

 _Por favor no te enojes por la inercia de mi decisión pero no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo._

 _Con amor:_

 _Yanar a._

Draco necesitó leer la carta más de una vez. Era inaudito, en un momento de debilidad, el rubio salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la alcoba de su madre, una vez que tocó tres veces la puerta se arrepintió de comportarse como un adolescente en busca del consejo de esa mujer, pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa.

-Adelante.- Contestó una madura pero elegante voz femenina, una vez que entró, Draco observó a su madre sentada en una silla que estaba a los pies de la cama, se permitió llenar las pupilas con la imagen de su madre elegantemente sentada mientras observaba una pequeña caja de música que a la simple vista denotaba elegancia y antigüedad.

-Madre.- Dijo Malfoy mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para después comenzar a caminar en dirección a su madre, Narcissa dejó la caja musical en su regazo y extendió ambos brazos en dirección a su hijo, quien tomó ambas manos, las besó y se puso de cuclillas frente a su madre.

La mujer observó a su hijo, liberando sus manos del agarre del joven tomó ambas mejillas de su hijo y las acarició, poniendo atención a cada uno de los detalles del rostro de su hijo, una vez observado cada rasgo del platinado preguntó: -¿Qué ocurre Draco?- Su tono era tan maternal que el joven se estremeció, esa mujer lo conocía.

-Madre, hay algo que nos les dije cuando regresé de Cuba.- Comenzó el joven, la mujer hizo el gesto de levantarse y Draco se puso de pie, para ofrecerle su brazo a Narcissa, quien lo tomó y dirigió a ambos a la mesa de té que se encontraba en el balcón de la alcoba.

-Dime hijo… ¿Qué es aquello que hasta ahora te inquieta?- Preguntó Narcissa quien se sentaba ahora en la silla que era ofrecida por su hijo, una vez éste se acomodó en su respectiva silla comenzó a hablar.

-Madre, en Cuba conocí a una chica.- Dijo Draco luego de suspirar.- Se llama Yanara, estudiaba en el mismo Colegio que yo, pero ella se preparaba para otra área, comenzamos una relación hace cerca de 10 meses, y todo iba muy bien, es una chica muy fácil de apreciar.- Explicó Draco mientras observaba el gesto de su madre, que irradiaba una total comprensión. –Quiere venir en 3 semanas, no sé a qué, los últimos 2 meses y medio no tuve en absoluto contacto para poder concentrarme en los últimos detalles para concluir la carrera, aunque seguíamos en contacto por lechuza, ahora no sé cómo decirle que me voy a casar.- Exclamó Draco exasperado, le molestaba rotundamente que cada uno de sus planes se había venido abajo con la intromisión de Granger en su vida.

-¿Qué es más importante para ti, Draco? ¿El Título frente a la sociedad, o lo que sientes por esa chica? Porque a mis ojos es un hecho que sientes algo por ella, el simple hecho de que te preocupe lo que ella siente en torno a tus decisiones y la haces partícipe de ellas, quiere decir que la joven te importa.- Las palabras de Narcissa estaban inyectadas de amor a su hijo, pero en el fondo, la mujer sentía angustia y frustración, ¿En qué momento Draco había permitido que su padre lo sumergiera en fines tan egoístas? ¿Qué estaba pensando Draco cuando decidió que quería ser partícipe de una venganza en contra de Hermione? –Hijo, yo no voy a ser parte de eso que tu padre y tú maquinaron, simplemente de digo a ti que tienes que analizar dos veces antes de tomar cualquier decisión, por muy sencilla que parezca. Tus ojos ya no son los mismos que cuando te fuiste a Cuba, lleno de dudas y de rencor, cuando te vi en el vestíbulo después de un año ya no eras el mismo, algo te pasó en ese Colegio que me regresó a un hombre nuevo, pero a casi una semana de tu regreso me topo con que estás lleno de resentimientos otra vez. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente Draco? ¿Es que piensas que la venganza es la única forma de descargar eso que sientes? Porque, yo solamente veo que te encaminas a lo mismo que lo que juraste dejar atrás en cuanto concluyó la guerra, hijo… Voldemort está muerto.- Los ojos de Narcissa pasaron de la comprensión a la tristeza.

-Madre,- Comenzó Draco sosteniendo la mano de la mujer y depositando un beso en ella. –Ya sé que Voldemort está muerto, y es por ello que me enoja profundamente que la sociedad mágica haya invertido los papeles. ¿Recuerdas cómo eramos los mortífagos? Eramos seres, no humanos mamá, seres que no teníamos ningún tipo de afecto o comprensión a las personas que nos rodeaban, seres que volteábamos a ver hacia abajo o incluso pisoteábamos la dignidad de quienes nos rodeaban, simplemente por ser diferentes a nosotros. Mi molestia y resentimiento parte de que ahora estamos del otro lado de la moneda, ahora son los magos en general, mestizos, sangrepura, todos están siendo despiadados con nosotros, ahora son ellos los que nos cierran las puertas en las narices. ¿Es eso justo? Se supone que Padre y yo fuimos sometidos a un cambio, cambio que ocurrió y tú eres testigo de ello. Si estoy aceptando casarme con Granger, o bien, me hice partícipe de esto es porque quiero ser Ministro de Magia, quiero que la sociedad vea que no soy igual, que cualquier mnortífago arrepentido es capaz de generar un cambio, y al mismo tiempo hacer que ella vea que se equivocó… que no debió iniciar esa absurda ley.- Las palabras de Draco eran decididas, llenas si bien de ira, también de verdad.

-¿A quién le quieres demostrar que eres diferente hijo, a la sociedad… o a ti?- Preguntó Narcissa mientras tocaba tiernamente la mejilla de su hijo. –Quien debe sentirse diferente eres tú. Con eso basta, ya las oportunidades vendrán después. Hijo si lo que quieres es generar un cambio en la comunidad mágica hazlo desde ti mismo, no a través de un cargo estúpido que tú y yo sabemos que está rodeado de apariencias… Pero si aun con lo que te digo sigues empecimado en hacerlo… adelante… pero habla con tu novia, dile la verdad, no le mientas.- Le sugirió Narcissa a su hijo, en el fondo sabía que dijera lo que dijera no iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a su hijo, pero había decidido algo, iba a mantenerse cerca de él. Mientras ella viviera no iba a permitir que Lucius lo envenenara después, había recuperado a su hijo, no a iba a permitir nuevamente que se lo arrebataran.

-Tienes razón madre, tengo que hablar con ella, en cuanto a Granger, ya estoy demasiado adelante para retroceder, aunque me arrepienta tengo que hacerlo.- Dijo Draco seriamente.

-No pierdas tus ojos Draco.- Dijo Narcissa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Draco.

-Los ojos son la ventana del alma, no dejes que se pierda tu alma.- Recomendó Narcissa. Esa mujer a veces era extraña para hablar.


	11. Capítulo 10 Ausencias convenientes

Con cariño para mi revisora predilecta :3

* * *

 **Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 10. Ausencias convenientes.**

Cuando Hermione salió de Malfoy Manor estaba llena de preguntas que aparentemente no tenían respuesta, ¿Qué había recibido Malfoy que fuera tan importante como para salir literalmente corriendo del recibidor? Sin embargo era algo más lo que la tenía con el corazón hecho añicos, ¿Qué iba a hacer para romper su compromiso con Ron? Terminó sus labores en el Ministerio y se dirigió a casa, con la clara intención de despejar su mente y olvidarse por lo menos parcialmente de los problemas a los que se enfrentaba.

Una vez en su departamento hizo una lista mental de todo lo que había pasado en menos de una semana:

-Estaba postulada para Ministro de Magia.

-Su mortal enemigo y la mayor escoria existente en la tierra estaba arruinándole la vida.

-Su mejor amigo no estaba ahí para darle por lo menos un abrazo.

-Sabía que estaba acorralada.

Transcurrió la noche, y ya entrada la madrugada comenzó a orar.

-Dios, ya sé que probablemente no escuches ya lo que te digo, simplemente por pertenecer a un mundo en el que no se cree totalmente tu existencia, pero aun en contra de mi sangre mágica, creo en ti, porque antes de ser mágica soy tu hija y te siento conmigo.

Por favor no me abandones, deja que proteja a mis padres, que creen en ti como yo.

Fue lo avanzado de la noche lo que hizo que Hermione se quedara dormida en su escritorio, con las manos cruzadas.

-¡Hermione sal ahora mismo!- Un grito en la puerta y unos fuertes golpes en la puerta forzaron a la castaña a despertar y casi morir de un paro cardiaco.

-¿Ron?- Preguntó a su inexistente compañía mientras se despejaba, consultó su reloj y pasó en un instante del cansancio al enojo. -¿Qué quiere Ron a las 2:00 am?- Salió la entrada de su apartamento, a través del lente observó a Ron casi tan rojo como su cabello, con las manos en los bolsos, esperando a que la chica abriera, una vez que lo hizo, la Segunda Guerra Mundial Muggle se quedaba corta.

-Quiero que me digas en este momento en qué estás pensando Hermione.- Exigió furiosamente Ron mientras se paseaba por la pequeña sala del departamento de la castaña. -¿Piensas dejarme en ridículo o es que a caso encontraste a alguien más interesante?- Las palabras del pelirrojo estaban cargadas de repulsión. –Estoy esperando una explicación "cariño"- Solicitó peligrosamente.

-Ron, antes que nada quiero que me escuches con atención.- La castaña intentaba tranquilizar a su prometido al mismo tiempo que analizaba todos los gestos del pelirrojo.

-¡No!- Gritó Ron mientras lanzaba una patada a un florero que se encontraba en la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala. -¡No pienso escuchar nada Hermione! Desde que entraste a trabajar al Ministerio me dedicas menos tiempo que antes, y mira, que siempre me has dado miserias de tiempo, contéstame ¿Hay alguien a quien verdaderamente le dediques el tiempo que a mí no me dedicas? O mejor aún, estás tan enfrascada en eso de que te postularon para Ministro que piensas que ya nadie es digno de tu compañía, pero eso se va a acabar una vez que nos casemos, porque entonces seré yo quien no te dedique tiempo. ¿Qué pasa, se te subió la mierda a la cabeza?- La castaña no soportó más, lanzó una bofetada a la cara de Ron, eso ya era demasiado.

-¡Basta Ron! Estás imaginando…- Algo en Hermione se movió por dentro, quizá sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas, quizá eso era lo que tenía que pasar, quizá para cuando llegara al altar con Malfoy, primero tenía que perderlo todo, así ya nada más podría lastimarla. –No, a decir verdad no estás imaginando nada… Efectivamente, hay alguien más.- Acababa de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando fue violentamente arrojada a sofá de la sala.

-¡Eres una…- Pero fue interrumpido por una patada en la entrepierna de la castaña.

-¡No Ron! No te voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto en mi propia casa. –Lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de Hermione, ahora parecía que todo conspiraba para hacer las cosas más sencillas. –Sabes, quizá apresuramos las cosas… - La chica se levantó del sofá para deslizar de su mano izquierda el anillo que le había sido dado por Ron. –Quizá casarnos sea un paso para el que aún no estamos preparados. Perdóname.- Hermione encaminó sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba Ron, aún doblegado por el golpe recibido, al erguirse y ver el anillo que yacía extendido en la palma de la mano de su ahora ex prometida la furia lo invadió, tomó a Hermione de los hombros y la lanzó al piso, ella maldijo profundamente la hora en que dejó la varita en su bolso, que se encontraba en su habitación. -¡No te atrevas a dejarme! Si lo haces… Te mato a ti, y lo mato a él… No me importa que me lleven a Azkaban. Te dejo, para que reconsideres las cosas, porque no estás terminando a Ron Weasley, estás comprometida con un héroe de Guerra, así que… Fingiré que no tuvimos esta conversación. –Dicho eso el pelirrojo salió del departamento de Hermione, azotando la puerta.

A Hermione el mundo se le hizo pedazos, ¿Por qué Ron había reaccionado de esa forma tan absurda? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él, cuando se levantó del piso, la castaña notó que el anillo estaba tirado en el piso, lo tomó y caminó a su habitación, se sentó en la cama, puso el anillo en la mesita de noche y lloró, lloró hasta que Morfeo la reclamó.

 _Ardiendo con:_

 _Ya sé que probablemente esta carta te parezca patética, pero necesito que prestes atención a cada una de las líneas que aquí pongo._

 _Antes que nada hazte sabedora de la alegría que me provocó tu carta, ese perfume de vainilla en la hoja se me hizo un deleite total a mis sentidos. Sin embargo morena, la presente no es una carta de amor. Sí, quiero que vengas a Londres pero por favor, ven preparada para recibir lo que probablemente sea una noticia que va a determinar lo que se presenta ahora como un terrible futuro, tanto para ti como para mí. Por favor no me pidas más explicaciones, simplemente sábete que nada de lo que te diga cuando estés aquí ha sido decisión tomada por gusto mío._

 _Cuento tristemente lo días para tu llegada._

 _Siempre tuyo:_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Draco releyó la carta dos veces antes de ajustarla a la patita de Carina, su lechuza que reposaba en la percha a la derecha del escritorio del Rey de las Serpientes. Cuando se aseguró de que la carta estuvo bien ajustada, dejó que el ave subiera a su antebrazo y se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación, donde luego de abrirla, impulsó al ave para que volara, deseando con toda su alma que Yanara recibiera la carta e hiciera lo que en ella pedía, que se preparara para lo peor.

-Poky.- Dijo Draco al aire luego de observar por unos minutos el paisaje que se ofrecía hacia su ventana.

La elfina apareció en un ¡plop! –Dígame amo Draco.- Contestó la elfina en una linda reverencia.

-¿Cómo están los muggles a los que estás apoyando?- Preguntó el platinado.

-Bien amo Draco, Poky ha estado al pendiente de ellos día y noche, el hombre no mueve la mitad de su cuerpo y la mujer está muy triste, pero Poky se ha asegurado de que ambos coman y descansen.- La elfina dio este reporte henchida de de orgullo.

-Gracias Poky.- Finalizó Draco la conversación. –Iré a verlos. Ahora.- Cuando la elfina asintió con su pequeña cabecita, el platinado salió de la habitación con rumbo a la habitación de los Granger.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Draco tocó tres veces, casi de inmediato, Jane abrió casi aterrorizada, ignorando la expresión de la mujer, el rubio entró. La habitación de los Granger era casi tan lujosa como el resto de las habitaciones de Malfoy Manor, con la diferencia de que ésta se encontraba en el Ala Este de la Mansión, en cuanto entró, el platinado observó que los padres de Hermione ya se encontraban mucho mejor que dos días antes, Robert se encontraba acostado, dada la incapacidad que le fue provocada, sin embargo su semblante se encontraba notoriamente mejorado.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Draco educadamente.

-Buenos días.- Contestó Jane sin preocuparse por ocultar el miedo que despedía su voz.

-Como deben de saber, próximamente contraeré nupcias con su hija.- Comenzó Draco. –Antes que nada quiero que sepan que Granger cometió muchos errores, y el peor de ellos fue que levantó un juicio al vapor… y ese juicio hizo que se me cerraran importantes oportunidades. –El platinado se paseaba por la habitación con los brazos cruzados atrás de él.

-Señor.- Comenzó a hablar Jane, aun sin recuperarse del temor que le tenía. –probablemente sea cierto que mi hija hizo algo contra usted… pero… si se casa con ella no va a remediar nada… -

Draco volteó a ver el semblante de la mujer, efectivamente se encontraba aterrada por la simple presencia del chico, sin embargo notó también que la mujer le estaba considerando. –Señora, ¿Puedo llamarle por su nombre?- Preguntó con cierta simpatía hacia la mujer, aunque se odió por ello, la mujer parecía bastante razonable. Jane asintió. –Bien, Jane, si me caso con Granger es porque así puedo remediar sus errores, quizá, no es la forma de conseguirlo, pero entiendan que las circunstancias fueron las que me llevaron a hacerlo, probablemente más adelante les explique los pormenores. Hoy por hoy mis razones para la visita son otras.-

-¿Qué razones…?- Preguntó Jane, Robert por su parte escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

-Llámeme Malfoy.- Sugirió Draco. –Y vengo a ver si consienten que cure a Robert.- Dijo naturalmente el platinado.

Los Granger quedaron estupefactos -¿De verdad?- Preguntó Jane sin poder salir de la sorpresa.

-Sí. Quiero que durante la ceremonia Robert entregue a Granger en pleno uso de sus facultades, recuerden y estén consientes todo el tiempo de que ante la comunidad mágica su hija y yo debemos parecer… enamorados.- El platinado dijo las palabras como quien dice: _mañana hará sol_.

-¿Puede regresarme la movilidad Malfoy?- Preguntó Robert.

-Sí, entérense, mi profesión es sanador. Su inmovilidad deriva de una maldición, sin embargo fue tan solo el rebote, así que va a bastar con unos hechizos para sacar ese rebote del cuerpo del Señor Granger.- Explicó tranquilamente Draco mientras se quitaba el saco gris ajustado que llevaba puesto. -¿Qué dicen?- Preguntó seriamente el platinado.

-Si puede hacerlo sería asombroso… Malfoy.- Contestó bastante ilusionado Robert. Draco aceptó con la cabeza y caminó a la cama para poner manos a la obra. El Rey de las serpientes aún no lo podía siquiera imaginar, pero en ese momento ganó un punto favorable por parte del matrimonio Granger.

-Draco, ¿Qué está pasando?- Una dulce voz comenzaba a quebrarse después de leer las líneas que horas atrás trazó la pluma de Draco en el pergamino que Yanara sostenía en sus manos.

Yanara; una chica de suave, tersa y morena obscura piel, cuerpo de tentación, ojos negros, cabello negro con risos apretados y sonrisa encantadora se encontraba en una no humilde pero tampoco ostentosa casa bastante próxima a la costa de la isla cubana, se levantó de la cama de su habitación y dejó la carta de Draco sobre el edredón. Se dirigió a la ventana con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos, sostuvo su vientre con una mano, cerró los ojos, y rogó a los siete mares que nada obstruyera la felicidad que esperaba disfrutar a lado del platinado. Felicidad que comenzó desde el momento en que lo conoció.

*Escena retrospectiva*

Draco se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas que rodeaban el largo pasillo de entrada para el campus del Colegio de Sanadores, el imponente edificio color blanco y ostentado de ventanas de cristal se alzaba orgulloso al final de ese largo pasillo, rodeado de diversos árboles, palmeras y otras clases de flora.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó Yanara al solitario rubio que estaba sentado en una banca bastante cercana a una bonita fuente.

-¿Umm? Oh, claro.- Contestó Draco aun sin voltear, con un pésimamente hablado español, aunque no reparó en eso, estaba bastante preocupado intentado memorizar algunos de los hechizos que había aprendido en el que era su quinto día dentro del colegio.

-No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?- Preguntó curiosa la morena. La realidad es que desde que pasó por primera vez frente a Draco no pudo despegar los ojos del platinado, el uniforme color azul cielo contrastaba perfectamente con los ojos grises del chico, y la forma en que la bata blanca se ajustaba a su escultural cuerpo hacía que las miradas de todas las estudiantes que pasaban por el lugar, se dirigieran inevitablemente a él, sin embargo Draco no se percataba de ello, él pasaba la mirada del libro a su varita y viceversa.

-¿Umm?- Volvió a gesticular el platinado. –Ah. No, no soy de aquí.- Contestó Draco, esta vez volteando a ver a la chica, pero sus pensamientos fueron cegados por la aparición que tenía enfrente, una morena de cabello rizado y alzado en una coleta y un cuerpo perfectamente armonizado con el uniforme y unas facciones hermosas estaba parada frente a él.

-Se nota.- Contestó la chica simplemente al tiempo que se sentaba en la banca, una vez sentada a demasiada proximidad de Draco cruzó la pierna coquetamente. –Yanara.- Se presentó la chica extendiendo la mano.

Draco tomó la mano de la chica cual princesa y la elevó ligeramente. –Draco Malfoy.- Se presentó el platinado.

-¿De los Malfoy de Londres?- Preguntó la joven sorprendida, haciendo más notorio el acento cubano.

-Sí, de esos Malfoy.- Contestó discretamente Draco mientras soltaba gentilmente la mano de la morena.

La alarma para ingresar a clases sonó, interrumpiendo la presentación de Yanara y Draco. Ambos se levantaron camino al edificio en un cómodo, coqueto y recíproco silencio. Antes de separarse para sus respectivas aulas fue Yanara quien hizo la sutil sugerencia.

-Te buscaré pronto… no has terminado de hablarme de ti.- Le anunció coquetamente al platinado.

-Apenas sabes mi nombre.- Contestó divertido el chico. Ambos se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo central, ajenos al estorbo que estaban representando para el resto de los estudiantes.

-Exacto.- Respondió la morena. –Esto apenas comienza cariño.- Con esto último plantó un espontáneo y no muy inocente beso en los labios del ojigris, quien no tuvo tiempo de nada, pues la morena salió corriendo, con la satisfacción de haber comenzado a escribir su historia.

*Fin del FlashBack*

Yanara suspiró, algo estaba pasando y eso le purgaba, le frustraba no conocer lo que estaba pasando en Londres, no podía presumir de conocer a Draco en su totalidad pero había algo que sí sabía, y era que él no le mentiría. Se alejó de su ventana y salió de su habitación.

-Tres semanas.- Se dijo a si misma decidida. –Nada puede, nada debe cambiar en estas tres semanas.- Sentenció antes de dirigirse al recibidor de su casa.

Al otro lado del globo, Hermione aún se removía entre sus sábanas, recién se había levantado. Era Domingo así que no tendría que presentarse en el Ministerio. Fue una carta lo que hizo que se le revolvieran las entrañas.

 _Hermione:_

 _Te perdono todas las ofensas de anoche, sin embargo te informo que tengo que alcanzar a Harry en Norteamérica, hay muchas complicaciones en torno a la misión que le encomendaron._

 _Trata de reflexionar en mi ausencia._

 _Nos vemos en mes y medio._

 _Ron._

-Él me perdona.- Se dijo a si misma Hermione. –O sea que la ofensora fui yo.- Repasó mentalmente la castaña.

Un llamado a la puerta hizo que sus pensamientos homicidas pasaran a segundo término. Hermione salió a atender al llamado, y la sorpresa le regresó sus instintos asesinos.

-Buenos días Granger.- Saludó serio Draco.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Contestó tajantemente la Gryffindor.

-Quería arreglar los pormenores de nuestro compromiso.- Anunció el Slytherin.

-No hay pormenores Malfoy.- Anunció amargamente la castaña. –Te recuerdo que me estaré casando obligada, así que no esperes que haya fiesta o algo de eso.-

-¿Puedo pasar?- Solicitó el rubio. Hermione abrió la puerta permitiendo el paso del joven. Una vez adentro comenzó a explicar. –Granger, quiero que las cosas se nos hagan lo más sencillas posible. Sin embargo sabes que mi ascendencia es bastante aristocrática, así que tendrás que someterte a los lineamientos de los Malfoy.- Explicó soberbiamente Malfoy, de verdad no podía creer que iba a tener que enseñarle a la castaña todo lo que en cuanto a sus tradiciones. –De entrada tiene que parecer que estamos enamorados.- Anunció de golpe el platinado.

-¡No!- Refutó Hermione. –A alguien como tú nadie puede siquiera fingirle amor. Se acercó a Draco y le escupió en la cara.

-Muy bien Granger, ya vi qué es lo que a ti te gusta. ¡Desmaio!- Empuñó Draco furiosamente.


	12. Capítulo 11 Las mujeres de Marfíl

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 11. Las mujeres de marfil.**

Hermione reaccionó, pero inmediatamente se percató de que estaba atada de pies y manos a la cama de su departamento, trató de buscar una explicación… al pasear la mirada por la habitación para encontrarse con Malfoy sentado en una silla que estaba pegada a la puerta.

-¡Auxilio!- Comenzó la castaña rasgándose la garganta.

-Yo en tu lugar no lo haría Granger.- Dijo tranquilamente Draco. – Le puse un hechizo insonorizado a toda la habitación, aunque dejes tus pulmones esparcidos por todo el piso no te va a servir de nada.

-Eres la peor de las mierdas.- Refunfuñó Hermione cargada de ira.

-Quizá lo fui en un pasado.- Comenzó Draco sentado con las piernas cruzadas, viendo fijamente a Hermione. -Pero no me dejaste demostrarlo, ahora vas a conocer lo que es no tener piedad… porque nada me obliga a ser piadoso o amable contigo… en fin, no voy a discutir contigo. – Se acercó a la cama y recorrió los labios de Hermione con la varita. -Casarte conmigo solamente va a ser el comienzo Granger, no es tu vida la que cambia, no eres solamente tú la que va a perder algo-… también pierdo yo.- Al decir eso a Draco se le vino a la mente el rostro de Yanara, sus ojos, su paz, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus caricias, y su coraje a la castaña incrementó.

-¿Hay algo que valores lo suficiente como para lamentar su pérdida?- La castaña comenzaba a jalonearse de las manos, hasta que una de las cuerdas rasgó la piel de la muñeca izquierda, lo que provocó un quejido de dolor.

-No sigas levantando juicios a lo idiota Granger.- Ordenó Draco aun de pie junto a la cama. –Ahora, comencemos a planear lo que pasará en los próximos meses.- Tomó su varita y apuntó directamente al pecho de la Gryffindor. –OK. Ahora, no te vas a casar con Ronald, ¿Cierto? Eso cambia muchas cosas, no solamente vas a modificar mi status, yo voy a modificar completamente el tuyo, al casarte conmigo vas a ingresar a la cúspide de la sociedad mágica inglesa, ¿Me entiendes?- Draco tenía el impulso de matarla o por lo menos llenarla de crucios.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hermione consternada, o Draco era muy cínico, o era el único de los dos que estaba tomando en serio la boda. –Malfoy, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la sociedad mágica te odia, a ti y a los tuyos.- Hermione inyectó de veneno cada palabra que salía de sus labios, deseaba que ese prepotente platinado sufriera por lo menos la mitad de lo que ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

-Ese es el punto Granger… no eres tan inteligente como lo presumes… Hablame de la sociedad antigua.- En un solo movimiento, Draco ya estaba tomando la cara de Hermione con su mano izquierda, un horrible sentimiento de impotencia comenzaba a llenar el pecho del rubio, como pretendiendo que el simple contacto forzado fuera a transmitirle a la castaña las emociones que lo estaban embargando, ella pensaba que para él todo era sencillo, pero no era así, era nuestro amigo de nombre _destino_ lo que iba a provocar que las cosas tomaran un orden cruel. –Los Malfoy son aristócratas por naturaleza, así que no te sorprenda que en cuanto nos casemos te veas envuelta por las mujeres más finas de Londres, ten presente que eres un Héroe de Guerra, amiga de Harry Potter, lo que nos lleva a lo siguiente: Todas las miradas estarán sobre ti…

-Ya entendí- Contestó enojada Hermione. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Escuchar las palabras de Draco para la chica fue demasiado, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que su vida cambiaría para siempre, entendió que el hecho de que tratara de poner resistencia solamente iba a derivar en maltratos físicos, como estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

-Simple… Volverte toda una dama.- Anunció Draco inyectado de crueldad. –Porque no eres el mejor ejemplo de comportamiento Granger.

-No es tan difícil, para ti dama significa total sumisión, simplemente ve la forma en la que conseguiste que me casara contigo…- Los ojos de la castaña se inyectaron de lágrimas.

-No me dejaste otra opción… Yo quise cambiar.- Contestó Draco. –Ahora, vamos a Malfoy Manor, allá te esperan.

Luego de una batalla de miradas Hermione cooperó con Draco para llegar finalmente a Malfoy Manor, pero llegó aun atada de sus manos, Draco tenía su varita resguardada aún en un bolsillo interior de su túnica color gris. Para sorpresa de la chica, fue Narcissa Black quien salió a recibirlos.

Narcissa llegó al recibidor acompañada de dos elfos domésticos como si fueran a una fiesta, Poky la elfina iba con un simpático vestido color rosa, y el elfo iba ataviado con un pequeño traje. Cuando la madre de Draco los vio llegar el alma se le hizo pedazos por dentro, ver a la chica atada de sus manos al frente, haciendo juego con la tristeza que pudo ver en sus ojos fue lo que acabó de comprobarle que Draco comenzaba a irse de sus manos.

-Bien.- Comenzó Narcissa haciendo acopio de toda la serenidad que le fue posible. -¿Ella es Hermione Jane Granger?- Preguntó acercándose a la entrada del recibidor.

-Ya nos conocemos señora, fui torturada al otro lado de esta habitación, usted fue una espectadora de primera fila.- Respondió la chica con rencor. Era cierto, Narcissa había visto aquella escena tiempo atrás, no hizo nada por impedirlo.

-Bien- Respondió Narcissa ignorando garrafalmente el comentario de la castaña. -Escuché que contraerás nupcias con mi hijo, tenemos que planear exactamente qué harán antes de eso. Deben contemplar que debe ser algo que se crea, muy bien actuado.- Por dentro Narcissa quería que la joven parada frente a ella se fuera, que dejara de lado todo, que no regresara y dejara de perturbar la calma con la que su único hijo había regresado a Londres.

-Lo sabemos.- Contestó al fin Draco. –Tengo contempladas las fechas para eso, no nos vamos a casar hasta que ella haya tomado la protesta frente a Wizengamot.-

-Es la boda lo que más me preocupa.- Argumentó Narcissa. –Va a ser un escándalo. ¿Iniciaste ya en cortejo?- Preguntó Narcissa.

-Obvio no.- Contestó Draco señalando la situación en que se encontraba Hermione. –Si de verdad quisiera cortejarla créeme que no la amarraría… Esta tipa es de lo peor, no me impulsa a cortejarla.- Concluyó Draco volteando a ver con desdén a Hermione.

-¡Te prohíbo volverte a referir así en mi presencia!- Sentenció firmemente Narcissa. –No estás frente a tu padre Draco, estás en presencia de una dama.- Los ojos de Narcissa no tardaron en reflejar la decepción que sentía.

-Granger.- Retomó Narcissa. –A partir de hoy seré, por lo menos de renombre, una segunda madre para ti. Y mi deber, es enseñarte todo lo referente a las tradiciones Malfoy – Black, dos familias milenarias que están llenas de lineamientos, ¿Me sigues?-Hermione asintió. –El cortejo debe comenzar lo más pronto posible…-Narcissa volteó a ver la mano de Hermione, no pasó desapercibido el pequeño anillo en el dedo de la chica.-Dame eso.- Ordenó extendiendo la mano.

-No.- Desafió la castaña.

-Accio anillo.- Conjuró la elegante bruja con un movimiento de su varita.

-¡Démelo!- Suplicó la Gryffindor. –Es de Ron…-La voz de Hermione se apagó mientras lloraba.

-Lo verás cuando termine todo, si haces lo que te pedimos vas a salir ganando… tus padres seguirán vivos y te doy esto.- Mostró el anillo.

-Lo haré.- Aceptó la castaña.

-Muy inteligente chica…- Fueron las palabras de Narcissa.

-A partir de mañana comenzaré a cortejarte.- Inició Draco. –Vas a parecer feliz, aceptarás mi cortejo, ¡Ojo! Solamente será en público, mi madre dará una o dos fiestas para que no vean, nos aseguraremos de que todo Londres crea que estamos enamorados.-

-Sí.- Contestó Hermione.-Quiero ver a mis padres.- Solicitó la chica.-

-Por cierto.- Respondió Draco.-Les pediré tu mano en un banquete.- Es la tradición.

-¿Puedo verlos?- Nada podía importarle ya a la chica.

-Poky.- Solicitó Narcissa, en cuanto apareció la elfina –Llévala con sus padres.- Ordenó la mujer mientras con un movimiento de la varita desataba las cuerdas de las muñecas de la chica.-Draco hijo, quiero hablar contigo.

Cuando Hermione desapareció rumbo a los pasillos, Narcissa dirigió una severa mirada a Draco, que se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados hacia atrás.

-A la biblioteca.- Ordenó la mujer caminando.

Draco la siguió en silencio. Una vez en la biblioteca la mujer se sentó en uno de los sofás del inmenso lugar, lleno de libros y mapas de lugares inimaginables.

-¿A qué estás jugando Draco?- Preguntó la mujer.

-No estoy jugando madre.- Contestó Draco simplemente. –No me estoy divirtiendo ni siquiera.

-En serio crees que torturar a esa chica es la única forma de conseguir que ella acceda… No es una pregunta hijo, es una triste afirmación.- Narcissa mantenía un solo tono de voz.

-Me estoy condenando a que Yanara me odie… me va a odiar en cuanto sepa que me casaré.- Draco decidió sincerarse. –Tenía planes de…- No supo si quería continuar con la frase.

-Hijo… - La ternura comenzó a ganar lugar en el corazón de la elegante mujer. -¿Pensabas casarte con ella? ¿De verdad?- Puso una mano en su pecho.

-Sí madre… Eso quiero, no hablo en tiempo pasado… hablo en presente.- La seriedad de Draco le hizo ver a Narcissa que su hijo estaba genuinamente interesado en aquella chica cubana.

-¿Ya pensaste en lo que hablamos anteriormente?-

-Ya, quiero, debo decirle la verdad… Pero no sé cómo.- Explicó Draco. –Quiero ir a Cuba antes de comenzar a planear la boda.

-Todo mundo va a saber de la boda.- Señaló Narcissa fríamente.

-Lo sé, imagínate, un ex mortífago y un héroe de guerra…- Concluyó Draco frustrado, de verdad era impresionante el alcance que iba a tener su boda, pero le era más impresionante aún, que eso, definiera lo que él quería con Yanara.

Del otro lado de la mansión, un matrimonio conversaba con su hija.

-…Así fue.- Hermione acababa de explicarles a sus padres los por menores de su futura boda. –Tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hago los matará a ustedes, y eso no puedo permitirlo.- Dijo la castaña con resignación, pero también con amor.- Así me tenga que casar con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort lo voy a hacer, si eso me asegura que ustedes dos van a estar bien.-

-Hija, después de todo no creo que ese joven sea tan malo… Yo le temo más al padre.- Observó Jane.

-Los dos son de la misma clase mamá.- Murmuró Hermione con un nudo en la garganta que se comenzaba a formar. –Nunca esperes que un mortífago cambie.

-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir Granger?- Draco llegaba a la habitación con un expresión dura.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Hermione sacada de sus cabales. –No hay nada que me interese compartir contigo.

Quizá pasó desaparcibido por los dos jóvenes, pero los señores Granger pasaban la mirada de uno a otro, como intentando descubrir algo que solamente ellos dos sospechaban.


	13. Capítulo 12 Las mujeres de Marfíl II

¡Hola a todos! Ya lo sé, soy el ser más irresponsable del planeta, pero de verdad ando muerta con mis ocupaciones de la escuela, actualmente trabajo y estudio, y quienes pasen por ello pues... me entienden.

A mi querida revisora consentida Maru: De verdad gracias por seguir aquí, te estoy preparando una sorpresa... La vas a amar.

* * *

 **Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 12. Las mujeres de marfil; Parte 2**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, Hermione se encontraba aquella tarde de un humor demasiado llano, como si su cerebro se hubiera dividido en dos partes: la primera llena de expectación ante lo que se avecinaba, y la otra asqueada de ella misma, habían pasado tres días desde que discutió con Malfoy por última vez, y era como si sus palabras resonaran en su cabeza, como si se reprodujeran en su mente cual música de fondo. Sentada en su escritorio solamente pensaba en lo ocurrido, dicho y percibido.

*FlashBack*

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Hermione sacada de sus cabales. –No hay nada que me interese compartir contigo.

-No pensabas lo mismo hace cinco años… ¿O sí?- Contestó Draco levantando una ceja.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó desesperada Hermione. _¿Cómo se atrevía?_

-No es como que me afecte el asunto Granger.- Condenó el platinado indiferente. –La verdad es que el asunto que me apremia es con tus padres, ya lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer no me incumbe ¿Te queda claro?

-¡Crucio!- Gritó Hermione enfurecida, los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, el labio inferior le temblaba y sus rodillas se hicieron hacia abajo.

-¡No!- Gritó Jane -¡Por Dios déjalo! Draco se encontraba arrodillado, era el crucio más fuerte que había recibido desde que tenía memoria, ninguna tortura le fue tan pesada como esa, quizá le resultaba así por saber que estaba siendo castigado por algo que no le correspondía del todo, o quizá por saber que había cruzado una línea demasiado delgada.

-Hermione, basta- Ordenó el padre de Hermione molesto, se encontraba sentado en la cama, aun no podía caminar, pero comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad poco a poco. (recordemos que Draco lo curó)

-Ahh- Se quejó la castaña, su espalda dolía inmensamente, concretamente, orientada hacia el lado izquierdo, cerca del hombro, cosa que la obligó a solar bruscamente su varita.

-Hija no te comportes así.- Pidió Jane. Draco se comenzó a recomponer de la tortura recibida.

-Bien Granger, ya veo qué tipo de juego te gusta, por lo que veo gozas infinitamente pelear, pues que así, sea, que todo sea a la mala.- Acto seguido se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación. –Señores Granger, solamente vine a confirmar lo que ya sabían, así que sean sabedores de que en unas semanas anunciaré mi boda con… ella, se hará una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso y una recepción para solicitar su mano, luego de eso vendrá la boda, donde se hará gala de todo el apellido Malfoy. Granger, ¿Ya viste lo que se te dijo de etiqueta? – Preguntó Draco sin dignarse a verla, sus ojos se mantenían firmes en el padre de Hermione.

-No idiota, me acaba de anunciar tu madre que se hará eso.-

-Bien.- Acto seguido se retiró de la habitación.

-¡Malfoy!- Una furiosa Hermione siguió a Draco hasta el pasillo por donde caminaba.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Granger?- Preguntó fastidiado el platinado mientras daba la vuelta y encaraba a la castaña.

-¿Qué pretendías cuando dijiste eso delante de mis padres?- Preguntó Hermione conteniéndose las ganas de maldecir nuevamente a Draco.

-Nada Granger, nada.- El platinado comenzó a caminar hasta que luego de unos minutos llegó a su habitación, aun acosado a gritos y maldiciones por la Gryffindor, fueron los últimos instantes de esa pelea los que hicieron que Draco actuara de la forma que tenía a Hermione inquieta.

El Slytherin entró a su habitación dispuesto a ignorar a la Gryffindor, en cuanto entró aflojó su corbata, se quitó la capa y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, estaba seguro de que la mujer enloquecida que llevaba cerca de 10 metros detrás de él había olvidado su odisea, así que retiró su camisa y quedó solamente en pantalón de vestir. Apenas iba a dejar su camisa en la cama cuando unos gritos y un azote de puerta lo hicieron casi infartar.

-¡A CASO ME TOMAS POR LOCA!- La castaña entró a la habitación gritando como si el mundo estuviera en guerra detrás de la entrada de Malfoy Manor. -¡ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME DEJAS HAB…- La chica no pudo terminar de hablar, Draco la tomó por el brazo y la hizo salir inmediatamente de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a entrar aquí Granger!- Ordenó el platinado.

-¿A caso no estaré obligada a hacerlo?- Gritó Hermione. -¡Por Dios Malfoy!- Gritó furiosa la chica mientras intentaba nuevamente abrir la puerta, pero al parecer Draco ya la había conjurado.

-¡No entrarás aquí hasta el día en que estemos casados Granger! ¡No toleraré que me veas desvestido hasta entonces!- Al escuchar eso, la castaña palideció.

Cuando se despidió de sus padres, Hermione bajó nuevamente a la sala de té, donde le esperaba Narcissa.

-Niña, siéntate.- Dijo fría pero cordialmente Narcissa. –Muy bien, a partir de la siguiente semana vendrán tus instructoras de etiqueta, la historia de la familia Malfoy y Black te la dará personalmente Draco, yo te enseñaré lo correspondiente a llevar la casa y lo que concierne a tus deberes de esposa… ¿Alguna duda?- La señora Malfoy hablaba de forma monótona.

-No, me tengo que ir.- Anunció la Gryffindor.

-No te he dicho que te puedes ir.- Dijo Narcissa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hermione.

-No puedes hacer nada sin antes pedir permiso, la dueña y señora de esta casa soy yo, tú mandarás en tu casa cuando te cases con Draco, antes de eso… eres tú quien debe recibir las órdenes, callada, sumisa y sin protestar ¿Te queda claro?.- Dijo Narcissa como si le estuviera diciendo que la sopa que comía con cuchara.

-¿No viviré aquí?- Curioseó Hermione.

-No. Draco y tú tienen que escoger una casa, eso fue petición del propio Draco, bien podrían vivir aquí, pero no creo que él quiera.- Dijo simplemente Narcissa.

-Lo prefiero así.- Susurró Hermione.

-Puedes retirarte.- Accedió Narcissa levantándose del sillón.

*Fin del Flashback*

Cuando se levantó para salir de su oficina, fue interrumpida por su asistente, Berenice.

-Srita. Granger, la busca un joven.- Anunció la menudita chica.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Mmm Draco Malfoy…- Contestó tímida la chica.-

-Ah… _No hagas nada estúpido, no hagas nada estúpido._ Que pase.- Accedió la castaña.

Cuando Draco entró al despacho Hermione estuvo por infartarse, Draco iba vestido con un traje azul noche (no muggle), camisa color hueso, guantes negros y un abrigo negro, se veía irresistible, Hermione se vio obligada a desviar la mirada al pequeño librero situado a su lado izquierdo.

Draco no tardó en escanear detalladamente a la castaña, el modelo sastre de la chica no era tan bueno, no dejaba ver sus formas femeninas _si es que las tenía_ , el color café le favorecía pero definitivamente no armonizaba con nada, aparentemente todo en ella era café, su cabello recogido en un simple chongo probablemente no le ayudaba en nada, y sus tacones eran de 5 centímetros, así que no dejaban que sus piernas tomaran forma.

-Te invitaré a almorzar.- Anunció de momento Draco. Parado a unos metros de la puerta.

-¿A mí?- Cuestionó la castaña.

-Sí, hoy empieza el cortejo, tenemos que hacer que nos vean.- Dijo Draco con voz áspera.

La castaña suspiró, _recuerda que lo haces por tus padres,_ se dijo a si misma.

-Vamos.-

Draco estiró la mano derecha con la palma hacia abajo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la chica una vez que estuvo cerca de la puerta.

-Pon tu mano encima.- Contestó Draco.

-No.- Respondió la castaña.

-Tienes que hacerlo,- Anunció Draco. –O toma mi brazo.- Dijo mientras acomodaba su brazo para ella.- recuerda que estamos enamorados.- Añadió fríamente.

La castaña aceptó, así que caminó tomada del brazo a Draco por los pasillos del Ministerio hacia la salida principal, todo mundo volteaba a verlos, algunos dejaban salir exclamaciones de sorpresa, las mujeres lanzaban miradas asesinas a Hermione, algunos hombres a Draco, pero ellos iban pensando en cosas más importantes.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño restaurant de las orillas del callejón Diagón, un joven mago de cabello rubio (no como el de Draco) y ojos verdes los recibió.

-¿Tiene reservación?- Preguntó.

-Sí, mesa para dos, Draco Malfoy.- Los ojos del ojiverde se abrieron como platos.

-Ya.- Contestó con un hilo de voz. –Síganme.- Así que condujo a la pareja a una mesa que se encontraba en la terraza, dejando ver un fantástico paisaje.

-¿Para qué me trajiste?- Susurró Hermione mientras caminaban a la mesa, no se acostumbraba al hecho de que todo mundo los veía pasar. _Si, ya sé que es un ex mortífago, pero harían lo mismo si fuera la vida de sus padres la que cuelga de un hilo._

-Necesitamos darnos a conocer como pareja.- Susurró de vuelta Draco.

-La carta por favor.- Solicitó el platinado mientras acomodaba la silla de Hermione.

-¿Qué va a ordenar?- Preguntó un mesero que acababa de llegar.

Hermione se quedó estática, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se ofrecía en la carta, al darse cuenta de eso, el ojigris rompió con el incómodo silencio.

-Sopa ligera, Lancashire Hotspot y pastel de cajeta para la señorita.- Intervino Draco.

-Bien.- Apuntó el camarero. -¿Para el caballero?- Preguntó sin ocultar su temor.

-Lo mismo.

-¿De tomar?

-Vino tinto.- Respondieron los jóvenes al unísono, ambos voltearon a verse con confusión evidenciada en los ojos.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, de vez en vez se permitían observarse detenidamente, como si hablarse fuera a provocar un cataclismo que acabara con la existencia. _Y considerando que cada vez que hablaban terminaban peleando infernalmente…_

-Regreso en un segundo, si quieres algo más simplemente pídelo.- Avisó Draco de repente.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Al sanitario.- Dijo Draco apenas en un susurro, acto seguido tomó la mano de la castaña y la besó rápidamente. _Cierto, estamos enamorados,_ se recordó Hermione a sí misma mientras se obligaba a sonreír.

La castaña soltó un suspiro mientras recorría con la vista el lujoso lugar, no había más de 15 mesas, sin embargo ver cada mesa era ver en cada una un mundo distinto, pero todo era frío. No pudo evitar ver a un matrimonio que se encontraba a tan solo unas mesas de donde se encontraba ella; la mujer de cabello rojo encendido, facciones de sueño, ojos verde botella; el hombre de cabello negro azulado, ojos castaños y no muy agraciado, pero bastante varonil, ambos vestidos con finas ropas, ella con un vestido negro, cabello recogido, él con su mejor traje blanco, _ese es mi futuro_ pensó Hermione para sí misma, y es que pudo sentir el frío que había entre ellos, ¿Elegantes? Sí, ¿Refinados? Sí, pero en sus miradas no había amor, no se notaba si se querían, si es que lo hacían, parecían más bien preocupados por lo que les rodeaba o quienes les rodeaban que el prestar un poco de atención a su acompañante, la idea entristeció sobre manera a la sensible chica.

-No puedes voltear a ver fijamente a las personas Granger, es una ofensa.- La chica dejó de pensar en su existencia al momento de que Draco le susurró al oído, se encontraba agachado detrás de ella.

-No te vi llegar.- Contestó Hermione aún inquieta mientras Draco tomaba asiento.

-Lo lamento.- Respondió el platinado con aire ausente. -Granger. Necesito que comiences a buscar un sitio muggle al que te gustaría ir, quiero llevarte a ti y a tus padres a cenar a algún lugar en el transcurso de la siguiente semana.- añadió de repente Draco mientras aproximaba la copa de vino a sus labios.

-¿Qué tipo de lugar?- Preguntó Hermione contrariada.

-El que gustes.- Contestó Draco.

 **¿ROMANCE?**

 **Por Rita Skeeter**

 **Con la nueva noticia de que hemos comprobado, una vez más, que nuestra querida Hermione Granger sufre de cierta atracción inevitable hacia famosos, ricos o excesivamente atractivos caballeros, contrario a lo que se suponía de su supuesto romance con Ron Weasley, ex compañero de clase en Hogwarts, ayer por la tarde me topé con esta peculiar pareja.**

 **¡Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger sostienen un romance!**

 **Fuentes fidedignas aseguran haber visto al joven Malfoy entrar a la oficina de la señorita Granger en el Ministerio.**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo podrán ocultarlo? ¿Qué pensará Potter de esto?**

 **Detalles y fotografías en la pág.05**

Draco sostuvo el ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_ en sus manos con satisfacción en el rostro. Habían pasado tres días después del almuerzo con Hermione, todo marchaba en paz.

-Por lo que veo ya lograste captar la atención de la prensa hijo.- Dijo Lucius mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá frente a Draco en la sala de Malfoy Manor.

-Sí.- Contestó Draco. –Necesito que toda la sociedad mágica británica piense que me enamoré perdidamente de Granger.- Dijo Draco con cierto pesar en la voz, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su padre.

-¿Hay algo que no me has contado hijo?- Preguntó intuitivo Lucius.

-No todo está bien padre, solamente no sé si quiero en verdad ir a un sitio muggle solamente para aparentar, creo que es excesivo. – Mintió Draco.

Del otro lado de Londres, Hermione se sentó en la pequeña sala de su departamento con el libro de etiqueta que Narcissa le había ordenado leer. Luego de repasar por unos minutos y practicar unos cuantos ademanes que el libro mencionaba, Hermione se disponía a reposar un poco la vista.

-¡Hermione!- Alguien aporreó la puerta. -¡Hermione Granger!- La voz de Ginny Weasley comenzó a resonar por las paredes del departamento.

Cuando la castaña abrió al fin, una maraña de cabello pelirrojo hizo una gloriosa y furibunda aparición.

-¿Me puedes explicar esto?- Cuestionó Ginny mientras dejaba caer la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ en la mesa de centro de la castaña.

Al ver título Hermione casi muere, no pensó en eso.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta coherente Hermione.- Inquirió Ginny. –Y no nada más yo, también Percy, Fred, George, Charlie, mis padres y ¡Por supuesto! Ron.- Añadió.

-¿Ron ya se enteró de esto?- Preguntó Hermione aterrada. _Me va a matar._

-No, pero se va a enterar, y pronto… ¿Qué pasa contigo? De la nada comienzas a salir con Malfoy, ¿Y mi hermano?-

-Nena, Ron y yo ya no somos nada.- _Muy bien Hermione, miente ¡Eso!_

-¿Desde cuándo?- Palideció la chica.

-Desde antes de que se fuera a alcanzar a Harry, de hecho una noche antes, se molestó por una insignificancia y terminamos, no había podido comentarles nada porque aún esperaba que se contactara conmigo, pero no lo hizo.- Continuó mintiendo la chica.

-¿Y por eso te vas a arrojar a los brazos de un idiota como Malfoy?- Gritó la pelirroja.

-No, Ginny no malinterpretes.- Trató de explicarse Hermione. –Draco solamente es un amigo, aunque no lo creas es un tipo muy agradable, a veces va a visitarme y eso que sale ahí en el reportaje es una mentira.- _Eres una Zorra Hermione, eso eres._

-Bien, te creo…- Añadió Ginny paseándose por la sala, Hermione había tomado asiento en un sofá. –Pero, intenta otra vez las cosas con Ron, yo sé que te quiere mucho.- (Claro) Susurró Hermione mientras se sentaba a lado de la castaña.

-No puedo Ginny, las segundas partes no son buenas.- _Gracias frases profundas de Red Social._

 _Amor:_

 _No tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que me entristece darte esta noticia, sin embargo no podré ir a verte como habíamos quedado, tuve una pequeña complicación de salud y debo quedarme aquí en Cuba hasta recuperarme._

 _Espero poder verte pronto._

 _Siempre tuya: Yanara._

Draco leyó la carta con alivio, Yanara no vendría hasta nuevo aviso, de una u otra forma algo le estaba ahorrando problemas a los que sabía que se exponía.

 _Morena:_

 _Ojalá pudieras venir pronto, sin embargo no quiero que te expongas de más, por favor cuídate y mantenme informado._

 _¿Qué es lo que tanto te apremia que yo sepa?_

 _Te extraño amor, te extraño._

 _Pensando en ti._

 _Draco._

Al terminar de escribir la carta, el platinado soltó un suspiro. ¿Quién iba a decir que alguien tan diferente como lo era Yanara iba a terminar formando parte de la vida del Draco de una forma tan especial? ¿Quién iba a decir que Draco terminaría por desear que quería que lo primero que vieran sus ojos a despertar fuera la sonrisa de Yanara?

-Junie.- Dijo de repente firmemente el platinado.

El pequeño elfo apareció de la nada.

-Dígame Amo Draco.- Dijo.

-Prepara a Huracán.- Ordenó con delicadeza.

-¿Huracán? ¿Ese?- Preguntó el elfo con cierto temor en la voz. –Ese caballo puede matar a Junie…

-¿Le tienes miedo?- Preguntó Draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

Draco montaba elegantemente a Huracán, su sonrisa eclipsaba totalmente crepúsculo que parecía perseguir montado en el precioso caballo totalmente negro.

-¡Amo Draco! ¡Pare!- El pobre Junie se aferraba a la cintura de Draco, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. ¿Y cómo no? Draco en un arranque de niñería decidió intentar enseñar al elfo a montar a Huracán, aun a sabiendas de lo mucho que ese animal espantaba a Junie.

-¡Oh vamos! Esto apenas empieza a tomar sabor.- Contestó el platinado mientras con las riendas indicaba al animal que subiera velocidad.

Luego de veinte mil súplicas, el doble de promesas de servir fielmente y una ligera amenaza de escapar por parte de Junie, Draco regresó a la mansión.

-Hijo…- Los recibió Narcissa. –Tu padre quiere hablar…-

El cuadro era difícil de creer, el pobre elfo Junie no había soportado del todo el paseo y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, Draco lo sostenía en sus brazos como si fuera un delicado bebé.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Draco natural.

La mujer se limitó a señalar al pequeño elfo.

-Quise enseñarle a montar… Junie, a descansar.- Ordenó.

Luego de sacar conclusiones propias, Narcissa se dirigió al despacho de Lucius acompañada de Draco.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo va todo con la sangre sucia?- Preguntó el patriarca de los Malfoy apenas los vio entrar.

-Bien, estoy esperando nos luzcamos lo suficiente para comenzar los preparativos de boda.- Contestó Draco luego de acomodar una silla para su madre y elegantemente tomar asiento él, ambos al frente de Lucius.

-¿Qué pasó en Cuba hijo?- Te has ablandado.

Draco no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

*** Flash Back***

Draco tomó la mano de Yanara, ambos se encontraban sentados en el borde de un muelle, la brisa movía el cabello de ambos jóvenes, tenían ya cerca de tres meses conociéndose, Draco pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, ella moría por probar esos labios de solamente sabían curvearse, pero no sonreían.

-Yanara- Draco aclaró su garganta.

-Dime- Volteó ella seductaramente _(Cubana al fin)_.

-¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy en la noche?- Preguntó el platinado al fin.

-¿A dónde planeas llevarme?- Sonrió ella.

-Quizá hoy en la noche te pida que seas mi novia.- Soltó Draco de repente. _Idiota, pudiste decirlo mucho mejor._

-Bueno, te adelanto desde ahora que mi respuesta es un sí.- Sonrió ella emocionada.

-Te besaré- Susurró Draco aproximándose a los labios de Yanara.

Esa noche ambos jóvenes caminaron de la mano al borde de la playa. Cuando Draco se despidió de Yanara sintió que flotaba al cuarto en el que se hospedaba, dentro del campus les dieron habitaciones a los alumnos foráneos.

Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a terminar algunos detalles de sus deberes, fue una nota lo que hizo que no pudiera ni concentrarse, ni dormir el resto de la noche.

 _Draco:_

 _A partir de hoy serás la razón de mi sonrisa, el motivo de esta mujer para mejorar cada día._

 _Déjame ser yo la razón por la que a partir de hoy, seas tú quien jamás deje de sonreír._

 _Que el pasado no nos importe, el presente nos extasíe y el futuro nos mejore._

 _Yanara._

Draco solamente contestó con una línea, pegándola a la patita de su lechuza:

 _Enséñame a mejorar cada día para ti, demuéstrame que puedo ser digno de una mujer tan maravillosa._

 _Draco_

***Fin del FlashBack***

-Nada.- Contestó Draco al fin.

Luego de ultimar algunos detalles sobre sus futuras nupcias con Hermione, Draco se dirigió a su habitación.

-Maldita sea Granger… Ya una vez arruinaste mis esperanzas… Hoy vuelves a hacerlo.- El platinado se sentó en el borde de su cama, apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, y dejó que algunas lágrimas cayeran, así se quedó varios segundos en silencio, dejando todo fluir, mientras una incómoda señora Granger se tapaba la boca.


	14. Capítulo 13 Insomnios

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 13. Insomnios**

25 de agosto de 2003 (Cuenta regresiva para elecciones)

Hermione dio miles de vueltas en su cama sin que nada lograra que conciliase el sueño, miró una y mil veces el reloj. Aun recordaba que esa mañana tendría que presentarse en Malfoy Manor apenas saliera del trabajo, eso de las 14:00 pm, pues le habían recortado el turno para que preparara su campaña, tomara protesta y arrancaran las elecciones, sin embargo también se sentía presionada por su primera lección de etiqueta con las dos fastidiosas profesoras.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no vio a la pequeña lechuza que golpeteaba su ventana, luego de un rato Hermione abrió la ventana para dejar entrar a la molesta lechuza que la veía recriminatoriamente.

 _Hermione:_

 _Espero que estés bien y te encuentres reflexionando sobre tu pésima actitud, llego en un par de semanas, Harry, Krum y yo estamos avanzando muy rápido con la misión._

 _Te veo cuando llegue para comenzar a ver los preparativos de boda, buscar a tus padres y empezar a acondicionar el cuarto que nos darán mis padres en la Madriguera._

 _Ron._

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar, una parte de ella le decía que era una desfachatez por parte de Ron atreverse a asegurar que aún quería casarse con él, o pretender que les diera molestias a sus padres yéndose a vivir a la Madriguera.

 _Él está seguro de que me casaré con él…_ Pensó para sí misma con tristeza, realmente entre tanto ajetreo no había considerado ni siquiera la explicación que debería darle a Ron acerca de su supuesta relación con Malfoy.

Sin embargo Hermione no era la única desvelada, Draco salió de su cuarto a eso de quince minutos después de su _sutil momento de debilidad_ como decidió llamarle, la realidad es que se detuvo a pensar en aquello ocurrido cinco años atrás.

*Flash Back*

Draco llegó a su último año en Hogwarts prácticamente obligado por sus padres, se moría de vergüenza tan solo de pensar en que tendría que volver a verle la cara a sus compañeros, muchos a los cuales les hizo mucho daño, era cierto que bastantes Slytherin se integraron a las filas de Potter en la batalla final, algunos le llamaron el momento de la redención, el momento en el que pudieran enderezar su camino, sin embargo para Draco Malfoy ese momento no existió, aunque quiso buscarlo… y fue ese el motivo por el cual el platinado se negaba a volver a ver al colegio.

A regañadientes decidió abordar el Expreso, aún sumido en sus pensamientos fatalistas. Mientras caminaba al pasillo se encontró con miradas que le originaron un extraño impulso por salir corriendo de ese estúpido tren y refugiarse en un abrazo de su madre, luego de buscar, al fin encontró un compartimento vacío, donde lo alcanzaron en unos momentos Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

-Veo que decidiste regresar.- Le dijo cautelosamente Nott mientras se sentaba junto a Draco.

-No fue sencillo Nott.- Contestó Draco volteando a ver a la ventana.

-No. No es sencillo, pero para eso estamos, uno con el otro.- Dijo Blaise con una seriedad que en él resultaba extraña.

-¿Blaise?- Preguntaron socarronamente el platinado y el castaño.

-Basta- Rio sonoramente Zabini. –Lo que quiero que sepas es que…

-Mira, así luce un asesino Hermione, ¿Lo ves Harry? Te dije que esta escoria humana algún día regresaría, quizá le hayan faltado unas cuantas cabezas por…

-¡Basta Ron!- Dijo firmemente Harry. –Qué bueno que regresaste Malfoy.- Saludó el ojiverde a Draco, Blaise y Theo se pusieron de pie casi custodiando al príncipe de las serpientes.

-Gracias.- Contestó seriamente Draco.

Esos cuatro segundos quizá fueron los más complejos que vivieron tanto el trío de plata como el trío dorado, pero la vida da muchas sorpresas, y quien escuchara que Draco y Harry se tendieron la mano, se dieron un apretón y sonrieron con cierta complicidad, no lo habría creído, pero eso fue lo que pasó, y cuatro pares de ojos lo presenciaron.

-Harry.- Susurró Hermione con ternura mientras sostenía el hombro del ojiverde y sonreía ilusionada.

-Granger.- Saludó Draco extendiendo la mano para sostener la de la chica, cuando ella aceptó, el platinado besó la palma de la castaña con un gesto aristocrático, muy a disconformidad con Ron.

-Sin rencores ¿Ah?- Decretó Zabini extendiendo la mano al Trío Dorado mientras Hermione y Draco intercambiaban aún la mirada.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de reconciliación entre las cabecillas de la casa escarlata y la esmeralda. Nadie podía asegurarlo, pero fue el fin de varios años de rivalidad.

-Podemos empezar de nuevo chicos.- Dijo con cierta ilusión Draco a sus amigos una vez que el Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron del compartimento.

Pasó cerca de una semana cuando Draco caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos, se había extendido el rumor de que Harry y el príncipe de las serpientes habían hecho las paces y que incluso podían considerarse amigos. De vez en cuando los chicos cruzaban un "buenos días" o inclinaban la cabeza al verse, incluso los equipos de Quidditch de ambas casas llegaron a acordar dividir el campo para sus entrenamientos, todo marchaba muy bien.

-Hola Malfoy- Saludó de repente una chica cuando doblaba para llegar a la Torre de Astronomía.

-Granger.- Saludó cortésmente Draco.

-Por favor… Dime Hermione.- Sonrió la castaña.

-Hermione… Buenos días.- Draco se detuvo para ponerse frente a la castaña, para sorpresa de la chica, tomó su mano y la besó aristocráticamente.

-Bueno, ya debes de saber que será el baile de apertura de curso, ya sabes, para celebrar…- Hermione dudó para continuar.

-Sí, la caída de Voldemort.- Contestó rápidamente.

-Sí, y bueno, Harry y yo estuvimos platicando y pues a profesora McGonagall dice que sería buena idea si… bueno… -Hermione se sonrojó.

-Hermione Granger… ¿Me haría el honor de ir al baile conmigo?- Preguntó Draco haciendo una reverencia.

-Sería un honor.- Contestó Hermione.

-El lunes, a las 18:30 pm entrada principal del Gran Comedor.- Concertó Draco.

-¡Dale!- Aceptó Hermione dando de saltitos para alejarse del platinado. Draco sonrió para sus adentros, aclaró la garganta y corrió para llegar a su clase.

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Patrañas- Se dijo Draco a sí mismo. ¿Qué había llevado a Draco a pensar que Granger hablaba en serio cuando dijo que quería acercarse más a él? Bueno, no lo dijo, pero eso parecía, estaba seguro de que lo parecía.

El mar era testigo de su desasosiego, Yanara daba de vueltas en su habitación, eran las primeras horas de la tarde (recordemos que está al otro lado del mundo) y no podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie.

-Hija, tienes de comer algo.- Una morena mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad entró a la habitación con una charola.

-No má- Se quejó Yanara. –No tengo hambre-

-En tus condiciones no puedes dejar de comer- Advirtió su madre.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué tiempo tienes de embarazo? Y no mientas.

-Tres semanas y media.- Los ojos de Yanara se llenaron de lágrimas.

Para cuando llegó la mañana, Draco bajó al comedor acompañado de su madre.

-Corazón, ¿Sigues molestando a los padres de la chica?- Preguntó Narcissa mientras bajaban las escaleras principales del brazo de su hijo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Draco confundido.

-Sí, escuché que azoaste tu puerta y salí de mi habitación con toda la intención de ver que ocurría, hubiera enloquecido, pero vi a la madre de la chica correr por el pasillo hacia el otra ala… ¿Está todo bien?

Draco pensó las cosas por un momento

-No- Disimuló Draco. –Simplemente salí… -Detuvo la frase.- No recuerdo.- Concluyó molesto.

El día transcurría normal para los Granger, Robert comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad, mientras Jane podía salir a caminar un poco por los pasillos, mientras Poky les hiciera compañía, sin embargo la noche anterior tenía la serenidad de la mujer en un hilo.

Vio a Draco llorar, quizá aparentaba ser un hombre serio, frío, sin la menor misericordia, pero… los había salvado de morir, estaba ayudando a curar a Robert y ahora lo veía en el punto más vulnerable de la existencia humana, el punto en el que tus rodillas dejan de sostenerte… cuando la presión es tanta que busca liberarse a través de los ojos.

-Robert…- Dijo Jane mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama en la que yacía su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- Preguntó Robert aun medio adormilado.

-¿No es tan malo verdad?- Exclamó Jane con curiosidad.

-Nadie es malo por sus propios medios, a veces se trata de cómo evolucionan las cosas a nuestro alrededor… Ese muchacho no es malo, simplemente ha recibido una muy buena dosis de malos ratos, ve la forma en la que se comporta su padre con él, ve ese celo que tiene hacia su madre, como si en todo momento tuviera que cuidar de ella, ve la forma en la que se tensa en cuanto entra al calabozo. Jane, ha sufrido mucho.- Dijo Robert intentando enderezarse en la cama.

-Creí haber dicho que no quería que entraran a mi habitación sin permiso Jane.- Draco entró altaneramente a la habitación, echaba lumbre por sus ojos, Jane inmediatamente supo a qué se refería.

-No es usted tan malo.- Declaró Jane a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Ah no? ¿Quiere comprobar lo que puedo llegar a ser? Podría matarlos si quisiera.- El platinado levantó su varita apuntando firmemente a la pareja que no se había movido de su lugar.

-Ya pudiste haberlo hecho, pero no lo hiciste.- Dijo serenamente Jane.

Draco enderezó los hombros, su vestimenta gris contrastaba con todas sus facciones, enfatizando los ojos.

-¿Ve mis manos?- Dijo Draco levantando la mano que le quedaba libre y mostrando su palma. –Tienen sangre de cientos iguales a ustedes. ¿Qué diferencia radicaría aquí para que no los mate?- Preguntó Draco socarronamente.

-Que no todos son padres de Hermione Granger.- Dijo de repente Robert.

El príncipe de las serpientes palideció. _¿Qué podía saber ese hombre?_

-Sé de lo que ocurrió hace cinco años Draco, ¿El Baile de Apertura de curso? Seh.- Comenzó a hablar Robert. –Mi hija jamás quiso eso… La conozco- Aseguró muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con hace cinco años, esto es una cuestión política.- Dijo Draco mientras giraba su muñeca, dispuesto a atacar.-

-Pierdes tu tiempo hijo.- Dijo Robert insistentemente mientras Jane se aproximaba al chico. –Si nos quisieras matar verdaderamente ya lo hubieras hecho.-

Draco iba a contestar cuando una mano le tomó el pecho, al agachar su mirada una segunda mano tomó su mejilla.

-No me importa si quieres el estúpido cargo de Ministro o lo que sea.- Jane volteó a ver directamente a los ojos del platinado. –Lo que me importa es el dolor que estás provocando a tu alrededor, no sé si realmente hayas escogido esta vida o te fue elegida, pero no estás engañando a nadie más que a ti.- La mujer sonrió.

-No me importa la opinión de ustedes, y no, ya no es una cuestión de sangre, es una cuestión de categorías elementales.- El Slytherin quitó bruscamente las manos de Jane de sí. –Buenas noches.- Y se retiró.

Al bajar nuevamente al salón principal de la mansión, Draco se topó de lleno con una peculiar reunión, dos mujeres morenas canela se encontraban en la sala, una más recatada que la otra, mientras que la mayor vestía un vestido sastre color azul cielo, medias negras y cabello en chongo, la otra vestía un vestido melón sumamente escotado y llevaba su cabello en una media coleta, ambas acompañaban a Narcissa en lo que parecía una hora de té.

-Querido…- Dijo Narcissa al percatarse de la presencia de Draco. –Te presento a las hermanas Klark, Breida y Sully, serán las profesoras de etiqueta de Hermione.- Explicó.

-Señoritas.- Saludó Draco elegantemente al aproximarse a los sillones en los que se encontraban las damas, saludando la mano derecha de cada una.

-¿Hermione?- Preguntó Sully sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

-Hermione Granger, mi prometida.- Anunció Draco tomando asiento.

-Estamos encantadas de colaborar con ustedes.- Aceptó pomposa Breida.

-Disculpen el retraso.- Hermione anunciaba su llegada aun colocando sus zapatos, empapada y con el maquillaje ya totalmente descolocado su maquillaje.

Narcissa rodó ambos ojos en señal de impotencia, en su necesidad de disimularlo, sobó su sien izquierda, al percibir tal gesto, Draco se levantó inmediatamente del sillón para saludar a "su prometida".

-Querida.- Saludó Draco naturalmente, besando la mano de la chica, quien se sorprendió y no quiso disimularlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó escandalizada.

-Niña.- Dijo Narcissa en cuanto recobró su compostura. –Te presento a a las hermanas Klark, Breida y Sully, serán tus profesoras de etiqueta.- Explicó señalando con la mano elegantemente extendida a las señoritas, quienes se mostraron interesadas en la chica, pero no interesadas para bien, sino a veían como quien ve a la peor escoria social haciendo gala de sus peores modales.

-Hermione Granger, mucho gusto, -Saludó apenada la castaña, aun sostenida de la mano de Draco.- disculpen la facha, pero…-

-Una dama…- Comenzó Sully hablando firmemente. –Nunca da explicaciones si no le son solicitas.-

-Perdón.- Dijo apenada Hermione.

-No se pide perdón- Dijo ahora Breida dejando su bolso a un lado. –Simplemente se asiente en silencio con la cabeza.

-Narcissa, te compadezco…- Dijo venenosamente Sully. –Me queda claro que la fama no da la garantía de educación.- Suspiró mientras tomaba su pecho dramáticamente, pero aprovechó para bajar aún más el pronunciado escote de su ceñido vestido color melón, gesto que no pasó de llano para Draco, quien levantó la ceja en su dirección.

-Esto va a ser imposible de hacer Cissy.- Se lamentó sonoramente Breida.


	15. Capítulo 14 Correcciones absurdas I

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 14. Correcciones absurdas**

 **S** eptiembre de 2003

Hermione sentía que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, el trabajo, las, clases, la preparación de su campaña y los ensayos de la toma de protesta la tenían azorada, a eso se agregaron los preparativos de su boda, la cual se programó para el 7 de febrero de 2004 y aunque la chica sentía que faltaba lo más aproximado a una eternidad, Narcissa Malfoy estaba comenzando poco a poco a correr la voz de la boda, y no solo eso, sino que llenaba a Hermione de tareas que tenía que cumplir a regañadientes.

"- Reírse demasiado fuerte, hablar con mucho ruido y observar con detalle a otras personas es ofensivo.

\- No empieces a comer antes de que la cena empiece.

\- Siéntate con las piernas cruzadas todo el tiempo, pero a la altura de los tobillos, no de la rodilla.

\- Camina del brazo de tu esposo/acompañante, jamás suelta.

\- Mantente erguida.

\- Barbilla arriba.

\- Voltea despacio.

\- Bebe en sorbos pequeños…" ETCÉTERA.

La castaña se encontraba abrumada, eran demasiadas normas y muy poco tiempo para aprenderlas todas, sin embargo algo la tenía inquieta, su padre había recuperado la movilidad al 100% y cada vez que iba Poky la elfina se encontraba platicando plácidamente con ellos, tenían ropa en el clóset debidamente alineada y su salud estaba cada vez mejor. Con una pequeña taza de café, se dirigió a su sala, apenas se iba a sentar cuando el colmo de lo inoportuno llegó a su departamento.

-¡BOMBARDA!- Una enorme nube de humo nubló la visión de la Gryffindor, quien no tardó en comenzar a toser desenfrenadamente, apenas comenzaba a recuperarse cuando distinguió una cabeza pelirroja, entonces enfureció.

-¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! ¿Has pensado en el susto que me has dado?- La castaña buscaba desesperadamente su varita, al ver eminente su fracaso procedió a la mejor solución que encontró, derramar su café en la cara de Ron.

-¡Qué carajo pasa contigo Hermione! Vine a verte, vengo llegando de Norte América.- Ron secaba de su rostro el café que le echó encima la castaña.

-¿Y por venir a verme hiciste estallar mi puerta?- La chica entró en un estado de histeria.

-¡AY POR MERLIN! Ni que nunca…- Ron no pudo completar la frase, al disiparse el polvo levantado a raíz de la explosión, el pelirrojo pudo observar con detenimiento a la chica, una camisa de tirantes que dejaba ver su hombro, un short ajustado y descalza parecía provocador, pero nada comparado con su ausencia de brassiere y su cabello trenzado, muy desafortunadamente no pudo evitar que se le secara la boca.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Hermione al darse cuenta de la expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Nada, simplemente que hoy te ves… sensual.- Respondió Ron embobado.

\- Ron…- Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse apenada ante el rudo comentario del pelirrojo.

\- Es que, tanto tiempo fuera, y volver a verte… así…- El pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse "provocativamente" a la castaña, quien al ver tal acción sintió que una alarma se encendía en su cerebro.

\- Por favor nena, nunca hemos…-

\- Ni lo haremos.- Donde Ron vio una negativa, Hermione vio la oportunidad de acomodar todo a su favor.- Ron… Tenemos que terminar.- La castaña retrocedió hasta llegar a su cocina.

-¿Qué?- Ron no entendía nada.

\- Ron, no podemos continuar.- Aun cuando sabía que su relación no era ni cerca de lo perfecto, la chica quería a Ron, de verdad que le quería. –No podemos seguir intentando algo que parece no llegar a ningún lado.- Cerró sus ojos, respiró. –No puedo casarme contigo.- La chica rogaba a Dios que Ron la comprendiera.

-Es por tu cargo de Ministro ¿Verdad?- Ron levantó la voz abruptamente. –Estás tan segura de ganar que prefieres no casarte conmigo, pero está bien, tú quédate con el puesto, pero no pretendas regresar a mi después.- Y salió por lo que antes del Bombarda, era la puerta.

-Ron escúchame.- Pero el pelirrojo ya no escuchó a Hermione. –Perdóname.-

Hermione tuvo el impulso de alcanzarlo, pero era tanto su miedo, su cansancio que prefirió dejarlo ir, luego de reparar el desorden provocado antes, tomó a Minie, su lechuza y comenzó a escribir.

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Supe por Ron que acaban de regresar de Norte América, ¿Recuerdas la plática que tenemos pendiente? Ojalá podamos completarla ahora, mándame la respuesta con Minie._

 _Hermione_

Harry leyó la carta de su amiga, apenas estaba acomodando sus cosas en la recámara, el ojiverde había restaurado la casa de Lily y James Potter para poder habitarla, así que Grimaund Place era ahora su hogar.

 _Hermione de mi corazón:_

 _Está bien, por favor abre la puerta de la chimenea, iré por Polvos Flu._

 _Harry_

Apenas Hermione había leído la carta, la castaña corrió a abrir la pequeña puerta que bloqueaba la entrada de chimenea. Justo iba a preparar un poco de café para Harry, cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de su amigo en la sala.

-¡Herms! ¿Estás e…- El ojiverde no pudo terminar la frase cuando la princesa de Gryffindor se lanzó a sus brazos, apenas comenzaba a responder cuando escuchó el llanto de la chica, así que enternecido comenzó a acariciar su cabello y la apretó fuertemente contra sí.

-¡Oh Harry, qué falta me has hecho!- Hermione lloraba inconsolablemente, ahora que tenía a su amigo cerca se sintió protegida, sentía que el mundo se podía acabarse y a ella no le pasaría nada.

-¿Qué pasa Hermi?- Preguntó Harry contrariado, bien podía Hermione ser una chica vulnerable, pero se necesitaba demasiado para derrumbarse de tal forma. La castaña tomó a Harry de la mano y lo encaminó a su recámara, sin decir una sola palabra, el ojiverde se dejó guiar por su amiga hasta que la chica se sentó en su cama, él hizo lo mismo. -Esta es la parte en la que me explicas a detallé qué te pasa.- Dijo Harry pacientemente.

-Me voy a casar con Draco.- Dijo la Gryffindor seriamente. La cara de Harry no necesitó más explicaciones, algo serio estaba pasando, así que dejó que la chica explicara a detalle todo lo que ocurría, cuando Hermione terminó de explicarlo todo, Harry no pudo hacer mucho.

-Cuentas conmigo nena, si sientes que es eso lo que tienes que hacer hazlo.- Harry ardía en cólera por dentro, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que el decirle algo a su amiga que no fuera una muestra de apoyo, solamente iba a conflictuarla más.

Luego de una reconfortante charla, Harry sintió que era el momento de comenzar a hurgar un poco más en aquello que le inquietaba.

-¿Cómo te sentías en torno a Ron antes de cancelar la boda?- Preguntó seriamente Harry.

-Pues, sabes anteriormente yo…

-¡Jane Granger Weasley!- La voz de Molly se escuchó por todo el departamento de la Gryffindor. Ante eso, los dos amigos salieron corriendo hacia la chimenea, donde se encontraba la regordeta mujer destilando ira.

-¿Qué pasa Molly?- Hermione se detuvo detrás de uno de los sofás, como si este le asegurara un refugio contra la rabia que la mujer dio a notar a todo mundo. Harry se detuvo en la entrada de la sala, sereno.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras contar… querida?- Molly parecía intentar asesinar a Hermione con la mirada.

Hermione no quiso dar explicaciones, luego de una acalorada discusión, Molly se marchó del departamento de Hermione, dejándola pensativa, entera, pero pensativa.

-Hermi, tengo que irme.- Harry se despidió de su amiga ya entrada la madrugada.

-¿Te veo mañana?-

-Sí.- Luego de un abrazo, Harry se apareció en Privet Drive, pero apenas llegó ahí tomó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

 _Draco…_

 _Buenas noches, hay algo que te tengo que preguntar…_


	16. Capítulo 15 Torre Victoria

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 14. Torre Victoria.**

Draco se encontraba sentado en su escritorio cuando recibió la nota, por más que la leyó no pudo evitar impactarse.

 _Draco…_

 _Buenas noches, hay algo que te tengo que preguntar…_

 _Ya sé que soy el menos indicado para darte un consejo o por lo menos sugerir un cambio en tu actuar, pero no puedes negarme lo absurdo de tu comportamiento, estoy enterado de la totalidad de tu historia con Hermione, es decir, todo lo que hay detrás de tu boda, pero no quiero que pienses que diré algo a alguien, ¿Podríamos hablar de hombre a hombre?_

 _Harry Potter._

Las palabras eran más que claras, Harry estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba, sabía que tenía prisioneros a los padres, sabía el objetivo de la boda, pero las interrogantes que se formularon en su cabeza eran demasiadas, ¿Qué quería Harry? ¿Se batirían en duelo? ¿Lo mataría antes de que saludara por lo menos? Muy en el fondo, Draco reconocía que Potter era un chico maduro, tenía la templanza de todo un hombre desde que la guerra terminó, pero ¿Para qué quería hablar de hombre a hombre?

 _H.-Potter:_

 _Está bien, señala hora y lugar y me tendrás allá._

 _Quedo de ti._

 _Draco Malfoy._

Harry también quedó impactado cuando Draco contestó tan prontamente a su carta, la realidad era que esperaba que le dijera que se batirían en un duelo o que quizá se negaría a contestar, pero el tiempo no había pasado de en balde, ambos eran unos hombres cabales.

 _Draco:_

 _Está bien, ¿Qué te parece en Londres Muggle? No quiero que nos vean, por Hermione._

 _Harry Potter._

 _Está, bien, te veo en Torre Victoria, mañana a eso de las 17:00 pm ¿Te parece?_

 _Draco Malfoy._

 _Draco:_

 _Me parece excelente._

 _Harry Potter._

Luego de ese intercambio de cartas ambos se fueron a dormir, cada uno sumido en un mar de pensamientos, con la incógnita de lo que tendrían que enfrentar una vez llegando a Torre Victoria.

Cuando Harry llegó, el otoño estaba presente a todo el rededor de Torre Victoria, una zona más o menos conocida en Londres, aunque la tupida lluvia no dejaba mucho campo de visión a quienes se atrevían a enfrentarla.

Ataviado con un abrigo negro, jeans, camisa de vestir roja y una bufanda azul marino, el ojiverde recorrió con la mirada el prado principal del lugar, eran cinco minutos antes de la hora, apenas iba a rechistar cuando vio aparecer a Malfoy, ese caminar elegante que tanto caracterizaba al ojigris lo hizo notar a unos 25 metros de distancia, al llegar, un extraño sentir invadió a Harry.

-Buenas tardes Potter.- Saludó cordialmente Draco. Vestido con un elegante traje gris, camisa blanca, abrigo negro hasta las rodillas, guantes de cuero, y una corbata y bufanda verdes, el platinado se dirigió a Harry con seriedad, el ojiazul se hubiera alterado en sobremanera de no haber sido por ese temple que Draco dejó aflorar desde su llegada a Torre Victoria.

-Buenas tardes Malfoy.- Saludó de regreso Harry. –Tenemos que hablar.- Añadió el ojiverde antes de cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé, es esa la razón por la que estoy aquí.- Contestó Draco seriamente. -¿Te importaría comenzar ya? Hay muchas cosas que tengo que arreglar.- Solicitó el platinado.

-Malfoy, estoy al tanto de la situación de Hermione en torno al matrimonio que pretenden celebrar. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Arruinar su vida?- Harry se mantenía calmado, pero en el fondo ardía en cólera, algo le decía que detrás de esa fachada de hombre serio se escondía un hombre ruin cuyo único objetivo era hacer miserables a quienes le rodeaban.

-Mira, no te voy a negar nada de lo que ya sabes, así es… Tengo a los padres de Hermione amenazados de muerte con tal de que se case conmigo, pero si algo me pasa antes de que termine el cargo automáticamente ellos mueren, así que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. En cuanto a tu amiga, pudo ser mejor el trato.- Draco estaba inmutable.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Hermione va a ser electa como Ministro?- Preguntó Harry.

-Tiene que.- La voz de Draco fue clara, concisa, ese era problema de Haermione. –El Wizengamot es quien elige, Granger lo único de debe hacer es hacer lo posible para resultar electa. –

-Le vas a destruir su vida, ella ya estaba…-

-Sí, comprometida con Weasley, eso me dijo mientras suplicaba que le devolviera la vida que AUN NO le arrebato.- Draco se mantenía firme, realmente no se sentía amenazado por el aojiverde, fijó toda su atención en sus ojos.

-No Malfoy.- Harry empleó sus conocimientos en oclumancia para mantener a salvo su mente.

-Bien, no necesito entrar a tu mente ni escudriñar en ella para saber que no vienes a amenazarme, ni para saber que te están moviendo otros motivos para estar aquí.- Draco mantuvo sus manos en los bolsos, ambos hombres se encontraban frente a frente, Harry tenía sus manos cruzadas al frente.

-Quiero que me jures que no dañarás a Hermione, hay muchas cosas que me están moviendo para saber que es preferible que se case contigo.- Harry habló seriamente.

-¿Ocurre algo Potter?- La voz del moreno le dio a entender al Slytherin que Potter se traía algo entre manos.

Harry exhaló.

-No estoy seguro de que lo sepas, pero hace unos días regresé de una misión en Norteamérica.- Draco levantó la ceja esperando a que el ojiverde continuara su explicación. –Lo que ocurre es que allá cerca de la ciudad de Virginia detectamos una élite de cazadores de sangre sucia, traidores a la sangre y mestizos, liderados por un hombre de apellido Jakane; planean entrar a Londres pronto, y no quiero que le pase nada a Hermione.- Harry dejó notar su acongoja.

Draco frunció el cejo.

-Osea que se avecina una guerra. ¿Debo entender eso? ¿Qué Voldemort aún sigue dejando huellas? Lo venciste hace cinco años Potter.- La voz del platinado dejó ver un asomo de exasperación.

-Las cuestiones son un tanto simples Malfoy, dejar a Hermione sola para mí no es opción, sin embargo si esta batalla se libra la voy a dejar desamparada, todos los aurores y el departamento de misterios va a salir a pelear o se quedará aquí a resguardar, Malfoy, tenemos que hacer un trato.- Harry estaba definido a sacar el mayor provecho en favor de su amiga de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- El ojigris no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. -¿Quieres que me case con ella? Eso es un hecho, necesito llegar a Ministro, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer en torno a Granger?- Preguntó con mucha intriga el platinado.

-Quiero que la mantengas a salvo, Hermione va a correr especial peligro, todo el mundo mágico la conoce, si llega esa élite a Londres va a ser un objetivo obvio.- Harry sabía perfectamente que Draco perseguía planes egoístas, probablemente contraer matrimonio con Hermione, arruinar su vida, la de Ron y la suya propia era probablemente la decisión más egoísta del heredero de los Malfoy, sin embargo eso para nada restaba el hecho de que Draco era poderoso por sí mismo, y que a diferencia de Ron, era frío y prudente, justamente lo que su amiga necesitaba.-

-¿Mantenerla a salvo?- Draco frunció el ceño. –Granger puede cuidarse por sí misma.-

-Quiero que me prometas que mientras estés casado con ella, vas a cuidarla, son solamente tres años, si las aguas se calman antes… ya sabes.- Harry se detuvo.

-Bien, procuraré que nada le pase, pero eso no significa que me importa. Y por favor, evita comentarios acerca del negocio que tengo con Granger, tenemos que aparentar ser felices.- La voz de Draco era serena, pero Harry la percibió indiferente.

-Cuenta con ello.- Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos, Harry asintió con la cabeza y caminó por su lado, desapareciendo de la vista del platinado.

Draco comenzó a caminar por los Jardines de Torre Victoria con las manos en los bolsillos, a veces con la mirada perdida y otras tantas volteando al cielo. Suspiró, ahora se encontraba confuso, durante su mandato como Ministro enfrentaría una guerra en la que su deber sería proteger a aquellos a los que supuestamente despreciaba, y Harry había puesto en sus manos la seguridad de Hermione. Fue con ese último pensamiento con el que detrás de un arbusto grande, desapareció.

Hermione caminaba por el recibidor de Malfoy Manor, con tres libros en la cabeza y las manos semicruzadas al frente.

-Bien… Bien, muy bien.- Narcissa vigilaba muy de cerca el trabajo que las hermanas Klark con Hermione, ya en dos semanas la chica sabía perfectamente la historia de la familia Malfoy, conocía los horarios, el lugar que debía ocupar en la mesa, los temas de conversación permitidos y repetía de corrido los logros intelectuales de los patriarcas familiares.

-No frunzas el ceño niña, tampoco los labios, no, no puedes parpadear tan rápido.- Las correcciones de Narcissa para Hermione eran inquietantes, pero no protestaba, al final… en unos meses se libraría de ella.

-¿Quién debe recibir los regalos en una reunión de la que ustedes son invitados?- Preguntó Sully con su chillante voz.

-Mi esposo.- Respondió Hermione caminando aún con los libros en la cabeza.

-¿A qué distancia debes caminar de tu esposo cuando se presenten en sociedad?- Preguntó esta vez Breida.

-Metro y medio o tres pasos.- Respondió la castaña.

-Eso Hermione, ahora detente.- Intervino Narcissa. La rubia mujer debía reconocer que la chica tenía por sí misma una elegancia nata, sin embargo, en ese que era el último de la tarde se dio cuenta de que la castaña tenía una voluntad inquebrantable, cayendo en lo salvaje, que le recordaba a ella misma cuando tenía su edad. -¿Qué edad tienes querida?- Preguntó la matriarca de los Malfoy con un deje de nostalgia en su voz.

-Veintitrés- Respondió la Gryffindor con la voz vacía de cualquier emoción.

-Yo también fui un diamante en bruto cuando tenía tu edad.- Dijo secamente Narcissa antes de darse la media vuelta para salir del salón.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó intrigada Sully.

-No sé.- Respondió Breida con su chillona voz. –Niña, es todo por hoy, sigues siendo un fracaso como dama, pero puedes retirarte.- Cortó de tajo.

Hermione salió del salón a toda prisa en busca de sus padres, los Malfoy le permitían visitarlos antes y después de los ensayos, realmente les daba lo mismo, pero las condiciones eran claras y parte de ello era que tenía que acatar cuanta orden se le diera, por muy absurda que le pareciera.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?- Preguntó la castaña después de golpear en la enorme puerta de casi tres metros de altura que se elevaba, anunciando ser tan sólo la puerta de invitados, los señores Granger más de una vez se preguntaron cómo sería la puerta de las habitaciones principales. (Aunque Jane ya la conocía)

-¡Señores Granger! ¡Aquí la futura ama!- La voz de Poky retumbó en todo el cuarto y por ende en los oídos de Hermione, quien enternecida e incómoda por el comentario dejó ver una de sus escasas ya sonrisas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hermione vio a la pequeña elfina, quien levantando las orejas y abriendo aún más los ojos sonrió a todo lo que daban sus labios. La castaña estuvo un rato charlando con sus padres, cada vez faltaba menos para la fiesta que Draco y Hermione "ofrecerían" para anunciar a los cuatro vientos su compromiso y necesitaba afrontar la idea de que uniría su vida al hombre más ruin en la tierra, aunque extrañamente sus padres pensaban no pensar lo mismo.

Apenas había llegado a su departamento, cuando una nota en su mesa de centro la hizo sucumbir.

 _H.-Granger:_

 _No vamos a posponer más las cosas, la fiesta de anuncio del compromiso será este 22 de septiembre, ya nos han visto juntos lo suficiente, te veo en esta semana para explicarte cómo se hacen las cosas._

 _Atte.:_

 _Draco L. Malfoy._


	17. Capítulo 16 Máscaras

**Diamante en bruto**

 **Capítulo 16. Máscaras**

Al leer la carta de Draco, Hermione sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, el platinado no había perdido un solo detalle de la supuesta boda desde que todo comenzó, varias veces había procurado que se les viera en público para que los rumores comenzaban, Breida y Sully las profesoras de etiqueta de la castaña ya habían comenzado a hablar acerca de la inesperada pareja; sin embargo ella solamente recibía órdenes, las cuales tenía que obedecer.

 _D.-Malfoy:_

 _Está bien, espero a lo que me digas._

 _Hermione J. Granger~_

Luego de leer la carta de Hermione, Draco se recostó en su cama, suspiró y cerró sus ojos, dejándose envolver en un profundo mar de recuerdos.

*Inicia FlashBack*

Yanara se encontraba recostada en la cama, luego de seis meses de noviazgo, ambos jóvenes habían por fin cedido a sus más pasionales instintos, pasaron toda la noche juntos en la habitación que Draco tenía asignada para sí en el Campus.

-¿Al fin despierta morena?- Draco se encontraba asomándose a la ventana cuando la cubana despertó, desde la cama, pudo contemplar la hermosa visión que el platinado ofrecía, solamente con su pantalón de dormir y el sol reflejando su perfecta silueta, Yanara quedó extasiada.

-Al fin.- Respondió Yanara componiéndose en la cama. -¿Qué piensas?- Le preguntó a su novio una vez que este se acercó a ella y sentado en la cama se dedicó a contemplar cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de la joven.

-Que me vuelves loco, y quiero amanecer el resto de mi vida contigo.- Contestó firmemente el platinado acariciando los labios de la cubana.

-Lo que me pidas.- Contestó Yanara reclamando los labios de Draco, iniciando con ello un nuevo juego de pasión. ´

*Fin del Flasback*

Cuando Draco despertó por la mañana, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, algo más allá de lo físico, sentía que Yanara quedaba paso a paso más lejos de su vida.

-Poky- Ordenó Draco al tiempo que acomodaba su capa, dispuesto a visitar a Hermione en el Ministerio. Simple apariencia.

-Ordene Amo Draco.- Contestó la elfina en un PLOP

-Por favor ve a solicitar que me tengan listo el carruaje, necesitaré ocuparlo hoy a lo largo del día.- Encomendó el platinado.

Una vez que la carroza estuvo frente al Ministerio, Draco bajó de ella con un significativo y hermoso ramo de rosas color melón, ofreciendo una hermosa vista a todas las funcionarios mujeres que se encontraban en el camino del platinado, mientras llegaba a su destino, la oficina de Hermione.

-Señorita, la busca el joven Malfoy.- Anunció Berenice.

-Dile que pase.- Pidió la castaña exagerando un gesto de acomodarse su traje. Recuerda, estás enamorada.

-Buenos días Hermione.- Saludó el rubio al pasar fingiendo una sonrisa de enamorado, aunque en sus adentros la escena le parecía ridícula.

-Buenos días Draco.- Contestó de regreso la chica más tensa de lo que le hubiera parecido, aparentemente era sencillo fingir, pero para dos personas que tienen una relación de desprecio mutuo, no era nada sencillo.

-Los dejo, para que platiquen.- Dijo Berenice, que había quedado convencida de que entre Draco y Hermione había algo más que una relación de amigos. Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en sus asientos, ya era un tanto habitual para ambos.

-Granger, ¿Gustas venir a desayunar conmigo?- Pidió Draco, serio pero amable.

-No creo, tengo mucho trabajo, en dos semanas tengo que presentar mi propuesta.- Contestó la castaña a la defensiva.

-Cierto, hay indicaciones que tengo que darte.- Draco sacó de su bolsillo, una agenda de piel color verde, Hermione por inercia le ofreció una pluma.

-Gracias.- Respondió Draco un tanto ausente. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

-Escucha.- Comenzó Draco con la explicación. –Se supone que tú tomas protesta mañana por la mañana, ese evento es un evento público así que tengo que presentarme contigo, lo mismo que en tu anuncio de campaña y elecciones.- La frialdad de Draco dejaba turbada a Hermione, solamente observaba cómo apuntaba fechas en la agenda.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hermione un tanto ofendida.

-Porque es una tradición, se supone que tú y yo estamos involucrados sentimentalmente, así que es natural que te apoye en todos lo que emprendas.- La mentira le asqueaba al propio Draco, pero no lo dejó notar.

Hermione aceptó.

Luego de unos minutos, Draco y Hermione salieron de la oficina tomados del brazo, la castaña se había convertido en el último mes, en la envidia de más de una chica de las que trabajaban en el Ministerio, con lo cual no se le hizo raro que algunas se atrevieran a saludarla como pretexto para darle también los buenos días al platinado. Hermione odiaba los niveles de hipocresía a los que había llegado, pero era por sus padres, y eso bien lo valía.

Apenas saliendo del Ministerio, la pareja fue abordada por unos cuantos reporteros que comenzaron a sacudir de preguntas a la Gryffinfor.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Lista para la toma de protesta de mañana?

-¿Cuáles son las propuestas?

-¿Siente la fuerza de sus contrincantes?

Todo eran preguntas de índole político, hasta que uno de ellos reparó en que Hermione no se había soltado un solo momento del platinado que le acompañaba.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Sostiene una relación sentimental con el Joven Malfoy heredero de la milenaria familia?- Rita Skeeter se hizo escuchar de entre los reporteros.

 **CONFIRMADO ROMANCE ENTRE LA HEROÍNA DE GUERRA Y EL HEREDERO DE LOS MALFOY.**

 **Por Rita Skeeter.**

Hoy por la tarde fue confirmada la pareja formada por la señorita Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, dos opuestos que hoy anunciaron abiertamente su relación sentimental.

"La realidad es que esto ya tiene varias semanas, simplemente no queríamos desviar la atención de un asunto tan importante como lo son las elecciones" Aclaró Draco Malfoy.

"Simplemente pasó, desde que Draco regresó de Cuba nos hemos estado viendo ocasionalmente, no es algo que se haya forjado al vapor" Contribuyó Hermione Granger firmemente sostenida del brazo de su galante novio.

Más detalles página 53.

Harry tomó el periódico mientras Ron se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de su despacho.

-¿Lo ves? Hermione se traía algo entre manos desde un principio, te dije que me engañaba, me supongo que prefiere que ascienda a Ministro Malfoy, no yo, ha de decir que su apellido es más de abolengo que el mío.- Ron no cabía en sí de furia, algo, lo estaba cegando y no era propiamente despecho.

-Ron, no puedes levantar juicios a la ligera, igual y estás malinterpretando las cosas.- Harry se sintió mal consigo mismo por mentirle así a Ron, pero actuando tan sorprendido como Ron, su amigo desde Hogwarts, pero estaba consciente de que si decía algo las consecuencias serían experimentadas en carne propia por su amiga.

-No hay mucho que pensar, lo único que le importa a Hermione es quedar bien ante el Wizengamot, ya lleva las de ganar.- Ron se desplomó en su sillón, lleno de papeleo en desorden y algunas envolturas de comida de hace años.

-No lo creo Ron.- Harry tomó el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo. –Trata de aclarar las cosas con Herms, somos amigos desde hace mucho, no creo que haya una mala intención en ella, igual está pasando por un mal momento.- Dijo Harry en tono alentador.

-¿Mal momento? ¡Mis bolas están pasando por un mal momento!- Ron entró en Cólera. -¿Sabes cuantas veces intenté acostarme con ella sin lograrlo? ¿Sabes todo el tiempo que me dediqué solamente a amarla como nunca pensé que podría? Harry, Hermione se está vendiendo al mejor postor, ni siquiera ama a ese Draco, pero sabe que con todo el dinero de los Malfoy va a poder desarrollar ese estúpido proyecto que trae entre manos.- El pelirrojo no estaba escuchando razones.

-Ron, mejor retírate de aquí- Sentenció el ojiverde molesto, para él las cosas tenían un enfoque muy distinto, y Ron estaba dejando en claro que lo único que para él había cobrado relevancia eran sus ansias de llegar a Ministro, más nunca su relación con Hermione, la cercanía a un cargo de poder total le había afectado demasiado. –No sé qué pensar de ti, ¿Qué te importa más? ¿Un cargo como Ministro o el amor entre Hermione y tú?- Preguntó.

-Amo a Hermione Harry, pero pareciera que ella busca a Malfoy simplemente por dinero.- Contestó Ron.

-Piensa las cosas Ron, créeme cuando te digo que Hermione jamás se vendería, ella de verdad te quiere.- Harry comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante la terquedad de Ron.

El pelirrojo y el platinado se quedaron charlando frente a frente por un rato, quien hubiera escuchado que ese día Harry se decepcionó de su mejor amigo, jamás lo hubiera creído.

Lejos del Ministerio, Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, sentada en un sofá de cuero negro bastante cerca de la ventana; había acabado su turno y se encontraba repasando varias cosas en torno a su campaña, la ventaja que le habían dado los Malfoy, era que disponía plenamente de la enorme mansión, con excepción de la alcoba de Draco, no era como que le importara demasiado, sin embargo el platinado le había dejado en claro que solamente podían estar a solas en lugares públicos o de frecuente concurrencia. _Al fin tradiciones,_ le escuchó decir.

-¿De qué trata tu propuesta?- Preguntó de pronto el platinado entrando a la biblioteca.

-¿A caso importa?- Preguntó Hermione con ironía al tiempo que levantaba la vista del libro _Regímenes y principios éticos en Pro de las Criaturas Mágicas_.

-Recuerda Granger que cuando tomes el puesto tú tan solo vas a durar un mes, luego de tu toma de cargo te casarás conmigo y debo estar al tanto de todo lo que hayas emprendido.- La voz de Draco era fría.

-Quiero hacer un régimen que no solamente abarque la comunidad mágica que consideramos civilizada, debemos aprender a regular al resto de las criaturas mágicas, en específico aquellas que tienen un porcentaje humano, licántropos, elfos, vampiros, arpías, centauros, duendes, fantasmas, hadas, gente del agua, veelas… Que sean contemplados en un solo régimen.- La castaña de forma casi inconsciente se emocionó de comentar algo que ella anhelaba desde que era estudiante.

-Granger, no puedes hacer eso… Cada criatura tiene una forma de pensar distinta, vas a intentar acoplar milenios, no años, milenios de progreso a la forma de vida humana.- Draco sintió cierta pena de hacer tal observación, pero de verdad tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Entonces cómo pretendes que el resto de la comunidad mágica entienda el comportamiento de los clanes mágicos? ¿Sabes a cuántos licántropos han asesinado? ¿Cuántas veelas son capturadas salvajemente? No hay paz como tal en Mundo Mágico, hay cero tolerancia a lo que consideramos diferente.- Francamente Hermione quería hacer a entender al tipo de ojos ¿Grises?

-Granger, en vez de eso deberías entender algo.- Draco se sentó en el borde de la mesa cercana al sillón en el que se encontraba Hermione. –Los clanes mágicos, las sociedades mágicas tienen un régimen en común, una especie de reglamento interno, una ley para ellos, en la que se detalla el estilo de vida de cada clan, no puedes forzarlos a adaptarse a la sociedad mágica humana, civilizada como le llamas, en vez de eso debes dar a conocer el reglamento de cada clan, hacerlos ver el mundo que hay alrededor, hacer que vean que hay milenios de evolución alrededor y a la par de ellos.- El príncipe de Slytherin estaba tan centrado en su explicación que la lechuza que llegó a su mesa con un sobre le sobresaltó.

-¿Qué hay Carina?- La fina lechuza se posó en el hombro de Draco ululando de alegría, el platinado comenzó a acariciar el pico el ave hasta que ésta le extendió la patita, entregando la carta, hecho lo anterior, el heredero de los Malfoy comenzó a leer…

 _Draco Lucius:_

 _¿Cómo que tienes una relación sentimental con Granger? Yo sabía que estabas con la otra chica, pero en fin, me imagino nos vas a platicar a fondo el asunto ¿Verdad? Ah por cierto, Theodore también quiere saberlo todo._

 _Cuídate._

 _Blaise Zabini; vigilado por Theodore Nott que no quiere que te pregunte si la chica Granger llegó a ti por el camino de las sábanas._

Draco no pudo evitar la risa cuando leyó las últimas líneas, lo que provocó Hermione dejara a un lado el libro, cruzara las piernas (normal) y poniendo las manos sobre la rodilla derecha prestara atención a los gestos que hacía Draco con la nariz al reír.

El Rey de las serpientes detestaba cuando Blaise y Theo le escribían cartas en conjunto, habían estado incondicionalmente con él en cada una de las decisiones que éste tomaba, pero de verdad era imposible que sus cartas no resultaran un guión de comedia cuando escribían, así que terminó…

 _Nos vemos a las 20:00 en Nexus, el bar que está en el callejón Diagón._

 _Afectivamente Theodore Nott_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Draco caminó hasta uno de los cajones que había casi a lado del sillón en el que AUN seguía la castaña, tomo un poco de tinta, una pluma, un pedazo de pergamino y respondió.

 _Apreciables Blaise y Theodore:_

 _Los veo en Nexus a las 20:00 pm._

 _Tengan misericordia, el asunto es largo de contar._

 _Díganle a Pansy que también quiero verla a ella._

 _No, Blaise, no contrataremos mujerzuelas._

 _Los quiere Draco L. Malfoy_

Se dispuso a enviar la carta y volvió a centrar su atención en Hermione, que le veía con mucha cautela.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Draco al darse cuenta de la atenta mirada que le dirigía la castaña.

-El gesto de la naríz, cuando ríes… No ha cambiado.- Dijo la Gryffindor en voz baja.

*Inicio de FlashBack*

Hermione terminó de alistarse para ir a la celebración de aquella tarde, al mismo tiempo, un inquieto Draco Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada principal del Gran Comedor, a lo lejos, Harry le observaba atentamente, cuando estuvo listo, se le acercó.

-Malfoy…- Harry se acercó a Draco con la certeza de las diferencias ya superadas, pero no esperaba que éste le saludara como a un viejo amigo, estrechándole la mano y sosteniendo su hombro.

-Harry ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó Draco amablemente al ojiverde.

-¿Esperas a Hermione?- Preguntó ya con mucha más ligereza.

-Sí, la invité la semana pasada. Hubiera agradecido que me dijera con antelación que la fiesta es de máscaras- Respondió Draco gentilmente mientras acomodaba el pequeño antifaz negro con bordes plateados que ocultaba sus ojos, se veía como un adonis.

-Algo me dijo, sabes, creo que hiciste bien, ella estaba muy emocionada cuando me comentó.- Comentó Harry; Draco sonrió de lado.

Ninguno de los jóvenes esperaba la visión que apareció ante ellos, si la imagen de Draco el día que la vio en el Baile de Navidad compartido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos le pareció hermosa, aquello superaba cualquier expectativa, la castaña llevaba un elegante vestido color crema con detalles en dorado, ajustado pero no atrevido, un ajuar sublime que conjugaba perfectamente con el antifaz dorado que llevaba en la mano; Draco se acercó como idiotizado, dejando a Harry en un segundo plano.

En cuanto la chica bajó al borde de la escalera, Draco tomó su mano y la besó gentilmente.

-Hola Draco.- Saludó Hermione.

-Hermione… ¿Lista?- Preguntó el platinado.

-Claro.- La pareja entró al Gran Comedor aún del brazo, siendo el objeto de atención de todo el alumnado del colegio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las cuatro casas convivían en una armonía nunca antes conocida, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Revenclaw y Slytherin estaban en una sola sintonía, comenzó la celebración, todos bailaron, cenaron, convivieron, rieron y bebieron.

Al terminar la noche, Hermione era escoltada a la entrada de su torre por el que había sido un príncipe.

-Bien, llegamos.- Anunció la Gryffindor frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Lo sé.- Susurró Draco aun sosteniendo en su mano derecha los delicados dedos de Hermione.

-Bien… Voy a entrar.- Dijo Hermione.

-Está bien.- Aceptó Draco. –Nos vemos después Hermione.- Hizo una reverencia y se dio la media vuelta.

Apenas avanzaría unos metros cuando Hermione lo detuvo, lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Draco estaba envuelto en los brazos de la chica, que se le había colgado literalmente al cuello, abrazándolo.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó respondiendo a su abrazo.

-Sí.- Y así, como no pensando, la castaña se fue acercando paulatinamente a los labios del platinado, poniéndose de puntitas. -¿Me dejarías besarte?- Preguntó la chica anhelante. –O debo pedir audiencia acaso…- Draco sonrió arrugando la nariz en un infantil gesto al tiempo que tomaba la cintura de la chica, lo que hizo que ella cerrara los ojos.

A darse cuenta de ello, a Draco se le heló la sangre, no era como que la chica no fuera atractiva, siempre le había parecido una chica hermosa, pero la tregua entre el Trio Dorado y el Trío de Plata era en muchos sentidos frágil; desconocía la reacción de los amigos de la castaña, pero… era ella quien lo quería… Quizá después de todo no fuera tan malo… así que aproximó sus labios a los de Hermione lentamente, fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que sintió el débil contacto de los labios de la castaña, apenas era un roce cuando súbitamente sintió una barrera invisible entre los labios de la castaña y los propios, provocando que él retrocediera súbitamente.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.- Susurró Draco tomando ambas manos de la castaña.

-¿Qué?- La chica se sintió conflictuada, rechazada, una buena parte de su amor propio se sintió comprometida, pisoteada.

-Entiende, no es por ti, no es que…- Soy yo.- La realidad es que Draco Malfoy sentía que si besaba a Hermione no podría volver a ver cara a cara a Harry, que ahora le había ofrecido una mano amiga no solo a él, sino también a Theo Y Blaise; y no podría romper la confianza que se le había depositado.

-Pero si todo iba…- A Hermione las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos. -¿Hice algo mal?- Preguntó alejándose de la cercanía que había mantenido con el platinado.

-No, no eres tú… Soy yo, aquí el único problema soy yo, necesito que entiendas que…-

-¿Entender qué?- Preguntó Ron saliendo de su Sala Común.

-Nada Ron.- Hermione evitó mirar de frente a Ron para que este no notara las lágrimas que ya le habían traicionado.

-¿Ocurre algo Hermione?- Preguntó Ron acercándose a la Gryffindor.

-Nada, me tengo que ir.- Dijo Hermione al tiempo que ingresaba rápidamente a la Sala común, con las mejillas encharcadas y la dignidad pisoteada.

Draco aprovechó para despedirse de Ron y dirigirse rápidamente a su propia Sala Común.

-Creo que las preferencias del rubio son muy diferentes.- Dijo la Señora Gorda, anunciando lo que sería el acabose de la amistad entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

-¿Le gustan las mujeres?- Preguntó Ron en voz alta.

-Supongo.- Contestó la Señora Gorda. –Mira, que rechazar la proposición de alcohoba de Granger…

Nadie lo supo, ni si quiera Draco, pero esa noche, Hermione perdió la fe en ella y ante todo en cualquiera de Slyhterin.

*Fin de FlashBack*

Al verse embaucado en aquellos recuerdos Draco comenzó a sentirse vulnerable, transparente ante la mirada de Hermione, así que se alejó abruptamente del sillón y cambió el tema.

-Tienes que hacer que cada especie mágica dé a conocer sus leyes, las que puedan compartir, no viceversa.- Con ello, el platinado abandonó la biblioteca.

Pasaron las horas y Hermione concluyó su propuesta para presentarla ante el Wizengamot, en la que abordaba temas como educación, milicia, administración, democracia y cultura, pero basándose en principios de tolerancia.

Al salir de la biblioteca, se topó de frente con Lucius, quien se aproximaba majestuosamente a ella.

-Señorita Granger, buenas noches.- El tono intimidante de Lucius hizo que la chica diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Lucius.- Contestó la chica inclinando la cabeza y dándole paso al rubio que ingresó a la biblioteca sin molestarse en voltear a verla.

La chica apenas iba por el rellano de la puerta cuando escuchó lo que sería la sentencia. –Ah, señorita Granger, espero se enseñe a obedecer, o serán sus padres quienes paguen todos y cada uno de sus errores.- Hermione cerró los ojos en señal de impotencia.

Draco no podía ni siquiera voltear a ver a los ojos a Theo, que se encontraba sentado frente a él en la mesa que compartían Blaise, Pansy, Theo y Draco en el pub donde se habían citado anteriormente.

-¿Y bien?- Se atrevió a preguntar Draco luego de relatarles a sus amigos detalle a detalle lo ocurrido.

-Estás loco.- Respondió Theo. –Pero igual ya iniciaste esto, debes terminarlo… te apoyo.- Theo tomó el brazo de Draco y retiró su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias.- Respondió Draco con media sonrisa.

-Igual estamos contigo.- Respondió Pansy mientras Blaise asentía con la cabeza, mostrando también apoyo.- Es una estupidez, pero igual estamos aquí, yo más jodida no puedo estar así que… lo que venga.- Finalizó sonriendo a su amigo.

Pansy fracasó en dos matrimonios desde que salieron del Colegio, lo que llevó a la morena a un estado de ansiedad que la hizo necesitar de todos los hombre del mundo mágico, el destino en una mala pasada la hizo convertirse en dueña de una casa de citas en el Callejón Knockturn, cosa que inexplicablemente, la hacía feliz.

Luego de un rato charlando con sus amigos, Draco y Theo salieron del Pub para dirigirse a sus casas.

-¿Estás seguro Draco? Sabes muy bien que Granger siempre tuvo cierta inclinación por ti, por lo del baile de Navidad.- Theo no podía con la duda.

-Sí, pero eso me valió la golpiza que me propinaron Ron y los gemelos Weasley. ¿Recuerdas? Me acusaron de humillar a Granger, ah y luego de ello difundieron el chisme de que yo era gay por no aceptar una proposición de alcoba de ella.- Draco enfureció con el simple recuerdo.

-Es por eso que creo que es mala idea que te cases con ella. Draco Granger está demasiado protegida por Harry, puso su seguridad en tus manos… - Theo habló demasiado rápido, pero con el corazón en la mano.

-Tengo que hacerlo.- Draco finalizó la conversación.

Pasaron las semanas y Hermione fue electa por el Wizengamot, ahora restaba solamente esperar a Enero para tomar el puesto como Ministro de Magia, sin embargo la castaña aún tenía un pendiente, y era la Fiesta en la que anunciaría su compromiso con Draco Malfoy.

 **DRACO MALFOY Y HERMIONE GRANGER**

 **COMPROMETIDOS.**

 **Luego de una corta relación, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy anunciarán oficialmente su compromiso frente a la Sociedad Mágica, al parecer esta inesperada noticia deja mucha tela de donde cortar.**

 **Según fuentes confiables, se les ha visto bastantes ocasiones tomados del brazo por los jardines de Malfoy Manor y otras tantas paseando por lugares bastante concurridos del mundo Muggle.**

 **¿Qué nueva sorpresa nos depara esta hermosa pareja?**

 **Por Rita Skeeter.**

Hermione tomó la mano de su madre, que leía la nota por encima del hombro de la chica.

-Dos minutos para que bajen señores Granger.- La voz de Poky hizo que ambas mujeres brincaran.

-Gracias Poky.- Agradeció el Señor Granger, que iba ataviado con su mejor traje, esa noche era la cena de anuncio de compromiso.

-Hija, tienes que mantenerte tranquila, no tiene caso que te exaltes por algo que a la postre no puedes remediar.- El señor Granger le daba ánimos a su hija.

-Gracias papá.- Hermione iba vestida con un hermoso vestido verde magenta de una sola manga larga y el cabello recogido en una elegante coleta alzada que era dignamente adornada por un broche de brillos.

-Ustedes dos.- Interrumpió Hugson. –Afuera, con el resto de los invitados, ya saben dónde. Y tú.- Señaló a Hermione con la mirada lívida.-Esperas aquí.- Ordenó mientras se retiraba.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Draco apareció por la puerta de Hermione.

-Granger, tenemos que bajar por el balcón principal, ya todos nos están esperando.- Draco apareció con un hermoso frack color negro y camisa blanca; solamente adornado por un pañuelo rojo sangre en su bolsillo frontal derecho.

-¿Es necesario todo este teatro Malfoy?- Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, algo así como un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar.

-Si quieres verlo así… Es necesario, el resto del mundo mágico crea que verdaderamente estás enamorada de mí y yo de ti… Fin del asunto, ¿Me permites?- Draco ofreció un brazo a Hermione para escoltarla al Salón donde les esperaba la crema y nata del mundo mágico.

-¿Ya te dije que eres un infeliz que solamente busca aprovecharse de las circunstancias? Quieres hacer pensar a todos que alguien en este mundo te ama lo suficiente como para unir el resto de su vida a la tuya, pero mira…- Exclamó casi a gritos Hermione con los ojos desorbitados.

-Te equivocas… Hay alguien aquí que ama a Draco más que a su vida.- La voz de Yanara se hizo escuchar a lo largo del pasillo.


	18. Capítulo 17 Mujer VS Mujer

Ya sé que quieren asesinarme, pero he andado bastante ocupada, este capítulo va dedicado muy especialmente a mi lectora favorita, que tanto me ha inspirado con todo lo que me dice, y al resto de mis seguidores, no soy la mejor escritora pero de verdad me esfuerzo por darles a conocer lo que pasa en mi cabeza cada vez que pienso en el Dramione... ¿Qué creen? Estoy trabajando ya en otro Fanfic.

Saludos y bendiciones a todos.

* * *

 **DIAMANTE EN BRUTO**

 **Capítulo 17. Mujer vs Mujer.**

A Draco se le heló la sangre cuando reconoció la voz de Yanara, la chica con la que él se encontraba dispuesto a compartir el resto de sus días.

-Yanara…- Dijo mientras dirigía la mirada el cuerpo y el corazón al lugar de donde venía la morena.

Yanara se sintió desfallecer cuando con sus ojos comprobó que era cierto, Draco anunciaría un compromiso oficial en unos minutos con una chica que no era ella, y peor aún, por los gritos que escuchó al llegar al pasillo, la chica lo aborrecía.

-¿Eres tú?- Preguntó Yanara acercándose cautelosamente a Hermione, la morena levaba un vestido ajustado en el busto pero exageradamente suelto del busto hacia abajo, el cabello suelto y maquillaje a tono con el azul de su atuendo.

-¿Yo?- Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

-Yanara hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte.- Draco interrumpió el trayecto de la cubana, al rozar sus brazos no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más miserable del mundo, al provocar el dolor de Yanara por su egoísmo.

-No.- Yanara no quiso escuchar nada en ese momento. -¿Qué te parece si hablamos después de la fiesta? Sé que debiste tener razones de peso, y desde ya las entiendo.- La cubana sonrió.

Draco en ese momento agradeció a los dioses que le pusieran en el camino a la maravillosa mujer que sostenía enfrente.

-Poky.- Ordenó Draco.

La elfina apareció de inmediato. –Dígame Amo Draco.- Chilló.

-Conduce a la señorita a mis aposentos… Trato de Reyna por favor.- Sonrió de lado a Yanara que lo veía con los ojos inundados de ternura. -Te veo en un momento.- Se despidió.

Hermione observaba la escena desde un segundo plano al que fue delegada desde la aparición de Yanara en el pasillo.

-¿Quién era?- Exigió Hermione mientras era bruscamente conducida por Draco al Salón.

-Nadie que te importe.- Cortó de tajo el platinado.

-Creo que merezco mucho más explicación ya que en unas semanas seré tu esposa.- Espetó Hermione cargada de ira. -¿O es que acaso vino a reclamar algo tu amante en turno.

Draco no soportó más, jaló a Hermione hasta una de las habitaciones del pasillo y la lanzó al primer mueble que encontró a su llegada, que fue una especia de baúl en el que la castaña cayó escandalosamente sentada.

-Orden a partir de hoy Granger… He sido tolerante contigo y soportado tus majaderías. Mantengo a tus padres a salvo y en esta Mansión son atendidos como emperadores, a ti nunca te he tratado de forma descortés, pero no voy a tolerar que hables de esa forma cuando sea Yanara parte de la conversación.- El príncipe de Slytherin se encontraba más afectado por la llegada de Yanara de lo que podía admitir, no concebía la idea de que alguien tan insignificante como Hermione la pusiera en duda frente a él, máxime tratándose del amor de su vida.

Hermione tardó en salir de su asombro, Draco sentía algo por la chica, ¿Qué era? No estaba segura, pero no cabía duda de que se trataba de algo más que una amante en turno.

-Eres una escoria.- Susurró la Gryffindor.

-Quizá. Pero soy la escoria que a partir de hoy va a hacer de tu vida un infierno ¿Entiendes?- El platinado decidió en ese momento que una mujer que hablaba así de alguien tan puro y hermoso como Yanara no merecía su misericordia.

-¿Ya eres hombre?- Hermione se levantó tan ferozmente como pudo. –Que yo recuerde las mujeres te damos miedo.- La Gryffindor hizo alusión a lo sucedido después del Baile en Hogwarts.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Draco se hizo hacia atrás para evitar el posible contacto con el cuerpo de la Castaña.

-Quizá te falta mucha virilidad para tocar a una mujer.- Hermione salió de su propio eje buscando provocar la ira del Slyhterin, que sintiera por lo menos la mitad de lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Draco dejó salir una malvada carcajada y todo el veneno de serpiente que guardaba salió en una sola frase. –Sí, si tengo mucha virilidad, que no seas lo suficientemente mujer como para despertar mi lívido es muy diferente. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que ni siquiera tu cercanía me hizo encender?- Con eso la mató.

Hermione se sintió destrozada al escuchar las palabras del rubio, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. –Eres una bestia- Susurró ahogando su voz.

-Eso querías ¿No?- Cortó Draco. –Vamos, tenemos que completar el protocolo.- Hecho lo anterior tomó a Hermione de un brazo y la dirigió hasta concluir el recorrido hasta el Salón Principal.

Al llegar a una de las entradas, Hermione se topó con una majestuosa puerta que se encontraba cerrada.

-En cuanto nos anuncien comienza tu actuación, yo haré mi parte.- Draco se mantenía serio, pero Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que ya no era la seriedad de antes, la seriedad de indiferencia, era ahora seriedad de odio, de resentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que nunca sería tan infeliz como el tiempo en el que estaría a lado de Draco Malfoy.

-Cariño, la gente ya los está esperando.- La voz de Narcissa se hizo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

-Está bien madre, ya podemos entrar.- Malfoy volteó a ver con desdén a Hermione que se encontraba abrazándose a ella misma, al percatarse de ello Draco le ofreció un brazo. –No hagas nada torpe, y pon en práctica todas las clases que se te dieron.- No, no le importaba lo que ella sintiera.

Luego de unos segundos la enorme puerta se abrió, de un momento a otro Hermione se vio envuelta en un ambiente de elegante luz y cientos de miradas que seguían cada uno de sus gestos, comenzó a avanzar al ritmo de su acompañante, quien sonreía discretamente y cada determinado tiempo asentía elegantemente.

Draco fue abriendo paso entre los invitados que murmuraban entre ellos fascinados por lo felices que ambos se veían, al fin llegaron a lo que era la mesa de honor, donde el platinado hizo sentar a Hermione a su derecha y él se mantuvo de pie, no sin antes besar los nudillos de la castaña, ofreciendo con ello el espectáculo que toda la élite social mágica quería ver.

 _-Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes._

Comenzó su discurso el platinado.

 _No necesito decir mucho para expresar la enorme gratitud que siento por todos y cada uno de ustedes, ya todos saben que hace unos meses fui víctima de un fenómeno llamado amor e inicié una relación sentimental con la hermosa mujer que tengo aquí a mi derecha._

Todo mundo reaccionó enternecido ante las palabras de Draco.

 _La realidad es que hoy, frente a todos ustedes y con el corazón en la mano, quiero solicitar la presencia de Robert y Jane Granger._

Los padres de Hermione se levantaron de una mesa que se encontraba a la derecha de donde se encontraban Hermione y Draco, y tal como lo habían ensayado, se pararon a un lado del platinado.

 _Aquí ante la sociedad mágica y ante mis padres, y ustedes señores Granger, quiero pedir de forma oficial la mano de Hermione Jane Granger, y doy mi palabra de Malfoy que la amaré hasta que la vida me alcance._

Todos aquellos que conocían la historia de la supuesta feliz pareja, hubiera dicho que no habían más hipócritas palabras que las dichas por Draco, pero no fue el caso de quienes fueron invitados a la fiesta.

-Tienes mi bendición, Hijo.- Eso no estaba en el plan y logró tambalear el temple con el que Draco estaba actuando.

Todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos, pero estallaron de felicidad cuando Robert se acercó a abrazar a Draco.

-Y bien, ¿No le entregarás el anillo a la novia?- Lucius se encontraba en su mesa aparentando ser el padre filiar que muy adentro sabía que podría algún día ser.

 _Hermione, con la bendición de tus padres, mis padres, y la anuencia de la sociedad mágica…_

 _¿Quieres ser mi esposa?_

Draco jugó tan bien sus cartas que logró que todo mundo se enterneciera ante las palabras del platinado, y dejó a todo mundo con la boca abierta cuando sacó de su pantalón una hermosa caja color rosa pálido de forma circular, la cual abrió dando un ángulo de vista idóneo a todos los invitados.

Hermione quedó en shock al ver la hermosa sortija color plata con piedras blancas y rosas intercaladas por toda la circunferencia de la pieza, contrastando hermosamente con el rubí tornasol que se levantaba orgulloso en el medio. Todo una obra de arte. Sin embargo recordó la sencillez del anillo que meses atrás le había regalado Ron, recordó que no necesitó de todos los lujos que le estaba ofreciendo Draco, nada de ello la haría feliz.

-Sí Draco, acepto casarme contigo.- Respondió la castaña en un deje de voz.

Todo mundo estalló en aplausos y vítores, dando con ello inicio a una ostentosa celebración.

Hermione se quedó sentada en su silla el mayor tiempo posible, apenas hablaba para responder a las felicitaciones personales que le hacían personas a las que ni siquiera conocía.

-Felicidades Herms.- Una voz familiar desde atrás la sobresaltó.

-¡Harry!- Hermione se levantó de su asiento para ser recibida por los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo estás? Te noté muy ausente casi toda la ceremonia- dijo Harry mientras soltaba la cintura de Hermione.

-O sea que tú.- Cuestionó Hermione confundida.

-Sí, me invitaron a mí, a los Weasley, a los Nott, los Parkinson, Lovegood, Longbothom, todos.- Explicó Harry rápidamente. -¿Cómo te trata?- preguntó de repente.

-En general bien, es muy…- Trató de explicarse la castaña.

-¿Tradicional?- Completó Harry.

-Sí… ¿Cómo está Ron?- Continuó preguntando Hermione. –Debe odiarme.- Se lamentó.

-No propiamente, no habla con nadie y parece que va a ir a hacer unos adelantos de la misión de Norteamérica.- Dijo rápidamente Harry sosteniendo las manos de su amiga. –Herms, el mayor compromiso es contigo, con tu familia, con lo que crees, manda al demonio lo que quiera que Ron o los Weasley te digan, nadie conoce las cosas en verdad.- Al escuchar eso Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que al final, todo valdría la pena.

-Una foto de los alegres novios.- Rita Skeeter tomó a Hermione del brazo y la obligó a parase junto a Draco, quien aun con la mueca que tenía puesta por sonrisa la tomó de la cintura, la acercó a él y posó para una hermosa toma.

Luego de otras fotografías, la pareja se despidió de los invitados con el pretexto de que Hermione estaba cansada y Draco la acompañaría a su departamento. Regresaron a la habitación del Príncipe de Slytherin, donde encontraron a Yanara sentada en el escritorio leyendo.

-Yanara.- Solicitó Draco entreabriendo la puerta. -¿Puedo pasar?- El alma se le salía del cuerpo.

-Sí…- Accedió la cubana.

Hermione caminaba atrás de Draco.

-Lárgate.- Le ordenó el platinado. -Poky, llévala a la que será su habitación cuando tenga que quedarse, y que no salga.- Indicó a la elfina. Hermione salió de la habitación furiosa.

-Draco, antes que me expliques cualquier cosa, no te cuestiono tu actuar.- Yanara se levantó y tomó acunó el rostro de Draco con sus manos. –Arregla lo que sea que tengas que arreglar, no quiero saber qué es. No me olvides, cuando estés libre te espero en Cuba. ¿Ok? - Decidida, besó a Draco con ternura, con entrega, con dolor, con deseos de no perderlo.

Quizá nada malo se hubiera pensado si en ese preciso instante no hubiera llegado Narcissa, que al ver a Draco y Yanara envueltos en ese tierno beso quedó petrificada en la entrada de la habitación.

-¡Draco!- Gritó en un letal susurro antes de ser sostenida del hombro por Betzaida, una de las mucamas.

Al escuchar su nombre, el platinado se alejó delicadamente de Yanara aun saboreando sus labios.

-Madre…- Anunció Draco. –Te presento a Yanara, te comenté anteriormente de ella.- El tono del príncipe de las serpientes era de total firmeza, como si anunciara a través de un lenguaje no verbal que iba a defender a Yanara en cuanto alguien se atreviese a tocarla.

-Lo sé hijo, no te censuro…- Aceptó Narcissa en un deje de ternura. –Querida, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a platicar y me cuentas cómo Draco y tú se conocieron?- El tono de Narcissa fue muy amable, para tratarse de quien se trataba: La mujer con el suficiente poder para que Draco tirara por la borda todos los planes _. ¿O es que precisamente por ello la estaba tratando de esa forma?_

De mientras, en el salón Principal, dos amigos se contenían las ganas de vomitar al tiempo que una mujer platicaba de forma exagerada cómo veía que todos los días Draco visitaba a Hermione en su oficina del Ministerio.

Harry era el mejor testigo de ello, varias veces se lo topaba por los pasillos, y un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza se les escapaba a ambos cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas, era algo así como una complicidad generada desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde la primera vez que hicieron las paces.

-Ron, contrólate.- Susurró el moreno al ver que el pelirrojo temblaba de ira.

-Sí Ron.- Comenzó George. –Al final ella eligió en Pro de su Felicidad.- Harry se movió incómodo en su lugar.

-Su felicidad soy Yo George. ¡Yo!- Ron no cabía en sí mismo de ira.

-Soy Fred.- Alegó George.

-Ok. Fred.- Contestó casi en un rugido Ron.

-No es cierto, soy George.- Corrigió nuevamente.

-¿Y así te dices nuestro hermano?- Repelaron a coro ambos gemelos.

-Sigo creyendo que algo está mal aquí.- Comentó Lupin sosteniendo a Teddy, de 5 años que insistía en tocar el elegante centro de mesa.

-Yo creo que al final es Hermione quien debe buscar su felicidad, la chica ya ha sufrido bastante desde la Guerra como para reprocharle cualquier cosa en torno a su comportamiento.- Añadió Tonks que lucía una hermosa figura de 4 meses de embarazo.

-Pues dejó a mi hermano, no esperarás que se celebre por ser una mujer que no tiene la menor consideración por aquel a quien amó en Hogwarts.- Protestó Ginny.

Todo mundo en esa mesa cuestionaba la abrupta decisión de Hermione, al tiempo que Harry se escurría de todo el bullicio para infiltrarse en lo que era la residencia Malfoy.

Caminó y caminó hasta encontrarse con el Despacho de Draco, curiosamente se encontraba abierto, así que entró en él, como buscando algo, pero no sabía qué.

Recorrió con la mirada todas y cada uno de los rincones, hasta que al abrir un cajón del escritorio logró toparse con una pequeña carpeta llena de papeles, algunos ya bastante antiguos… hasta que decidió por comenzar a leer líneas salteadas.

 _Colegio de sanadores_

 _Reconocimiento, primer lugar de aprovechamiento_

…

 _Anuario_

 _A Draco Malfoy: Uno de los grandes ejemplos de que el pasado no siempre marca, a veces mejora lo que hay en el interior._

 _Doctor Valle_

 _Tu orgulloso Rector._

…

 _Draco:_

 _Ojalá todo marche bien dentro del Colegio, no nos olvides…_

 _Atte:_

 _~Blaise Zabinni~_

 _~Pansy Parkinson~_

 _~Theodore Nott~_

…

 _*Granger*:_

 _Por favor no pienses que la presente es una carta de amor…_

Harry terminó de leer la carta, la guardó, y salió del despacho…


	19. Capítulo 18 Ministro Malfoy, Sra Malfoy

A mi Lectora favorita... Gracias por no dejarme caer. 3

* * *

 **Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 18. Ministro Malfoy, Señora Malfoy.**

Al llegar a su casa, Harry tomó la carta de Draco y la puso en una pequeña caja que se encontraba en la mesa de centro de la sala, _en algún momento discutiré de ello con Draco_ pensó el ojiverde para sus adentros.

-¿Ocurre algo amo?- Kreacher se acercó atentamente a Harry.

-Kreacher, ¿Qué tanto sabes del protocolo Malfoy-Black?- Preguntó curioso Harry-

-¡Oh!- Comenzó fascinado Kreacher. –Son los humanos más protocolarios que he conocido, ceremoniosos, poderosos.- Los ojos de Kreacher delataban su profunda admiración por la dinastía Malfoy.

Luego de filas y filas de protocolos, juramentos y reuniones, Hermione resultó electa como Ministro de Magia, lo cual significaba el inminente asenso de Draco.

Todo parecía tranquilo, la castaña ya había aprendido el protocolo requerido, pero perdió casi totalmente el contacto con sus amigos.

Hermione se sentó en la que a partir de ese momento sería su oficina, la recorrió con la mirada pensando en las cientos de veces que la visitó en su carácter de Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y el discurso que ahora daría, al tiempo que anunciaba su próxima unión a Draco Malfoy y la consecuencia política que ello traería consigo.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una artimaña de Draco Malfoy, ¿Sabes? Es demasiada coincidencia que te corteje y te comprometas con él en fecha electoral ¿Me entiendes?- Kingsley no se había tragado la historia de amor entre Draco y Hermione, había visto los ojos dl platinado y no irradiaban precisamente amor.

-Estoy bien Kingsley, es un chico muy tradicional.- Hermione ahora se concretaba a dar respuestas monosílabas, tal y como le enseñaron Narcissa y las hermanas Klark.

-¿Segura de que no hay nada que quieras platicarme?- Preguntó intuitivo el ahora Ex Ministro.

-Segura.- Contestó Hermione.

Kingsley salió de la oficina aun con dudas de lo que había dicho la chica, al final, la verdad de la boda y el supuesto romance entre los jóvenes solamente ellos la conocían.

Hermione se sentó en el escritorio, en el que fungiría tan solo tres semanas antes de su inminente boda con Draco Malfoy, suspiró y se quedó mirando fijamente al micrófono frente al cual daría su discurso de toma de posesión, pero de repente, hubo un inaudito cambio de planes.

Tres aplausos se escucharon en la entrada de la oficina, la castaña levantó la mirada y se topó con la acusadora mirada de Ron.

-Así que he de felicitar a mi nueva Ministro. ¿Cierto?- Ron reía sarcásticamente.

-¿Cuándo regresaste?- Preguntó Hermione aún sorprendida.

-Hace dos semanas, Harry me dijo que lo habías estado viendo desde que te comprometiste con Malfoy, ha de estar muy conforme con tu boda.., Son tal para cual.- Ron detuvo sus pasos en seco justo a la mitad del imponente Despacho.

-Algo así, digamos que me entiende.- Contestó Hermione dando por sentado que Ron había entendido su decisión, aún sin saber la verdad, por lo menos que creyera que estaba enamorada.

-Te entiende.- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. –Veo que son bastante similares, no voy a reprocharte nada Hermione, ya eres toda una mujer, aunque… - Hizo una mueca que oscilaba entre el dolor y el desdén. -¿Crees ser capaz de lograr que te toque? Porque lo último que recuerdo de él es su inminente inclinación hacia los hombres.- Con eso Ron comenzó a reír.

-Veo que amaneciste con un excelente humor Weasley.- Draco irrumpió en la oficina. –Lástima que tu opinión no fue solicitada por mi prometida.- Los ojos de Draco irradiaban fuego, y al enfocar la mirada en Hermione ésta no pudo hacer otra cosa que agacharse.

-¿Tu prometida?- Cuestionó sarcásticamente Ron.

-Sí Weasley… mi prometida.- Contestó Draco fríamente.

-Muy bien…- Exclamó Ron -¿Y por lo menos te enciende?- Intentó burlarse el pelirrojo. –Que yo recuerde a ti te gustan los hombres.- Se carcajeó. -¿O qué cualidades le encuentras aparte de su cargo?- Cuestionó levantando la ceja.

-Es la más hermosa mujer por dentro y por fuera que he conocido en la vida.- La seguridad de Draco hirió la certeza de Ron.

-Veo que en verdad la amas…- Ron había ya fallado en su intento de pinchar el globo de felicidad.

-Por supuesto.- Afirmó Draco peligrosamente.

A Hermione se le bajó el estómago a los pies. ¿Qué pretendía Draco afirmando algo que no sentía? ¿Era tanto su afán de dañar la moral de los presentes?

A Draco le hervía la sangre, el hecho de que Hermione no fuera de su agrado no significaba que Ron tuviera el derecho de intentar humillarla, el protocolo le obligaba a defenderle. _¿Protocolo? Las palabras de Ron eran en exceso filosas, quizá su relación con Hermione por mucho no fuera miel sobre hojuelas, pero era una mujer deseable, tenía que reconocerlo._

-Por último… Quiero que sea la última vez que te presentes en una audiencia privada con quien en adelante será la señora Malfoy si antes dicha audiencia no te fue concedida ¿Te queda claro?- El tono firme de Draco daba a notar la evidente molestia.

-Ok, me largo.- Ron salió de la oficina echando chispas, pero antes de salir dirigió una última mirada de desdén a la castaña. –No se molesten por invitarme a la boda, y que te aproveche el cargo Hermione… Por cierto, te la entrego nueva Malfoy.- Y salió rápidamente del lugar.

A Hermione le venció el peso de lo ocurrido, se dejó caer en la mesa del escritorio central, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Draco, quien en un deje de humanidad se acercó a ella, felino, elegante, como sólo él sabía serlo.

-¿Te ofendió de gravedad?- Draco sabía que la respuesta era obvia, pero algo en él le hizo preguntar.

-Sí, hizo evidente que nunca…- Ahí Hermione detuvo su respuesta.

-Sí quieres evitarlo está bien.- Aun muerto de curiosidad, dio la media vuelta. –Tu discurso inicia en unos minutos, hoy tomas posesión.- Acto seguido se sentó en uno de los sillones laterales, cruzando la pierna varonilmente.

Dio inicio el discurso de toma de posesión de Hermione, quien aun en ese momento decidió seguir adelante, con su "Secuestro personal" como ahora le llamaba.

 _Estimados conciudadanos de la comunidad mágica de Londres._

 _Hoy quiero agradecer infinitamente la oportunidad que me dieron de servirles en calidad de Ministro de Magia._

La castaña tomó en sus manos el discurso que Draco le dio para que lo siguiera, aun cuando era un precioso discurso, sintió que no era ella.

 _De cuantas tareas he tenido que realizar en mi vida, ninguna considero tan difícil como esta, ninguna considero tan preñada de obstáculos, ninguna considero tan dura de llevar adelante, porque estoy consciente de todas las dificultades, estoy muy consciente de todos los obstáculos._

 _No tengo, sin embargo, temor al esfuerzo que debo realizar; no tengo temor por las dificultades que haya de encontrar en el camino. Soy una mujer de fe y siempre he afrontado las obligaciones resueltamente._

 _Quizá para muchos sea un peso demasiado exagerado para una sola mujer, pero soy una mujer cuyos orígenes jamás han sido motivo de vergüenza o de flaqueo, soy una mujer que hoy se compromete con cada uno de ustedes, para salir adelante, para dejar atrás los miedos y las inseguridades, para demostrar que una guerra no va a echar abajo a nuestra sociedad._

Draco se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba, en ese preciso instante miles de personas escuchaban las palabras de la castaña, quien se concentró en leer cada una de las palabras, tal y como le enseñaron sus institutrices, acentuando en los lugares correctos.

Volteó a verla fijamente, analizando cada una de sus facciones, su cuello, sus labios, por algún motivo sintió que el piso se le iba a algún lugar lejos de sus pies.

-De verdad están enamorados… ¿Verdad?- Ginny observaba desde un cristal que fue colocado provisionalmente en una de las paredes del Despacho, para presenciar la toma de protesta de Hermione, sería colocado también en el momento en el que Draco supliera a la castaña, dos semanas después de su boda.

-Sí.- Contestó Harry, que abrazaba a su próxima prometida, también contemplando la escena.

A Harry una sensación extraña le recorrió la espalda. ¿A caso las palabras plasmadas por Draco en aquella carta seguirían vigentes hasta ahora?

 _Quiero que sepan que mi prioridad es lograr un estado de Paz entre las criaturas presentes en nuestro mundo, que sepan que minuto a minuto velaré para lograr igualdad, respeto, y ante todo, amor._

En ese momento, tal y como lo ensayaron anteriormente, Draco y Hermione voltearon a verse directamente a los ojos, pero Draco no estaba preparado para el repentino arranque de la castaña de lanzarle un silencioso beso al aire, que, como se lo indicaron, debía de ser improvisado, sin que Draco supiera que iba a hacer eso.

La mayor parte de los funcionarios se enternecieron al ver esa escena, incluso Harry quedó perplejo.

 _He aquí mi compromiso, y mis más eternas gracias._

Draco no supo si Hermione había respetado el guión, pero igual no le importó, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y avanzó a él lentamente, con una elegancia que en ese momento le abrumó, al estar frente a él, Draco no pudo más que regresar la mirada y sonreír, así, tal y como lo hacía, de lado, sin decir más.

-¿Me escoltas?- Hermione por dentro se sentía abatida y perturbada a la vez, por un lado iniciaba su mandato, por otro Draco no dejaba de acosarla con la mirada sin decirle qué error había cometido, y por otro… Le gustaba estar bajo esa mirada cuando era así, perdida y a la vez fija. ¡Santa mierda!

Draco aceptó, aun aturdido por la forma en la que Hermione se presentó ante sus ojos de un momento a otro. Le ofreció el brazo y juntos salieron de la oficina para ser recibidos por una enorme ovación de parte de todos los funcionarios del Ministerio, quienes habían quedado plenamente convencidos de que la joven pareja irradiaba amor por doquier.

-Muchas felicidades Hermione.- Harry y Ginny se acercaron en medio de toda la multitud para felicitar a la castaña.

-Muchas gracias chicos.- Hermione aun con cierto recelo volteó a ver a Ginny para darle las gracias, sin embargo se percató de que la pelirroja sostenía un trato cordial hacia ella, independientemente de lo que había ocurrido antes.

-¡Hermoso!- De un momento Rita Skeeter se acercó a ellos, apenas habían reparado en ella cuando un flash los cegó unos segundos, al siguiente momento Harry estaba atrapado en las garras de Skeeter, quien comenzó inmediatamente a escribir lo que sería **.**

 **EL PRINCIPIO DE LO INAUDITO**

 **Por Rita Skeeter**

 **Hermione Granger, próximamente Hermione Malfoy, se ha negado terminantemente a conceder una entrevista a los lectores, sin embargo su amigo y anterior pretendiente Harry Potter nos ha concedido unos minutos**

-Rita, gracias, pero no quiero…- Harry suplicaba salir pronto de esa incómoda situación.

 **Harry Potter, conocido como uno de los grandes héroes del mundo mágico, no es precisamente el más conforme de los h0mbres respecto de la próxima boda de la ahora Ministro de Magia, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, uno de los íconos de la belleza masculina.**

" **De verdad que no quiero que se case" Nos confiesa bastante aturdido el niño que sobrevivió.**

 **Como muchos sabemos, la ahora Ministro de Magia de Londres, sostuvo una muy discreta relación con Ron Weasley, el tercer integrante del Trío de Oro, ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado el Sangre Pura ante tal situación? Evidentemente esperamos que la pareja más cotizada del momento nos llene de alegrías y noticias.**

Draco guardó el periódico en su cajón y a cambio sacó del mismo el enorme catálogo de trajes de gala para el día de su boda, había enviado tres lechuzas a Yanara y ninguna había sido respondida, no podía culparla, Draco se sentía de más comprometido con la chica, quizá si hubiera reunido el suficiente valor para explicarle los por menores de la situación no le ignoraría como hasta ahora lo venía haciendo.

Hermione entró en la Biblioteca con unos cuantos apuntes en la mano y una serie de libros que eran cargados a pasos forzados por un Elfo Doméstico, que le seguía, muy en contra de lo que la castaña hubiera deseado.

-Joko, deja los libros en la mesa de allá. Puedes retirarte, pero avísale a Kuki que quiero que me ensille el caballo- Draco daba las indicaciones con demasiada serenidad.

-Me sorprende que tus órdenes sean dadas con tanta serenidad ¿No vas a amenazarlos de muerte?- Hermione aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacerle saber a Draco lo mucho que le detestaba.

-Granger, no pienso iniciar una contienda, ¿Quieres usar la biblioteca? Toda tuya.- Declaró Draco extendiendo los brazos.

-De hecho quería que tomaras unas decisiones en torno a la boda.- Hermione dijo esto último con sobrado pesar, como quien diera a conocer el día y hora en que iba a ser fusilado.

-¿Qué deseas?- Draco tomó asiento en el escritorio principal.

-¿Dónde se va a celebrar la boda?- Hermione se hizo de pergamino y tinta; y comenzó a escribir sobre su mano.

-¿Qué haces?- Draco reparó en ese detalle y no dejó de sorprenderle lo mucho que podía expanderse la estupidez humana.

-Escribiendo- Obvió la castaña.

-¿De pie?- Draco levantó la ceja con curiosidad evidente. A lo que Hermione contestó levantando simplemente el hombro. –Toma asiento, por favor.- Sugirió Draco.

Hermione tomó asiento con sobrada ligereza, sus ademanes habían cambiado demasiado, la realidad es que estaba cambiada en todo, su peinado ya era mucho más elaborado que antes, su maquillaje era exquisito, lo que resaltaba todas y cada una de sus facciones, enfatizando sus labios y ojos, los trajes que empleaba eran excelentes, lo que lograba marcar un cuerpo de infarto.

Al momento de tomar asiento, la postura de la castaña daba a saber los atributos que tanto le favorecían, comenzando por unas hermosas pantorrillas, Draco las observó detenidamente por unos segundos, hasta que logró hacer acopio del suficiente recato para desviar la mirada.

Y así comenzaron oficialmente los planes de boda, lleno de etiquetas y protocolos a los que Hermione se negaba con ganas.

Así pasaron dos semanas, ahora faltaba tan solo una semana para la boda, lo que significaba que la presión sobre Hermione se había vuelto insoportable, las desmesuradas exigencias de Narcissa, la indiferencia de Draco en torno a los preparativos y la ausencia de opiniones por parte de sus padres comenzaron a hacer mella en Hermione.

-Granger.- Draco entró en el despacho de la castaña, quien aparte de las presiones por parte de los Malfoy, continuaba fungiendo como Ministro.

-Dime.- La Gryffindor alzó la mirada del papeleo y puso atención a lo que el platinado tenía que decirle.

Draco extendió unas invitaciones color hueso ante la mirada de la castaña.

-¿Y bien?- Hermione tomó el pequeño paquete, desde que vio por primera vez las invitaciones le parecieron bellas, pero a Draco al momento no le gustaron, lo que desencadenó la obvia pelea entre ambos jóvenes.

-Son las invitaciones de la boda.- Draco se veía bastante incómodo por haber tenido que ceder ante los caprichos de la leona.

-Sí… Pero todas van a ser enviadas por lechuza, incluso las de Harry y mis amigos.- Luego de muchas peleas, la chica había conseguido que se pudieran invitar a sus amigos, pero Draco se había negado rotundamente a invitar a los amigos de la universidad de la castaña, y eso le había dolido mucho.

-Pero yo no sé la dirección de tus amigos de la escuela de Leyes, pónselo y envíalas. AHORA.- Hecho eso, el platinado salió del despacho con profunda reverencia.

 _"¿Qué me estás haciendo Granger?"_ Pensó para sí el platinado al cruzar el umbral.


	20. Capítulo 19 Velo de novia

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 19. Velo de novia**

Hermione se quedó parada frente al espejo durante horas, desde que se levantó unas náuseas insoportables comenzaron a acosarla, cruzó las manos y dejó que sus sirvientes encargados del maquillaje y peinado hicieran cuanto se les antojara. Volteó ver sus ojos y sintió como la pequeña niña de cabello incontrolable se había perdido en algún punto del trayecto de la vida adulta.

-Linda, tienes que estar feliz- Comenzó a alentarla la chica encargada del peinado mientras enlazaba trozos de cabello. –El joven Malfoy es un modelo de lo que todo h0mbre debería de ser, es varonil, inteligente, educado, de buena familia, talentoso… Eres la envidia de todas las que estamos aquí.- La chica hablaba con toda la alegría que a Hermione le faltaba.

-Lo sé, de verdad soy afortunada.- Contestó la chica tratando de sonar convencida.

-Muy bien damas…- Narcissa entró en la habitación sosteniendo un guardapolvo color lila. –Es hora del vestido.- La rubia mujer abrió el guardapolvo para revelar un hermoso vestido color blanco de manga larga y cuello cerrado, con botones a todo lo largo de la blusa y de medio vuelo, con falda bordada en hermosos dorados.

Hermione contuvo la respiración al ver el vestido, no podía negar lo hermoso que era.

-¿Hermoso verdad?- Narcissa dejó el vestido colgado en un perchero que se encontraba en la parte trasera del tocador. –Pero no es a mí a quien le corresponde ayudarte con esto.- Narcissa se acercó a Hermione para tomarla de los hombros, desde la parte de atrás, forzando a la castaña a enfrentarse al reflejo de ambas. –Tu madre te va a ayudar con esto; damas, acompáñenme a ver los últimos arreglos del Gran Salón.- Hermione se quedó estática, viendo su reflejo mientras Narcissa salía de la habitación seguida por las damas que le estaban ayudando.

La bata que cubría a la castaña de pronto se le hizo pesada, el peinado de un momento a otro parecía escocerle el cráneo, el maquillaje le quemaba y el anillo con el que se había comprometido unas semanas atrás de un momento a otro le pesaba toneladas; la desesperación se apoderó de ella, las lágrimas salieron a chorros de sus ojos y la respiración comenzó a fallarle, en unos segundos, la castaña se encontraba hincada frente al enorme espejo, arañando el piso con ambas manos.

-No puedo.- Se susurró a sí misma con un hilo de voz mientras se abrazaba el estómago, intentando volver a respirar.

Tres golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

-¿Hermione? Linda, me envió Narcissa para ayudarte.- La voz de Jane Granger se hizo escuchar a través de la puerta.

La Gryffindor se levantó de inmediato para abrir la puerta, dando tumbos llegó a ella y abrió de golpe para arrojarse a los brazos de su madre, llorando como una niña de 10 años.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- Jane acunó el rostro de la castaña con ambas manos. –No vas a ser feliz.- Los ojos de la madre de Hermione irradiaban frustración. –Esta gente está loca amor, loca. Tienes que escapar. ¡Vete!-

-No, di mi palabra.- Hermione juntó la suficiente entereza para enderezarse y volver a posarse frente al espejo.

Jane suspiró y comenzó a ayudar a su hija en silencio.

 **En la habitación de Draco**

Toda la noche Draco no pudo dormir del todo. Estaba nervioso, no era como que uno se casara todos los días de su vida, la negativa de Yanara para responderle aun lo tenía aturdido, las ausencias prolongadas de su padre y unas cuantas lecturas acerca de la cura para aquellos hundidos en esquizofrenia habían absorbido su atención por completo, olvidándose de detalles bastante importantes.

-Blaise, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- Draco estaba acompañado de Blaise y Theo, su padre se concretaría a cumplir los protocolos públicos, de ahí en adelante nada le importaba lo suficiente como para sacarlo de su Despacho.

-¿Debía traer algo?- Blaise jugaba con unas piezas de porcelana ubicadas en uno de los muebles de la habitación, y Theo leía un libro.

-Sí, te pedí que consiguieras una corbata gris Oxford.- Draco entró en una especie de pánico. –Sabes que no me gustan las que vienen en los trajes completos, son demasiado delgadas y no toman forma.- Explicó Draco con un deje de desesperación.

-Ah… ¿Quieres algo como esto?- Sugirió Blaise acercándose al rubio con una pequeña caja.

-Pusiste en peligro tu vida.- Contestó Draco con una sonrisa ensanchada. –Oigan…- Dijo de repente a sus dos acompañantes. –Gracias por estar aquí en ausencia de mi padre… Ustedes saben lo mucho que me importa… - Agradeció el platinado mirando paulatinamente a ambos jóvenes.

-¡Oh vamos!- Habló de pronto Theo. –No perdería tu boda por nada del mundo.- Declaró el ojiazul con una sincera sonrisa.- Los tres amigos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Amo- Poky entró en la habitación con timidez.

-Dime.- Atendió el platinado mientras se desprendía del abrazo de sus amigos.

-El señor Granger dice que tiene que ir a su barrio muggle por unas cosas para prepararse para la ceremonia, pero Poky es obediente y sabe que tiene que preguntar primero con el Amo Draco.- La pequeña criatura se retorcía de pena.

-Dile que sí, pero acompáñalo y cuida de él, tienes que regresar con él.- Draco se sobó el puente de la nariz mientras la elfina se dirijía a toda prisa a donde quiera que hubiera dejado al señor Granger.

-Muy bien.- Exclamó Theo. –Tengo un regalo para ti. Aparte de tu regalo de bodas.- Dijo mientras abría un paquete redondo metálico color negro. –Ábrelo, y por favor… úsalo hoy.- Pidió Nott.

Al abrir el paquete Draco pudo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas o no, el paquete contenía unas mancuernillas color verde y borde plateado con la inscripción "ímpetu, intelligentia quod ducis" (Fuerza, inteligencia y liderazgo, traducción del latin); los valores de los slytherin en el borde de cada una.

-Es lo más hermoso que he visto, gracias Theo.- Draco dio un abrazo a Theo y otro a Blaise. Y no dijeron nada, sabían de más lo mucho que se querían uno a otro y lo que habían vivido juntos, era una amistad más allá de lo humano.

-Draco, también te tengo un regalo, ¿Puedo?- Blaise abrió la caja que contenía la corbata. Y mostró el hermoso pisacorbata color plata que ésta contenía. Pues simulaba la piel de una serpiente y justo en la punta lucía una esmeralda color verde.

Draco se conmovió millares por los regalos de sus amigos. Sonriendo sin saber qué decir.

-Chicos.- Dijo con un evidente nudo en la garganta. –Es un honor ser su amigo.-

El Trío de Plata se quedó conversando cerca de una hora en la habitación mientras se preparaban, entre muchas otras cosas platicaron sobre las propuestas que el platinado tenía para cuando fuera Ministro de Magia.

 _El fin justifica los medios._ Declaró Blaise en medio de la conversación.

-¿Draco?- La voz del señor Granger interrumpió la conversación de los tres jóvenes.

-¿Sí?- Contestó Draco amarrándose la corbata.

-¿Puedo cruzar unas palabras contigo?- Contestó Robert.

-Ah… Claro.- Aceptó el menor de los Malfoy a pesar de los ademanes de Blaise y Theo, o de los susurros que decían "Te van a matar" o "Alerta Suegro". –Adelante por favor-.

Los tres Slytherin se prepararon para recibir la visita, Robert entró a la habitación con un pañuelo en su mano izquierda, vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

-Draco, los dejamos a solas…- Dijo Theo un tanto incómodo por la llegada de Robert.

-Permítanme, los presento. Señor Granger, Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott… Amigos. - Presentó ceremoniosamente Draco.

Robert Granger estrechó las manos de ambos caballeros sonriendo educadamente, aunque Blase no tardó en notar la enorme dificultad que enfrentaba el señor Granger para mover su brazo izquierdo.

-Sí, pero estaba peor… fue precisamente Draco quien me estuvo ayudando.- Aclaró Robert al darse cuenta del obvio gesto de Zabini. –Pero solamente vengo a darte esto.- Al decir eso, sacó del pañuelo un hermoso prendedor para la solapa del saco, era una hermosa pieza color plata en forma triangular con un elegante acabado barroco, una artesanía. –Es para mi futuro yerno.- Dijo extendiendo la mano para que Draco tomara esa pieza.

-Señor Granger…- Dijo Draco conmocionado. –No puedo… Es demasiado…- Tartamudeó.

-Es una pieza en plata que mi padre mandó a hacer para el día de mi boda… No te preparé un regalo pero te doy esto… Hijo.- Y con toda libertad Robert Granger puso el prendedor en la solapa del saco de Malfoy, quien seguía consternado por el detalle.

Blaise y Theo quedaron en Shock, sabían de sobra lo que un prendedor significaba para la sociedad aristocrática mágica, un prendedor era una pieza que por lo regular se regalaba de padres a hijos, no de suegros a yernos, eso era ir más allá en una relación de ese tipo.

-Señor, no puedo usarlo… No soy…- Draco no sabía qué decir, Robert sin pretenderlo se había portado como un padre al acomodar su prendedor en el saco del platinado, era un gesto que de una u otra forma deseaba por parte de su padre, Lucius, sin embargo su suegro le había concedido ese deseo sin saberlo.

-Tienes qué…- Contestó Robert antes de salir de la habitación.

Draco se quedó varios minutos frente al espejo observando el prendedor, era único, pero más allá de cualquier cosa era una reliquia familiar de alto valor para el señor Granger y de una u otra forma le estaba dando un pedacito de su vida.

-Draco, ¿Estarás bien?- Theo se acercó al platinado con una sombra de duda en los ojos.

-Sí, solamente que. ¿Vieron eso?- Draco no sabía cómo continuar.

-Ese hombre es lo que querías de tu padre, lo vimos Draco…- Contestó Blaise.

 **En la habitación de Hermione**

Hermione estaba lista, un elegante moño, maquillaje en tonos cafés y un sencillo ramo de rosas hicieron de Hermione una novia de sueños, aunque sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza.

-¡Alohomora!- Pansy entró en la habitación con un hermoso vestido rojo que acentuaba perfectamente sus voluptuosas curvas. –Nena, vine a dejarte tus obsequios.- Anunció con naturalidad.

-¿Obsequios?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo las Granger.

-Sí, Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul.- Contestó Pansy, la verdad es que Pansy sentía cierta ternura hacia Hermione, no era santo de su devoción, pero no dejaba de reconocer que la chica había actuado con mucho valor para ayudar a sus padres. Independientemente de que en su momento conoció los ¿Enterrados? Sentimientos del platinado hacia la Gryffindor. -¿Ya tienes algo viejo?- Preguntó rápidamente a la castaña.

-Yo le voy a dar mi cadena.- Anunció Jane Granger con todo el entusiasmo que podía aportar mientras se quitaba una sencilla cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón, éste se abría para dar custodia a un retrato pequeño. Y lo puso en el cuello de Hermione, quien se sentó en un pequeño banco, sin la menor opción de huir de ahí.

-Algo nuevo.- Comenzó Pansy. –Te compré este broche para el cabello.- Cantó Pansy sacando un broche que daba la impresión de ser una peineta de rosas de oro. Una delicia. –Algo prestado… -Comenzó a buscar en su bolsa la morena.

-¿Algo prestado?- Interrumpió Narcissa Malfoy…- Esa seré yo.- Dijo poniendo mientras entraba a la habitación y ponía una pusera en la mano de Hermione, era una pulsera de oro con rubíes tornasol. –Yo usé en mi boda.- Sonrió Narcissa analizando el vestido de la Gryffindor. –Te ves hermosa- Dijo sinceramente la mujer.

-Gracias, a las tres.- Contestó Hermione pensando en el alto valor de lo que traía puesto, pero no el valor económico, sino en el valor sentimental.

-Hermione…- La voz de Harry se hizo escuchar en ese profundo momento, mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dijo Pansy muy en contra de la falta de aprobación de Narcissa.

-Vine a dejarte algo azul… Ginny me dijo que lo ibas a necesitar…- Explicó incómodo Harry.

-¡Justo a tiempo!- Gritó Pansy a los cuatro vientos. –Disculpen el alboroto, pero a mí me emocionan mucho las bodas.-

Harry extendió una pequeña bolsa de tela a Pansy, quien inmediatamente abrió el paquete para revelar unos hermosos aretes dorados con zafiros azul rey.

-¡Son preciosos Potter!- Exclamó Pansy de la emoción.

-Son un regalo de los Weasley y mio.- Se sonrojó el ojiverde. Pansy se encargó de ponérselos a Hermione, quien en algún momento llegó a sentir alegría por ver a su mejor amigo, quien decidió sacar lo mejor de las circunstancias, que si bien se encontraba en circunstancias lamentables, había otros tantos que le apoyaban.

-Gracias a todos.- Dijo la castaña aun sonrojada por lo emotivo del momento.

Como todo se planeó, los invitados, el banquete, el adornado del salón. El show comenzaba.

Draco se vio por última vez al espejo, como el protocolo lo indicaba, ambos novios debían pasar 5 minutos a solas divididos por una pared, para que Draco no viera a Hermione. Así que fueron conducidos a un salón que tenía dos entradas y se encontraba dividido por una tela justo en el medio.

-¿Malfoy?- Hermione se acercó a la pared.

-Dime Granger…- Se acercó Draco también al otro extremo de la pared.

-Solamente es para decirte que en esto te llevo ventaja.- Comenzó Hermione a hablar fríamente.

-¿Saldrás antes al altar?- Intentó bromear Draco. –En cinco minutos tengo que estar esperándote para iniciar la ceremonia…

-No seas idiota, te llevo ventaja porque tengo a mi alrededor gente que me quiere, que me apoya… En cambio tú estás sólo…- Era el dolor lo que hablaba.

Draco se quedó callado un largo rato, de forma inconsciente llevó su mano derecha a las mancuernas, el pisacorbata y se detuvo un largo rato en el prendedor que llevaba…

-Te espero en la ceremonia.- Sentenció mientras se dirigía a una de las salidas. Hermione se quedó escuchando los pasos que se alejaban para esperar a que su padre la recogiera para entregarla. _Dios, no me abandones._


	21. Capítulo 20 Ramo de Rosas

Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, les comento que tengo por ahí otro proyecto y e encantaría que los revisaran también, en fin, dejo aquí el capítulo y ojalá les guste.

Y a mi lectora favorita: ¡Te dije que hoy actualizaba!

* * *

 **Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 20. Ramo de Rosas**

-¿Estás lista?- Robert Granger llamó a la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse de que no interrumpía a la chica.

-Lista papá.- Hermione se acercó a la puerta para recibir a su padre.

Robert Granger se acercó a Hermione para verla de cerca, la criatura a la que veía era inaudita, su hija estaba preciosa, el vestido, el peinado, y el ramo la convertían en una criatura digna de contemplar durante horas.

-Te ves hermosa.- Dijo al borde del llanto Robert mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Gracias papá.- Sonrió Hermione abrazando también a su padre.

-¿Papá?- Preguntó repentinamente la castaña.

-Dime.- Dijo Robert.

-¿Los elfos te han estado apoyando para que te recuperes?- Preguntó la Gryffindor. –No creo que Malfoy haya hecho algo… Es el peor ser humano de este planeta…

-Pues ha sido Draco, me apoya con las terapias y aparte me da una cosa roja sabor mango que me ayuda a recuperar paulatinamente la movilidad.- La entereza de Robert hizo mella en las intenciones de Hermione para desahogarse, en cuyo caso decidió quedarse callada.

Tomada del brazo de su padre, Hermione caminó por el pasillo, observando detalladamente a cada uno de los retratos que representaban a los ancestros Malfoy, cada uno de ellos la observaba con altivez, como quien ve a un ser inferior o a un criminal antes de recibir su castigo.

-¿Por qué no me ofenden? cuando vine la primera vez todos me ofendieron.- Peguntó en un susurro la Gryffindor.

-Quizá porque Draco les dijo que no lo hicieran…- Supuso/afirmó el padre.

*Inicia FlashBack*

Robert caminaba por el pasillo acompañado de Poky, la elfina iba explicando uno a uno los adornos que colgaban de las paredes.

-Y esta es la medalla que le dieron al Amo Lucius cuando hizo escandalosas donaciones a muchas obras de caridad…- Narraba con entusiasmo la elfina.

-… Y quiero que sea tratada con respeto, quiero que la ayuden a adaptarse al nuevo estilo de vida que va a llevar…- La voz del platinado se escuchó un tanto lejana, cosa que provocó la curiosidad del padre de la Gryffindor.

-¿Qué es ese lugar Poky?- Preguntó Robert dirigiendo la mirada al lugar del que provenía la voz de Draco.

-Es el muro de los ancestros.- Respondió Poky en un tono solemne.

Instintivamente, Robert se acercó a la esquina que doblaba hacia donde se originaba la voz, asomó la cabeza y se topó con Draco plantado frente a los muro, con las manos cruzadas hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo pretendes que respetemos a una Sangre Sucia?- Preguntó uno de los retratos, coreado por otros tantos que se escuchaban furiosos con Draco.

-No me importa la opinión de seres muertos, cada uno de ustedes no es más que un retrato… ¿Y saben qué le hago a los retratos? Los quemo.- La voz del platinado era demasiado feroz.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Uno de los retratos hizo callar al resto. Era Brutus Malfoy, uno de los más respetados ancianos. –Tu comportamiento es inaudito… Diste una habitación y sirvientes a los muggles… Curaste al padre de la joven, impediste que tu padre asesinara a ese hombre y pusiste un hechizo elfino en ellos para que tu padre no pueda tocarlos, ahora dices que tenemos que respetar a esa chica que no honra a tu padre y AHORA… Quieres que la observemos con respeto…- La voz de Brutus rezumbó por todo el pasillo.

-Sí.- Contestó Draco. –Esa mujer es la que va a llevar a un Malfoy a Ministro… Cosa que ninguno de ustedes ha logrado, su asquerosa inclinación por las artes oscuras ha causado que la familia se haya quedado en ruinas…- El desprecio se hizo evidente en Draco.

Robert dio la media vuelta.

-Vamos Poky, consigamos chocolate para ese chico.- Sonrió

Esa noche, mientras Draco leía, Robert Granger le llevó una enorme taza de chocolate al escritorio. No le dijo por qué.

*Fin del FlashBack*

De pronto una chica dio frente a Hermione y Robert.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- Dijo Yanara tomando a Hermione del brazo y arrastrándola a un rincón lejos de Robert, quien aun en shock simplemente volteó hacia ellas con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Hermione aun molesta, sabía que esa mujer que tenía enfrente no sentía el menor respeto por nada.

-No lo lastimes, es un hombre bueno, ha tomado decisiones estúpidas, pero yo lo amo y sé que ha cambiado demasiado.- Suplicó Yanara. El vestido completamente suelto que llevaba y la ausencia de maquillaje hacían que su aspecto se viera un tanto vulnerable, pero no podía evitar defender aquello que para ella significaba algo.

-Tu querido Draco no es más que un pedazo de mierda que no sabe o no quiere respetar a los demás, es un egoísta que no sabe otra cosa que hacer daño a todos los que se le ponen enfrente.- Hermione tomó a Yanara de los hombres y la echó hacia atrás. –Reacciona estúpida, date cuenta de que no amas a ese cabrón.- Dicho eso soltó a Yanara, quien en su desesperación intentó voltearla para decirle algo, pero el coraje y frustración de la castaña hicieron que ella la empujara con más fuerza, a tal grado de hacerla caer sentada.

La castaña tomó nuevamente el brazo de su padre, y se fue sin mirar atrás.

-Lo amo casi tanto como él te llegó a amar a ti.- Susurró Yanara sosteniendo su vientre y dijo con ternura. –Tranquilo mi amor, papá va a regresar a ti- Hecho eso, tomó camino para salir de la mansión.

Luego de eso, Hermione y su padre llegaron al salón principal, donde dos tantos de sillas abrían paso para que pasara la hermosa novia que se presentó.

Y comenzó a avanzar, cada paso era eterno para la castaña, todas y cada una de las miradas fueron puestas en ella. Pero la castaña no miraba a nadie, seria, con los ojos firmes en un punto indefinido y sonriendo de vez en cuando a cualquiera, como le enseñaron sus institutrices.

Cuando se acercaron un poco más al altar, alcanzó a divisar a su derecha cuatro ileras llenas de conocidos y amigos de ella, los Weasley (Ron no), los Lovegood, Neville y su abuela, Harry, sus amigos de la universidad, sus profesores de Hogwarts y otros tantos estaban ahí, deseándole felicidad.

Draco estaba de pie en el altar, con las manos cruzadas al frente, observando el camino de Hermione, su objetivo era puramente contemplativo, pero no era de madera, la castaña se veía preciosa… cada uno de los rincones de ella eran indudablemente hermosos, sus ojos eran lo único que lo intrigaban, se veía triste, pero su actuación de mujer feliz parecía impecable.

Llegó el momento en el que Hermione debía ser entregada por su padre. En cuanto Robert entregó la mano de su hija, Draco tomó de ella y le sonrió. _Como lo ensayado._

-Draco, hijo, te entrego el más sublime de mis tesoros, te entrego aquello que más amo. Te llevas mis desvelos, mis sueños y mi amor materializado en esta bruja que hoy parte de mis brazos para compartir su vida contigo. Cuida de ella.- Robert tomó uno de los hombros de Draco y le dio un abrazo _Como NO estaba planeado._

-Tomo a su hija… para cuidar de ella.- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el platinado.

Y así, comenzó la ceremonia.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como esposa, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días?- Preguntó el Juez.

-Acepto.- Contestó Draco, pensando en lo mucho que le estaba fallando a Yanara con esas palabras.

-Hermione Jane Granger Feraud. ¿Aceptas a este hombre como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días?- Preguntó a la chica.

Fue entonces como a la castaña le vinieron encima todas y cada una de las implicaciones de esas palabras: _El resto de tus días…_ y quiso gritar y salir corriendo del lugar, quiso que en ese momento Draco tuviera algún arranque de ira y la matara o que le llegara una bala perdida.

Draco cayó en cuenta de lo que a la chica le pasaba y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, fue tan solo cuestión de que a través de legeremancia le hiciera ver el futuro de sus padres, lo que podía ocurrir en caso de negarse.

A Hermione se le ahogó el corazón.

-Sí, acepto.- Dijo la castaña con toda la determinación que pudo.

-Bien, puede besar a la novia.- Sonrió el Juez, completamente ajeno a lo que la chica sufría.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Draco tomó a Hermione por ambos lados de la cintura, acercándose paulatinamente a ella, poco a poco acercó sus labios a los de ella y le dio un fugaz beso, con ello logró cumplir con el protocolo.

-Les presento al Señor y la Señora Malfoy.- Anunció el Juez comenzando a aplaudir, a lo que se unieron todos los presentes.

Draco ofreció el brazo a la castaña para dirigirse al salón donde sería el baile, al atravesar la enorme puerta, Hermione no lo soportó más, y propinó dos cachetadas al platinado, a lo que este respondió con toda la serenidad que le fue posible.

-No confundas las cosas Granger, sabes perfectamente que todo esto es parte de un trato…- Intentó explicar el platinado.

Pero la castaña no lo escuchaba, se dirigía toda velocidad al salón en el que se suponía iba a ser la recepción. En cuanto Draco logró darle alcance, la tomó de la mano y abrieron las puertas, donde todo mundo les esperaba para llenarles de aplausos y vítores. Comenzó el desfile de invitados que se acercaban para darles el enhorabuena y otros tantos para preguntar acerca de la propuesta que llevó a Hermione a Ministro y posteriormente colocaría a Draco como el sumo representante de Londres.

-Hermione.- Harry se acercó a su amiga para felicitarla, o mejor dicho, para alentarla.

-Harry.- Hermione se abrazó a su amigo para obtener fuerzas.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Harry.

-Sí…- Dijo la castaña con resignación. –Casi no le veo la cara.- Completó.

-¡Hermione!- Fred y George se acercaron también para felicitarla.

-¡Que tal!- La castaña fue abrazando uno a uno a sus amigos, quienes se encontraban incómodos, pero bastante satisfechos con la decisión de la chica.

-Querida.- Interrumpió de repente Draco la conversación. –Tenemos que ir a la mesa de honor para iniciar el brindis.

-¡Cuñado!- Saludó de repente George. –Muchas felicidades…- Y como si fuera cualquier cosa, los gemelos se acercaron a abrazarle. -¡Bienvenido a la familia!- Eso no pudo ser más espontáneo para Draco, quien sonrió a ambos chicos con toda la naturalidad de quien recibe un regalo inesperado.

La escena era observada a lo lejos por Lucius Malfoy, quien no pudo ocultar su enojo y refunfuñó.

-Amor, Draco está reaccionando con toda la naturalidad que le es posible.- Intercedió Narcissa, recuerda que para el resto de la gente esto es real, se supone que los chicos están enamorados.

-Me preocupa Narcissa.- Explicó Lucius. –Que se vuelva real.-

Al fin, los novios fueron libres para poder brindar con sus invitados, quienes fueron acomodándose en las mesas que les fueron asignadas; y fue Draco quien inició.

-Bien…- Alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar.-Hermione y yo queremos agradecer a cada uno de ustedes el acompañarnos en esta fecha tan importante, y por compartir la felicidad que en este momento nos embarga. Brindo por el amor, por la felicidad, y porque momentos como este sean siempre.- Concluyó el Slytherin mientras todo mundo levantaba sus copas.

-Yo brindo porque Draco sea un hombre cabal y Hermione sea plenamente feliz.- Pronunció de repente Harry, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de los Weasley. Fue coreado tanto como Draco.

-Yo brindo por el nuevo integrante de la familia.- Alzó su copa Lucius de repente, regalando la pantalla de ser un hombre orgulloso con la boda.

Y así, continuaron los brindis, todos deseando a la nueva pareja una vida llena de felicidad. El ambiente era de amor y de total cobijo a los novios, quienes se mantuvieron sentados en la mesa de honor. De vez en cuando, Draco tomaba la mano de Hermione y besaba sus nudillos.

 _Podría hacerlo todo el día._ Pensó de repente Draco mientras contemplaba el perfil de la castaña.

-Invitamos a los novios a bailar su primer vals como esposos.- Invitó una especie de animador.

Draco se levantó inmediatamente y ofreció una mano a Hermione, quien aceptó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso de pie para entrar con su esposo a la pista. Comenzó la música y Draco dirigió a Hermione con gracia y porte por toda la pista, le daba vueltas y de repente por alguna razón le sonreía. El platinado era un especial fan de la música, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de Hermione, que tenía una especial gracia natural para moverse.

-No eres tan mala bailando.- Le dijo Draco a la castaña.

-¿Ah no?- Preguntó Hermione con fingida sorpresa. –Pensé que cada uno de mis aspectos te parecía asqueroso.

-No, no es así.- Reconoció Draco de repente. –Entiende que tú me orillaste a ello.- Dijo Draco.

-Entiende que nunca dejaré de odiarte porque casi matas a mis padres.- Dijo de repente Hermione.

Llegado el momento, todos los invitados fueron convocados a una hermosa danza colectiva, tradicional en la aristocracia inglesa, Hermione y Draco dieron vueltas alrededor de la pista bailando con cada invitado que le correspondiera, pero la castaña no pudo dejar de admirar que todos los invitados conocían la coreografía.

-Te ves hermosa.- Le dijo Harry en el momento en que le tocó bailar con ella.

-Pensé que nunca me lo dirías.- Observó la castaña mientras Harry la guiaba en una vuelta alrededor de él. En un momento, Hermione vio cómo Draco bailaba con Pansy, como la tomaba con tanta familiaridad y cómo ella le sonreía con coquetería. -¿Crees que tengan algo?- Preguntó a su amigo.

-No,- Dijo muy seguro Harry siguiendo aún el compás de la canción. –Pansy es dueña de una casa de citas, son muy buenos amigos, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Curioseó.

-¿Recuerdas que dijeron que Draco es homosexual?- Insinuó Hermione.

-¿Aun te duele eso?- Indagó el ojiverde.

-No.- Concluyó Hermione. Era su turno de cambiar pareja.

-Muy bien, necesito respuestas- Sentenció Pansy mientras terminaba su vuelta, bailando con Draco.

-¿Qué ocurre Pansy?- Regresó Draco.

-¿Por qué finges odiarla cuando tus ojos la ven con tanto amor?- Draco casi se desmayaba.


	22. Capítulo 21 Ramo de Rosas II

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 21. Ramo de Rosas II**

 _-¿Por qué finges odiarla cuando tus ojos la ven con tanto amor?- Draco casi se desmayaba._

-Estás demente Pansy.- Contestó Draco mientras aplaudían a la orquesta al terminar la melodía.

-¿Ah sí?- Protestó la morena. -¿Así como estaba de mente cuando soñabas con ella en Hogwarts? O como lo estaba cada vez que le dejabas una rosa en la mesa de la biblioteca en el colegio… O cómo le confesaste a Snape que estabas enamorado de una Gryffindor en una clase de pociones para ver los efectos del veritaserum… Sí, Draco… Estoy demente.- Draco respiraba cada vez más agitado conforme avanzaban las palabras de Pansy.

-Parkinson, cállate.- Ordenó incómodo el platinado mientras llevaba a Pansy a uno de los balcones que rodeaban el salón.

-Draco, no te engañes.- Apeló Parkinson tomando el rostro de Draco en sus manos. –Ninguna persona que te conozca va a creer estar demente. ¿Estás cayendo otra vez con ella… o me equivoco?- La morena ardía en ira, su amigo de la infancia, el joven que la aceptaba a pesar de lo que era estaba enredado entre el amor más puro existente y el odio más amargo jamás conocido por el ser humano. -¿Quieres regresar el tiempo Draco? No cometas la misma cobardía que en Hogwarts.

-Pansy…- Draco se recargó en el barandal del balcón, respirando y levantando la vista, suplicando al cielo compostura.

*Inicia FlashBack-*

Draco entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin con el uniforme rasgado, la nariz sangrando y el cabello mojado.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué te pasó?- Pansy y Theo se levantaron en un brinco de los sillones en los que se encontraban para auxiliar en lo que fuera posible al platinado.

-Nada.- Contestó Draco sosteniendo su abdomen para poder respirar. –Los Weasley me golpearon, bueno… Me jugaron un par de bromas pesadas.- No se escuchaba tan molesto para ser Draco.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Theo ayudando a su amigo a recostarse en un sofá. –Hace tiempo que Slytherin y Gryffindor tienen una tregua… Harry, Ron y todos ellos…- Fue entonces que detuvo sus palabras.- ¿Qué pasó con la Granger?- Preguntó súbitamente a su amigo.

-Nada.- Respondió Draco rápidamente.

-¿Nada?- Preguntaron los Slytherin.

-Fueron juntos al baile… ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó intuitivo Theo. –Draco… morías por acercarte a Granger desde hace cerca de año y medio… Tu cursilería de las rosas fue el acabose de esto… Snape lo sabía.- Cada vez la voz de Theo era más desesperada. -¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?- Preguntó en un grito mientras levantaba a Draco de las solapas mientras Pansy intentaba controlarle… sin lograrlo.

-¡NADA THEO! ¡NO LE HICE NADA! ¡SI!¡ ¡MORÍA POR HACERLE DE TODO!- Gritó Draco quitándose de encima a Theo. –Pero… ella me ofreció un beso.- A esto, Pansy gritó agudamente mientras aplaudía como una niña.

-¿Y luego?- Preguntó Theo dejando que Draco se sentara, y tomando asiento junto a él mientras Pansy se sentaba frente a él en un mullido almohadón.

-Me alejé.- Contestó Draco despacio. –No le voy a faltar el respeto cuando sé perfectamente que ella no puede ser mi novia aún… mucho menos pretendo cortejarla. Primero tengo que limpiar mi nombre.- El Slytherin parecía derrotado. Pero para sorpresa de Draco, Pansy le dio una cachetada y Theo le golpeó un brazo con una fuerza brutal.

-Eres un idiota.- Determinó Theo.

-Eres un eunuco, y sólo eso.- Respondió Pansy casi al mismo tiempo.

-Puedo preguntar por qué tanto apoyo… AMIGOS.- Dijo Draco sobándose la mejilla en la que Pansy había dejado cuatro marcas de sus largos dedos.

-Despreciaste a Granger…- Anunció Pansy. –Heriste su orgullo.- Continuó. –No sé si no sea obvio, pero una mujer no toma la iniciativa si no gusta verdaderamente de un hombre. Granger se acerca a ti para besarte, tú te niegas y Ron… Que siempre ha perseguido a Hermione te la echa a andar como si nada.- Dijo simplemente la morena.

-Y obviamente ese cabeza de fósforo se encarga de platicarle a los gemelos que despreciaste a Granger, Potter no interviene porque obviamente sabe que debe haber un trasfondo que su amiga no quiere decir porque seguramente le avergüenza y prefiere mantenerse al margen. Sin embargo los Weasley prefieren tomarse un pequeño desquite, que es esto.- Sugirió Theo.

-Draco… te envían esto.- Anunció un chico de Slytherin que entraba con un sobre con el nombre del platinado.

-Gracias Jonatan.- Agradeció Draco tomando el sobre y abriéndolo. Desde que abrió el sobre imaginó al remitente.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por la conducta adoptada de mi parte en el Baile de Navidad. De todo corazón lamento haber herido tu "sensibilidad" de haber sabido que no gustas de las mujeres no habría malinterpretado las cosas._

 _Por otra parte, me gustaría cortar de tajo cualquier contacto contigo, no me siento cómoda con ello._

 _Y por favor… mantén la discreción de lo ocurrido._

 _~~Hermione ~~_

Para cuando Draco terminó de leer la nota, Nott y Parkinson estallaban en carcajadas, poco a poco la temperatura en la cara del príncipe de las serpientes fue subiendo, pero el acabose del chico fue cuando su lechuza llegó con el correo, una carta de su madre, unos cuantos recados de amigos de Europa y… un periódico en el que Rita Skeeter escribía:

 **NO TODO LO QUE BRILLA ES HETEROSEXUAL**

 **Por Rita Skeeter**

 **Fuentes bastante confiables han confiado en una servidora para revelar una de las noticias que seguramente escandalizaran a más de un hombre y muy probablemente romperán más de un corazón de Hogwarts, Colegio Magia y Hechicería.**

 **Draco Malfoy, hijo único del matrimonio formado por Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, se ha declarado homosexual ante unos cuantos compañeros en la Post Party del Baile de Navidad del Colegio.**

" **Fue algo que nos tomó por sorpresa a todos" Revela uno de los alumnos.**

" **Yo pensé que salía con Hermione, se les vio muy contentos en el Baile" Agregó otra chica.**

 **La pregunta es… ¿Cómo tomará las cosas Lucius? ¿Es que acaso servir a Lord Voldemort revela ciertas preferencias?**

 **Más acerca del tema en la Pág. 55**

Las risas terminaron entre Theo y Pansy cuando terminaron de leer el artículo.

-Es una maldita…- Musitó Pansy.

-No fue Granger, fue Ron Weasley.- Aclaró Blaise que bajaba las escaleras de la sala común. –Acabo de escucharlo hablar de eso en los sanitarios de la planta baja con unos chicos de primero.- La seriedad con la que hablaba denotaba la evidente molestia.

-Eso no es algo que Granger haría.- Dijo Draco. –Es demasiado noble.- Pensó en voz alta el Slytherin.

-¿Qué haremos?- Dijo Pansy.

-Nada.- Dijo Theo apoyado por Draco.

-No es lo mismo que antes de la Guerra, se supone que todos los que volvimos a Hogwarts para reivindicarnos, no para continuar con los estúpidos juegos de rivalidad en los que caíamos antes, somos caballeros y damas que maduramos, regresar a lo mismo solamente va a romper la tácita tregua que tenemos con el resto y con nosotros mismos…- Draco arrugó el periódico y lo tiró a un lado. Subió a su habitación y se encerró.

Pasaron los días y los rumores parecían no detenerse, algunos alumnos, la mayoría, mantenían cierto respeto por el Príncipe de Slytherin, sin embargo aquellos que mantenían aun cierto resentimiento por lo que él representaba no perdían oportunidad para jugarle bromas pesadas, mismas que eran controladas por Theo, Blaise o Pansy. Sin embargo Draco procuraba mantenerse firme en sus convicciones e hizo varios intentos por hablar con la Gryffindor, quien se limitaba a verle con cierta tristeza y daba la media vuelta o bien, reía sonoramente cuando caía en alguna broma por parte los gemelos Weasley.

Así llegó el último mes en Hogwarts y Draco adelantó sus vacaciones, así como lo hizo el Trío de Oro para tomar sus respectivos caminos.

Pero aún tenía algo que hacer. Citó a sus amigos en un club cercano a Malfoy Manor, requería de un favor.

 **-** Estás loco de remate.- Dijo Theo.

-Sí que lo estás.- Afirmó Blaise.

-Yo creo que es algo cursi, pero está bien.- Apoyó Pansy.

-Necesito que me apoyen en esto chicos, mañana me voy a cuba y es mi última oportunidad para hablar con ella.- Draco estaba desesperado, se sentía con total responsabilidad de aclarar las cosas con Hermione.

-Está bien, hablaré con Harry para conseguir la ubicación de Granger, pero recuerda… Es lo último que ella se merece, ninguna mujer que permita que un caballero se vea enredado en tal problema merece que se piense que vale algo la pena.- Pansy de verdad se encontraba resentida con la castaña.

-No Pansy, deja que Draco actúe como caballero… Si ella no es una dama que sea cosa de ella…- Blaise tampoco estaba precisamente de acuerdo con lo que Draco pretendía, pero igual le apoyaba.

*Fin del FlashBack*

-Draco, te mandan a llamar para que vayas a tomarte la fotografía.- Interrumpió Lucius.

El platinado se disculpó con su amiga, quien le dejó en claro que era un idiota y se quedó en el balcón.

Paulatinamente, los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, los adornos comenzaron a ser retirados y los elfos levantaron las vajillas.

-Hermione…- Narcissa llamó a su presencia a la chica que ahora intentaba zafarse los zapatos y rogaba el peinado fuera deshecho.

-Dígame.- La Gryffindor se puso de pie para atender a su suegra.

-Ven conmigo a mi sala de estar.- La chica siguió a la matriarca de los Malfoy a su pequeño salón de té, la aristocrática mujer se sentó en uno de los sillones e hizo la invitación a la chica, quien aceptó.

-Como debes de saberlo, Draco pidió que de regalo de bodas se les fuera otorgada una casa que no fuera esta mansión. Así que se les asignaron ya un grupo de sirvientes, una cuadrilla de elfos y…- Narcissa explicaba todo con demasiada simpleza.

-Señora…- Interrumpió Hermione con solemnidad. –Malfoy no me puso en aviso de esto…- Susurró.

-Pues ahora lo sabes, mañana a primera hora salen a la casa que se les asignó, Draco ya sufragó todos los gastos para que te encargues de todo, incluso la lista de regalos incluía unos muebles para tu casa…- El tono de voz de Narcissa si bien era bastante monótono, también parecía ser cordial. –Y… Puedes llamarme Narcissa.- Sonrió ligeramente.

-Le ruego no finja un afecto que no siente para conmigo… No requiero de su falsa misericordia para olvidar que mis padres están amenazados de muerte…- Dicho eso, Hermione se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-Eres una misión difícil, pero no imposible…- Pensó en voz alta Narcissa mientras se retiraba también del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Draco llegó a su habitación acompañado por Pansy, Theo y Blaise, quienes se encargaron toda la velada de hacer más ameno el largo protocolo del que fue víctima.

-¿Pasarás una luna de miel?- Se burló Theo.

-Puedo mandar a llamar a unas chicas de mi casa… - Invitó Pansy un tanto entusiasmada.

-¡No tardes mucho Pansy!- Se frotó las manos Blaise.

-Saben que no puedo chicos…- Se negó Draco rotundamente. –Pero si eso es lo que quieren… Pueden ir a los cuartos de servidumbre…- Compensó el platinado al ver el rostro de Blaise, que denotaba decepción.

-¿Por qué Draco?- Cuestionó muy atenta la morena.

-Porque ante todo Hermione es una dama, no puedo faltarle al respeto… Recuerda que es mi esposa y…- Se detuvo Draco en su explicación. Mientras los cuatro amigos se sentaban en cada uno de los sofás ubicados en uno de los rincones de la habitación.

-¿Pedimos vino?- Preguntó Blaise un poco monótono.

-Brandy de favor.- Fue la petición de Theo.

-Le pediré a un elfo que lo traiga.- Simplificó Pansy.

-No Pansy… Por favor ve a traerlo tú.- Solicitó Draco con la mano sobre la cara. –Iría yo de muy buena gana… Pero no tengo la menor intención de toparme con mi padre.- Añadió al notar el rechistar de Pansy.

-Está bien.- Aceptó la morena de mala gana mientras Theo y Blaise intentaban abrir un hueco en el sofá sobre el que reposaba el platinado…

Hermione se encontraba furiosa, los tonos condescendientes que empleaba muy seguido Narcissa con ella a volvían loca, incluso se había ofrecido varias veces a acompañarle para las pruebas de vestido o para escoger el adorno del salón. Lo único que tenía esa boda es que por lo menos en lo que el "protocolo" se refería, era elegido por ella, Draco había conseguido que Narcissa Malfoy le permitiera ver varias opciones y posteriormente ella eligiera las que quisiera, muy a pesar de Narcissa que manifestaba disconformidad con varias de las elecciones.

-Ama Malfoy.- Le interceptó Poky. –Poky se pregunta si irá con usted a la nueva mansión, porque Poky quedó a cargo de sus padres y Poky puede ser de mucha ayuda en ello.- Argumentó la elfina con delicadeza.

-Sí Poky.- Aceptó la castaña.

Al llegar a su habitación, Hermione se quitó inmediatamente el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje. Se enfundó en una bata y se acostó a dormir.

Comenzaba a soñar con su libertad, con un futuro en el que Malfoy no pudiera tocarla a ella ni a sus padres, que Ron le perdonara y pudieran irse a un lugar mejor… Perdió la noción de lo que ocurría y se hundió en un sueño profundo.

-Draco…- Dijo Blaise mientras todos daban cuenta de las bebidas que había llevado Pansy. -¿Ya pensaste en lo que harás ahora con la Granger? Me he dado cuenta del trato que tienes con ella, es cordial en muchos sentidos… Lo que me lleva a pensar que las cosas no funcionaron con la chica de Cuba… Esa que conociste en el Colegio de Sanadores.

-Las cosas con Yanara estaban muy bien… Incluso había pensado en que probablemente nos casaríamos más adelante…- La expresión de dolor de Draco no se hizo esperar.

-O sea que en verdad sentiste algo por ella…- Añadió Theo. –Creo que fuiste muy idiota, estás actuando muy similar a la forma en la que actuaba el Draco que se enamoró de Hermione.- La voz de Theo era bastante determinante.

-Sí, esa mujer me hizo ver las cosas de una forma diferente, ante todo me aceptó con todo y mi pasado.- Afirmó Draco con la certeza de que el Sol sale todos los días por la mañana.

-¿Y es esto lo que se merece, Draco? Mira, no la conozco más que por las fotos que enviaste el año pasado con ella… Pero estoy casi seguro de que te adora y que no deberías de hacer esto… Esa chica no te va a esperar toda la vida…- Esta vez era Blaise quien hablaba con incierta seriedad.

-Ya lo sé Blaise, pero Yanara ya sabe todo lo que pasa… Incluso estuvo aquí el día que Granger y yo anunciamos nuestro compromiso.- Aclaró el platinado justo antes de ser cruelmente golpeado por sus tres amigos.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntó Theo intrigado.

Draco respiró hondo antes de contestar.

-Ella está segura de que es por una buena causa, sabe que necesito hacer esto, y me va a esperar, dice que cuando todo esto termine vamos a poder ser felices… Chicos, Yanara cree en mi.- Para este punto la voz de Draco estaba invadida de buenos sentimientos hacia la cubana.

*Inicia FlashBack*

Draco levantó los brazos mientras se estiraba un rato en el prado del campus. Uno de los jardines laterales del enorme edificio daba justo a un pequeño brazo de mar.

-Hola ojitos, ¿Cómo estás?- Yanara se acercó a Draco con su sensual naturalidad.

-Hola…- Intentó saludar el platinado mientras se reincorporaba para quedar sentado.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Yanara tomó asiento junto a Draco, después de darle un leve beso en los labios se enfrentó a él con seriedad.

-¿Es ahora cuando quieres saber quién es la chica del dibujo, verdad?- Draco se sentó y dio frente al cuestionamiento de Yanara.

La cubana asintió.

*Fin del FlashBack*

Hermione avanzó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, ahí la esperaban sus padres, quienes conversaron un momento con ella en torno a los sucesos de la boda.

-Hermione, le regalé a Draco el prendedor de mi traje de gala.- Anunció simplemente Robert mientras alisaba el edredón de la cama.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- Cuestionó Jane con las facciones contrariadas.

-¡Eso papá!- Estalló en cólera la Gryffindor. –Dale algo tan importante al captor de tu hija, ¿No quieres que también le lleve rosas o serenata a su habitación?- L0s gritos de la chica solamente pretendían liberar el dolor que esta sentía.

Robert solamente suspiró mientras salía con Jane de la habitación.

-Robert… ¿Hay algo que quieras platicarme? Tu actitud para con Draco no tiene razón de ser.

*Inicia FlashBack*

Robert caminaba por los pasillos de Malfoy Manor, como Draco se lo había indicado, tenía que pasar a su Despacho para darle una poción que le apoyaría a recuperar su movilidad. Al llegar a la enorme puerta del Despacho, esta se encontraba entreabierta… así que entró.

Dicen que el destino es caprichoso, y que pone a cada quien en donde debe de estar, justo en el momento indicado.

Al entrar al lugar, un extraño frío comenzó a recorrerle cada uno de los huesos, paseó la mirada por todos y cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, hasta que dio con un extraño brillo proveniente de lo que parecía ser una vasija antigua… se acercó lentamente y poco a poco se sintió atraído a acercarse más y más a la vasija que yacía en una mesa; de momento se vio absorbido por una extraña energía, hasta que se encontró de pronto en lo que parecía ser la antigua casa de Londres, antes de ser enviados por Hermione a Australia, eran eso de las seis de la tarde, una tranquila tarde de verano en Londres.

Reconoció en balcón de la habitación de Hermione, y justo enfrente de la ventana cerrada y la cortina cerrada también, se encontraba Draco, Robert intentó tocar a Draco que golpeaba insistentemente el ventanal, pero parecía que Draco no se había percatado aún de su presencia.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí?- Preguntaba a la ventana con la voz cargada de desesperación.

-Hermione, yo sé que estás ahí…- Insistió nuevamente.

-Hermione… Han pasado muchas cosas… por favor escúchame.- Esta vez el platinado suplicaba a la ventana cerrada.

Lleno de curiosidad, Robert avanzó mucho más cerca de Draco… pero logró percatarse de que al otro lado de la ventana no había nada ni nadie… de haber estado la chica, la cortina estuviera corrida. (Conoce a su hija)

Al acercarse a Draco, pudo ver en su rostro la angustia de éste por ser escuchado y entendido por Hermione.

-Hermione, no quiero que esto quede así… escúchame… por favor… entiendo que no quieras si quiera escuchar mi nombre o por lo menos recordar mi existencia, y tienes razón… pero no soy ajeno a que sientes algo por lo menos similar a lo que siento yo… - Conforme hablaba, Draco iba sentándose en frío piso del balcón, cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y habló, habló a una puerta, habló a un ventanal… habló a la nada.

-Vengo de una familia llena de protocolos y de largas tradiciones, fui educado por una institutriz que toda la vida me enseñó a comportarme a la altura de las circunstancias, por eso no pude besarte el día del baile...- Abrió los ojos elevó la mirada al cielo que se tornaba color naranja y sonrió. –No creas que no quería, solamente que… conoces mi pasado y sabes que no sería sencillo para mi ofrecerte todo lo que mereces, Hermione mereces algo mejor que un mortífago, mereces algo más allá de eso. Si sientes lo mismo que yo… por favor espérame. Porque yo estoy loco por ti.- Dicho eso se levantó y poniéndose frente al ventanal, puso la frente en el cristal. –Mañana tú te vas a Roma, yo me iré a Cuba, y por favor… cuando regresemos, uno, dos o veinte años… déjame recuperarte…- Pidió. – Por favor, déjame verte.- Fue el silencio lo que contestó.

Luego de dos minutos, Draco se dio la media vuelta, no sin antes suspirar para contener lo que, a ojos de Robert, era llanto.

Otra extraña fuerza sacó a Robert del pensadero, esta vez era la mano de Draco que lo jalaba del hombro y le indicaba que se sentara.

-Poky, guarda el pensadero, que nadie se acerque ahí.- Ordenó mientras daba a Robert su tratamiento.

 _Buen chico_ pensó Robert para sus adentros. El señor Granger no debía saber que Draco escuchó ese pensamiento, y, fingiendo buscar unos papeles en la parte trasera de su asiento, se permitió a si mismo un sonrojo.

*Fin del FlashBack*

-No cariño, no hay nada que deba contarte.- Aclaró Robert.


	23. Capítulo 22 Hogar, Malfoy Hogar

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 22. Hogar… Malfoy hogar**

Hermione salió de Malfoy Manor para dirigirse al carruaje con desidia, prácticamente sin ganas de llegar a su destino, contrario al pensamiento de todos cuanto veían el hermoso carruaje negro con detalles plateados, tirado por dos corceles blancos; para la castaña era un medio a través del cual sería trasladada a su nueva prisión.

Aun con el cansancio por la larga celebración de la boda, la castaña se acercó al vehículo con pereza, donde era esperada por el platinado, o como tenía que ser pronunciado de ahora en adelante, por "su esposo".

-¿Y mis padres?- Preguntó la castaña deteniéndose abruptamente a tan solo un metro del carruaje.

-Los llevarán en otro carruaje.- Aclaró Draco con un tono de voz imperturbable. –Recuerda que solamente vas a conocer a la casa y vas a terminar unos detalles, mañana nos vamos de viaje.- El platinado no había hablado con su esposa desde la boda, ahora tendría que irse con ella para simular su luna de miel y así evitar sospechas. Al escuchar la respuesta la Gryffindor quedó lo suficientemente conforme para voltear la cara, sin embargo Draco le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a entrar al carruaje, gesto que a la chica sorprendió, pero no se negó a aceptarlo, justo después de la chica, Draco subió para emprender el viaje.

-¿Qué tan lejos está?- Preguntó Hermione apenas se habían alejado de Malfoy Manor.

-¿Conoces Oxford?- Preguntó Draco aun viendo atentamente por la ventana.

-Sí…- Contestó la castaña con la misma seriedad.

-Ahí está, en la entrada de Oxford… Oxford Mágico.- Aclaró rápidamente el Platinado sin siquiera voltear a ver a Hermione.

La castaña bajó la mirada con cierta molestia.

-Granger no bajes la mirada.- Ordenó el Slytherin. –Una dama de sociedad, como lo eres ahora solamente baja la mirada cuando su esposo le regaña, en dado caso de que te enojes simplemente mantente imperturbable.- La voz de Draco era lo más parecido a una instrucción.

-¿Por qué decidiste traer a mis padres?- Cuestionó la castaña.

Ante tal pregunta, Draco no pudo más que voltear a ver directamente a los ojos a Hermione. _No pensó que a partir de ese momento, no podría sacarse a la chica de su mente._

-¿Pretendes acaso que se queden en Malfoy Manor?- Cuestionó seriamente a la castaña, pero también reparó en la forma en que la chica iba vestida; la chica llevaba un traje sastre color gris que le ajustaba exactamente las piernas, la falda apenas rebasaba la rodilla, los tacones color negro, el cabello recogido, saco de manga larga y guantes. La visión de la chica era el sueño de todo hombre, Draco, nada ajeno a ello, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a las piernas de Hermione, que se encontraban elegantemente cruzadas desde los tobillos.

-No, pero pudiste dejarlos a su suerte, en manos de Lucius…- Sugirió molesta la Gryffindor.

-Tus padres van a estar vigilados las veinticuatro horas, siguen siendo prisioneros… además, tienes que ver la casa.- Draco paseó la mirada por todo el cuerpo de su esposa, preguntándose una y mil veces por qué no se había percatado de todos esos atributos con anterioridad. _Porque esta mujer es la causa de tu ruina, y no una… dos veces_ fue la respuesta que se dio a sí mismo.

En algún momento, Hermione sacó un libro de su bolso y comenzó a leerlo con mucha pasión, era algo así como la vía de escape a la realidad que le aquejaba.

-Señor, los caballos van a descansar unos minutos, ustedes pueden estirar las piernas…- Anunció el chofer a Draco a través de la ventanilla.

-Gracias Amos.- Contestó el platinado. Hecho lo anterior el carruaje arribó a una de las orillas del camino. -¿Quieres salir?- Preguntó a su esposa. Ella negó con ganas sin despegar los ojos del libro. –Vamos a tan solo una parte del camino…- Insistió. Ella negó nuevamente. –En fin.- Se encogió de hombros y salió del carruaje.

"… _Podría perdonar más fácilmente su vanidad, si no hubiera herido la mía…"_ la simple cita del libro que llevaba en sus manos, hizo que Hermione levantara la vista y volteara a ver a su esposo.

El platinado había comenzado a caminar por el césped con el aire pausado, poniendo atención a cada uno de los detalles del paisaje, Hermione se detuvo a observar al hombre que vestía haciendo gala a de su ascendencia aristocrática; un pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir negros impecables, un saco color café oscuro que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, bufanda y guantes de cuero café, si lo veía con atención, Draco Malfoy era probablemente el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto en su vida.

Draco por su parte, se encontraba pensando en lo mucho que le afectaba la castaña, no pensaba ni por un solo instante seguir enamorado como lo estuvo alguna vez en su vida, pero también era consciente de que ahora que estaba preparada para llevar a cabo las tareas en su papel de esposa, las cosas eran diferentes.

-Señor, debemos emprender otra vez el viaje.- Anunció Amos.

Draco entró nuevamente al carruaje con la mirada llena de confusión, el repentino golpe del suave perfume de la chica hizo que volteara a verla nuevamente, para encontrarse con una mujer metida de lleno en familia, como si ella fuera la protagonista de la novela.

-¿Jane Austen?- Preguntó Draco sin poder detenerse.

-Sí.- Contestó Hermione con un tono casi educado.

-Es buena autora, en lo particular prefiero a Oscar Wilde…- Comentó el platinado.

-¿Lees autores muggles… en serio?- Preguntó la castaña con un deje de sorpresa en la voz.

-Sí, cuando inicié la carrera de Sanador me enviaron a estudiar más de medio año con muggles, verás…- Comenzó Draco a platicar con un brillo de pasión en sus ojos. –Cuando inicia la carrera lo que te enseñan es el funcionamiento del cuerpo y cada una de sus partes, es decir, la forma en la que debe funcionar cuando está en correcto estado. En la segunda te enseñan los problemas internos y externos, claro, sus causas también y en la tercera etapa te enseñan a diagnosticar… Cuando hice el primer bloque me llevaron con muggles para aprender todo lo que necesitaba del cuerpo humano… Incluso me enseñaron a hacer estudios del cuerpo humano con el tacto, el olfato y la vista… Que es un método muggle. Resulta que el cuerpo humano es exactamente el mismo tanto para magos como para no magos, lo único que varía… -Draco explicó el tema con tanta pasión que Hermione se vio hipnotizada de un momento a otro… poniendo atención en cada movimiento de la cara del chico, la forma en la que sonreía cada vez que trataba de simplificar un concepto, o bien cómo se movían sus manos para explicar velocidades o cantidades, todo un experto en su área. De la nada la castaña estaba sonriendo con fascinación. –Y es por eso que decidí estudiar una forma de… Granger… ¿Estás bien?...- Hermione se había quedado observando a Draco con la mirada llena de emociones, como si de la nada un montón de sentimientos se hubieran acumulado en sus ojos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. -¿Granger?- Draco se consternó en demasía cuando observó los ojos de la joven.

 **-** Es que… No has cambiado nada… Sigues siendo exactamente igual que en Hogwarts, sigues hablando con mucha pasión de aquello que te gusta.- Pero no fue Hermione quien habló, fue aquello que estaba pasando por su mente, los momentos que perdieron en el camino, la forma en que la trataba aun con todo lo que los rodeaba, su pasión, su perfume… Todo.

Draco sonrió de forma arrebatadora, como si ese simple comentario de Hermione apelara a su mejor versión. Los ojos de Hermione se posaron de la nada en los labios del platinado, y recordó la noche en la que ella iba a besarlo, la noche en la que sin saberlo, se hizo acreedora a la condena de la que ahora era prisionera, recordó que fueron esos labios los que comenzaron a marcar su destino, fueron esos labios los que desataron el infierno en que vivía.

-La única diferencia entre el Draco que conocí y el que veo ahora… Es que ahora te odio… Ahora no eres ni la sombre del hombre tan noble que parecías ser antes… Ahora eres un monstruo…- Ahora los ojos de la castaña eran de rencor, del evidente odio que le tenía, Hermione era víctima de una crisis nerviosa causada por toda la presión a la que se encontraba sometida.

-Granger, tienes que entender…- Comenzó a hablar el platinado.

-¿Entender qué Malfoy? ¿Quieres que entienda que mantienes presos a mis padres?- La chica hablaba a gritos.

-Si no hubieras promulgado esa estúpida Ley, si no hubieras sido partícipe de todas esas humillaciones, si no hubieras cerrado las puertas del Ministerio en mi cara, probablemente no hubiera sido necesario nada de eso.- Malfoy hablaba con una serenidad que perturbaba, la realidad es que se encontraba decepcionado de la forma en la que había actuado la castaña.

-Señor… Hemos llegado.- Draco asintió y espero a que Amos abriera la puerta. Al hacerlo, el platinado bajó y espero a que la chica se compusiera para poder ayudarle a bajar. Hermione respiró repetidas veces antes de serenarse. Al salir del carruaje, a la castaña se le fue el habla… la casa era hermosa, una belleza arquitectónica color hueso con toques en vino, adornada con cuatro torres, un balcón principal y otros tantos que no contó al momento, una hermosa fuente en la entrada y el portón principal que cercaba unos bellos jardines.

-Bienvenida a tu casa.- Draco sostuvo de la cintura a Hermione para continuar con la apariencia de un matrimonio feliz, pues las miradas curiosas de algunos comenzaban a notarse.

La sorpresa de Hermione continuó hasta que entraron a la casa, pues estaba llena de hermosos muebles antiguos.

-Puedes adornarla como mejor te plazca.- Anunció Draco desde que abrieron la puerta.

-¿Mis padres vivirán aquí?- Cuestiono a la defensiva la chica.

-Es eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Vamos a mi despacho.- Sugiríó mientras la guiaba elegantemente por el codo. Al llegar al Despacho, Hermione se sentó justo enfrente de donde se sentó Draco. –Mira Granger, esta situación de que tus padres estén prisioneros como que comienza a sonarme bastante dramática, la realidad es que esa fue una iniciativa de Lucius, y parte de nuestro protocolo exige que una vez emancipados, los hombres de la familia somos libres para tomar decisiones a diestra y siniestra… A mí no me place continuar con tus padres prisioneros, pero si te exijo a ti que continúes con el trato…- La voz de Draco era de total indiferencia. –Lo único que me interesa es llegar a Ministro y abrir las puertas a otros que se encuentren en circunstancias similares a las mías. Fuera de eso no es personal.- El platinado se levantó y se colocó justo atrás de la silla de Hermione, invitándola gentilmente a levantarse. Ella aceptó y tomó la mano que le fuese ofrecida por su esposo.

-Recuerda que aparentemente tus padres van a seguir prisioneros, pero para mayor comodidad mandé a hacer esto…- Draco dirigió a Hermione a un muro ubicado al final del primer piso de la casa, justo atrás de las escaleras que daban a uno de los ventanales, aparentemente era la entrada a una de las torres de la casa. –Pensé que tus padres querrían regresar al mundo muggle en algún momento así que…- Al abrir la puerta, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de cuarto de servicio ubicado en el patio de una linda casa tipo campestre… la cual Hermione inmediatamente reconoció como la antigua casa de sus padres, cerca de la costa de Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo…- Preguntó Hermione aun sorprendida.

-Fue bastante simple…- Simplificó Draco. –Me enseñaron a hacerlo cuando hice residencias en el mundo muggle y al mismo tiempo debía regresar rápido al Colegio.- Terminó Draco. –Comienza a trabajar en tus deberes, instala a tus padres, al medio día llega la servidumbre y acondicionar la casa como tú quieras… También tienes que preparar tu equipaje para salir a la luna de miel… También tienes que comenzar a planificar un banquete para familiares y amigos cercanos… tienen que conocer la casa, y preparar todo lo que voy a gestionar en cuanto entre en funciones de Ministro.- Instruyó Draco al tiempo que acompañaba a Hermione a uno de los salones de la planta baja de la casa. –Aquí va a ser tu recibidor, toda la casa es tuya a excepción del salón del fondo.-Dijo señalando el salón en cuestión.- Y mi despacho… la biblioteca la vamos a acondicionar ambos…- Aclaró antes de que la chica protestara. Hecho eso se dirigió a la planta alta, dejando a Hermione confundida.

 _Quién diría que Draco fuera tan complaciente…_

Para cuando llegó la tarde, Hermione ya había terminado de instruir a todos y cada uno de los que conformaban la servidumbre, reunidos en la cocina estaban cuatro mucamas, una cocinera con dos ayudantes, un mayordomo, dos choferes y ocho custodios; era una casa pequeña a comparación de Malfoy Manor pero a la castaña le parecía demasiado, de cualquier forma eso era una Jaula de Oro, al menos para ella.

-… Lo que quiero que entiendan es que en ningún momento pretendo que ustedes tengan algún tipo de temor por mi persona, simplemente hagan su trabajo y…- Hermione fue interrumpida en su discurso por la entrada de Draco, quien ahora iba vestido con un traje mucho más casual que el que llevaba anteriormente, aunque no se veía para nada fachoso, el joven parecía encontrarse mucho más cómodo ahora.

-Lo que mi esposa trata de decir es que ninguno de ustedes va a ser tratado de forma inhumana, algunos de ustedes trabajaron anteriormente para la familia Malfoy-Black y saben lo duras que son sus reglas.- Mientras hablaba posaba la mirada en cada uno de los sirvientes que se encontraban ahí. –Sin embargo ahora sirven a la familia Malfoy-Granger, ambos de mundos muy diferentes… Han corrido con mucha suerte… Mi esposa, Hermione es una mujer humanitaria que cree que todos deben ser tratados con dignidad, y yo creo lo mismo que ella, pero a cambio del mejor trato les solicito total discreción y lealtad, condúzcanse con honestidad y con respeto, no solamente para nosotros, sino también para con amigos y familiares de esta morada… -La voz de Draco denotaba liderazgo, decisión y templanza en sus palabras, lo que hizo que todos los sirvientes le vieran no solamente con respeto, sino también con admiración y orgullo por trabajar para la casa. –Sé que los que sirvieron a Malfoy Manor vienen con los pensamientos de los antepasados, algunos de ustedes crecieron escuchando la importancia de la pureza de sangre y todas las banalidades que ello conlleva… si esa es aun la forma de pensar de muchos de ustedes es hora de acabar con eso, o bien… pasar a mi Despacho por su liquidación, porque eso termina aquí, como deben de saberlo Hermione es mi esposa, ahora dueña de la casa y descendiente de muggles. –Al escuchar eso, uno de los custodios y uno de los ayudantes hizo un pequeño mohín.- Para ella exijo el total respeto, caso contrario me olvidaré por completo de lo que he dicho ahora y comenzarán a ser tratados como basura, porque si piensan basura, son basura.- El platinado se encontraba a la izquierda de Hermione, justo al frente del grupo con los brazos cruzados al frente, gesto que lo puso muy por encima de los demás… elegante, templado y ante todo con la autoridad necesaria para imponerse frente a sus oyentes.

-Mi Señor…- Interrumpió una de las mucamas. –Nosotros fuimos trasladados, mas no hemos sido contratados por la familia Malfoy-Granger…- Explicó con la mirada cargada de intriga.

-Sencillo, tienen que solicitarle a mi madre, Narcissa Malfoy que los desprenda de Malfoy Manor, una vez que hayan hecho eso pueden dirigirse a mi esposa para que los vincule en esta casa... Por otra parte recuerden que ahora trabajan para los Ministros… Quiero comportamiento a la altura.- Anunció pasando la mirada por última vez por todos los sirvientes. –Hermione, te robo dos minutos.- Solicitó a su esposa mientras salía de la cocina.

La castaña siguió a su esposo a lo largo de varios pasillos de la casa hasta que llegaron a la Biblioteca.

-Granger, ¿Ya están preparado tu equipaje? Mañana salimos a Madrid a primera hora.- Preguntó Draco al tiempo que acomodaba la silla de su esposa.

-Sí, pero no me has dicho en qué nueva cárcel vas a recluirme… Supongo que tengo que llevar ropa adecuada.- El príncipe de las serpientes contuvo su respiración para evitar ahorcar a su esposa.

-Lo único que hago es recordarte que mañana nos vamos a Madrid… Estarem0s en una casa que compré allá hace cerca de un año.- Se atrevió a aclarar el Slytherin.

-Malfoy…- Comenzó Hermione con aire retador. –Que sea tu esposa y finja ser una mujer como la que buscas para nada implica que voy a someterme a tu voluntad. No pienses que he olvidado el tipo de escoria que eres.- Dijo la castaña impregnando cada palabra de rencor.

-Tus padres están siendo tratados como reyes por órdenes mías, y sin que tenga yo alguna obligación de aclararte cualquier punto, permíteme hacerte sabedora que tus padres fueron capturados cuando yo aún estaba en Cuba, así que conocí su presidio cuando llegué a Londres… Si haces tus cuentas bien te darás cuenta de que simplemente traté de sacarle provecho a la situación, es decir, ocupé a tus padres como cebo para que te casaras conmigo y yo me colocara como Ministro… Mi padre iba a matarlos… Como debes saberlo, él está al borde de la locura… Ahora juzga todo lo que quieras, porque si preferí utilizarlos como vil carnada…- Draco se acercó paulatinamente a la castaña hasta estar a tan solo unos milímetros de su oreja. –Fue para mantenerlos con vida.- Y salió del Despacho dando un portazo que hizo brincar a la Gryffindor.

A Hermione se le secaron los labios, su respiración fue cada vez más agitada y lo único que pensó fue que quizá, solamente quizá, el platinado hablaba con la verdad.

 _Yanara:_

 _Ojalá en algún momento puedas responder estas líneas. Draco ha tomado posesión de la casa que solicitó en Oxford y se ha llevado a su esposa, Hermione… creo que no tuve la oportunidad de decirte que me parece absurda la idea que tienes acerca de lo que significa independencia, quiero que me des la oportunidad de visitarte a lo largo de tu embarazo, al final es mi nieto._

 _¿Cómo te sientes después de lo que ocurrió con Hermione? ¿Se detuvieron las molestias? Recuerda que puede ser perjudicial._

 _Por otra parte, adjunto algunos galeones para que comiences a prepararte para el parto._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

 _Señora Malfoy_

 _Sí, me siento mucho mejor ahora, aunque me han dicho que tengo una deficiencia de líquido amniótico y debo estar en absoluto reposo, no he querido contestar las cartas de Draco para evitar inquietarlo, al final…Conozco a la perfección la historia que tuvo con su ahora esposa y francamente siento que su matrimonio va a ser aún más real que el amor que en un momento dado su hijo profesó por mi ¿Se da cuenta de lo caprichoso que se está comportando el destino conmigo al volver a unirlos? Sé que Draco nunca sacó a Hermione de su corazón. Él me advirtió de ello desde que iniciamos lo nuestro, es por ello que no pretendo nada ahora, si es verdad que él sintió algo por mi sé que me va a buscar._

 _Por favor no le diga a Draco que estoy embarazada, solamente va a complicar las cosas y no sé cómo va a reaccionar._

 _Yanara Cardozo_

Narcissa se acercó al árbol genealógico de los Malfoy, aun con la carta en sus manos… Al observar las líneas posteriores a su hijo, tomó rápidamente tinta y pergamino y garabateó la pegunta que probablemente haría que Narcissa Malfoy sacara sus garras.

 _Yanara:_

 _Querida… ¿Qué tiempo de embarazo tienes? ¿Has rebasado ya el primer trimestre?_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Narcissa Malfoy estaría en pie de guerra.

Draco se levantó a primera hora de la madrugada para salir de viaje, en unos minutos partiría a Madrid solamente en compañía de Hermione. Sin embargo un papel encima de su escritorio llamó su atención inmediatamente.

 _Draco:_

 _¿Irás con Granger a Madrid como lo habíamos planeado?_

 _Pansy Parkinson._

 _Pansy:_

 _Efectivamente, iré con ella en unos minutos, ¿Por qué?_

 _Draco L. Malfoy._

La respuesta de Pansy se hizo presente a través de su chimenea, donde una parte de la chica se hizo presente, aparentemente preocupada.

-Hola Pansy.- Saludó Draco poniéndose de cuclillas frente al fuego.

-Hola… Draco, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sigues confundido como me dijiste en la carta de ayer?- Los ojos de la chica traspasaban al platinado.

-No ya no, Hermione piensa que soy un homicida, afirma fervientemente que quise matar a sus padres y ayer por la tarde le dejé en claro mi posición. No sé si quiero por lo menos volver a dirigirle la palabra Pansy, está juzgándome con excesiva severidad. No piensa que solamente traté de que sus padres sigan con vida…- La voz del platinado se escuchaba acongojada, pero muy resentida para con la Gryffindor.

-Draco, creo que estás viendo solamente lo que quieres ver, no creo que Hermione te juzga viendo su dolor…. ¿Qué pasó con la cubana?- Pansy trataba de atar cabos, pero Draco no le estaba poniendo las cosas tan sencillas.

-Ella ya no me dirige la palabra.- Suspiró Draco. –Y sabes que ya no sería buena idea buscarla, quiérase lo contrario no pienso acercarme ahora que estoy casado.- Concluyó.

-Creo que Hermione está equivocada respecto a ti, es decir… Draco, no has hecho más que salvarla de dos formas, primero a sus padres de que murieran a manos de tus padres, y ahora la salvas de la ira de tu padre al sacarla de Malfoy Manor, sin mencionar que no pensabas tolerar que tus antepasados del pasillo le ofendieran, le estás ofreciendo un nuevo comienzo…- La voz de Pansy gritaba que reflexionara, que se diera cuenta de que aunque lo negara, pensaba en la chica más de lo que él mismo quería.

-Pansy, no hay un nuevo comienzo, simplemente intento hacer las cosas más llevaderas, son unos años difíciles.- Solamente de pensar que su trato no tenía fecha de vencimiento al platinado se le revolvieron las entrañas.

-Aún la amas… Niégalo, pero una parte de ti se quedó en el beso que no le pudiste dar.- Pansy aseguraba que podría darle a Draco un nuevo inicio antes de que saliera a Madrid.

-No Pansy, creí que sentía aun algo por ella después de lo que vi en el carruaje, a una mujer admirable que se ha convertido en una dama, pero solamente eso, en cuanto termine eso voy a responder con Yanara, ella me ama con todo lo que tengo y lo que carezco.- La voz del platinado era determinante.

-¿Qué sientes por la cubana? ¿Amor o gratitud?- Draco apenas iba a comenzar cuando Hermione entró al cuarto de Draco ardiendo en ira.

El platinado apenas se había levantado para recibirle cuando fue interceptado por una cachetada de parte de su esposa.

-¡Eres un cerdo Draco Malfoy!- A Hermione le ardía la mano, pero haciendo caso omiso a ello propinó una segunda bofetada con la otra mano.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tal comportamiento?- Draco no salía de su sorpresa.

-¿Para qué es esto?- Hermione mostró en sus manos una pieza de lencería bastante subida de tono. -¿A caso piensas que vamos a…?- La indignación de la chica era tal que no completó la frase.

Draco observó la prenda confundido y al mismo tiempo contrariado, nunca habría pensado que su esposa llegara a usar tal prenda, ni con Yanara se había atrevido a tal cosa.

-No sé qué imagines, pero no tengo nada que ver en esto…- Y era verdad.

Parkinson se mantuvo callada a lo largo de la discusión, en la que la única que hablaba era Hermione, hasta que la ira de ésta llegó al grado de romper la prenda y lanzarla a la cara del platinado, quien se mantuvo impasible todo el tiempo.

-Amigo, no pensé que ella fuera así.- Comentó la chica con pesar.

-Yo tampoco, y es por ello que prefiero dejar las cosas así, simplemente intentaré que las cosas sean tolerables…- Luego de unos minutos conversando con su amigo, Draco se despidió de su amiga y ordenó que se preparara todo para el viaje, decidido a no volver a dirigirle la palabra a la castaña más que cuando las apariencias debieran ser conservadas.

Hermione se paseó por la habitación aun enojada, la prenda estaba extendida en su cama a lado de una rosa roja que daba un claro mensaje de las intenciones de quien había hecho el presente, sin embargo las iniciales bordadas en la prenda "DM" para ella habían sido el acabose de la poca tolerancia que comenzaba a desarrollar la castaña.

Se sentó en la cama, aun con la toalla envuelta alrededor del cuerpo, parecía que Draco pretendía culminar el matrimonio, y la chica volvió a llenarse de indignación al grado de permitir que gruesas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Mi señora, ¿Desea algo?- Una de las mucamas, de nombre Isabella ingresó a la habitación.

-No gracias.- Dijo en un tono un tanto altivo, como le habían enseñado.

La joven recorrió la habitación con la mirada, observando lo lujoso de cada detalle.

-Mi señora, no debo entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero me pareció escuchar una discusión con el señor Malfoy.- Comenzó la conversación.

-Así es, pero son cosas que debo Yo solucionar con MI ESPOSO.- Cortó de tajo la castaña.

-Disculpe mi señora.- Se despidió Isabella con una reverencia. La castaña se encontraba de espaldas a la mucama, así que no pudo notar la mirada de odio que la chica le dirigió.

Tres golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.- Autorizó Draco.

-Mi señor, está todo listo para su salida a Madrid.- Anunció Isabella entrando a la habitación. Su amo se encontraba en el escritorio, arreglando unos papeles, dando la espalda completamente a la chica.

Isabella entró a la habitación arreglándose la blusa de forma que anunciara un generoso escote.

-Gracias.- Dijo Draco sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-De nada mi señor, estoy para todo lo que quiera.- Dijo la mucama mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

-Comienza por subir tu escote y bajar la falda a la altura de la rodilla.- Ordenó Draco secamente mientras salía de la habitación.


	24. Capítulo 22 Azúcar Morena

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 23. Azúcar morena**

Una ligera brisa comenzó a entrar por la ventana de la castaña, no eran ni las seis de la mañana y ya había comenzado a acabar con su hígado, echándole la culpa a Draco por ello. _Draco… ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser Malfoy?_

Como quiera que fuera, no le quedaba la menor duda de que el platinado era la razón de todos sus males; Draco Malfoy era probablemente la persona más egoísta, soberbia, maligna y retrógrada que había conocido en su vida, y ahora parecía ser un acosador sexual cuyo principal objetivo era hacerle la vida imposible y humillarla.

-Mi señora.- Llegó el mayordomo, un tipo bastante atractivo de unos cincuenta años que llevaba por nombre Jonatan, ojos color azul y cabello cobrizo. –Le informo que su equipaje ya fue preparado para partir. ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo más?- La voz del hombre era bastante agradable, y el tono que le daba indicaba una total devoción a la chica que le escuchaba.

-Gracias Jonatan, por el momento es todo.- Hermione se escuchaba cansada, como si no hubiera dormido.

-¿No quiere algo para relajarse?- Preguntó Jonatan.

-No, solamente quiero salir inmediatamente de esta maldita casa.- A Hermione se le quebró la voz.

-Mi Señora, no puede estar en estas condiciones. ¿Quiere que mande a llamar a un sanador?- Sugirió el mayordomo con angustia.

-No gracias.- Declaró la castaña. –Vuelve a tus labores… - Sin embargo una horrible punzada en su brazo hizo que se doblara de dolor.

-Permítame…- Jonatan se acercó a Hermione y notó como el brazo izquierdo de de la chica se comenzó a retorcer de formas casi imposibles, acompañado de gritos de dolor de Hermione, quien desde hacía casi dos noches había tenido esas molestias pero no les había prestado atención. –Iré a buscar ayuda.- Anunció dejando a la Gryffindor tirada retorciéndose de dolor.

-Mi señor, la señora está teniendo un ataque.- Gritó Jonatan a Draco que se encontraba en la biblioteca.

-¿Ataque?- Preguntó Draco contrariado. Poniéndose de pie en un movimiento casi mecánico.

-Sí mi señor, por favor… Tenemos que ir por un Sanador.- Alertó el mayordomo preocupado.

El platinado salió de la Biblioteca con rumbo a la habitación de su esposa, al llegar encontró a Hermione tirada sobre su brazo izquierdo, cubierta de sudor y gritando como si estuviera quemándose en vida.

-Hermione…- El platinado se acercó a la chica y la cargó en brazos hasta colocarla en la cama. –Jonatan, trae las pociones que están en el laboratorio, y mi maletín que está en el Despacho… ¡Rápido! ¡Poky!- La elfina apareció en un _plop_. –Trae un recipiente con agua, alcohol y pañoletas limpias. ¡Fru Frú!- Otro elfino apareció mientras Draco exploraba el cuerpo de Hermione, buscando el detonante del ataque. –Prepara una bata para la señora. ¡Accio Varita!- La varita de Draco llegó a la mano del Slytherin, quien la puso en una de las mesas de noche.

-Mi señor.- Jonatan entró a la habitación con el maletín y las pociones que le fueron encomendadas.

-Deja todo aquí a mi lado y retírate… Si llega alguien cítale para después. Que nadie entre.- Ordenó el ojigris.

-Sí mi señor.- El mayordomo se fue aun angustiado.

Draco comenzó a desvestir a Hermione, quitándole el saco, los zapatos, sin embargo le llevó un gran esfuerzo, dado que la chica no se quedaba quieto ni dejaba de gritar.

-Su… ta… Me…- Medio alcanzó a decir la joven.

-Tengo que saber qué pudo pasarte…- Le contestó Draco mientras la ponía boca abajo para explorarla.

-No… toques.- Replicó la Gryffindor entre gritos.

-Muy bien, por la buena no vas a cooperar…- Dijo Draco tomando su varita. - _Petrificus Totalus-_ Al momento pareció una excelente opción. (Nótese: **Al momento** )

Lo siguiente debe ser narrado con verdadera ceremonia.

Draco volteó a Hermione y con cuidado se deshizo de su blusa, dejando solamente el sostén y comenzó a buscar el detonante del inmenso dolor que atormentaba a su esposa, hasta que dio con un enorme hematoma color morado convirtiéndose a negro en el omoplato de Hermione, sin embargo lo que alarmó a Draco fue que una parte de la piel de la chica se encontraba expuesta, así que pasó su varita encima de la herida para identificar aquello que dio origen al problema.

Tomó una poción tranquilizante y dio la vuelta a Hermione nuevamente, que no podía ni siquiera articular palabra alguna.

- _Finite Incantatem_ \- Pero al parecer ese fue el error, Pues Hermione comenzó a gritar como loca, y decirle groserías que aún ni siquiera habían sido inventadas; así que el platinado, harto de los gritos de la chica optó por ponerle encantamiento silenciador, al tiempo que sentenciaba a la chica y le daba la vuelta con brusquedad. –Escucha Grangr, a mí no me cuesta nada darme la media vuelta y dejar que te retuerzas de dolor hasta que mueras, pero si no me equivoque tienes una maldición, necesito saber dónde se encuentra, o perderás una a una tus extremidades, lenta y dolorosamente.- Al escuchar eso la chica se quedó callada aunque no dejó de tener el gesto de enorme desagrado

El platinado puso a la chica boca abajo nuevamente y acomodó los brazos arriba de su cabeza (De Hermione, obvio), palpando con delicadeza toda la herida, fue entonces que pudo diagnosticar. –Escucha, al parecer tienes una maldición corriendo por tu torrente sanguíneo. No puedo ubicar de qué tiempo, pero debe de rebasar los dos meses, dado que ya está detonando y manifestándose, la herida que tienes no es profunda, ¿Con qué te la hiciste?- Preguntó quitando el hechizo silenciador de la chica, quien se encontraba muy molesta por la forma en la que Draco la trataba.

-Me la hice el día que vine por mis padres por primera vez.- Apenas iba a explicar Draco dio por sentado la forma en la que había ocurrido, se acercó al hombro de Hermione y olió de cerca la herida, al momento de este exhalar por la boca a la castaña le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, a tal grado que no pudo evitar hacer un sonido glutural, que no pasó desapercibido por el platinado, pero prefirió no seguirle la corriente y se alejó para explicar a la castaña.

-Escucha, al parecer no es del todo grave, pero debo tratarte cada 24 horas con una poción desintoxicante, una pomada que en un momento te tengo lista, reposo y un tratamiento mágico a través de varita, en una semana máximo vas a estar bien. ¿Tienes alguna molestia, como dolor de cabeza, mareos, o escalofrío?- Preguntó el Slytherin alejado lo suficiente para observar con detalle a su esposa.

-Tengo la garganta muy seca, y me duele mucho el brazo.- Dijo la chica mucho más tranquila.

-Es normal, estuviste gritando, de cualquier forma en un momento te preparo algo para la garganta, en cuanto al dolor te puse un hechizo bloqueador, así que supongo que no va a darte más problemas… aun con ello salimos mañana a Madrid, hoy tengo que prepararte tu tratamiento y eso es prioritario, ponte la bata que está n tu clóset, de preferencia retira el sostén, vas a estar colocada boca abajo, en la misma posición que estás ahora.- La chica observó a Draco con recelo. –No Granger, no haré otra cosa ni busco ver tus atributos, si te sientes más cómoda con sostén adelante, la atención es en tu omoplato, así que no hay mayor problema, aunque sin sostén tengo más libertad para aplicar la pomada.- Dijo Draco mientras en un recipiente revolvía unas pociones y polvos que a la chica le parecieron completamente desconocidos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la chica una vez que se puso la bata indicada por el platinado.

-Una poción que sirve para desintoxicar la sangre, la voy a poner en la herida y va a comenzar a sacar los estragos de la maldición o maldiciones que entraron en contacto con tu sangre.- Explicó Draco mientras comprobaba la viscosidad de la mezcla.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Colegio de Sanadores, en Cuba.- Contestó el platinado.

Al ver la soltura del Slytherin, Hermione se sintió con la libertad de hacer preguntas mucho más personales.

-¿Quién era la chica que se presentó el día que se anunció el compromiso?- Cuestionó en un solo golpe la Gryffindor.

-Fue mi novia antes de regresar a Londres… Aun lo era hasta que supe que mi padre mantenía a tus padres capturados… Cuando me di cuenta de que ibas a ser Ministro y luego de promulgada la Ley de Restricción para Ex Mortífagos traté de explicarle las cosas, pero se alejó y no supe de ella hasta ese día.- Explicó a grandes rasgos el Slytherin mientras preparaba la poción que le daría a Hermione.

-¿Usas el término "novia"?- Preguntó la castaña con cierta furia contenida mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Sí, eso era, también es Sanadora, trunca porque no terminó, de momento se retiró de la escuela y no la vi casi dos meses antes de salir del Colegio.- Platicó de momento el platinado.

-Parece mujer de la vida galante.- Declaró Hermione con aire despectivo.

-Pansy es mujer de la vida galante y aun con ello es una excelente persona, la vida le trató mal, ahora dirige una casa de citas y le gusta hacerlo… Pero puedo asegurarte que Pansy es más dama que muchas mujeres de Alta Sociedad.- Dijo el Slytherin con un aire molesto, pero demasiado sereno. –Por favor acuéstate como te indiqué y baja tu bata para poder ponerte esto.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la cama.

Hermione obedeció un tanto hipnotizada por la presencia de Draco, que vestía un traje gris, pero sin saco, tenía el chaleco, no portaba corbata y la camisa se encontraba arremangada, cosa que marcaba un cuerpo perfectamente varonil. La chica volteó de momento a ver los ojos de su esposo, un gris profundo que le miraban con especial atención, aunado al gesto que hacía con la ceja cuando se encontraba expectante.

-¿Pasa algo?- Cuestionó el platinado confundido. Esas palabras sacaron a la castaña del trance en el que se encontraba, pues de repente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-No.- Dijo mientras se acostaba.

Draco tomó un poco del ungüento y comenzó a ponerlo en los bordes de la herida de su esposa, avanzando paulatinamente hasta llegar al centro de la misma, a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el calor que Draco irradiaba al estar cerca de ella, encontrando incuso placentera la cercanía.

-En unos minutos va a comenzar a arder, pero es porque va a sacar poco a poco tantos de la maldición.- Explicó mientras terminaba de untar y se limpiaba las manos con una toalla. –Vamos a esperar a que haga reacción.- Ordenó mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Por qué entró una maldición en contacto con mi sangre?- Preguntó de repente la Gryffindor.

-Porque las paredes de las Mazmorras de Malfoy Manor son muy absorbentes, rebotaron varias maldiciones en las paredes y recuerda que los residuos de magia también impactan, como pasó con Potter, solamente que estamos hablando de un lugar que en su momento estuvo lleno de magia oscura, descuida, no es de gravedad.- Concluyó Draco.

-Pero por la fuerza imagino que era un hechizo demasiado reciente, pues logra dejar estragos.- Dijo contrariada Hermione. -¿Hubo un duelo reciente antes de que yo llegara?- Preguntó a Draco.

*Flash Back*

-¡ _Avada Kedavra_!- Gritó Lucius enfocando su varita a George Granger.

-¡ _Impedimenta_!- Bloqueó el Draco el hechizo poniéndose justo enfrente de la pareja.

-¡Deja que los mate!- Exigió Lucius aun con la varita en posición de ataque.

-No, son los padres de Granger, no puedo permitir que los mates.

Narcissa trataba de detener a Lucius, pero era triunfalmente ignorada por él.

-Draco, sé razonable, es una forma de vengarnos por todo lo que hizo.

-No se trata de lo que hizo padre, se trata de lo que nosotros somos capaces, se trata de que si los matas tú vas a regresar a Azkaban, además, soy Sanador, mi deber es velar por la vida, no terminarla… Y menos de esta forma tan cobarde, son incapaces de defenderse.- El platinado también sostenía su varita en posición de ataque.

Sin embargo Lucius no iba a ceder con tanta facilidad, y comenzó a intentar a atacar a los padres de Hermione, siendo bloqueado en su totalidad por su propio hijo, Jane y George se abrazaron para intentar protegerse, pero uno de los hechizos alcanzó el abdomen izquierdo de George, provocándole un dolor parecido a un _crucio_ , al percatarse de ello, Draco petrificó a su padre y se acercó a la pareja, que al momento de darse cuenta de que se acercaba, reaccionaron con temor.

-Está bien, déjeme ver.- Pidió el platinado mientras Narcissa se acercaba también.

-Si no bloqueo rápido esto lo va a matar, es el rebote de una maldición de Padre.- Con decisión, el Slytherin levitó una camilla y la dirigió a uno de los calabozos.

-¡Noo! ¡George!- Gritó Jane al ver cómo su esposo se alejaba acostado como un cadáver.

-¡Hey!- Gritó Draco para tranquilizarla. –No sé qué vaya a ocurrir, pero lo voy a salvar soy… soy médico… ¿Me entiende?- Jane le observaba contrariada. El platinado acercó la varita a la frente de la mujer. – _Protego Totalum._ No le va a pasar nada.- Susurró mientras su madre le observaba impactada, como si viera aquello que deseaba con desesperación.

Narcissa había recuperado a Draco, Cuba se lo trajo de vuelta.

*Fin del Flash Back.*

-No.- Contestó Draco serio.

De repente a Hermione comenzó a contraérsele el hombro, como espasmos, la chica se aterró de pensar que le diera un ataque como el que había tenido antes.

-Es normal.- La tranquilizó su esposo. –Deja que fluya, te está retirando lo que puede de la maldición.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la castaña con un paño húmedo y le retiraba con cuidado la sustancia grisácea que brotaba de la herida de la chica.

Luego de unos minutos limpiándole, el platinado le dio a la chica una poción sabor naranja, que, según le explicó, le serviría para controlar los espasmos que sobrevendrían por el ungüento, y le hizo un hechizo sobre la herida que le serviría para mantener la herida cerrada y no doliera.

-Te dejo para que reposes, sería todo, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo el Slytherin cerrando su maletín. –Poky.- La elfina apareció al instante. –Ordena la habitación y encárgate de que la señora coma bien, de preferencia verdura y carnes rojas- Con una ligera sonrisa y una reverencia, Draco se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Hermione sentada y arropada en la cama, molesta por la fría línea de cortesía que ahora se instauraba entre ellos dos.

Cuba, Santiago.

Yanara recibió la carta con cierto gusto, Narcissa le simpatizaba sobremanera, era una mujer con mucha clase, comprensiva y llena de sabiduría, aunque a veces le daba la impresión de estarla estudiando en cada carta que recibía, haciendo de lado eso, era la madre del hombre al que ella amaba, con todo y sus matices.

 _Yanara:_

 _Querida, ¿Qué tiempo tienes de embarazo? ¿Has rebasado ya el primer trimestre?_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

A Yanara comenzaron a temblarle las manos, al punto que la carta cayó de sus manos, esa era precisamente era la pregunta que se negaba rotundamente a responder, tendría que jugar muy bien sus cartas si quería conservar el amor de Draco, así que si más… se aventuró a escribir:

 _Narcissa:_

 _Perdona el tiempo que tardé en responder, tengo cerca de cuatro meses._

 _Yanara Cardozo_

Oxford

Draco entró a la Biblioteca, pidió a uno de los elfos un té y se sentó al fondo en un sillón que desde siempre era su favorito y comenzó una plácida lectura acerca de enfermedades mentales incurables, buscando un poco de distracción, aunque un tanto preocupado por la salud de su esposa.

-Mi señor…- Isabella solicitó entrar a la biblioteca, llevaba en sus manos la charola con el té y algunos bocadillos que le enviaron los elfos.

-Adelante.- Autorizó Draco sin siquiera quitar la mirada del libro.

-Le traje el té que pidió y algunos bocadillos.- Dijo la mucama meneando las caderas mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba Draco.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte y controla la hora de la merienda.- Ordenó Draco pasando la página. La imagen que regalaba el príncipe de las serpientes era un paisaje, sentado con una pierna cruzada en un gesto varonil y aristocrático, la poca luz filtrándose por una cortina y la concentración y seriedad que él emanaba de forma natural.

-Sí mi señor.- Dijo Isabella inclinándose cortésmente. Al dar la media vuelta la chica se aseguró de mostrar el liguero que portaba a juego con las medias oscuras, delatando unas sensuales piernas.

-Isabella.- Llamó Draco con la voz imponente.

-Dígame mi Señor.- Respondió la interpelada.

-Los ligueros no son parte del uniforme, por favor agrégale botones a tu blusa y tela a la falda.- Ordenó el platinado.

-Mi Señor, así me queda desde que me fue entregado el uniforme.- Dijo seductoramente Isabella mientras se acercaba nuevamente al sillón en el que se encontraba el ojigris.

-Si es así solicita otro.- Dio por zanjado el tema el joven.

-Sí mi Señor.- Accedió Isabella, quien se fue meneando aun la cadera con coquetería.

Draco continuó con su lectura sin inmutarse por el tono molesto de la voz de la chica.

En la habitación de Hermione

 _Hermione:_

 _¿Cómo va todo? Dijiste que escribirías cuando llegaras a Madrid. ¿Sigues en Malfoy Manor?_

 _Harry J. Potter_

La castaña se levantó de la cama aún con cierta molestia en su brazo, no dejaba de reconocer que Draco había hecho un excelente trabajo con el ungüento, buscó tinta y pergamino y respondió a su amigo.

 _Harry:_

 _No, ya no vivimos en Malfoy Manor, me trajo a vivir a Oxford, tengo muchas cosas que platicarte, pero me es imposible viajar, tuve un pequeño percanse, incluso se pospuso la Luna de Miel._

 _~Hermione J. Malfoy~_

Valle de Godric:

La pequeña Hedwig II se acercó a Harry que se encontraba leyendo algunos expedientes del Ministerio, Harry tomó la respuesta de Hermione del pico de la lechuza con un deje de emoción aflorando de sus labios, olió el pergamino… Lilas, la flor favorita de su amiga, por alguna razón, saberla casada con Draco bajo tales circunstancias le dejaba con un poco de melancolía, pero no estaba enojado, prefería mantenerse alerta y cuidar a la castaña desde lejos.

Se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió una taza de café, abrió la carta, tomó un sorbo de café, comenzó a leer la carta, otro sorbo de café, alzó las cejas al leer el lugar en el que ahora vivía la castaña, otro sorbo de café, leyó la firma… Escupió todo su café.

 _Hermione J. Malfoy_ el ojiverde tomó su tiempo para asimilar las cosas, no esperaba que su amiga firmara ahora con su apellido de casada, pero prefirió pasar de largo el detalle, quizá incluso a ella le resultaba incómodo, así que limitó a responder.

 _Hermione:_

 _¿Crees que moleste en algo a Malfoy si paso a visitarte? Mándame el indicador de tu nueva casa para llegar por Red Flu y llego a lo largo de la tarde, estoy un poco cargado de trabajo, pero llego._

 _Harry J. Potter_

A Hermione se le fue el aire, probablemente a su esposo no le gustara la idea de que Harry le visitara… pero al final esa también era su casa, así que se encontraba en la total libertad de decidir si quería recibir una visita o mil.

Así que tomó una vez más pergamino y tinta dispuesta escribir la ¿Dirección? Cierto, no conocía la dirección de su propia casa, pero eso se solucionaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Poky.- Gritó al aire.

La pequeña elfina apareció en dos segundos.

-Dígame Ama.- Dijo en una reverencia Poky.

-¿Cuál es la dirección de Red Flu para recibir visitas.- Preguntó intrigada la castaña.

-No la conozco Ama.- Respondió preocupada Poky. –El Amo Draco no ha dicho eso.- Explicó.

-Gracias de todas formas… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Malf… Mi esposo?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-En la Biblioteca Ama. El Amo entró a la Biblioteca y solicitó no se le interrumpa hasta la tarde.- Respondió la elfina.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Hermione salió inmediatamente de su habitación para encarar a Draco, si pensaba que iba a privarla incluso de sus amigos, estaba muy equivocado.

Al llegar a la Biblioteca encontró a Draco plácidamente sentado con un libro en sus manos.

-¿Cuál es la dirección de Red Flu? Va venir a verme Harry y…- Comenzó la castaña.

-Mansión Malfoy Granger.- Contestó Draco sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su esposa, quien se retiró sin decir gracias.

 _Harry:_

 _Me acaba de decir mi esposa que vendrás… Ojalá sea posible pases a verme a mi Despacho cuando estés aquí, hay cosas en tu amiga que no entiendo._

 _¿Me aceptas un brandy?_

 _Draco L. Malfoy_


	25. Capítulo 24 Firma: Hermione Malfoy

**Diamante en Bruto**

 **Capítulo 24. Firma, Hermione Malfoy**

Cuando Harry llegó a _Mansión Malfoy Granger_ , quedó impactado ante el hermoso recibidor que encontró al aterrizar, así como por el hechizo limpiador que inmediatamente retiró el polvo se su ropa en cuanto dio un paso fuera de la chimenea.

-Buenas tardes, Bienvenido a la Mansión Malfoy Granger, le informaré a los Señores de su presencia. Tome asiento, por favor. - Anunció Jonatan entrando y saliendo del recibidor.

Harry tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, bastante impresionado por el buen gusto de la casa, _seguramente a gusto de Hermione_ pensó el ojiverde para sus adentros, comenzó a pasear la mirada por cada uno de los detalles de la casa, deteniéndose en cada detalle hasta que notó la fotografía de la pareja puesta en la mesa de centro del recibidor, donde se mostraba a Draco y Hermione como si estuvieran abrazados, pero notó la comodidad de Draco y la forma en la que le observaba…

-Buenas tardes Potter.- Saludó Draco acomodándose las mancuernillas de su elegante saco.

-Buenas tardes Malfoy- Harry se levantó de su lugar para darle un apretón de mano al platinado, quien respondió con extraña comodidad. El ojiverde no pudo evitar sentirse humillado por la elegante forma de vestir del Slytherin, mientras que él iba vestido solamente con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca abotonada de manga larga.

-Hermione.- Draco extendió una mano para recibir a su esposa, que apenas entraba en el lugar con un elegante traje color azul marino y el cabello en una elegante caída, la chica dio la mano a su esposo e inmediatamente fue entregada a Harry, quien le abrazó con cariño.

-¿Pasamos a la Sala de té?- Preguntó Hermione a los varones que le acompañaban.

-Yo iré la Biblioteca, ustedes imagino que tienen mucho de qué habar… de cualquier forma imagino que nos acompañarás a comer, ¿O no, Potter?- Dijo el Slytherin.

-Claro.- Contestó Harry con cortesía.

-Bien. Permiso.- El platinado se retiró.

-Hermy…- El ojiverde intentó llamar la atención de la castaña, que se había quedado viendo al lugar por el que segundos antes había desaparecido su esposo.

-Dime.- Contestó la interpelada mientras ambos tomaban camino a la sala de Té.

-Dijiste que querías platicarme muchas cosas…- Comenzó el Gryffindor.

Al fin llegaron a la Sala de Té, una habitación de paredes color azul que parecía sacada de una pintura, el amueblado aun olía a recién ornamentado, lo que delataba que era la primera vez que incluso su amiga entraba a ese lugar, al llegar tomaron asiento, el ojiverde se dio cuenta de los modales de su amiga, muy parecidos a los de Malfoy.

-Veo que Malfoy no es del todo malo contigo, esperaba encontrarte en condiciones terribles.- Comenzó a hablar Harry con gran convencimiento en su voz.

-Harry…- Hermione vio con seriedad a su amigo. –Mis padres están amenazados de muerte, me ha obligado a mantenerme casada con él y parece que le enfermo, solamente aparece cuando sabe que alguien vendrá a vernos… es un guarda-imagen.- La voz de la chica se encontraba cargada de rencor hacia el platinado.

-Herms, te entiendo, pero… Podría tenerte prisionera, incomunicada, veo que está al pendiente de ti… No creo que sea del todo malo.- Intentó repelar el ojiverde.

-Es una mierda de persona Harry, ¿Ves esta casa?- Dijo la castaña estirando los brazos. –Es una jaula de oro-Agregó.

Harry observó a su amiga, dándose cuenta, con mucha tristeza, de que estaba llena de rencores y de resentimientos, quizá en un punto tenía razón, pero por lo menos vivía dignamente. Ambos amigos conversaron durante un largo rato, platicando sobre lo que había ocurrido desde la boda, la nueva casa, la casa en la que vivían sus padres, la forma en la que se había infectado su brazo y que Draco había sanado, hasta que la castaña mencionó a la chica que se había presentado la noche del anuncio de compromiso.

-O sea que debo entender que Draco tuvo un romance en el Colegio de Sanadores…- Dijo el ojiverde.

-Así es Harry, a esa pobre chica la engañó y mantuvo engañada hasta que llegó a enterarse de la boda ese día… Lo peor es que Narcissa parece estar de acuerdo… Apuesto que la traerá en cualquier momento para que sea su amante permanente.- Explicó la chica con seguridad.

-No creo, los Malfoy son muy… ¿Educados?- Comentó Harry.

-¿Llamas educado a un mortífago, Harry? Te creí más inteligente que eso.- Reclamó la castaña.

-Sería mucho más inteligente de tu parte darle el privilegio de la duda… No todos los días ves a un mortífago curando a su esposa de la forma en que lo hizo contigo, acaban de casarse, ni siquiera creo que pretenda molestarte…- Dijo Harry intentando en vano darle ánimos a su amiga.

-Siento que sería muy sospechoso si su esposa muere al tercer día de la boda.- Dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.

-Pequeña, estás siendo radical, no digo que Malfoy sea bueno, pero tampoco es malo, al final del día te sacó de Malfoy Manor… tengo entendido que es tradición que el heredero se quede en el hogar de sus ascendientes, Kreacher me explicó muchas tradiciones de ellos… Malfoy no debió salirse de su Mansión… Algo quería…- Trató el Gryffindor de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-Sea lo que sea, no me interesa.- Dio por concluido la chica. Esta vez, Harry prefirió no protestar.

-Mi Señora, ha llegado la señorita Parkinson… ¿Le hago pasar aquí?- Jonatan se paró en la entrada de la Sala de Té.

-No.- Contestó la castaña. –Hazla pasar con El Señor, por favor… Y envía aquí a una mucama.- Ordenó. –¿Lo ves? Apenas nos casamos y apuesto que le pidió a Pansy que trajera a alguna mujerzuela…- Comentó a su amigo.

En la Biblioteca

Draco se encontraba entretenido leyendo algunas de las investigaciones que había realizado en Cuba, algunas de las cuales se enfocaban en la alteración de la salud mental a través de choques emocionales.

-Mi Señor, se encuentra aquí la Señorita Parkinson.- Anunció Jonatan.

Draco levantó la vista un tanto sorprendido, no esperaba a nadie por lo menos hasta hablar con Potter.

-Dile que voy enseguida…- Ordenó el platinado. Apenas iba a ponerse de pie cuando una carta fue puesta frente a él por su Lechuza, liberó la carta y ordenó a su mascota fuera a la lechucería, no sin antes recompensarle con una tierna caricia y una golosina. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle en cuanto reconoció la dispareja caligrafía…

 _Draco:_

 _Te suplico no vuelvas a buscarme hasta que tu separación con tu actual esposa sea legítima, no puedo ser yo quien intervenga en tu futuro con Hermione… ¿Creías que no reconocería a esa mujer? Amor, aun traías una foto de ella cuando te conocí, y crees que nunca noté cómo en tu agenda seguías trayéndola, hace unos cuantos meses._

 _No puedo lidiar con Hermione Granger y lo que ella representa para ti, no puedo llegar tan lejos._

 _Siempre te amará:_

 _Yanara_

El Príncipe de Slytherin suspiró cuando terminó de leer la carta de la chica, no podía culparla por lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, no podría llegar a ser tan egoísta como para solicitarle que detuviera su vida, aunque lo había pedido antes, después de todo…

*Flash Back*

Draco iba caminando a lado de Yanara, casi un mes saliendo con ella y parecía que todo marchaba bien, poco a poco la morena se había ganado su lugar en la vida del platinado, no podía negar que cada vez que estaba con ella una parte de él se olvidaba de lo que le había pasado meses atrás, no solamente con Hermione, también lo vivido con el Señor Tenebroso.

-¿A dónde nos trajiste Yanara?- Demandó de momento el Slytherin.

-La Habana.- Contestó la morena. –De todo cuba, este es mi lugar favorito.- Completó la chica.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos en Santiago? Solamente tenemos la tarde libre… y debo regresar a ver lo culti…- El ojigris fue interrumpido por un beso de la chica.

-Nos quedamos, te invito un mojito…- Sentenció la morena mientras arrastraba a Draco a un pequeño bar.

Pasaron una tarde bastante agradable, aunque Draco cayó en la cuenta de lo poco que pasaban en Santiago…

 _Unos días después…_

Yanara llegó a las clases bastante tarde, lo que le valió tener que quedarse horas extras dentro del Colegio a cumplir con unos castigos, el platinado se hubiera ofrecido de buena gana a esperar a su novia, sin embargo le apremiaba encontrar unos cuantos ingredientes para unas pociones que se había ofrecido a llevar al hospital donde tomaba las materias prácticas.

Salió al centro de Santiago, donde se sintió sumamente feliz de darse cuenta de que nadie se le quedaba viendo con temor sembrado en las pupilas de los ojos, la guerra había afectado a todo el mundo, pero también había cambiado el interior de muchos, volviéndolos más sensibles, haciéndolos creer en los tonos grises.

Una vez que compró todo lo que necesitaba, el platinado comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, observando con calma cada uno de los locales de la zona comercial, de repente lo encontró, un pequeño Quiosco de revistas que parecía no tener un dueño, observó como muchas personas entraban y no salían, así como otras tantas que salían de algún lugar.

-El portal al Mundo Muggle… Quién lo creyera…- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Draco había conocido los hospitales Muggle unos cuantos meses atrás, pero era cierto que no conocía el mundo Muggle en su esplendor, quizá fuera una buena idea, por lo menos una pizca, así que, movido por la curiosidad se acercó al Quiosco y accedió.

Al salir del Quiosco se dio cuenta de que el ritmo era bastante similar, las casas de colores, la fluidez de la gente para caminar, la forma de hablar semicantada, las calles empinadas y los carros clásicos que parecían flotar en las avenidas, todo un espectáculo cultural que para Draco no era más que la representación misma de la alegría latina (Obvio n.n).

Avanzó por varias calles observando cada uno de los artefactos que habían en venta, incluso deseó haber cambiado unos cuantos galeones por dinero muggle para comprase varias figuras hechas de lata que según le dijo el vendedor, era muy tradicional de cuba…

El destino quiso que Draco se acercara a la playa, ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche… vio un pequeño Bar playero, no puso mucha atención a las chicas que se le acercaron para probar suerte con "el extranjero". De pronto observó a una chica, bailando meneando las caderas al ritmo de una canción a base de tambores con una prenda que parecía un… un… no supo definirlo pero no la cubría del todo… ¡No! Esa prenda no cubría nada, se acercó casi impulsado por una fuerza desconocida… observó a la chica… **su chica.**

Yanara estaba bailando al centro de un grupo de hombres que se acercaban a ella con intenciones de tocarla, alguno le arrojaban billetes, otros le silbaban, y otro grupo menos corría con suerte cuando Yanara se acercaba para bailarles más de cerca o incluso sentarse en sus piernas. A Draco la sangre se le fue a los pies observando el comportamiento que iba completamente en contra de las buenas costumbres, o al menos la costumbres que le fueron enseñadas, se preguntó a sí mismo qué tipo de lugar era ese, pues de momento se sintió asqueado del lugar. Así que salió del lugar y se dirigió de vuelta al mundo mágico.

Pasó la noche considerando lo ocurrido, deseando haber tenido el valor de tomar a Yanara y sacarla del lugar, pues las entrañas se le revolvían cada vez que recordaba la lasciva manera en que los hombres observaban a la cubana, cuando la madrugada forzó a Draco a intentar conciliar el sueño, una lechuza que reconoció como la de Yanara comenzó a golpear con el pico el cristal de la ventana. De mala gana, el Slytherin tomó la carta y garabateó un seco: _"Te veo mañana, me urge hablar contigo,"_ y se fue a dormir.

A la tarde siguiente, la cubana siguió a un serio Draco al muelle donde meses atrás le había pedido fuera su novia.

-Yanara, yo nunca te he mentido en cuanto a mi pasado, lo que fui y lo que hice, incluso sabes que no me encontraba del todo listo para iniciar una relación, pues sabes de sobra que hubo una chica que me hizo saber lo que es amar a alguien hasta que duele…- Comenzó a hablar Draco en cuanto se encontraron sentado en el muelle. –Pero, quiero recibir a cambio lo mismo, quiero que seas sincera conmigo en todo, si vamos a iniciar una relación, o iniciamos ya una relación quiero verdades.- Sentenció Draco. –Anoche, por casualidad llegué a un lugar muggle… estabas… haciendo cosas raras con tu cuerpo, con una prenda que mostraba tu cuerpo…- Trató de explicarse Draco.

De pronto Yanara dejó de respirar, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas y Draco pudo ver la vergüenza en la cara de la chica, quien tomó una mejilla de Draco y comenzó a llorar, pidiéndole perdón en susurros que fácilmente se confundían con las olas del mar.

-Ven.- Se levantó y tomó la mano del platinado, quien no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, pues un "ven" para él no era una respuesta.

Caminaron un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a un barrio que no tenía nada que ver con el lugar en el que se encontraba el Colegio, de hecho se encontraba al otro lado de Santiago según la percepción del platinado.

-No sé si has notado que nunca te he invitado a cenar a mi casa…- Comentó la morena mientras entraban a lo que parecía una tienda de artículos escolares.

-Claro que lo he notado, pero supongo que aquí no se acos…- Draco fue interrumpido por un dedo de la morena en sus labios.

Entraron a la tienda y el dueño reconoció inmediatamente a la morena, pues la saludó y le sonrió.

-Ven.- Dirigió Yanara mientras entraban a la trastienda.

Al entrar encontraron un pequeño callejón que conectaba el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico.

-¿Cómo es que…?- Preguntó el platinado.

-Los muggles solamente ven una pared de ladrillo al final de este callejón.- Explicó la chica mientras salían y comenzaban a caminar por la acera.

Draco notó lo marginada de la zona, pues no había edificios, se divisaba la costa y la gente vestía con ropas sencillas… Todo lo contrario al lugar que había visitado antes.

Luego de varias cuadras caminando en un silencio sepulcral, llegaron a una casa que se encontraba construida en un baldío con la hierba bastante crecida, no era una casa precisamente pequeña, pero estaba muy descuidada, y la época de esplendor de la misma parecía haber sido hace mucho tiempo. Tocaron a la puerta, una mujer bastante delgada abrió, su cabello estaba opaco, sus ojos lucían cansados y las manos estaban en los huesos.

-Llegaste temprano, Bita está preguntando mucho por ti.- Yanara besó a su madre e invitó a Draco a sentarse.

Draco se sentó en un sofá gastado, la casa le olía a humedad, pero hizo caso omiso de todo y se centró en una escena que quedaría grabada en su mente por mucho tiempo.

Yanara se sentó en el borde de una cama mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una mujer de avanzada edad, en las mismas condiciones que la mamá de Yanara.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Bita cuando notó la presencia del platinado.

-Draco Malfoy, a sus órdenes.- Draco se acercó a la mujer para besar la mano de la mujer que se encontraba en una cama, la mujer sonrió con ternura en los labios.

-Hija, ¿El joven se quedará a cenar?- Preguntó la madre de Yanara con pesar en los ojos, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el Slytherin.

Yanara apenas iba a contestar cuando Draco tomó la iniciativa.

-Señora. Draco Malfoy. A sus pies.- Se presentó mientras besaba también la mano de la mujer.

-Rebeca Cardozo.- Contestó la mujer sonriente.

-De hecho vine para preguntar qué gustan cenar hoy, verá… No me gusta cenar sólo y pues, Yanara me dijo que tenía que estudiar para un examen, así que le ayudaré.- La mentira de Draco salió tan natural que nadie se atrevió a protestar. -¿Pollo frito?- Sugirió mientras se dirigía a la puerta con Yanara tomada de una mano, dejando a ambas mujeres apenadas, y sorprendidas.

Cuando estuvieron considerablemente lejos de la puerta, Yanara observó a Draco, quien luchaba con las ideas en su mente.

-Comencé a trabajar en ese bar cuando mi abuela empeoró de salud, aquí en Cuba los hospitales son caros, es difícil contraer una enfermedad, pero cuando se contrae es muy caro conseguir los tratamientos… Papá dejó a mamá para irse a Estados Unidos, pero nunca regresó.- La cubana explicaba a Draco con lentitud.

-¿Qué tiene tu abuela?- Preguntó el platinado.

-No sabemos, pero, como debiste darte cuenta… Son muggles…- Declaró la morena.

-Eso ví… La pregunta es… ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- Preguntó el Slytherin. –Sabes que yo podría…- Comenzó a sugerir.

-No, tenemos que declarar impuestos, si ven que conseguimos el dinero así de repente pueden castigarnos… Es mejor así.- Yanara le explicó a Draco su régimen político, mismo que enojó a Draco. -Lo que me pagan apenas nos alcanza para sufragar lo básico… De vez en cuando traigo a casa comida del campus, estamos bien. – Ese fuego en la cubana era lo que Draco más admiraba en ella. –Perdóname por no decirte antes.- Suplicó a su novio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Perdóname a mí por estar tan ciego.- Dijo Draco. –Te prometo que vamos a salir adelante.- Esa promesa para el platinado, a partir de ese momento, se volvió un juramento a la vida.

*Fin del FlashBack*

En cuanto el Príncipe de las serpientes llegó al recibidor, Pansy se le lanzó a los brazos, sabedora de la forma tan brutal en la que Hermione había actuado mientras su amigo estaba platicando con ella.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó mientras se alejaba de él y lo observaba detenidamente de arriba para abajo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-Bien Pansy.- Dijo sonriendo de lado. -¿Por qué la urgencia en verme? Me encontraste por coincidencia, hoy Hermione y yo salíamos a la luna de mie…-

-¿Dónde está Granger? Necesito aclararle que nadie se mete con Draco Malfoy, estoy segurísima de que tú no pusiste esa prenda en…- La voz de Pansy rechinaba en todos y cada uno de los rincones del recibidor.

-Está bien Pansy.- Dijo Draco tomando de los hombros a su amiga. –No es como que me fuera a matar.- Bromeó el platinado.

-Draco, deb0 platicarte algo… Necesito a mi Mejor Amigo.- Suplicó Parkinson.

-Dime…- Dijo el platinado. –Mira, vamos a mi sala de Brandy.- Dijo mientras dirigía a la ojiazul al lugar.

Platicó un largo rato con su amiga, quien se fue mucho más relajada, aunque un poco confundida, luego de despedirle… Draco fue a la Sala de Té, donde Hermione gritaba a los cuatro vientos y era escuchada pacientemente por su amigo.

-Tienes que saber, Harry Potter, que Draco Malfoy ha sido el peor ser humano del mundo, no he conocido a nadie tan egoísta como él…- Se quejaba la castaña.

Ante ese comentario, Draco prefirió dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la Biblioteca para continuar con su proyecto personal hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, misma que transcurrió sin la mayor novedad, de vez en cuando Harry lanzaba miradas significativas en las que trataba de adivinar los pensamientos de la pareja.

-Así que… ¿Piensan irse de Luna de Miel a Madrid?- Preguntó de repente el ojiverde.

-Efectivamente.- Dijo Draco, quien se encontraba a la cabecera del comedor para 12 personas.

-Dicen que Madrid está lleno de historia… ¿Quién eligió el lugar?-

-Yo.- Respondió el platinado.

-Ya veo.- Contestó Harry. Luego de eso, Hermione comenzó a hablar de lo que había leído de Madrid, su importancia histórica, algunos datos de la arquitectura y enriqueció todo con sus observaciones obtenidas de obras literarias.

-Hermione, he de reconocer que siempre admiré tu sed de aprendizaje y la facilidad con la que hilas una cosa con otra, de verdad… Eso es digno de respetarse.- La observación de Draco sonrojó la mejillas de Hermione, pues desde el viaje, Hermione había notado que su esposo era muy inteligente y apasionado.

Después de la comida, Draco invitó a Harry a beber un brandy, tomaron asiento y Draco habló sin miramientos.

-Potter, tu amiga es una pesadilla, no hay momento en que no me ofenda.- Dijo luego de sorber de su copa.

-Lo sé, ella misma me dijo que lo hacía a propósito, Malfoy, no somos amigos, pero quiero que sepas que no apoyo para nada el comportamiento de…-

-¿Cómo me gano a tu amiga? Quiero hacer de este matrimonio lo más cercano a una amistad, tengo que evitar problemas entre nosotros, al final recuerda que es mi concejal en las decisiones políticas que tome…- Explicó el platinado.

-Quizá demostrándole que no eres un tirano, me comentó que liberaste parcialmente a los señores Granger y que le ayudaste con su brazo… eso a ella le pone un concepto de ti diferente, ahora concéntrate en mostrar tus virtudes Malfoy.- Sugirió el ojiverde con seriedad. En el fondo sabía que su amiga era muy complicada, pero no era tonta y se iba a dar cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba el Slytherin.

-¿Cómo vas con la señorita Weasley?- Preguntó el platinado observando un esquema que tenía en la mano.

-Bien, muy… ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-Vamos a mi despacho… Quisiera que vieras algo.- Comentó el platinado.

Al llegar, Draco extendió un enorme plano en el que mostraba las medidas, formas y dimensiones de lo que iba a ser un hospital, mucho mejor que San Mungo.

-Este es uno de los proyectos que tengo en cuanto sea Ministro, va a estar enfocado en criaturas mágicas, no solamente Magos o Brujas, por eso sus dimensiones.- Explicó Draco.

-¿Con qué fondos? Sabes que el Wizengamot…- La mirada de Draco era demasiado obvia.

-Pondré una buena parte de mi bolsa, pero igual, va a ser de índole internacional… Así que más de una ciudad querrá colaborar con nosotros. De hecho pretendo de Hermione me apoye en esto, ella es estratega por naturaleza, estamos hablando de elfos, centauros, veelas, duendes, sirenas, todas ellas con atención médica especializada…- Comenzó Draco.

Luego de discutir un poco sobre el tema, Draco despidió a Harry, quien salió de la casa con el buen presentimiento de que su amiga se encontraba en buenas manos, Draco era ya todo un hombre y tenía un buen corazón, aunque le costara admitirlo.


	26. Capítulo 25 De padres a hijos

Diamante en Bruto

Capítulo 25. De Padres a Hijos.

Draco bajó al comedor dispuesto a comenzar el día con la mejor de las actitudes, tenía claro que si quería sostener un ambiente de cordialidad con su esposa debía comenzar por lograr que ella confiara en él, había recibido noticias de que a sus suegros les había fascinado la casa, que aunque era la casa de siempre, estaba remodelada y ahora se sentían muy satisfechos por ya no ser vigilados en calidad de prisioneros, al tiempo, el platinado hizo notal mental de pasar a ver a George con el objeto de que completara sus terapias.

Hermione bajó unos minutos después, eran apenas las 7:30 am, sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño aún, había quedado demasiado molesta por la indiferencia de Harry, y del resto de sus amigos, que insistían en 2darle privacidad", al bajar vio a Draco perfectamente trajeado con un conjunto color gris, el cabello perfectamente peinado, que sostenía un libro sentado en el asiento presidencial del comedor, por lo visto aguardaba con ella para desayunar, la joven se acercó con pasos lentos observando la concentración del Slytherin.

-Buenos días.- Anunció su presencia la castaña.

-Buenos días.- Saludó el platinado mientras levantaba la mirada, en cuanto lo hizo quedó impactado por el vestido color beige de la joven, el peinado sin mayor sofisticado y el maquillaje ligero, pero prefirió guardar la compostura.

-Veo que te concentras mucho en la lectura…- Trató de decir la joven mientras esperaba a que se le fuera indicado tomar asiento.

-Realmente solamente esperaba a que bajaras a desayunar, aunque pensé que bajarías más tarde.- Dijo el platinado mientras acomodaba la silla de la chica y ésta tomaba asiento a diestra de su esposo.

-Digamos que no me siento cómoda…- Ironizó la chica.

-¿No? ¿Por?-

-¿Estarías cómodo siendo prisionera de un hombre que solamente sabe verte como un pedazo de papel?- Reclamó la joven.

A Draco se le retorcieron las entrañas.

-Escucha Hermione.- Comenzó el platinado. –Ya sé que las circunstancias no son precisamente las más hermosas que pudiste imaginar, pero al final de día, obligada o no, eres mi esposa en la práctica, tu deber protocolario en honrarme y respetarme, mi deber es protegerte e idolatrarte, no diré que el resto de nuestras vidas, pero por lo menos hasta las próximas elecciones; de mientras, tienes que aparentar ser la más felíz de las esposas y apoyarme en todo lo que decida…- Sentenció el platinado, dando por concluida la discusión.

-Mi Señor.- Jonatan entró al comedor que hasta el momento solamente era ocupado por el matrimonio. – ¿Quiere que sirvan el desayuno?- Preguntó.

-No, sírvele al señor, yo desayunaré en mi recámara.- Ordenó la castaña al tiempo que intentaba levantarse, sin embargo le fue imposible, pues un hechizo no verbal fue lanzado por el platinado.

-Sírvenos a los dos por favor Jonatan, la señora se queda aquí.- Contrarió el Slytherin.

A la castaña los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, la situación la rebasaba a pasos agigantados y se sentía el ser humano más estúpido que jamás haya pisado la tierra.

-Escucha muy bien Hermione.- Siseó el platinado. –Pueden ocurrir dos cosas. Número 1, que hagas de los próximos años una situación en la que no pueda siquiera respirar. Número 2, que cooperes y tengamos un trato cordial, buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches y afuera de esta casa fingir que somos el matrimonio más feliz existente en la tierra, dándole al Wizengamot lo que quiere… una familia ejemplar formada por dos seres opuestos… Tú dime.- Draco había retirado el hechizo que había puesto sobre la chica, cosa que le valió una cachetada de parte de ella.

\- Eres de lo peor… - Susurró Hermione temblando de ira.

\- Ya lo has dicho… tienes que inventar mejores ofensas ahora.- Siseó Draco sosteniendo a la castaña por los hombros.

Hermione ardía en cólera, furiosa por la forma en la que Draco la trataba, parecía amenazante y no se preocupaba en disimular su odio hacia ella.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- Preguntó acercándose a él, persiguiendo el objetivo de verle directamente a los ojos.

La sonrisa lastimosa de Draco acudió a su rostro sin que el pudiera por lo menos disimularlo.

-Hermione Jane Granger… yo no te odio… - Dijo Draco observando los ojos de la Gryffindor, comenzó a acercarse a sus labios con lentitud, como buscando una forma de comprobar lo que decía, la chica poco a poco cooperó para dejarle las cosas más sencillas, esta vez no me voy a apartar juró Draco al momento de rosar los labios de la chica con los propios, era un roce delicado, de esos parecen hechos al aire.

A Hermione de momento se le fue el aliento, la cordura le abandonó cuando sintió el roce de los labios del joven, cerró los ojos, poco a poco acomodó su postura para darle a su esposo el acceso a su cintura; el olor colonia, jabón y pergamino comenzó a invadirla poco a poco.

Bésame.

Bésala.

Y lo inevitable ocurrió, de la nada Draco Malfoy tomó a Hermione de la cintura y dio un beso en los labios de la chica, un beso de tan sólo unos segundos, un beso que dejó claro que él quería acercarse a ella.

Y hubiera sido perfecto, si Hermione no le hubiera dado una bofetada.

Cuando Draco salió del ensimismamiento por el beso y el dolor de la bofetada, Draco vio cómo su esposa se marchaba con paso firme del comedor, dejándole sólo.

-Mi señor… el desayuno. – Draco no supo cuánto tiempo había estado observando la puerta cerrada del comedor, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba de pie con una mano extendida, al escuchar la voz de Jonatan lo único que hizo fue cerrar el puño y sentarse nuevamente, fingiendo una cordura que en ese momento no tenía.

Mientras Draco desayunaba, no podía evitar rosar sus labios con los dedos, con la certeza de que Hermione sentía exactamente el mismo cosquilleo que él.

En la habitación de Hermione.

La castaña entró a su habitación con el pulso acelerado, como si acabara de correr en una persecución.

Buscó un pergamino, tinta y se sentó en su escritorio, segura de que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía, pero prefirió asomarse a su ventana, aún con la pluma en la mano.

Si este beso hubiera sido hace casi seis años…

¿Cuántas cosas hubieran cambiado?

En Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa leyó la respuesta de Yanara y nuevamente se acercó al Árbol Genealógico de los Malfoy. Observó con cuidado todos y cada uno de los matrimonios, pero no pudo evitar concentrarse en su hijo, Draco, que solamente estaba unido por un hilo negro a Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué ocurre, Narcissa?- Lucius entró a la habitación con un portero distinto a lo que se veía habitualmente, se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos y hombros.

-Mira…- Narcissa observó el árbol con pesar, Lucius le siguió la mirada y un deje de arrepentimiento inundó cada uno de los rasgos faciales del patriarca.

-El hilo está en negro Lucius, nuestro hijo no ha consumado su matrimonio…- La voz de Narcissa se escuchó quebrada.

-Tranquila Cissy, verás que de un momento a otro va a ocurrir.- Lucius tomó los hombros de Narcissa y le abrazó con ternura.

-¿Va a consumar su matrimonio sin amor?- El cuestionamiento de Narcissa hizo que Lucius se tensada.

-Nuestro matrimonio también fue por conveniencia.-

-Tú no amenazaste de muerte a mis padres…-

-Yo no, mi padre sí…- La voz de Lucius fue tan clara que a Narcissa se le fue el color de la cara.

-Es diferente… - Declaró Narcissa. -Yo estaba enamorada de ti micho tiempo antes.-

-¿Y ellos no? Narcissa, aunque no lo creas, la chica me agrada, aunque los viejos hábitos no son sencillos de abandonar… ¿O sí?- Al terminar, Lucius besó la sien de su esposa, quien cerró los ojos al contacto.

-¿Y es por ello que los padres de Granger fueron liberados?- La voz de Narcissa fue tan clara que Lucius no pudo más que sonreír.

*Inicia FlashBack*

Lucius se encontraba sentado en su despacho, haciendo unas cuantas lecturas de rutina, pensaba en lo mucho que beneficiaría a los Malfoy contar con el apoyo del Ministerio, si bien buscaba vengarse de la Sangre Sucia, también quería ganarse nuevamente el respeto de la sociedad de Londres, estaban a escasas setenta y dos horas de la boda de su heredero.

De pronto Draco se anunció en la puerta.

-Adelante.- Concedió el platinado.

-Padre, necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo Draco mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

-Te escucho.- Accedió Lucius.

-Sé que… de alguna forma es tradición que Granger y yo nos quedemos aquí después de la boda, pero… me niego a quedarme aquí.- El joven prefirió exponer la situación con la menor ceremonia posible.

-¿Puedo preguntar las razones?- De la nada Lucius había dejado de lado si lectura para concentrarse en la petición de su hijo.

-No quiero seguir viviendo en Londres.- Bueno, esa debía sonar como una buena razón.

\- ¿Y los prisioneros?- Preguntó Lucius. – No pretendas engañarme Draco, desde que quise asesinarlos la primera vez te negaste… ¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?- Solicitó alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué razones habría?- Preguntó el platinado.

De un momento a otro, Lucius había invadido la mente de su hijo, buscando hábilmente lo que Draco le escondía.

-¿No prefieres escucharlo por mi?- Preguntó Draco sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos.

Con una sonrisa simple, el patriarca de los Malfoy accedió. Draco se sentó enfrente del escritorio de su padre, pero fue sorprendido por la propuesta de su antecesor.

-Esto va a ser una plática padre a hijo… ¿Quieres montar?- La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de Draco.

Corriendo colina abajo en los territorios de Malfoy Manor, padre e hijo se detuvieron a observar lo que encuentra momento, fue el templo familiar, una hermosa construcción de la que quedaban las ruinas.

-Agradecería que comenzaras… - Comenzó Lucius.

-Hermione fue de mi agrado desde Hogwarts… - Dijo Draco tras tomar aire.

-Lo sé…-

-Y pues… fuimos juntos al baile que tuvo fecha después de concluida la guerra. –

-También lo sé… -

-En aquella ocasión todo salió mal y desde esa fecha no quiere volver verme… la busqué, no di con ella y me propuse que al regresar trataría de enmendar las cosas, intentaría cortejarla… pero al llegar me topé con el serio resentimiento de ella además de la Ley en la que prohibía que gente como tú, como yo, como mi madre no podrían ser de sociedad.

Ahora me encuentro en una encrucijada, pues también me enamoré en Cuba, y quería un futuro con ella, pues sabe quién fui, lo que hice, lo que pude haber hecho y aún con ello me acepta. Si le hago daño a los padres de Granger seguiré preso de lo que ya pasó antes. –

-Hijo, tú no tienes ninguna deuda con Granger, en América se formó una élite que sigue los ideales de Voldemort, esos mismos se infiltraron en el Ministerio y poco a poco han saboteado planes de seguridad, desarrollo y comercio. Claro, que eso es un secreto a voces. El punto es, hijo, que entiendo lo que me dices… pero no puedo quedarme sin la garantía que me dan esos muggles para tener a esa chica asegurada.- La voz de Lucius se escuchaba cansada.

-¿Entonces crees que sería justo si pretendo hacer sufrir a dos personas para perseguir mis intereses?- Ahora Draco estaba enojado.

-Digo que no puedes permitir que ella lo sepa.- Dijo Lucius.

-¿Qué? – Ahora estaba confundido.

-Si lo que quieres es que los padres de Granger estén a salvo, en razón de lo que sientes por ella…-

-Sentí, hace mucho.-

-Claro, y yo soy Squib; quieres limpiar tu nombre, yo quería que hicieras eso, ahora puedes llevarte a esos dos de aquí… pero no le digas a ella que son libres, de lo contrario el control va a salirse de tus manos.- Finalizó Lucius.

*Fin del FlashBack*

-¿En qué piensas, querida?- Lucius cambió el tema rápidamente.

Narcisaa prefirió callar, observando el Árbol Genealógico con mucha atención. Suspiró. – No veo al próximo Malfoy, ni siquiera en camino.- Solamente ella conocía el significado de sus palabras.

Santiago, Cuba.

La madrugada llegó acompañada de una despiadada tormenta, la marea comenzaba a subir paulatinamente al tiempo que el viento amenazaba con arrancar los árboles desde la raíz.

Una morena acariciaba su creciente barriga mientras observaba la lluvia desde la ventana, su canto lastimero era el único sonido en la habitación.

-¿Hay algo que quieras platicar con mamá? – Rebeca se acercó a Yanara con un rostro de evidente preocupación.

-Nada mamá.- Yanara secó su rostro e intentó ocultarlo de la vista de su mamá.

-Si no te conociera, te creería, pero… te conozco hija… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Draco ya no te ve? ¿Qué pasó en Londres? ¿Ya sabe del embarazo?- Todas las preguntas azotaron la mente de Yanara.

Claro, di que te gusta.

¿Así es suficiente?

¿Mejor, o más fuerte?

Eso…

Yanara simplemente se levantó y fue a dormir. ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando todo se cae en pedazos?

Mansión Malfoy Granger. Oxford, Inglaterra.

Hermione no pensaba salir en todo el día de su habitación, en señal de protesta de las acciones de su esposo, mientras tanto, una pequeña parte de ella agradecía a los cielos que por lo menos, por esta vez Draco se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo.

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.- Accedió la castaña.

Isabella entró a la habitación con un frasco en la mano.

-Mi señora, ordena el Señor Malfoy que se prepare para su tratamiento.- Dijo la mucama mientras ponía el frasco en la mesa de noche.

-Gracias Isabella.-

Un momento después, Draco entró a la habitación y se concretó a hacer la curación, sin percatarse del sonrojo en el rostro de Hermione.

-Oye, me disculpo por el comportamiento de hace un momento, en el comedor, me queda claro que quieres que tengamos contacto al mínimo, así que nos vamos a concretar a las apariciones en público y para consultar las decisiones importantes.-

-Claro, ya tienes el beso que tanto querías desde Hogwarts, ya puedes decirle a todo mundo que eres hombre por lo menos en apariencia.-

El primer impulso de Draco fue intentar tomar el cuello de Hermione y presionar hasta que a la chica se le fuera en absoluto la respiración y así dejara de molestarle, en especial en torno al tema o por lo menos no le continuara agrediendo. Sin embargo simplemente dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, iba por el pasillo cuando otro pensamiento pasó por su mente.

-Dunki- Pronunció el platinado al aire.

Un elfo apareció, pero este parecía ser un anciano.

-Le escucho amo.- Dijo con la voz un poco cansada.

-Por favor revisa que ensillen mi caballo, a Huracán de preferencia.- Dijo mientras ambos se perfilaban a la habitación del Rey de las Serpientes.

-Mi señor, Dunki puede ensillar a Huracán por sí mismo.- Sugirió el elfo con la voz anhelante.

-No Dunki, por favor… - Determinó el platinado. El Elfo pareció bastante disconforme con la orden, solamente se detuvo observando a Draco.

-Dunki, eres un elfo leal, que ha trabajo por varias generaciones con mi familia, pero los años ya no te favorecen, obedece y entiende que no puedo arriesgarte.- Mientras hablaba con él elfo, Draco se había agachado hasta llegar a la altura de Dunki, que le veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco continuó con su camino hasta las caballerizas sin percatarse de que Hermione se ponía una mano en el pecho, aquella que buscaba enfrentar a Draco en el pasillo nuevamente, se topó con ese lado humano que parecía perdido.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levantó de su cama aún molesto por la actitud de la castaña, pero una serie de cartas por parte de Ministerio le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, cuatro sobres sellados en un sobre color amarillo yacían en el escritorio de lo que sería más adelante el Despacho de Hermione.

Llegó a la puerta de Gryffindor decidido a escuchar las ofensas de la castaña.

Llamó tres veces a la puerta.

-Adelante- Escuchó que decían desde adentro.

-Hermione, enviaron estos cuatro sobres, imagino que quieres leerlas.- Le entregó los sobres a la chica y salió inmediatamente de la habitación.

En cuanto recibió las cartas, Hermione apuró a leerlas, y quedó aliviada al darse cuenta de que se trataba tan solo de los horarios de trabajo, lista del personal e inventario específico de cada departamento. El cuarto sobre correspondía a los proyectos de Kingsley que requerían seguimiento, este último apremiaba ser respondido.

Kingsley:

Revisaré todos los proyectos y voy a requerir que me envíe los instructivos para los seguimientos de cada uno.

Gracias.

Hermione J. Malfoy

La castaña apenas comenzaba a guardar la contestación cuando una lechuza entró directo a la ventana de Hermione.

Hermione:

¿Cómo estás amiga? Espero que mejor de lo que te vi ayer…

Harry J. Potter

Al terminar de leer, a Hermione le regresó de golpe el enojo experimentado momentos antes, por lo tanto no le fue difícil escribir la respuesta. Quién diría que después lamentaría todas y cada una de esas líneas.

Harry:

Mi postura en torno a Draco no ha cambiado, puede que tenga una excelencia educación, pero eso no le impidió hacer tanto mal cuando se encontró en las filas de Voldemort, sabes lo que le hizo a mis padres, torturandolos de una forma inhumana, soy la prisionera de un hombre que no conoce el amor, que fingió sentirlo para lograr integrarse nuevamente al alumnado de Hogwarts. ¿Sabes? No me sorprenderia si hubiera sido concebido bajo los efectos del amortentia.

No te voy a decir que me ha tratado mal, pero tampoco creo que sus intenciones sean las mejores… ¿Qué puedo esperar de alguien que se atrevió a amenazar a dos seres que no tenían la culpa de MIS DECISIONES como lo eran mis padres?

Draco Malfoy es un monstruo, y voy a dedicar cada día de este matrimonio para recordárselo.

Hermione J. Malfoy

En cuanto terminó de escribir las líneas, Hermione guardó la carta para enviarla, en un sobre similar al que enviaría a Kingsley. El destino frotó sus manos haciendo una mueca de burla.

Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron que Hermione se levantara de su silla para atender la puerta, a sabiendas de que bien pudo simplemente pedir que pasaran

Jonatan estaba en la puerta con un ramo de flores.

-Mi señora, para su mesa.- Dijo Jonatan ofreciendo las flores. Al tomarlas, a la Gryffindor se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, trayendo a su mente recuerdos de Hogwarts.

-¿Quién las envía?- Preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación, con Jonatan siguiéndola.

-Desconozco Mi Señora, estaban en la Recepción, imagino que un admirador.- Sonrió el mayordomo.

-¿Al Señor no le molestaría?- Ok… No debe preocuparme…

-El Señor dijo que daba lo mismo.- Contestó Jonatan.

Auch, de verdad que le da lo mismo.

¿Por qué espero que le importe?

-Perfecto.- La castaña acomodó las flores en la mesa del centro de la habitación.

Nardos y azucenas, la combinación perfecta para deleitar a Hermione Granger.

-¿Es una sonrisa eso que veo en los labios de Mi Señora?- Preguntó Jonatan alegre.

-Cuando estaba en Hogwarts… alguien me envió flores todos los días, por tres años seguidos, incluso mientras en la época de restauración.- Contestó Hermione.

-¿Y aún lo hace?-

-Dejó de hacerlo un tiempo después de que terminó la escuela, me llegaban hasta Roma, en la escuela de leyes, casi cuatro meses después de que ingresé dejaron de llegar, hasta hoy.- La voz de la chica indicó resignación.

-¿Tiene idea de quién es?-

-Preferí no averiguar.-

-¿Por?-

-Porque quien las envía es un príncipe… y ten por seguro que no voy a soportar la idea de que ya estoy casada.- Acto seguido mutó su gesto a un mohín.

-También su matrimonio es arreglado… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Jonatan con tristeza.

-Así es…-

-El Señor y la Señora Malfoy también se casaron con un matrimonio arreglado, y no he visto pareja más amorosa que ellos… usted es idéntica a la señora Narcissa.-

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja.

-Sí…- Respondió Jonatan mientras una mirada a la ventana indicaba el recuerdo de un pasado añorado.

*Inicia FlashBack*

Jonatan caminaba por el pasillo con un ramo de flores de azar en la mano derecha, era el gran día… la boda de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y toda la sociedad mágica se encontraría en Malfoy Manor para ser partícipes del momento en que la señorita Narcissa Black se integrara a la familia.

De pronto una serie de gritos comenzaron a azotar la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba la novia.

-¡No! ¡No usaré eso! ¡NO QUIERO!- La voz de la chica denotaba tanta desesperación que a Jonatan el estómago le llegó a la garganta.

Impulsado por la curiosidad, Jonatan se asomó a la puerta de la habitación, lo que vio lo dejó con la garganta seca. Narcissa Black se jaloneaba del agarre de las damas de honor que se esforzaban por terminar de ponerle el vestido y el velo de novia; sin embargo la mujer parecía no cooperar, gritando y tirando de los agarres de las jóvenes.

-Señorita, tiene que terminar de ponerse el vestido.- Suplicó una de las damas.

De momento, una inquietante serenidad invadió a Narcissa, con una sonrisa se acercó al vestido de novia, tomó los hombros del mismo, y tiró de ellos con tal enojo que logró partir el ajuar en dos, las damas quedaron anonadadas, una de ellas salió corriendo de la habitación gritando el nombre de una chica a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡HELENA! ¡Narcissa ha roto el vestido!- Gritó mientras empujaba a Jonatan.

El. Mayordomo entró a la habitación, la escena era terrible, maquillaje regado por el piso, el biombo tirado, un florero tirado a la orilla de la cama, pero todo quedaba hecho a un lado cuando vio a Narcissa Black, una hermosa mujer rubia, con un cuerpo delgado y un aura de elegancia que opacaba a las otras cuatro mujeres que le acompañaban; la mujer estaba deshecha y era notorio al observar sus ojos, vacíos de toda felicidad.

-¡Salgan!- Gritó la mujer de rodillas en medio de la habitación, ante eso Jonatan se quedó estático, rebasado por ser testigo de la infelicidad de la mujer, pues de momento lo entendió todo, Narcissa Malfoy no estaba enamorada.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, Druella Black entró a la habitación enfundada en un vestido morado, una mujer rubia con cabello castaño, perfectamente acomodado en un moño alto y acompañado de una tiara, rasgo distintivo del estatus, al ver eso, Jonatan se agazapó detrás de una de las cortinas, valiéndose de que las mujeres no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. La mujer no detuvo su camino hasta quedar frente a su hija.

-Narcissa… - Comenzó a hablar Druella.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó desafiante Narcissa levantándose del piso, aún con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

No hubo respuesta verbal, solamente una bofetada tan fuerte que Narcissa cayó nuevamente al piso.

-Esta boda está arreglada desde que tú y Lucius nacieron. Tú no eres quién para que no se realice ¿Te queda claro?- La voz de Druella era tan fuerte que Narcisaa quedó estática, tal y como lo estaba Jonatan.

-Pero… no lo amo.- Suplicó Narcissa tomando la falda de su madre. – Por favor… -

-O te casas, o te olvidas de que eres mi hija… -

A Jonatan se le helaron los huesos.

*Fin del FlashBack*

Después de una amena charla con Jonatan, Hermione envió la carta a Harry y los sobres del Ministerio a Draco, junto con la respuesta que sería enviada a Kingsley, unas horas después recibió la respuesta de Harry.

Hermione:

¿Por qué tendría yo los instructivos de los proyectos del Ministerio?

Creo que te equivocaste de remitente.

Harry J. Potter.

Al leer esas líneas, a Hermione se le fue el alma.

Biblioteca Malfoy Granger

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo tuvo la carta de Hermione en sus manos, mucho menos supo porqué había leído la carta hasta el final a sabiendas de que estaba llena de ofensas en todas y cada una de las palabras. Incluso se preguntó qué ganaría Hermione enviando esa carta a sus manos.

Un error, aquí indica que el remitente es Harry.

De pronto los pasos apresurados de su esposa llegaron a sus oídos.

-Creo que hubo un error en la correspondencia.- Se disculpó la joven aproximándose a donde se encontraba Draco.

-No Hermione, no hay ningún error, me queda claro que esto es lo que piensas de mi.- Dicho eso, rodeó a la Gryffindor para salir de la Biblioteca.

-Pero, Draco.- La chica intentó explicarse, de una u otra forma la carta decía cosas que el platinado no debía leer.

La frialdad de Draco hizo que la chica se diera cuenta de que, lo dijera o no, hubiera deseado que Draco jamás hubiera leído esas líneas.


	27. Capítulo 26 La ventana opuesta

**DIAMANTE EN BRUTO**

 **CAPÍTULO 26. LA VENTANA OPUESTA**

Draco llegó a su habitación con la respiración atorada en algún lugar de su pecho, profundamente molesto por la actitud de su esposa, definitivamente las palabras de la joven habían abierto alguna herida en el amor propio del platinado, se sentó en su cama cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, tomó una de las almohadas y comenzó a gritar contra ella, intentando descargar la impotencia que sentía al ser flanco de todas las miradas, y las críticas de la chica.

Pasaron unas horas luego de ello, abrió las cortinas de par en par y dejó que el frío aire le llenará los pulmones.

Pertenecer a su círculo tendía a ser muy cansado.

De la nada, tomó un trozo de papel y comenzó a escribir, realmente escribía al aire, pero preferiría mil veces eso que descargar su ira en cualquier otra cosa.

 _"Pagar el precio de los errores es quizá el más sacrificado acto humano, todos estamos acostumbrados a buscar culpables… de pequeño lo hacía, pero ahora, la realidad me golpea, mostrándome que yo no soy un niño, que ya soy un hombre que debe aprender a afrontar las consecuencias de errores cometidos._

 _Basta con ver la forma en la que me ve la gente, basta con ver la forma en la que observaban a mi esposa cuando caminaba hacia el altar, muchos de ellos con compasión, con anhelo de que saliera corriendo o alguien impidiera la boda._

 _Basta con ver a la servidumbre que parece lamentar la vida de Granger. Basta con salir al mundo y sentir el rechazo de una sociedad que no cree que un mortífago tiene derecho a cambiar. No cree que somos humanos, que estoy arrepentido, que no hay día en que me levante sin pensar en el daño que hice, porque es malo mentir, pero también es malo callar la verdad, es igual de egoísta y enfermizo._

 _¿Cómo abrir los ojos de la mujer que debería compartir mi lecho? Es gracioso, porque es la misma mujer que en el pasado quería llevar al altar, verla sonreír mientras tomaba su mano, sentir cómo se estremecía si le decía alguna picardía. Es gracioso porque no puedo tocar su mano sin sentir cómo cada poro de ella me grita lo mucho que me odia._

 _Es gracioso porque hoy ella me teme, hace seis años temió mi inexistente rechazo, hoy soy yo quien teme el suyo._

 _Porque luego de tanto tiempo, veo a la misma chica valiente y gallarda, veo a la misma chica con sonrisa angelical, veo a la misma chica que en el pasado recibía las azucenas y sonreía, veo a la misma chica que no podía evitar morder su labio cuando la concentración era tal que le dolía. Y esa misma chica que me negué a besar, es la misma que besé hace unas horas en un deje de estupidez, en un vano intento por demostrarle lo humano que soy, lo vulnerable que puedo ser si me mira a los ojos._

 _Yanara… otro pensamiento que me invade en este momento y me hace ver lo increíblemente imbécil que puedo ser, lo egoísta que soy cuando me lo propongo. Porque ahora pienso en la mujer que me espera al otro lado del mundo, la mujer que me ofreció un nuevo comienzo desde que la vi por primera vez._

 _La mujer que llegó a mi vida para enseñarme que el pasado no puede cambiarse, pero sí se puede desear mejor futuro._

 _Tinta y pergamino como mejores aliados, como lo han sido siempre, porque no hay mejor forma de lidiar con la frustración que esta…_

 _¿Qué voy a hacer cuando tenga que besar los labios de Hermione otra vez, intentando guardar las apariencias?"_

Draco cerró la tinta y se levantó de su escritorio, alejando sus pensamientos del mundo exterior.

Ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y dejó que los pensamientos se fueran al Comedor de Mansión Malfoy Granger.

Apenas comenzaba a poner las palabras concretas a sus sensaciones, cuando una lechuza interrumpió sus pensamientos, posándose en su abdomen.

 _Draco:_

 _¿Cómo estás hijo? Espero que bien. ¿Cómo va tu luna de miel?_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Al terminar de leer la nota, el platinado no pudo evitar reír irónicamente.

 _Madre:_

 _Hermione cree que soy un monstruo._

 _Mejor de lo que esperaba._

 _No salimos de luna de miel porque mi esposa tiene una lesión que le provoqué accidentalmente en Malfoy Manor._

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

Narcissa recibió la carta, y al leerla pensó inmediatamente en lo mucho que Draco debió de haber sufrido al saber el concepto que Hermione tenía de él, por la forma en la que se leían las líneas, a Narcissa pareció llegarle un Deja Vú.

 ***INICIA FLASHBACK***

 **Invierno de 1994**

Aquella tarde Narcissa no había abandonado para nada el jardín trasero de Malfoy Manor, aunque no le gustaba permanecer ahí por las tardes, en especial cuando la humedad hacía que le diera alergia. Acababan de iniciar las vacaciones de Navidad, así que tendría que comenzar a dejar de prestar atención al Jardín y concentrarse en la cena de Nochebuena, no se encontraba del todo de humor, pero era una tradición, ella no era quién para abandonarla.

De pronto, escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente de la parte trasera del invernadero, no hizo falta mucho para que reconociera la voz de su unigénito. Asomó la cabeza y vio a su hijo intentando conjurar una rosa en una maceta más o menos pequeña.

-Orchideous- Conjuró Draco en voz baja, sin embargo las flores parecían marchitas. El platinado hizo un mohín. –Finite Incantatem.- Y las flores desaparecieron.

-Draco, hijo.- Narcissa salió de su escondite, un tanto conmovida por el empeño que su hijo ponía en el hechizo.

Al verse descubierto, el Slytherin dio un paso hacia atrás, cohibido porque su madre le hubiera visto haciendo algo tan poco varonil como conjurar una flor.

-Me disculpo madre.- Dijo Draco intentando disimular su sorpresa. –Tendré que continuar mis deberes en mi alcoba. Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse.

-No te vas a mover de aquí… Te voy a explicar cuál es la forma correcta de conjurar una flor.- La sonrisa cómplice de su madre relajó un tanto al Slytherin.

-Creo innecesario eso Madre, de cualquier forma no sé si…-

-Draco.- Narcissa tomó la mejilla de su hijo, que tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho. –No tienes que decirme nada. Solamente te veo molesto porque no logras hacer el conjuro.- Hecho eso, la matriarca de los Malfoy empuñó su varita y apuntó a la mesa. – Orchideous-

En cuanto lo hizo, una hermosa rosa color roja se materializó en la mesa.

-¿Cómo…- El platinado se sorprendió tanto que acercó la mano para tocar la flor, pero se detuvo. –Madre…-

-Tienes que mentalizar que flor quieres aparecer, el hechizo originalmente aparece flores desde la punta de la varita, por lo regular ramos, pero debes ordenar mentalmente lo que quieres…- Volvió a empuñar la varita, esta vez apareció una margarita en la maceta.

Así que le enseñó el hechizo a su hijo, quien al terminar la lección se encaminó radiante a su habitación, el chico apenas iba saliendo del vivero cuando Narcissa gritó feliz.

-Hijo.- Draco volteó aun sonriente.

-No le regales rosas, sé más original que eso.- Y guiñó el ojo.

El platinado entendió tan claro el mensaje que regresó a besar la mejilla de su madre, luego reemprendió el camino a su alcoba.

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK.***

Narcissa no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia ante el recuerdo, su hijo estaba lleno de sorpresas, llegó a su habitación, sacó una caja de madera y comenzó a ver todo lo que había en ella, fotos de su boda, el prototipo de las invitaciones, algunas cartas que había recibido. Lo que comenzó como una caja llena de recuerdos del día que comenzó su "martirio", se convirtieron en los recuerdos del día que su vida cambió, del día que supo que por lo menos, Lucius Malfoy sí se había casado perdidamente enamorado.

¿Es que acaso la historia se repetiría con Draco y Hermione?

A la matriarca de los Malfoy se le estrujó el corazón cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando… La carta con la que su hoy esposo le había abierto su corazón.

 _Narcissa:_

 _Debes de saber el motivo por el que te escribo esta carta, sabes que no soy un hombre de romances, no soy ni de lejos el caballero de dorada armadura que tú quisieras, soy egoísta, soberbio, no acostumbro aceptar mis errores y no me interesa ser tolerante, pero eso no me impidió ver todo lo bueno que hay en ti, y no es algo de ayer ni de hoy, es desde antes de que solicitara casarme contigo._

 _¿Hay forma humana de evitar el amor? No estamos capacitados por lo menos para diferenciarlo de otros sentimientos menos nobles. Pero supe, desde que te vi en el Jardín de la familia Black que quería escuchar esa risa el resto de mis mañanas._

 _Sé que no soy un esposo ejemplar, pero también has forjado una barrera alrededor tuyo que me ha impedido acercarme a ti, no dejas que roce tu mano o ponga mis palmas en tus hombros._

 _¿Qué debe hacer este hombre para lograr un lugar en tu corazón?_

 _Y ojalá después puedas darme una respuesta, porque yo me cansé de buscarla._

 _Con todo su corazón_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Y una vez más, Narcissa sonrió, recordar lo difícil que le había sido abrir su corazón a Lucius solamente causaba que se diera cuenta de lo ciego que es el ser humano cuando hay dolor, pues no nos permite ver lo que hay detrás de cada máscara o de cada acción, tiende a hacer que nos centremos en el dolor propio sin pensar en lo que hay alrededor.

 **Mansión Malfoy Granger**

Hermione se despertó muy de madrugada, pasaban de la 01:05 am y el clima comenzaba a enfriarse, se levantó de la cama y tomó su bata, hecha de una fina tela color guinda, a juego con la pijama que solamente consistía en un camisón que le llegaba a medio muslo, y se sostenía de unos delgados tirantes, no era precisamente una prenda erótica.

Esa noche haría aquello que debió hacer mucho tiempo antes.

Salió de la habitación, descalza, con el cabello más o menos arreglado y sin una sola gota de maquillaje, buscó la habitación de Draco. Sacó su varita y abrió la puerta de la habitación, entró en ella, cerró y con un conjuro puso un seguro.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, las cortinas estaban abiertas y dejaban que la luz de la luna iluminara tenuemente el lugar, avanzó lo más silenciosamente que le fue posible y no detuvo su andar hasta llegar a la cama del platinado, la hermosa estructura imperial de la cama matrimonial daba la imagen perfecta de un lecho matrimonial. De pronto encontró a su objetivo, se puso delante de la cama y observó al platinado dormir, sin camisa y parecía solamente tener un pantalón color azul, la respiración del platinado era pacífica, pausada, profunda; el aire se escapó de los pulmones de la castaña, recorrió el cuerpo de platinado, sus facciones libres de una máscara o un protocolo, por algún impulso sobrehumano decidió sentarse en uno de los bordes de la cama, en un propósito puramente contemplativo, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando a su esposo, un bello esposo, no estaba mal agregar. La mano de Hermione tomó voluntad propia, y se aventuró al rostro de Draco, quien apenas al contacto respiró más profundamente y, para desgracia de Hermione, abrió los ojos.

Mierda.

Apenas abrió los ojos, Draco observó todo lo que había a su alrededor intentando enfocar la mirada, hasta que vio una figura que bien podría ser una mujer, para ser precisos, Hermione, se sentó en la cama, sorprendido por la forma en la que la chica había aparecido en su habitación.

-Hermione.-

-Vine a disculparme por… - Comenzó la chica en un susurro.

-Está bien Granger, no hay nada que disculpar. Ahora… Si no te molesta…-

-Quiero saber si es cierto que no me odias…- Interrumpió la castaña.

-Te demostré que no.- Contestó con una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que a Hermione se le enchinara la piel.

-No te creí…- Refutó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Draco se levantó completamente y fue aproximando su rostro al de Hermione, al grado de que los alientos de ambos chocaban, el primer impulso de la chica fue retirarse de ahí, pero algo la detenía, probablemente el deseo de que Draco terminara de establecer ese contacto.

-Puedo hacer que me creas…- Susurró Draco contra los labios de la chica.

En un momento, Draco ya estaba besando los labios de la castaña con delicadeza, con ternura, despacio, puso una mano en la mejilla de la chica y profundizó el beso, cosa que provocó que a ella le dieran escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, al grado de que no pudo reprimir un sonido glutural.

-No hagas eso…- Dijo Draco al separarse de la chica.

Hermione no resistió mucho y puso la mano en la nuca de Draco para acercarlo nuevamente a ella, esta vez lo besó más profundamente, cobrando todos los besos que no pudo darle anteriormente, el platinado respondió a ello aproximándola más hacia él, hasta que Hermione quedó acostada a su lado, entonces el tiempo se detuvo para Hermione, acostada en la cama de Draco, con la luna como único testigo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Ahora?- Preguntó el platinado apoyado en un brazo para no dejar caer su peso en la chica.

La duda en el rostro de la castaña fue evidente, sabía que quería poseer a Draco, por un momento no pensar, no sabía por qué pero quería entregarle todo cuanto tenía, quería dejar que las cosas continuaran hasta las últimas consecuencias.

\- Sí, eso quiero.- Respondió la castaña con la respiración entrecortada.

De pronto Draco volvió a levantar su dorso y dio la mano a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo, en cuanto lo hizo, el platinado bajó una de las mangas de la bata de la chica y dio un tierno beso en el hombro de la chica.

-Déjame entender algo… ¿Sientes algo por mi?- Preguntó el platinado con seriedad.

-Yo… - Hermione comenzó a hablar pero no pudo concretar la frase, y la pregunta era simple… ¿Sentía o no algún tipo de afecto por Draco. Bajó la mirada, tratando de enfocar lo que debía responder. -Yo… - Y otra vez se quedó a media frase.

-Hermione, no vamos a poder culminar esto hasta que definas lo que sientes… - Esta vez la voz de Draco era seria, sensual y al mismo tiempo reservada. La castaña apenas iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpida por los labios de Draco que ahora le robaban el aliento.

-No te voy a tocar hasta que me digas lo que sientes, no puedes engañarte a ti misma.- Draco la vio a los ojos, y aún con la oscuridad, la chica distinguió los tonos grises en los ojos de su esposo.

-Pero…-

-Nada Hermione… Nos vemos después…. –

-Después…-

-Ya debes despertar.-

Y de pronto, Hermione abrió los ojos, respiró hondo y rebuscó a su alrededor un rastro de lo que acababa de ver… y sentir… y escuchar.

La luz de la mañana hizo que a Hermione se le cerraran nuevamente los ojos, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿Por qué dudó su respuesta? ¿Es que a caso se estaba enamorando de Draco? ¡NO! Ella no podía estar enamorada de un hombre como Draco Malfoy.

No es que estés enamorada de él… es que nunca dejaste de estarlo.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, fue al balcón y se sentó en el barandal, comenzó a analizar cada uno de los detalles de la casa, dándose cuenta poco a poco de lo que había en cada una de las habitaciones, una biblioteca pequeña que parecía más un acervo, dos recámaras que eran de invitados, y, justo enfrente del ventanal en el que se encontraba Hermione, un ventanal bastante grande, muy similar al de la chica, inmediatamente reconoció era la habitación de Draco, para infortuna -O fortuna- de la chica, las cortinas color rojo se encontraban corridas, así que le permitió ver el interior. Draco se encontraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras amarraba su corbata, después de eso se acercó a lo que parecía un perchero y tomó un saco gris que ahí se encontraba, Hermione no podía encontrarse más enajenada viendo a su esposo en su forma más natural, quizá nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero era bello, muy bello.

Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de la era… era una idiota si de cuestiones sentimentales se trataba, porque era cierto, no se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger nunca dejó de estar enamorada de Draco Malfoy, y hoy, conviviendo de tiempo completo con él, esos sentimientos saldrían a flote nuevamente.

Habitación de Draco Malfoy

Draco se había levantado demasiado temprano para su propio gusto, salió a hacer ejercicio, tomó una ducha, y comenzó a cambiarse, realmente le molestaba tener que usar traje todo el tiempo, el tiempo que fue universitario le agradó por encontrarse completamente lejos del protocolo de los Malfoy, era libre de decidir cómo vestirse, de decidir qué horario usar para sus labores y liberarse un momento de los protocolos… Latinoamérica le sabía a libertad.

Terminó de alistar su traje y salió a la biblioteca, en un intento por olvidarse de lo que había soñado la noche anterior.

Comenzó a caminar a lo largo de todo el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, en un rato más se vería de frente con Hermione y no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando la madrugada anterior había estado a punto de tener intimidad con ella, por lo menos en lo que parecía ser un sueño… porque había sido un sueño, ¿Verdad?

 **Santiago, Cuba.**

Yanara se levantó de mala gana, con los ánimos por los suelos y la moral destrozada, sería correcto decir: Yanara se levantó como todos los días se levantaba desde hacía cuatro meses y medio.

Se cambió con apatía, sin la coquetería de antes, sin preocuparse por combinar, fue a la cocina, tomó un pequeño pedazo de pan, se lo llevó a la boca sin ánimo y salió de la casa.

De verdad que no toleraba ya sus días, Draco se había marchado y sabía que lo había perdido para siempre, sabía que nunca había dejado de querer a la castaña con la que se había casado, sabía que Draco tenía razones válidas para haberse casado con ella, que era algo arreglado, y era consciente de que el platinado en algún momento retomaría su amor por aquella chica.

Caminó lentamente por la avenida, recordando las veces que la vida le mostró a gritos que no tenía que hacer nada a lado de Draco Malfoy.

 ***INICIA FLASHBACK.***

Draco y Yanara iban tomados de la mano, caminando después de cenar con la familia de la cubana, todo había ido muy bien, pero ella se había dado cuenta de la seriedad con la que su novio había cargado durante las dos últimas semanas.

-Güero, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Yanara deteniendo su andar

-¿A mi? Nada, es que estoy pensando.- Contestó el platinado con aire ausente.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?- Dijo la morena con seriedad.

-Tengo que ir a Londres, hay unos pendientes por hacer, iré y estaré unos días allá…- Comenzó el platinado.

-¿Y eso te tiene tan mal?-

-No es la ida a Londres, es llegar al lugar en el que empezó todo.- Declaró el Slytherin.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tú preocupar es la heroína de guerra?- De la nada Yanara sentía celos, celos de la chica que sabía había sido una mujer por la que Draco sentía tanto.

-No es por eso… - Empezó Draco.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste en ella? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- A Yanara ya le hervía la sangre.

-No quieres escucharlo, al final estoy contigo…

Draco partió unos días después a Londres, donde estuvo cerca de una semana, antes de partir, Yanara le había dicho que le enviara una carta en la que le dijera lo que veía en Hermione, y cuando regresara no volverían a tocar el tema, él aceptó.

 _Yanara:_

 _Antes que nada quiero decirte que hago esto a petición tuya y porque quiero demostrarte que no tengo absolutamente nada que ocultarte, conoces mi historia en torno a Granger y sabes la poca gracia que me hace abrir el tema una y otra vez, tenemos casi veinte años y así debemos comportarnos._

 _Hermione me gusta desde hace cerca 8 años, prácticamente desde que ingresé a Hogwarts, sin embargo mi padre me llenó la cabeza de basura en torno a los hijos de muggles, diciéndome una y mil veces que solamente hacían daño, al fin niño creí todo eso, fue en tercer año cuando me di cuenta de que podía empezar a preocuparme por mis sentimientos, no dejaba de pensar en ella, todo el tiempo la seguía entre sombras, incluso en alguna ocasión le envié chocolates de San Valentín, en cuarto año comencé a dejarle flores en la banca, le encantaban, me daba cuenta porque no las soltaba hasta que tenía oportunidad de guardarla, ¿Dónde? No sé._

 _El punto es que en Hermione vi en su momento inocencia, coraje, determinación, inteligencia, solidaridad, elegancia natural, una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el plantel, no era una chica que se fijara en modas o estereotipos, sabía darse a respetar y no recurría a métodos funestos para llamar la atención, no, yo no era el único que se daba cuenta de ello, pero fui el único que nunca intentó nada… Hasta el séptimo año, que la perdí por cobardía. Pero séptimo año me ayudó a reflexionar las cosas, porque el día del baile me di cuenta de que no estaba idealizando a la chica que bailaba conmigo, me di cuenta e la perfección de su cintura en mi palma, me di cuenta de su brillo natural en los ojos, capté su aroma mucho más de cerca, ese que cada vez que pasaba a su lado me permitía oler y sentir, muchas veces cerraba las ojos cuando pasaba, grabándome su olor. Me gustaba cuando teníamos debates intelectuales, sus argumentos capaces de hacerme cambiar de opinión, me gustaban sus gestos, su concentración, su locura, su cuerpo, incuso su cabello cuando lo trenzaba o lo dejaba suelto y la forma en la que se revelaba cuando le ofendía, me fascinaba su valentía, el hecho de que explotara ante aquello que resultará injusto, o bien, la manera en la que defendía sus ideales._

 _Pero Yanara, eso es cosa del pasado, es cosa de que no pienso regresar a aquello que tanto me lastimó cuando terminó… terminó antes de comenzar._

 _Tuyo, Draco Malfoy._

Quizá fue por ello que, como castigo a ella misma, tomaría decisiones extremas.

Cuando leyó la carta lo supo, Yanara entendió que no siempre puedes aspirar a que alguien te ame como ser ama en los cuentos de hadas, Hermione era la princesa del cuento de hadas de Draco, era la mujer a la que había querido como solamente se quiere una vez, le había querido de lejos, genuinamente… de esa forma en la que solamente se quiere una vez… probablemente, sólo probablemente su batalla estaba perdida incluso antes de comenzar, porque Draco le era fiel y la trataba como una princesa, con gallardía, se esforzaba por ser bueno con ella, sin embargo no le había entregado el corazón… porque ese tenía inscrito: "Para Hermione Granger" en él.

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK.***

La cubana continuó caminando hasta que llegó a una pequeña clínica muggle, entró tranquila caminó por el pasillo y se dirigió a una alacena, la cual con tan sólo el toque de la varita de la chica abrió un pasillo correspondiente al Hospital De Especialidades Mágicas de Latinoamérica, donde la joven hacía residencias de medicina mágica. Mientras llegaba al consultorio donde había sido asignada, no pudo evitar encontrarse en la recepción con Fidel, un joven de origen español que había ido, al igual que Draco de intercambio para estudiar en el Colegio y ahora trabajaba directamente para el Hospital.

-Yanara buenos días.- Saludó el chico mientras quitaba la vista de unas notas médicas que parecía haber estado estudiando desde hacía un buen rato.

La morena saludó con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

-Mira.- Dijo tendiendo un gafete hacía la chica. –Hay órdenes específicas de que todos los residentes deben portarlo.- Le anunció con simpleza.

Fidel era un chico bastante común, atractivo natural, alto delgado, cabello negro, sonrisa pícara, ojos oscuros, nada que lo hiciera sobresalir del todo.

-Gracias.- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba el gafete en el que se leía "Yanara Cardozo – Residente"

-¿Draco vendrá a hacer residencias? Tengo que llevar el control de todos los que entrarán en este mes.- Preguntó Fidel bastante serio.

-Draco ya no va a regresar, pensé que sabías que en dos semanas se nombra Ministro de Magia.- Dijo la chica con dureza.

-Pero, él no…-

-Se casó con Hermione Granger, la Ministro de Londres.- Dijo Yanara queriendo acabar con el tema lo antes posible.

-Pero Malfoy y tú…-

-Malfoy y yo dejamos de ser Malfoy y yo.- La cubana intentó reprimir la mueca de evidente dolor que se le formó en cuanto mencionó la inexistente ruptura entre los jóvenes.

-De verdad lo lamento.- Contestó Fidel seriamente. –Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a reportar que Draco no va a regresar.- Comenzó a avanzar, dejando a Yanara anotando su nombre en la libreta de asistencia.

-Olvidé deciros que debes pasar a Control Médico, harán pruebas de sangre y demás a todos los residentes y personal del Hospital.- Dijo de repente el español antes de desaparecer de la vista de la chica.

A Yanara se le enfrió la sangre. Si descubrían su embarazo tendría que abandonar el Hospital, perdería sus residencias y con ello la posibilidad de colocarse como Sanador de Planta.

Maldita sea.

-Yanara, ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó la recepcionista.

-Sí, todo bien.- Respondió Yanara antes de salir corriendo de la recepción.

 **Mansión Malfoy Granger.**

El platinado llegó al comedor, solicitó se entregara un ejemplar del Profeta, se dirigió a una de las ventanas, se recargó ahí e inmediatamente comenzó a leer, no era como que le importara del todo, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de distraerse en algo.

-Señor… ¿Quiere que sirvan el desayuno?- Jonatan llegó al comedor.

-No gracias, esperaré a que llegue la Señora.- Dijo Draco aun ausente.

Jonatan asintió con una reverencia y salió del comedor. Dejando al platinado con la mente volando a mil por hora.

Pasó cerca de media hora y la castaña aun no bajaba, cosa que provocó que el platinado no pudiera evitar sentirse de alguna forma inquieto, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen.

-Mi señor, la Señora ha ordenado se le sirva el desayuno en su recámara, se siente indispuesta.- Anunció una mucama entrando con recelo al Comedor.

-Está bien, por favor sirve mi desayuno en mi Sala de Estar.- Ordenó el platinado.

Y como lo temía, el platinado había obtenido lo que buscaba, el odio total de la mujer que tanta importancia había tenido en su vida.

Los días pasaron regulares entre el matrimonio, durante la semana que duró el tratamiento de la Gryffindor, el platinado se limitaba a hacer las preguntas de rutina y hacía su tarea, se despedía con una reverencia y se retiraba en silencio. Al fin la chica estuvo curada, así que podría empezar a indagar en los planes políticos de su esposo, ya que la siguiente semana debería entregar su puesto al platinado y quedaría delegada a un segundo término.

 _Pero sucedió lo que ella misma se temía._

Era Lunes, sabía que Draco no iría a verla en todo el día y probablemente no le vería la cara hasta el día del Protocolo, le resultaba agobiante estar a la espera de novedades que no existían y estar en su cuarto solamente leyendo le resultaba bonito, pero frustrante.

Draco por su parte se dedicaba a hacer ejercicio, leer y continuar trabajando con la planeación de los proyectos con los que comenzaría su mandato, lo único que le aliviaba era que por lo menos en lo que estaba "De Luna de Miel", era Kingsley quien se hacía cargo de Ministerio, y lo hacía bien, era algo innegable, de acuerdo con los reportes que llegaban todo marchaba de maravilla.

El platinado entró a la Biblioteca buscando algunas de las referencias sobre enfermedades de diferentes especies mágicas, aun un poco aturdido por el escándalo que había hecho Poky en las caballerizas cuando intentó ensillar a Huracán Nota mental: No meter a Poky en las caballerizas así se me vaya la vida en ello.

Buscó en algunos compartimentos sin éxito, trató de recordar dónde había puesto los ejemplares, respiró poniendo las manos en su cadera, aflojó su corbata y se puso a hurgar en el segundo piso de la Biblioteca hasta que encontró el libro cerca de una hora después y llevándose como consecuencia un total desastre en su atavío, en su desesperación se había quitado su chaleco, su saco, su corbata y había arremangado lo que era una impecable camisa azul, ahora su cabello se distribuía en mechones, su madre habría caído desmayada de haberlo visto en tales condiciones. Satisfecho por su logro, el Slytherin se sentó en un sofá acomodado en una de las esquinas del Segundo piso de la Biblioteca, concentrado en algunas enfermedades de su interés, perdió la noción del tiempo haciendo algunas notas, consultando algunos libros complementarios o bien reposando la vista de vez en cuando, hasta que, ansioso por tomar aire fresco, salió al balcón, se sentó en una banca pequeña y reinició su tarea, ajeno a TODO lo que había a su alrededor.

La castaña acababa de tomar un baño y se disponía a bajar a comer, un tanto aburrida y harta de permanecer encerrada desde hacía cerca de 10 días, aunque se había sentido tentada a salir al Jardín, la joven terminaba entreteniéndose en lectura y al terminar se reprendía a sí misma, si no encontraba algo que hacer, acabaría por volverse loca.

De la nada decidió salir al balcón, un tanto sorprendida por el clima que todos los días parecía ser bastante agradable en Oxford, no veía nada nuevo desde su ventanal, recorrió con la mirada el Jardín, alcanzó a divisar las caballerizas y de pronto, vio algo que la hizo quedar paralizada, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el Balcón de enfrente sobre el piso inferior, una especie de terraza de acabados exquisitos, pero nada comparado con el hombre que ahí estaba, concentrado en alguna lectura, con la pierna derecha flexionada sobre la izquierda y sosteniendo el libro con la mano derecha, sediento de saber los misterios que se escondían en las páginas de aquel libro; ajeno totalmente a la mirada color chocolate que parecía extasiada por él, pero la cordura, la maldita cordura se apoderó de Hermione Granger, quien al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta, entró a su habitación y cerró la ventana tras de sí, pero no pudo evitar recargarse un momento en ella y respirar profundamente para preguntarse por qué se sentía tan inevitablemente atraída a un hombre como Draco Malfoy, el caprichoso destino haría que se respondiera a sí misma por la noche.

 **ARIZONA. E. U.**

El árido clima del desierto parecía haber partido sus labios, no podía creer como era posible que siguieran enviando misiones a esa zona bajo circunstancias tan espesas, recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que dio con el pequeño restaurante en medio de la nada, un lugar similar al de las películas americanas, pero más viejo.

-Una orden de aros de cebolla.- Dijo el hombre con la voz aun deshidratada, carraspeó. –Y un litro de agua.-

-Claro.- Dijo la camarera, una chica rubia de atributos prósperos y voz de coquetería.

El hombre se asomó por la ventana con la mirada de amargado, como lo había estado por los meses previos, pensando en si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era correcto, pensando si cualquiera haría lo mismo en su lugar.

Consultó el reloj, 18:45 de la tarde. Asquerosamente temprano.

-Tu orden.- Dijo la chica poniendo los aros de cebolla y el agua en la mesa del hombre.

Él simplemente sonrió de lado mientras recorría el cuerpo de la chica con mirada sexosa.

-¿A qué hora sales?- Preguntó.

-A las ocho.- Respondió la chica mientras ponía una mano en la bolsa de sus vaqueros.

-Te espero, me hospedaré en el hotel que está a media hora de aquí.- Declaró con la voz amargosa.

Ella sonrió.

23:34 de la noche, el hombre abrió los ojos y volteó a la derecha, donde se encontraba la rubia del restaurante completamente desnuda, dormía profundamente con la cara volteando hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba él, sin pensarlo dos veces, el corpulento hombre se levantó de la cama y se vistió, tomó un poco de dinero muggle y lo dejó en la mesa de noche, _la pobre infeliz necesitará por lo menos pagar el hotel cuando me largue_ pensó para sus adentros, hecho eso, tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación.

Al retirarse del hotel no tenía en su mente más que pensamientos de profunda confusión, ¿Estaría haciendo todo bien? ¿Se estaría equivocando? Pero no quiso pensar, al llegar al lugar más oscuro posible tomó su escoba, golpeó el piso y se dirigió a un lugar al que los muggles llamaban "La gran Cuenca", casi media hora en escoba a toda velocidad y llegó al lugar acordado; el silencio era enfermizo, apenas y se escuchaban algunos carros que pasaban por la carretera que rompían el silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que lograban estar tan lejos que el sonido se perdía.

-¿Eres tú?- Una voz masculina se acercó por detrás del visitante.

-Sí.- Respondió el interpelado dando la vuelta para encarar a su interlocutor.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó sin hacer mayores protocolos.

El visitante sacó de su bolso un montón de pergaminos enrollados con el sello del ministerio de Londres como seguro.

-¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, Edward?- Contestó el forastero sonriendo de lado.

Edward sonrió.

-La Élite no te va a creer a no ser que demuestres de que verdad le has dado la espalda al Ministerio de Magia de Londres…- Declaró Edward con cautela.

-Hermione Granger no es lo suficientemente intuitiva para adivinar mis intenciones, confía ciegamente en mí.- Respondió el cuestionado.

-Muy bien… ¿Esos son los…-

-Los Planos de defensa de Londres, todo lo que necesitan para invadir cuando se les venga en gana.- Terminó el Gryffindor.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- Dijo Edward.

-Maten a todos, no me importa… Pero a ella la quiero viva.-

De la nada aparecieron varias docenas de hombres que parecían haber emergido de la oscuridad, uno de ellos se adelantó a donde se encontraban los dos hombres, extendió su varita y con la mirada llena de desconfianza se atrevió a hablar.

-Juramento inquebrantable… O no hay nada.-

Los dos primeros se vieron seriamente a los ojos unos instantes, y, en una aceptación tácita, asintieron con la cabeza.

-Tú, Ronald Weasley… ¿Juras entregarnos el Ministerio de Magia de Londres para que llevemos a cabo el antes caído plan del Señor Tenebroso y su legado regrese a la cúspide de su poder?-

-Lo juro.- **Mansión Malfoy Granger**

La mirada de Hermione se paseó por la habitación, en busca de alguna fuente de entretenimiento, sin embargo al verse fracasada no le quedó más remedio que recostarse y esperar a la hora de la merienda.

Tres golpes en la puerta.

-Mi señora, ¿Bajará a comer hoy o prefiere que le traigan los alimentos a la alcoba?- Dijo Isabella, quien había recibido órdenes en la cocina para saber qué decidirían en esta ocasión el matrimonio.

-No, que me traigan la comida aquí, por favor.- Respondió Hermione con fastidio, no toleraba para nada a la mucama.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que un nuevo llamado a la puerta hizo que saliera del ensimismamiento en que se encontraba.

-Adelante.- Respondió la castaña con fastidio.

El platinado apareció en la puerta con recelo, como esperando a que la joven lo corriera inmediatamente, sin embargo contra todo pronóstico, la castaña no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de medio lado en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama.

A Draco le confundió infinitamente la sonrisa que la chica le regalaba, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto olímpicamente.

-Tenemos pendientes.- Comentó el platinado entrando a la habitación, pero deteniéndose a una prudente distancia de la cama de Hermione.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Preguntó la joven sedienta de comenzar a hacer algo de utilidad, lo que quiera que fuera.

-Primero, van a venir unos caballeros a dejar unos paquetes, en segunda debemos enseñar el protocolo para tu discurso de Cesión y, van a venir a comer los dueños de una compañía cubana con la que pretendo hacer negocios.- Informó el platinado con una seriedad impresionante.

La castaña se sintió decepcionada del itinerario, pues esperaba que por lo menos alguna de los pendientes fuera compatible con sus gustos.

-Mi Señora, tiene visitas.- Anunció Jonatan en la entrada de la habitación.

-Te dejo para que te prepares a recibir a tus invitados, de mientras veré si puedo preparar un esqueleto del Discurso.- Cedió Draco haciendo una ligera reverencia y se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Quién es, Jonatan?- Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-La señora Molly Weasley.- En cuanto escuchó el nombre, a la castaña se le heló la sangre.

 **Habitación de Draco**

El platinado se paseó por la habitación buscando algún motivo razonable para que su esposa se hubiera comportado tan dócil cuando se le mencionó el itinerario de lo que restaba del día, no era como que la chica fuera tan fácil en cuanto al carácter y mucho menos era el tipo de mujer que acostumbrara aceptar las órdenes con facilidad. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con la chica, sin embargo, cansado de formular y recordar los diferentes tipos de enfermedades mentales a las que era propensa, se dirigió a las cocinas, donde anunció a las cocineras la visita e hizo nota mental de comentarle a Hermione que preparara el menú para la cena.

El Slytherin regresó a la biblioteca para comenzar a escribir el discurso de Hermione y el que él mismo pronunciaría, aunque sus pensamientos se desviaban a ratos a cierta latina que tenía tiempo sin dar señales de vida, ¿Qué pasaría el día que regresara a ella? ¿Le aceptaría de vuelta?

 **Recibidor de la Malfoy Granger**

Una rechoncha mujer pelirroja se paseaba por la habitación con curiosidad inyectada en cada una de sus fibras, las emociones que le embargaban no podían ser más contradictorias, por un lado, a Hermione la quería tal cual hija; pero por el otro lado no concebía la idea de que la castaña tirara por la borda tantas ilusiones que su hijo se había hecho en torno a la relación entre ellos dos.

-Molly, de verdad es una sorpresa verte por aquí…- Hermione Malfoy hacía su entrada al recibidor flanqueada de un caballero larguirucho que ostentaba un impecable traje negro.

-Hermione.- La señora Weasley se acercó a la castaña y la estrechó entre brazos, luego de eso se separó de ella y escaneó la nueva imagen de la chica a la que vio crecer. –Querida, ¡Cuánto has cambiado en unos meses!- Y es que realmente a la chica no se le reconocía, su forma de vestir era ahora mucho más estilizada, su cabello ahora lucía cuidado y acomodado en un recogido que hacía resaltar sus facciones, incluso su maquillaje era muy diferente, pues aunque continuaba siendo sutil, ahora contorneaba mucho mejor sus rasgos.

-No Molly, sigo siendo la misma… En fin, no te veo desde la boda y ese mismo día no me dio tiempo de disfrutarlos como hubiera querido…- Se lamentó la castaña con pesar.

Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento y Hermione pidió a Jonatan se les llevara café y un bocadillo.

-Sí…- Reconoció la pelirroja. –Pero no es una visita de cortesía…- Dijo Molly después de un largo suspiro.

-¿Están todos bien?- Cuestionó la Griffyndor angustiada.

-Ronald, desapareció desde hace cerca de semana y media, ni siquiera Harry tiene idea de a dónde pudo haber ido, lo último que supieron fue que estaba en un pub a las orillas de Londres, querida, gritaba tu nombre…- De la nada a Molly los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

A la chica se le encogió el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Molly, aunque las cosas con Ronald habían estado tensas, no dejaba de apreciar al pelirrojo… justo en ese momento, la castaña cayó en la cuenta de que no pensó en Ron como quien le había propuesto matrimonio unos meses atrás, sino como su amigo de la infancia, su camarada.

-Molly de verdad lo lamento… - Susurró la castaña mientras abrazaba a la desconsolada mujer.

-Buenas tardes.- Draco entró al recibidor con seriedad.

Molly Weasley se levantó en automático y con frialdad saludó al platinado.

-Buenas tardes Señor Malfoy.- Dijo con la voz cortada. Sin embargo Draco ignoró por completo la frialdad de la Señora Weasley, pues se acercó aristocráticamente a ella y tomó su mano derecha, depositando un beso en su palma.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó después.

-Ronald Weasley está desaparecido, aparentemente lo vieron por última vez a la orilla de Londres, en un Pub.- Resumió la castaña.

-¿Ya dieron el reporte a Regulación Mágica? ¿La oficina de aurores?- Preguntó el platinado con prontitud.

-No.- Respondió la pelirroja con pesar.

-Debieron hacerlo ya, Ronald Weasley es el Jefe de Departamento de Misterios. ¿Por qué no han sido ustedes informados de su desaparición?- Cuestionó el platinado con seriedad mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón cercano al que se encontraban las mujeres, al tiempo que ofrecía un pañuelo a Molly.

-Porque nunca hemos sido informados, a Ron o envían mucho a misiones secretas, pero…-

-Pero ninguno de esos departamentos está fungiendo ahora, no mientras Hermione no esté en el Ministerio para dar una autorización, ahora, los aurores y oficiales de DM deben tener por lo menos tres semanas entre misión y misión, no pueden ser enviados de forma consecutiva…- Analizó rápidamente el platinado.

Hermione observó con atención a Draco, sorprendida por lo bien que conocía la Normatividad Interna del Ministerio.

-Pero si Kingsley está a cargo estas dos semanas… Pudo autorizar una misión. ¿No?- Dijo esperanzada Hermione sin dar crédito a la posible hipótesis de que Ron estuviera en grave peligro.

-No, cualquier documento oficial del Ministerio debe pasar primero por tus ojos, aunque Kingsley esté a cargo…- Draco trataba de pensar más allá de la rivalidad que tenía con el pelirrojo.

-Molly, ve al Ministerio, directo con Kingley y que te levanten un reporte, quizá está ebrio en alguna zona aledaña- Sugirió la castaña.

Molly asintió con la cabeza.

-De mientras enviaré una lechuza para que empiecen a movilizarse los aurores, pudo pasarle algo.- Añadió Hermione.

La pelirroja se despidió unos minutos después.

-¿Por qué Arthur Weasley no movilizó las cosas por dentro?- Preguntó el platinado a Hermione, quien estaba escribiendo una carta al Ministerio mientras su esposo permanecía sentado.

-Arthur fue despedido del Departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia poco tiempo después de que salimos de Hogwarts, al parecer por la edad.- Respondió Hermione con una mueca.

-Debió ser duro… - Dijo Draco más para sí mismo que para Hermione.

-Sí lo fue, está en depresión, de verdad amaba su trabajo.- Respondió la platinada.

-Accio Nómina de personal.- Dijo Draco alzando su varita. En cuanto esta llegó a sus manos comenzó a leer al personal que había en cada departamento, hasta que llegó a al que le interesaba.

 _Orford Umbrige_ _Jefe del Departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia_

-¿Quién es Orford Umbrige?- Preguntó mientras observaba la fotografía del hombre.

-Es hermano de Dolores Umbrige.- Respondió Hermione rápidamente.

-Es de Status Squib…- Añadió Draco mientras leía el historial de Orford.

La castaña no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio al momento de escuchar el comentario, pues no pudo evitar que era un elitista.

Al ver el gesto de su esposa, el platinado se vio obligado a responder.

-Recuerda que los Squibs por lo regular viven en el mundo mágico y están sujetos al Régimen de Confidencialidad, así que no creo que viva en el Mundo Muggle, menos si es hermano de Umbrige… - Explicó el platinado.

A Hermione se le ablandó el gesto de forma inconsciente, pero no dijo nada.

-Mi Señora, estamos esperando al matrimonio Hamilton que parece vendrá a comer… ¿Elegirá el Menú?- Una de las mucamas entró al recibidor sosteniendo un pedazo de pergamino, lista para recibir instrucciones.

A Hermione la mente se le puso en blanco.

-¿Elegir el Menú?- Cuestionó la chica sin saber qué decir.

\- En un momento lo acordamos Govea, puedes retirarte hasta nuevas indicaciones.- El rubio salió al rescate de la joven con determinación, en cuanto la chicaGovea se retiró, el platinado cuestionó a su esposa. - ¿No te enseñaron a elegir el menú?-

-No, solamente me dijeron las combinaciones de vinos.- Se excusó la chica avergonzada.

-Bien. Ven, vamos a la Biblioteca- Sugirió el chico con solemnidad ofreciendo un brazo a su esposa.

La chica se quedó viendo a Draco con seriedad, pensando en si aceptar o no el galante gesto del platinado, hasta que decidió aceptarle, no ajena a que una electricidad recorrido todo su cuerpo en el momento mismo en que su mano entró en contacto con el brazo del platinado, no ajena a que en cuanto el olor de la colonia de su esposo entró por sus fosas nasales lo único que pudo pensar fue en que estaba en compañía de su esposo y que éste usaba una colonia que la volvió loca desde que la percibió por primera vez, en el baile. En cuanto lo hizo, el platinado -completamente ajeno a las sensaciones que llenaban a la castaña- comenzó a caminar para llegar a la Biblioteca, mientras la chica moría de nervios, pensando en lo que pudiera llevar a Draco el solicitarle una "audiencia privada" en la Biblioteca.

Tu perfume no ha cambiado- Le dijo Hermione al platinado mientras doblaban en el pasillo en el que se encontraba la Biblioteca.

-¿No?- Preguntó Draco con cierta indiferencia.

-Es el mismo de cuando…

-De cuando fue el baile, lo sé.- Finalizó de tajo el platinado sin siquiera voltear a ver a su esposa.

La castaña decidió callar. Quizá, un error que después le saldría caro.

Una vez que llegaron a la Biblioteca, el platinado dejó a la chica en uno de los sillones de la planta baja del lugar, mientras él se dirigía a la parte alta donde buscó entre los libros de los estantes hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, sonrió de lado y bajó inmediatamente al encuentro de la castaña.

-Cuando era niño, unos once… quizá doce años, pasaba las horas de mis veranos con institutrices aprendiendo sobre etiqueta, vocabulario, postura y demás, pero no todo lo aprendí de memoria… así que… - Explicó el platinado mostrando el libro a Hermione. – Tomé muchas notas de esas clases aquí… es algo así como un libro de etiqueta sintetizado… te puede ser de mucha utilidad. – Y le entregó el libro a su esposa, quien inmediatamente tomó el libro y comenzó a hojear.

-Disculpa.- El Slytherin hizo una reverencia y salió de la Biblioteca, dejando a la castaña inmersa en las notas del chico.

¿Quién pensaría que ese encuadernado sería después objeto de discordia entre el matrimonio?

A la joven le admiró sobremanera el estricto orden que mantenía Draco en sus notas, los dibujos que hizo de los diversos tipos de copas, esquemas de la mesa de comedor, algunos ejemplos de postura, dibujos de los cubiertos, platos, entre otras cosas, tal era la curiosidad de la chica que no tuvo tiempo de leer las notas marginales que se encontraban en casi todas las páginas.

Y esas notas marginales, desnudaban el alma de su autor.

Poco tiempo después, entró Isabella a la Biblioteca con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano y una pluma en la otra.

-Mi Señora, mandan a requerir la elección del Menú… - Solicitó la mujer con altanería.

La castaña le dio indicaciones a la mucama con simpleza, ignorando olímpicamente a Isabella.

-Bien.- Respondió la mucama con una sonrisa ladeada al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

 **Habitación** **de Draco**

El platinado comenzó a buscar un traje acorde a la ocasión en su closet, intentando convencerse de que lo que le había llevado a darle su bloc de notas a Hermione había sido un mero acto de caballerosidad, su bloc de notas, una voz en su cabeza le dio a entender al Slytherin que ese bloc algo tenía de particular, pero no recordaba qué…

Tendría que pensarlo con claridad durante la cena.

Y por favor… que esa respuesta llegara antes de que Hermione llegara a la Página 15 de ese libro

Y que Hermione no leyera las notas marginales.

Y que por favor… no se le ocurriera leerlo todo.

Y si lo leía… Que no le hiciera preguntas.

Al decidir su atavío, el platinado entró al baño, donde comenzó a llenar la tina, quizá hubiera sido más fácil decirle a un sirviente que se la preparara, pero Cuba le dejó muchas cosas arraigadas, como la independencia y el esfuerzo, características que sí bien le habían enseñado antes, ahora las llevaba como algo inherente a él.

Cuba. El único lugar que conoció a Draco Malfoy.

El Rey de las Serpientes quitó su chaleco, sus zapatos, retiró las mancuernas de su camisa, se quitó la corbata dando gracias a Merlín por librarse de esa prenda, de ahí retiró la camisa y la camiseta para quedar únicamente con su pantalón y se dirigió a la tina, tocó el agua con una mano y al comprobar la temperatura retiró el pantalón y ropa interior; al entrar a la bañera dejó que las reglas se quedaran a un lado y sumergió la cara varias veces en el agua, burbujeó y se dedicó a retirar lo que pudiera tener de mugre o sudor.

Esa noche debía ser el esposo perfecto, aunque fuera en apariencia.

 **Habitación de Hermione**

La castaña comenzó a caminar en su habitación con el libro de Draco Malfoy, abrió la primera pasta y dejó que la portada le hiciera soltar una carcajada que seguramente resonó por toda la mansión.

 _Guía de Supervivencia para Protocolos_ _Por:_

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

 _Theodore Nott_

 _Blaise Zabini_

Minutos después de recuperar la cordura, la chica pasó página: Etiqueta en general y comenzó a leer el contenido, obviando si había notas marginales o no.

Observó las fechas, de veras que Draco pasaba sus veranos tomando clases de etiqueta, no pudo evitar sentir pesar por la infancia que probablemente debió llevar Draco, rodeado de protocolos y banquetes sin sentido.

Fue con esos pensamientos con los que Hermione tomó su baño, pensando en la inexistente infelicidad de Draco y en lo diferentes que habían sido sus vidas. Mientras ella jugaba a las muñecas, Draco aprendía cómo se alineaban los invitados en una fiesta de verano.

Suspiró.

¿En qué carajo estaba pensando?

Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en la orilla de la tina, entrando en un profundo estado de relajación.

-Hermione… - La susurrante voz de Draco hizo que la chica abriera los ojos de golpe para toparse con la visión de su esposo sentado en la orilla de la tina, enfundado en un perfecto traje color gris y una camisa azul rey que daba un aire de sensualidad a sus profundos ojos platino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la castaña escandalizada.

El joven se limitó a sonreír.

-Estoy haciendo una pregunta Draco.- Exigió la castaña.

-¿Ya soy simplemente Draco? ¿No Malfoy?- Regresó el Slytherin.

-Eres… mi esposo.- Respondió la joven con inquietud, y no pudo evitar voltear a ver los labios de su esposo, esa mueca hipnotizante que simulaba una sonrisa.

La respiración de la joven comenzó a acelerarse cuando Draco se acercó a ella poco a poco, quedando a milímetros de sus labios.

-Estoy aquí para mostrarte lo que tú misma no crees.- Susurró el ojigris rozando los labios de la chica.

Hermione cerró los ojos esperando a que su esposo le besara, completamente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres, Hermione?- Preguntó el hombre dejando que los alientos de ambos se confundieran.

La castaña no respondió.

El platinado se alejó de la chica para ponerle una mano en el mentón, subió la cara de ella con delicadeza y, obteniendo una mejor visión de los ojos de la castaña comenzó a hablar con seriedad. – No puedo darte algo que no quieras, cariño. Decide lo que sientes y lo que quieres… por hoy…- Sentenció el platinado con comicidad. – Debes despertar- Y como lanzada abruptamente, la Gryffindor despertó en su bañera, sola, llena de incertidumbres y preguntas, con la eterna sensación de que lo ocurrido iba más allá de un sueño o una pesadilla.

Por la noche entendería lo que su cabeza le gritaba.

-Mi señora… - Una mucama comenzó a tocar la puerta del baño. – Han llegado unos caballeros que solicitan acceso para entregar unos paquetes.- Anunció.

La castaña casi se ahoga, había olvidado por completo que su esposo ya le había puesto sobre aviso.

-Diles que voy en un minuto por favor.- Ordenó con delicadeza.

Pasados unos minutos, la castaña bajó al recibidor para atender a los caballeros, al llegar, los hombres le esperaban con monos de trabajo y tres enormes cajas cuyo contenido la castaña no podía siquiera suponer.

-Buenos días Señora Malfoy.- Aludió uno de los hombres. -Hemos venido a dejar el encargo del Sr. Ministro.

-¿Encargo?¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?- Preguntó la castaña.

-El Sr. Ministro nos solicitó que se hiciera un surtido para su Biblioteca, encargó varios libros… - Respondió otro de los mensajeros.

-Bien. – Consintió Hermione. -Por favor, por aquí.– Solicitó con tranquilidad, mientras le indicaba a uno de los de servicio les acompañara.

Pasados unos minutos, los mensajeros dejaron las cajas en el centro de la Biblioteca mientras Hermione firmaba de entregado.

-Debe de ser usted muy feliz en esta hermosa casa.- Preguntó uno de los trabajadores con descaro.

Hermione apenas iba a responder cuando el ojigris entró la Biblioteca con una arrebatadora sonrisa que hizo que la castaña quedara boquiabierta.

-Michael, Frank. Buenas tardes.- Saludó el recién llegado.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Ministro.- Respondieron los dos hombres respetuosamente.

El platinado se acercó inmediatamente a donde se encontraba la castaña y delicadamente puso una mano en su espalda baja, cualquiera que les viera, pensaría que esos dos no podían estar separados un solo instante.

-¿Me perdí de algo, cielo?- Preguntó el platinado con curiosidad.

-Le comentaba a la Señora que su casa es hermosa.- Respondió Frank.

-Intento tratarla como lo que es para mí… una reina…- Concedió el ojigris con los ojos enfocados en el perfil de Hermione.

Los trabajadores se retiraron unos momentos después, convencidos de que el matrimonio era feliz.

Al quedar solos, la castaña no tuvo más impulso que encarar a Malfoy, para lo que hizo falta le encontrara en su Despacho.

-Malfoy…- Retó la castaña con la barbilla levantada.

-Dime, Hermione.- Encaró el platinado levantando la vista de unos documentos que sostenía.

-Quiero saber por qué finges que somos un matrimonio feliz, por qué finges tenerme un profundo respeto si al final del día sabes que no lo somos…- La serenidad de Hermione en ese momento fue un afrodisíaco, recordando perfectamente la curva que se formaba en los labios de la chica cada vez que intentaba obtener una respuesta.

-Porque ahora somos el ejemplo de lo que es un matrimonio, imagina una sociedad encabezada por dos personas que no son capaces si quiera de tolerar respirar el mismo aire.- La voz del platinado se cargó en ese momento de condescendencia.

La castaña comenzó a procesar cada palabra del Slytherin, respirando pausadamente.

-¿Me has disculpado ya por lo de la nota?- Preguntó de repente.

El platinado apenas iba a responder cuando Jonatan se asomó por la puerta.

-Mis señores, han llegado las visitas.-

El reto apenas comenzaba.

La velada con los señores Orozco comenzó con todo el protocolo que deviene se reuniones de negocios, Hermione quedó sorprendida por la destreza de Draco para desenvolverse con claridad, gallardía y firmeza al mismo tiempo.

-Así que, señor Malfoy… ¿Pretende que Cuba entre al mercado londinense? ¿Por qué?- Dijo el Señor Orozco mientras bebía una copa de vino.

-No, pretendo que ingresen al mercado europeo, y verá, ustedes cuentan con hierbas medicinales de propiedades impresionantes, muy necesarias en la cura de enfermedades derivadas de bacterias infecciosas, eso y la impresionante facilidad de Londres para procesarles… será la solución de muchos problemas que aquejan no solamente Europa, también América Central y del Norte.- Explicó Draco con seriedad.

La Señora Orozco y Hermione no participaban en la conversación, pero la castaña se moría por entrar en debate.

-Si tanto desea su intercambio, ¿Qué nos ofrece?- Refutó el Señor Orozco.

Draco sonrió.

Hermione casi se desmaya.

-Les ofrezco ir a Cuba personalmente a mejorar las condiciones de su hospital, que puedan sacar mejor provecho de todo lo que tienen.- Explicó Draco con seriedad.

A la castaña el alma se le llenó de conflicto, ¿Cómo podía Draco preocuparse por ello?

-Señor Malfoy… - La cara del hombre lo decía todo.

-Hablo en serio, el Hospital de Cuba merece mucho mejores condiciones, sus planes de desarrollo son buenos, pero ¿Qué hacen frente a epidemias muggle?- Cuestionó el platinado. – Tienen el potencial, pero les hacen falta recursos. Ahora… ¿Qué les parece la idea de emplear a sus doctores aquí? En un hospital para todo tipo de criaturas mágicas.- La sorpresa asomó en todos los rostros. En especial en el de Hermione.

-Señor Malfoy, ese proyecto fue parte de su protocolo de Titulación en Medicina Mágica, sin embargo no pensé que lo dijera en serio.- Expresó el Señor Orozco con seriedad.

-Lo haré, pero necesito su apoyo, sabe que para iniciar el hospital, requiero de mucha gente capacitada, no hay mejor prospecto que usted… y su esposa.- En ese momento la Señora Orozco levantó la mirada.

-Usted pronto será Ministro de Magia de Londres… me atrevo a dudar de la seguridad de que ese hospital se lleve a cabo.- Declaró el Señor Orozco mientras tomaba de su copa.

-Precisamente porque seré Ministro le doy mi palabra de que juntos, haremos grandes cambios.-

-¿Un Mortífago dando su palabra?- Sonrió de lado la Señora Orozco.

-Mi esposo dando su palabra, señora Orozco.- Señaló Hermione de repente con voz firme.

 _¿Qué acabo de decir?_ Pensó la chica mientras las palabras se quedaban en el aire creando un silencio abrazador.


	28. CAPITULO 27 PAGINAS Y ESCRITOS

**CAPITULO 27**

 **PAGINAS Y ESCRITOS**

El platinado no reaccionó inmediatamente a las palabras de su esposa, hasta que la voz del señor Orozco se hizo escuchar en el comedor.

-Veo que no vas a permitir que una mujer intervenga en una conversación de hombres Señor Malfoy.- Hizo la observación el hombre.

¿Es eso a caso eso está mal? La señora solamente da su apoyo a su esposo.- Intervino de la nada la señora Orozco.

-¿Tú opinión fue requerida, a caso? - Cuestionó el señor, haciendo que la esposa se viera inmediatamente se clavara en la silla, roja de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo se atreve a una humillación de esta forma? - A Hermione se olvidaron las clases de etiqueta, no permitía que una mujer fuera tratada de esa forma, no en su presencia.

-¡Me atrevo con el derecho que me da ser su esposo! - Esta vez el Señor Orozco ya estaba levantado y alzaba la voz.

-Cuidado Señor Orozco.- Dijo Draco con la voz firme, sin necesidad de gritar, el simple templo del Slytherin ya era enérgico por sí mismo. -No puedo permitir que levante la voz a mi esposa.-

Al momento de escuchar, el Señor Orozco quedó en blanco.

-Si insiste, olvidemos el tema y continúe con la negociación.- Tartamudeó el hombre.

Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

La castaña quedó embobada con la actitud del platinado, era imposible que un hombre tuviese la habilidad para lograr que la gente hiciera lo que él buscaba con tanta facilidad. Era fascinante la ausencia de necesidad de levantar la voz para que el hombre lograra callar a quien le diera la gana. Era hermoso su porte y cautivante su caballerosidad.

Pasaron un par de minutos, en los que Draco logró que los Orozco invirtieran en su ambicioso proyecto, y si todo saliera bien, ambas familias se beneficien de ellos.

 _Draco Malfoy, el implacable hombre de negocios... Ahora busca que cientos de familias se beneficien._

-Bien.- Concluyó el Señor Orozco. -¿Cuándo haremos la firma? -

-¿Le parece bien ahora? - Respondió el platinado con solemnidad.

-Excelente.- Dijo satisfecho el cubano.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de la mesa, el platinado inmediatamente se acercó asiento de su esposa.

-¿Te ayudo a levantar? - Preguntó el platinado con un deje de ternura en su voz.

-Gracias.- Sonrió la castaña levantándose.

-Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, Hermione.- Susurró el ojigris ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle; en cuanto las manos entraron en contacto, una electricidad recorrió los cuerpos de ambos, borrando por completo todo lo que había a su alrededor, al grado de que un impulso llevó a Draco a besar la mano de la chica. -Eres increíble.- Dijo viéndole a los ojos.

-Vamos, Señor Malfoy.- Interrumpió el Señor Orozco adelantándose a la salida del Comedor, dejando su esposa en el comedor.

-Hermione ¿Puedes ir con la Señora Orozco al cuarto de té? Las veo en un momento.- Solicitó el platino sin soltar la mano de la joven.

-Claro.- Dijo la Gryffindor.

Antes de salir con el Señor Orozco, el platinado dejado en la mejilla de la joven, quien solo se sonrojó en contra de su propia voluntad.

-Parece enamorado, señora Malfoy.- Dijo la señora Orozco mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Lo estamos.- Dijo la castaña intentando parecer convincente.

Ambas damas se sentaron un momento para tomar el té, esperando sus respectivos esposos.

-¿Sabes? - Comentó la Señora Orozco. -Pensaba que el matrimonio entre ustedes era arreglado, ya sabes, un Noviazgo corto, solamente lo más selecto de la sociedad mágica invitada, ustedes dos, figuras públicas y bueno ... El Señor Malfoy que no dio señales de vida desde hace ya casi dos años o tres y llega a casarse con la futura Ministro de Magia ... - A esto último, la Señora Orozco observaba fijamente a la castaña. -Pero después los veo ... Y ... Parecen dos adolescentes enamorados, algo así como viejos amores que volvieron a estar y luchan contra su propio amor.- Añadió sonriente.

-Pues ... Sí, Draco es un gran hombre ... - Respondió la chica.

-Lo es, en Cuba no se habla otra cosa más que él ... Es algo así como el héroe del Colegio de Sanadores.- Dijo la cubana.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-¡Si! Hace como un año apoyó en una brigada en la sociedad muggle ... - Explicó la Señora Orozco.

Hermione le observó sorprendida.

-Verás.- Narró la mujer. -Hace como dos años quizás se instaló en Cuba una conexión entre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, a través de la medicina, ya sabes, lo mejor de todo para el mundo para el bien común ... Y Malfoy fue un miembro muy activo - Concluyó.

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó sorprendida la Gryffindor.

-Sí.- Añadió fascinada la cubana. -Incluso le ofrecieron quedarse como Rector en el Colegio de Sanadores.- Dijo con una sonrisa. -Pero tengo entendido que le habíanl llamado para quedarse aquí en San Mungo ... Aunque al final no supe ...-

 _La peor Juez de Hermione en ese momento, fue su propia conciencia, quizás, solamente quizás ... Malfoy no fuera tan malo._

Una vez que los Orozco quedaron, los jóvenes quedaron sumergidos en un tormento dentro del Recibidor de Mansión Malfoy Granger; donde unos minutos antes, despedieron a los nuevos socios del Ex Slytherin.

La castaña observaba de reojo al platinado, que ahora se encontraba junto a la chimenea leyendo un pedazo de pergamino con las especificaciones de la participación del cubo dentro del proyecto, mientras que Hermione se encontraba justo enfrente, así, sin decir nada.

 _¿Qué puedes decirle a alguien a quién tiene ofendido sin el menor reparo?_

 _O bien ... ¿Qué puedes decirle a quien has dañado sin planearlo?_

Ninguno se iba a disculpar.

El platinado veía Hermione sin ella sí percatara, incómodo ante el inconsciente escrutinio que ella le hacía, ajena a que él ya se había dado cuenta.

De la nada, Draco comenzó a tamborilear en el codo del sillón, analizando las especificaciones, si todo salía bien, el hospital estaba listo para abrir su puertas en tan solo mes, y luego de eso, podría plantearse el enlace de medicina muggle como auxilio de la medimagia ... era el avance que marcaría la historia para siempre, sería reconocido como el mejor Ministro que hubiera existido, o mejor aún ... El mismo daría cuenta de que era capaz de generar un cambio a pesar de los prejuicios y las tradiciones extremistas que caracterizaban y aquejaban al mundo mágico.

-Deberías descansar Granger, es cerca de la media noche.- Dijo de repente Draco sin dar pauta a una conversación con su esposa.

-Creo que no estoy cansada.- Susurró Hermione a modo de protesta.

-Bien.- Y en el acto, el Slytherin se levantó del sillón y salió del lugar.

Quizá el platinado no le guardara rencor a la chica, pero tampoco se sentía cómodo en su presencia.

La Gryffindor se quedó un rato mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea, pensando en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas a raíz de sus decisiones, en lo mucho que había perdido: su relación con Ron, su libertad, su carrera, su dominio y ante todo el poder que tenía sobre ella misma, su capacidad para decidir. Dio un suspiro y buscó a su alrededor, como si las paredes le dieran respuesta a cada una de sus preguntas.

 **Habitación de Draco Malfoy**

El platinado se dirigió a su cama con su pijama y se recostó, observando la hermosa vista del cielo nocturno a través del ventanal, como si cada estrella le albergara un secreto, como si la luna le escuchara.

De pronto, tres toques ligeros en la puerta que hicieron levantar la mirada.

-Adelante.- Dijo con voz firme.

-Mi señor, quería asegurarme de que estaba bien. Isabella se acercó a la cama con tan sólo un blusón de dormir color rojo que apenas y cubría sus muslos.

-Gracias Isabella, me encuentro perfectamente bien. Puedes retirarte.- Ordenó Draco con la voz ligeramente alzada.

-Mi señor.- Insistió la mucama con la voz melosa. -Se muy bien que usted y la señora no están llevando en absoluto la vida marital ... Quiza ... Pueda consolarle.- Y dicho eso, la chica se lanzó sobre la cama del platinado, quien la tomó de los hombros con fuerza y la sacó de inmediato la cama

-¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a mí? - Exclamó furibundo el platinado. -¡Inmunda! - Gritó mientras tomaba la chica de un brazo y la dirigía a la puerta de su habitación.

-Por favor mi señor ... - Imploró Isabella mientras intentaba resistir a la fuerza de Draco.

El platinado hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la chica, limitando una verla con total censura. No era lo que la consideraba inferior, la molestia del hombre parte del atrevimiento de una empleada era inmiscuirse en su vida privada, era la idea simple de que no se respetaba el hombre casado, era el simple hecho de no haber entendido que había límites.

Isabella en un intento por librarse del despido, comenzó a gritar "desgarradoramente".

-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJEME! - Plañía la chica al momento de ser casi arrojada fuera de la habitación del platinado. Sin embargo, la vida es lo suficientemente caprichosa para que las coincidencias existan, y estas mismas hagan que todo sea interpretado de formas equivocadas; al escuchar los gritos, una castaña de ojos chocolate se asomó al pasillo y se dirigió al lugar del que provenía el escándalo, sorprendida al ver una Isabella caer al piso con la ropa halada, inmediatamente corrió en su ayuda.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó al llegar a su lado.

-Mi señora ... - Suplicó la mucama bañada en llanto. -Yo solamente ... De verdad que yo no quería.- Balbuceó "aterrada".

Hermione abrió los ojos a las dimensiones que ni la conocía.

-¿Que Paso? - Preguntó sin querer escuchar una respuesta.

-El Señor Malfoy ... - Comenzó Isabella sin miramientos. - Estaba haciendo mi ronda y ... - Fue interrumpida por "llanto" desgarrador y pequeños hipidos.

-Tranquila.- Le consoló la castaña. -Dime ... ¿Todo bien? Preguntó nuevamente.

El llanto fue la única respuesta de Isabella.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre en cuanto vio la la expresión de la mucama. ¿Qué tan enfermo puede estar como humano para actuar de manera ruin? Así que, por único impulso, tomó la chica de los hombros y la llevó a su habitación.

-Isabella, la acusación es grave.- Le susurró a la mucama en cuanto entraron a la habitación. - ¿Estás consciente de ello, verdad? - Agregó la joven.

-Perdóneme, le juro que no era mi intención.- Respondió Isabella.

Hermione en ese momento dejó de pensar y salió su alcoba rumbo a la habitación contugua, entró sin anunciarse y se topó con su esposo en el balcón, con las puertas abiertas de par en par, mientras estaba sentado en el barandal, simplemente observando cómo la niebla bajaba de a poco; entró al balcón y caminó directamente a él, tomando respiración.

-Quiero que despidas INMEDIATAMENTE a Isabella.- Sentenció la Gryffindor.

El Slytherin volteó a verle con la duda impregnada en sus bellos ojos grises.

-Esa mujer acaba de asegurar que abusaste de ella y ... Aún con una serie llena de defectos que nadie imagina, no creo que seas capaz de tocar a una mujer en contra de su voluntad. Si ella sigue aquí, solamente te va a causar problemas. Despídela.- Fueron sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo hice? - Fue la pregunta de Draco.

-Por favor, me tienes aquí desde hace dos semanas ... y conmigo no haz intentado nada.- Respondió la chica antes de pensar las posibles segundas interpretaciones de lo dicho, en cuanto lo hizo ... los colores subieron por todo tu rostro .

El Slytherin se acercó a ella y tomó su esposa de los hombros. -Gracias por creer en mi, Hermione.- Susurró.

La Gryffindor comenzó a temblar al tacto de su marido y no hizo más que sonreír ante las palabras del platinado.

 _Ambos desconocían que así como se abre la puerta a un romance._

Habitación de Hermione Granger.

Las paredes como únicos testigos, el tiempo como el mejor amigo y la noche como fiel confidente... Una castaña enfundada en una pijama de color Aguamarina y con una trenza, se sentó en el piso,a los pies de su cama a hojear un encuadernado que le había sido entregado por Draco Malfoy hace unas horas, ha empezado a leer una a una páginas; entrando en un escrutinio estricto, buscando un refugio seguro que la ocultase de los ojos grises que le habían comenzado a acosar en sus sueños o al simple cerrar de sus ojos.

 _Jueves 06 de Septiembre de 1991_

 _Una chica con cabello esponjado ha ayudado a un compañero, Longbothom a buscar a su sapo, es una chica muy agradable ... con los ojos color chocolate y la sonrisa más bonita que me topado._

 _Ojalá sea Slytherin._

...

 _La niña quedó en Gryffindor y es amiga del fastidioso de Potter, no creo que ella sea igual... Pero de verdad que quisiera que estuviera en mi Casa._

...

Los márgenes de esas notas estaban llenas de pequeños dibujos de serpientes o de snitch, como de quien se encuentra aburrido y comienza a hacer miles de grafos carentes de importancia.

 _Snape no deja de voltear a donde estoy..._

 _¿A caso estoy haciendo algo mal?_

...

Hermione comenzó a leer el contenido de cada página, llena de anotaciones de quien fuera Draco Malfoy a la tierna edad de 11 años, no podía evitar sonreír al leer cosas bastante absurdas.

 _Blaise estuvo aquí y Nott dice que dejes en paz a Potter._

Nadie pudo preparar a Hermione para la cantidad de risas que salieron al leer muchas de esas notas.

-Mi Señor.- Dijo Isabella entrando al Despacho de Draco cuando fue llamada a la mañana siguiente.

-Isabella.- Saludó el hombre sin molestarse en levantar la mirada cuando llegó la mucama.

Hermione, que ahí también se encontraba, se limitó a tomar asiento en la silla de enfrente al escritorio.

-Como debes saberlo, tu comportamiento de anoche dejó mucho que desear de ti.- Continuó el platinado, esta vez recargando sus brazos en el escritorio y viendo a la mujer con lo más parecido al asco de lo que él mismo hubiera deseado. -No solamente te atreviste a cruzar la línea entre tu Señor y tú como servidumbre,también pusiste en duda la relación con tu Señora, a ella también le faltaste.- La mujer se limitó a verle sin mostrar una expresión de arrepentimiento. -Sabes perfectamente que trabajar para una familia de magos implica más que servicio, también se funda en el respeto, la discreción y el honor. De mi parte y previa consulta con mi Esposa... Quiero que te retires de la Mansión. Ahora.- Las palabras del hombre quedaron en el aire por varios segundos, en los que la castaña pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, esperando la peor de las reacciones en la mujer.

-Por favor...- Empezó la mucama. -No puede despedirme, necesito el trabajo...-

-Eso debiste pensar antes.- Dijo determinante el platinado mientras extendía un pedazo de pergamino a la chica. -Toma. Con esto quedas liquidada.- Y dicho eso, el platinado se levantó de su asiento. -Puedes irte, hay un carruaje esperándote a la entrada, toma tus pertenencias y sal.-

Isabella salió de la oficina hipando y con lágrimas corriendo por su mejillas.

-Fuiste demasiado duro.- Le dijo con seriedad la castaña a su esposo.

El platinado simplemente pasó a lado de ella e hizo una caricia en el hombro de la Gryffindor.

 _Te daría un beso Granger, pero soy un infeliz… ¿Lo recuerdas?_ Pensó el Slytherin para sus adentros.

Pasaron los días, en los que la pareja se limitaba a hablar de temas "relevantes" o bien se dedicaban de lleno a sus propios asuntos.

Era un lunes por la tarde cuando se anunció la visita de Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni.

-Mi señor.- Dijo Jonatan entrando a la Biblioteca, donde se encontraba el matrimonio preparando el discurso de Draco. –El Señor Nott y el Señor Blaise están en el recibidor.

-Diles que vamos para allá.- Respondió el platinado poniéndose de pie.

Hermione también se puso de pie mientras el platinado ofrecía su brazo para escoltarle.

Al llegar tomada del brazo de su esposo, la leona quedó impactada al ver la reacción de Theo, que inmediatamente se acercó a ella e hizo una reverencia.

-Encantada de verle Señora Malfoy, y darme cuenta de que está viva aún.- Dijo Blaise sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

Theodore rodó los ojos con fastidio y Draco evitó a toda costa lanzar una imperdonable contra su amigo. _¿Por qué Merlín decidió que sus dos amigos fueran tan idiotas?_

-¡Draco!- Saludó Nott a su amigo mientras le abrazaba. –Me da gusto verte.- Dijo.

-También me da gusto verlos. ¿Se quedarán a cenar?- Invitó el platinado.

-Claro.- Respondieron los jóvenes gustosos.

La chica observaba la escena con detenimiento, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que esos dos querían a su esposo… y lo mucho que su esposo quería a los dos Slytherin.

…

-Así que… Imagino que en cuanto quedes como Ministro.- Comenzó con cautela Theodore mientras cenaban. -¿Piensas continuar como Sanador?- Preguntó.

-Sí, definitivamente voy a continuar como Sanador… Si todo sale bien… Regresaré a Cuba concluyendo mi mandato.- Respondió el platinado mientras tomaba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

A Hermione en ese momento se le heló la sangre ¿El platinado simplemente se iría? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Después calló en cuenta de que no debía importarle lo que fuera de la vida de ese hombre, con que liberara a sus padres… Para ella era más que suficiente.

 _-Porque sus ojos demuestran la fiereza de su alma y la nobleza de esta, porque entre cada respiro y cada enojo hay un ángel que se esconde y muere por salir._

 _Porque ella es ese diamante en bruto cuyo resplandor se encuentra oculto y busca salir. ¿Quién osará encontrarlo? ¿Quién puede ser tan masoquista? ¿Quién será el valiente caballero?_

 _Solamente su necedad supera a su belleza, y su delicadeza solamente se ve opacada por su intelecto.-_ Se burlaba Blaise declamando delante de Theo y Draco.

.-De verdad creo que me odias Blaise.- Dijo el platinado fumando un cigarrillo, sentado en su Despacho.

-No vas a negar que eras un romántico empedernido, aun recuerdo que escribiste páginas enteras para tu esposa.- Contestó Theo hojeando un libro.

-No es cierto.- Respondió el platinado secamente.

-Cierto Theo.- Reforzó el moreno. –No fueron páginas enteras… ¡Fue un libro! En clases de etiqueta practicaba los poemas que le escribía.- Agregó entre carcajadas.

Theo rió tan sonoramente a lado de Blaise, que el rubio no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

-Cierto.- Comentó Theo. –Aun recuerdo lo que escribiste el día que la viste en la Casa de los Gritos:

 _Se ve hermosa, no importa el paraje que esté a su alrededor._

 _Sonríe a sus amigos._

 _Una inexplicable envidia me come por dentro._

 _¿Por qué nunca me ha sonreído así a mí?_

 _Sus ojos hoy lucen más hermosos que ayer, pero menos de lo que serán mañana._

 _Me ve y la sonrisa desaparece, es entonces cuando la furia en mi aumenta._

Theo y Blaise comenzaron a reír, pero el platinado permaneció callado, ausente, pálido, casi asustado.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- Preguntó Theo recuperándose de la risa.

-Esos escritos están en el manual de etiqueta… Y el libro de etiqueta se lo presté a Hermione.- Respondió el Slyhterin con la voz cortada.


	29. Anuncio

Próxima actualización. Explico en el capítulo.


	30. Capítulo 28 Conspiraciones

**CAPÍTULO 28.**

 **CONSPIRACIONES**

-Esos escritos están en el manual de etiqueta... y el libro de etiqueta se lo presté a Hermione.- Las palabras del platinado quedaron en el aire por varios segundos, los cuales sirvieron a Blaise para fabricar los mejores chistes que podrían conocerse en por lo menos Londres... O del continente si era pertinente para ambos.

Uno...  
Dos...  
Tres...

Una carcajada inundó la Mansión Malfoy y casi reventó los tímpanos de Theodore y Draco, que voltearon a ver a Zabinni. -No puedo creerlo.- Dijo entre risas el moreno. -Sabía que eras estúpido... pero ahora has superado la escala entre los más estúpidos a nivel internacional.- Agregó para terminar de martirizar al platinado que ahora no podía siquiera responder a las ofensas que con toda intención de propinaba el moreno.

Theodore en cambio comenzó a preocuparse por la estabilidad del chico, de la chica y de la sana relación de interés que llevaban basados en la cordialidad y nueva armonía involuntaria que se estaba creando. -Creo, Draco que debes comenzar a buscar la forma de quitarle ese manual a Granger... Si lee todo lo que escribías muy probablemente tengas que darle muchas explicaciones, y esas explicaciones no van a ser convincentes... Digo, es tu prisionera... Sus padres aunque están libres siguen en peligro por tu culpa, la intoxicaste... No sé de dónde tengo la firme creencia que eso no es precisamente digno de llamar "cortejo" o "romance".- Dijo Theodore con sarcasmo.  
-Claro Theodore, gracias por tu aportación.- Refutó el platinado mientras intentaba mantener la calma. Las risas de Blaise seguían sin terminar.

SANTIAGO, CUBA. Yanara estaba al borde de la desesperación, había muchas cosas que no entendía y otras tantas que pretendía solucionar por sus propios medios, cientos de pensamientos inundaron la cabeza de la chica que estaba a punto de que su embarazo se notara demasiado.  
-Yanara...- Dijo Fidel que recién iba entrando al consultorio, era evidente que la chica no se encontraba precisamente bien. - Qué ocurre?- Preguntó tomando los hombros de la morena.

-Nada, Tendría que pasar algo?- Refutó a la defensiva. -Estoy mejor que nunca.- Dijo mientras acomodaba algunos anaqueles, intentando mantener alejados sus pensamientos de aquellos ojos grises que tanto le atormentaban por las noches.  
-Simplemente considero que... Quizá necesites algo... Quizá algún... Consuelo?- Preguntó con temor a que la chica tomara equivocadamente la buenas intenciones del chico.

 ***FlashBack***  
Yanara había salido de su trabajo con los ánimos bastante cabizbajos, el turno había sido agotador, estaba cansada y Draco recién había ido a Londres para revisar algunos asuntos importantes de sus proyectos; regresar a dos días después, la chica iba caminando con poca prisa, pues sus piernas no se lo permitían, abrazó su bolso y se adentró en las calles más oscuras de Cuba que de hecho le garantizaban una pronta llegada a casa, quizá incluso podía encontrar abierto donde el boticario y pedir una medicinas que le hacían falta a su abuela. Un corazón con buenas intenciones, una vestimenta bastante modesta, caminando sola, Qué podría salir mal? Sí, el corazón de los hombres. Dos tipos salieron al alcance de la chica llenándola de cumplidos no solicitados, llenando sus o dos de palabras subidas de tono y propuestas que ella jamás aceptaría. La joven continuó avanzando, ignorando a los tipos con una expresión de seriedad, con expresión de coraje impotencia por lo que le tocaba vivir. No tardó en reconocer las voces, esos patanes eran clientes frecuentes del Pub en el que trabajaba, hombres que no tenÍan el menor respeto por nada ni nadie, muggles que de hecho pensaban que ella era prostituta y no bailarina, que ella no era digna del menor respeto.  
\- HEY MUÑECA!Le gritó uno con acento alcohólico. - VEN AQUÍ !- Le exigió apresurando su paso. - DEBERÍAS VENIR! TENGO 5 D LARES AQUÍ ! Alcanza?- Se mofó.  
A Yanara le hervía la sangre, ten a deseos de sacar su varita y por lo menos inmovilizarlos... Si tan s lo no fuera tan leal a la protección del secreto y la hubiera llevado consigo.  
Ese fue el inicio de la tragedia.  
Uno de los chicos le dio alcance a la chica y jaló por el brazo, llevándola a una construcción abandonada cubierta de moho y basura, el otro no tardó en darle alcance bajando el ziper de su pantalón antes de entrar y silenciar los gritos de la morena. Unas horas tormentosas después Yanara sollozaba tirada en el piso de la construcción, viendo con l grimas en los ojos el billete de cinco d lares que habían dejado a su lado.  
(C/A: Esta escena fue escrita con todo el respeto que las víctimas de tan atroces actos se merecen, NI UNA MAS! Un homenaje a su fortaleza. Que no haya una sola Yanara más.)  
 ***Fin del FlashBack.***

Fidel escucho la narración de la chica y a cada palabra su quijada se había tensado, cada palabra que sal a de sus labios era una ofensa incluso para quienes les escuchaban, desafortunadamente sabía cómo era la justicia en la localidad, sab a que eso quedar a impune, sab a que no había un medio legal para que esos sujetos fueran castigados.  
\- Hiciste algo?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz. La chica movi la cabeza en forma negativa. En ese momento comprendió su silencio, comprendió que quizá Yanara contara con el apoyo de su novio, quizá esperaba que a su regreso los ojos de la justicia volteasen a verle.  
\- Draco sabe esto?- Pregunt .  
Nuevamente la respuesta fue un no.  
-Debes decirle.- -Claro que no, l ahora no está aquí, no puedo decirle...- Le dijo mientras los pensamientos se iban al bebé estaba en su vientre, que bien podría de hecho ser producto de aquella trágica noche.  
Fidel únicamente suspiro mientras en su mente se arremolinaban cientos de pensamientos de venganza y dolor.  
**Ninguna mujer que es abusada sexualmente debe ser silenciada, ninguna mujer debe ser acosada o violada, ninguna mujer merece ser obligada a algo que no quiere, ninguna mujer debe sentirse ser culpable de lo que le pasó, ninguna mujer debe sentirse avergonzada.  
-Aquí estoy...- Fue lo único que pudo decir.  
Yanara sonrió. Ahora tenía un nuevo cómplice.

Cuando eres observador, manipular a los demás en bastante simple.


End file.
